Fragile World 2 - Let me love you
by ChloeLaPomme
Summary: Histoire secondaire de "Until the day I die" Depuis maintenant des années Konoha était ensevelit par la neige. Ce phénomène avait attiré toutes sortes de créatures de la nuit se préparant pour la grande guerre. Comment va alors se passé la rencontre entre Sasuke et Sakura ? Naruto et son univers ne m'appartient pas ... SasuSaku - AU Surnaturel
1. Chapitre 1 : La découverte

**DEPUIS** maintenant des années Konoha était ensevelit par la neige. Ce phénomène avait attiré toutes sortes de créatures de la nuit, se préparant pour la grande guerre. Les simples humains avaient apprit à vivre avec ce temps toute l'année sans se rendre compte de rien. Afin de protéger le monde entier, chaque créatures de la nuit firent un serment. Protéger les humains quoi qu'il advienne.

Mais, ce soir était particulièrement froid. Il faisait tellement froid, que la neige tombaient à gros flocons sur les arbres qui entouraient le groupe d'enfants.

Deux filles et deux garçons marchaient à travers la forêt. Ils portaient leur sac à dos composés de loupes, filés, bocaux et aussi de lampes torche. Ils étaient parti de leur campement afin de trouver l'insecte le plus rare de Konoha.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! s'écria une des petites filles.

Un des garçon accourut le plus vite possible près d'elle. Il s'accroupit avant de redresser ses lunettes.

-Ce n'est pas celui là. Ca c'est un coléoptères et nous cherchons une fourmi. Fais bien la différence Ino, dit le garçon.

-Est-ce que je le récupère quand même ? demanda Ino.

-Oh oui ! Je vais en avoir besoin pour mon futur élevage, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu exagères, Shino. Tu en as déjà plein de ça, dit l'autre garçon en pointant l'insecte du doigt.

Shino haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Il reparti de son coté, sa loupe plaquée contre ses lunettes.

-Dis Kiba ? T'aurais pas vu Sakura par hasard ?

Kiba regarda son amie avant de faire le tour de la zone des yeux.

-C'est vrai que ça fais un moment que je l'ai pas vu.

-On devrait aller la chercher, décida la fillette avant de se redresser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ino. La connaissant elle a pas du aller bien loin.

-Toi, mieux que personne, sait ce qui se passe dans cette forêt, chuchota Ino. On ne peut pas la laisser seule.

Kiba soupira avant d'acquiescer. Il retourna auprès de Shino pendant qu'Ino s'éloigna discrètement à la recherche de Sakura.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, Sakura marchait avec son filet sur l'épaule. La neige tombait dans ses cheveux longs mais elle préférait être ici dans la forêt qu'être chez ses parents.

Etant fille unique, ses deux parents étaient très protecteurs. Cela l'avait rendu quelque peu enfant gâtée et autoritaire mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ses amis, elle essayait de changer.

Quand Ino lui proposa de venir camper avec elle chez Kiba, Sakura avait tout de suite accepter. Ils avaient tous les quatre bien rigoler quand ils avaient du monter les tentes dans le jardin de la demeure des Inuzuka.

Puis avec toute la famille de Kiba, ils avaient manger près du feu du poulet grillé. Sakura adorait la famille de Kiba. Il vivait avec ses parents et sa soeur mais aussi avec ses oncles, tantes, cousins et même avec ses grands-parents.

Sakura le jalousait beaucoup. Sa famille n'était pas originaire de Konoha. Ses parents avaient coupé les ponts avec leur famille avant même la naissance de leur fille. Depuis, Sakura se sentait très seule de ne pas connaitre le reste de sa famille. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle et Ino étaient meilleures amies. Elles se considéraient comme des soeurs, l'une pour l'autre.

Cependant, après le barbecue, Sakura ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait passer le reste de sa soirée entre amis à chercher des insectes.

Elle soupira tout en continuant de marcher sans faire attention qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de la maison. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas peur, elle pouvait marcher des heures dans cette forêt les yeux fermés.

Le bruit du vent entre les arbres et le bruit de ses pas dans la neige, l'accompagnaient dans son voyage.

Sakura se mit à chantonner quand soudain, elle entendit des bruits de bagarre. Qui d'autre pouvait bien être dehors à cette heure ci de la nuit dans la forêt de Konoha ?

Curieuse, elle se baissa avant de s'approcher du combat. Silencieusement, elle écarta les feuilles des buissons avant de jeter un coup d'oeil de l'autre coté.

A première vue, elle reconnu deux garçons qui devaient avoir à peut près le même âge qu'elle. Cependant un des deux était bizarre. Elle crut que s'était un déguisement mais des grognements et son comportement bestial rendaient son existence beaucoup trop vrai.

Sakura retient un cri d'horreur.

C'était un garçon-renard. Il était blond mais surtout, il avait deux oreilles sur la tête, des poils roux sur les bras, des griffes et des yeux rouge. Elle lui compta neuf queues.

L'autre était plus grand en taille que lui. Ses cheveux était noir comme l'ébène et sa peau presque aussi blanche et luisante que la Lune. Il bouchait avec grâce et aisance, ce qui émerveilla Sakura qui le voyait de dos.

Le garçon-renard sauta sur lui mais il esquiva largement le coup. Cependant, il dut tourner sur lui même et quand Sakura vit ses yeux, elle dut retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Lui aussi il avait les yeux rouges mais ils étaient pigmentés de deux taches noirs. Sakura se sentit comme attirer par ses yeux.

Mais elle reprit ses esprits quand le garçon-renard griffa son opposant. Elle voulut se redresser et crier de toutes ses forces pour faire peur à l'animal mais le garçon blessé fronça les sourcils avant de poser ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Hé ! Fais attention ! On est en entrainement.

-Désolé Sasuke, chuchota le garçon-renard, mécontent.

Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Elle qui croyait que le garçon-renard attaquait Sasuke. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus trop sure.

-Itachi a dit que tu devais contrôler ta force, alors essayer de retenir tes coups.

-Oui mais toi non, ça me fait mal ...

-C'est le but ! Tu veux qu'il arrive la même chose qu'en classe ?

Le garçon-renard s'assit dans la neige avant de secouer tristement la tête. Sasuke s'assit en face de lui et Sakura vit le rouge de ses yeux s'estomper pour laisser place à une paire de pupilles noires sombres.

Ces deux garçons intriguaient Sakura. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Normalement la peur devrait lui tordre le ventre, la faire claquer des dents, lui faire trembler les jambes mais elle avait qu'une envie c'était de courir vers eux et de les prendre dans ses bras.

Leurs regards semblaient tellement triste et remplit de solitude.

Inconsciemment, elle se pencha légèrement en avant se qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle posa sa main par terre sans faire de bruit.

Cependant, les deux garçons avaient entendu le bruit de sa main dans la neige, aussi silencieux fut-il pour des oreilles humaines.

Sasuke rapprocha ses fesses de son ami tout en écoutant autour d'eux à la recherche d'un autre bruit.

-Naruto, quelqu'un nous observe, chuchota-il à l'oreille de son ami. Il ne faut pas prendre de risques. Pars et essayes de reprendre forme humaine.

-Je vais chercher Itachi ? demanda-t-il.

-Mouais. Si c'est une créature de la nuit, c'est elle qui est en tord mais si c'est un humain, je vais lui régler son compte.

Les deux garçons acceptèrent silencieusement le plan avant de se lever en même temps et de partir dans des directions différentes tout en restant naturels.

Sakura aurait espérer qu'ils ne se séparent pas mais elle les vit s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Le garçon-renard disparu dans la forêt à l'opposer de la demeure Inuzuka alors que Sasuke partait dans leur direction.

Elle décida alors de le suivre discrètement et d'essayer de l'aborder. Si ça ne marchait pas, elle n'aurait qu'à continuer son chemin vers ses amis.

Elle se leva, essayant de ne pas attraper de branches avec son filet mais elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner et de faire un pas que Sasuke se tenait devant elle, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils froncés.

Il trouva cette petite fille étrange avec ses long cheveux roses retenu par un serre-tête dévoilant un large front et ses grands yeux vert. Elle portait un long manteau rose et des petites bottines noir avec une fleure en guise de boucle. A la vue de ses vêtements, Sasuke comprit qu'elle était une humaine.

-T'es qui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ce fut à ce moment que la peur envahit Sakura. Elle sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre et ses mains devenir moites. Elle n'aurait pas cru perdre le contrôle de son corps aussi rapidement.

Sa tête se mit à tourner alors que son coeur battait dans ses oreilles. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer sous le regard interrogateur du garçon.

Il était beaucoup plus près d'elle que tout à l'heure. Ses yeux noirs étaient tellement profond et ils criaient à Sakura qu'elle était en danger si elle restait ici. Il portait un simple t-shirt noir, assorti à ses chaussures et un short blanc. Le faite qu'il n'avait pas froid, intrigua encore plus Sakura.

-Je ... commença-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Elle sentit deux petites mains se poser sur ses tempes avant de perdre connaissance.

Sasuke la regarda tomber lourdement sur le sol avant de lever les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante.

-Désolée, on était sur le territoire des loups et elle s'est éloignée, expliqua rapidement la blonde devant lui.

Ino se baissa pour passer le bras de Sakura par dessus sa tête avant de la soulever.

-En espérant que ça ne se reproduira plus, lâcha Sasuke froidement.

-Décidément, vous les vampires ...

-Et vous, les fées toujours à vous amusez avec les humains, coupa-t-il.

Il lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le sanctuaire des vampires. Il soupira décidant de ne pas se prendre la tête et qu'après une bonne journée de sommeille, il ne se souviendra plus d'elles.

* * *

 **HUIT** ans plus tard et Ino continuait de lui demander si elle voulait les accompagné pour chercher des insectes.

Sakura soupira avant d'envoyer un rapide SMS à sa meilleure amie pour décliner la proposition. Elle verrouilla son téléphone avant de le poser à coté de sa trousse. Elle récupéra au passage son crayon puis elle se pencha enfin sur ses exercices de mathématiques.

Elle détestait ça mais si elle voulait pourvoir être accepter dans la grande école de médecine de Konoha, pour la rentrée 2018, elle devait réussir l'examen d'entré qui était connu pour être l'un des plus difficile.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir le premier exercice qu'un bruit retenti de son ordinateur, lui indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un nouvel e-mail.

Sakura hésita avant de finalement lâcher son crayon et de sauter sur son lit puis de mettre son ordinateur sur ses genoux.

Elle ouvrit sa boîte mail et découvrit que c'était une alerte du forum sur lequel elle avait un compte.

Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir son navigateur puis sa barre de favoris. Elle cliqua sur le nuage rouge entouré de noir.

Elle entra rapidement ses identifiants et mot de passe avant de regarder ses notifications. Un message avait été envoyer à tous les membres du forum et il n'attendait qu'une chose : que Sakura le lise.

Elle ouvrit le message et une photo apparu sur son écran.

Sakura vit des yeux rouges brillé dans les ombres de la photo alors que des flammes brûlaient les habilles d'un homme aux cheveux blanc.

La dernière fois que Sakura avait vu ses yeux rouges, c'était le dernier soir où elle avait accepter de chercher des insectes avec ses amis. Elle était partie dans la forêt et à partir de ce moment là, tout était flou dans son esprit.

Elle avait questionné Ino le lendemain mais sa meilleure amie lui avait affirmer qu'elle ne savait rien. Elle avait trouver Sakura, seule, allongée dans la neige. Ino avait paniqué et l'avait ramener directement chez les Inuzuka pour éviter que Sakura ne tombe malade.

Cependant, depuis cette nuit, Sakura avait l'impression de voire des choses surnaturelles. Ses amis s'étaient plusieurs fois moqués d'elle, lui affirmant que ces créatures n'existaient pas à part dans les films et dans les livres.

Persuadée de ne pas être folle, Sakura avait emprunté et lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque à ce sujet. Elle voulait prové à tout le monde que ce qu'elle avait vu existait bien. Cependant, aucun livres ne décrivaient des créatures surnaturelles avec des yeux rouges.

Un jour, alors qu'elle rangeait le dernier livre qu'elle avait lu sur l'étagère, elle sentit l'espoir s'envoler. Elle avait fini tout les livres sur le surnaturel et n'avait pas trouvé une seule information qui tenait la route. Ce fut comme ça qu'elle rencontra Hidan, un lycéen d'un an son aîné.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque, ils passaient leur temps à débattre du surnaturel. Contrairement à Sakura, Hidan n'avait jamais vu de yeux rouges dans la forêt cependant, il avait déjà vu une ombre grise courir à travers les arbres. Pour lui, la bête était trop grande pour être un chien mais en même temps pas assez large pour être un ours. Il lui avait émie l'hypothèse de l'existence de loup-garou.

Ce fut grâce à lui que Sakura s'inscrivit, l'année dernière, sur ce forum crée par l'Akatsuki dont Hidan faisait parti.

 **"NOUS NE SOMMES PAS SEUL"**

Etait écrit au dessus de l'image. Puis un texte explicatif suivait l'image.

 **"Ce n'ai pas la première fois que quelque chose d'inexplicable arrive. Après cette scène nous devons vous faire savoir que plusieurs personne on disparu au court des dernières semaines sans parler des kidnapping de ses dernières années non résolu. La Terre serait-elle habitée par d'autre espèces en plus des être humains ? Pour le savoir, venez assister à une réunion tout les vendredi soirs au temple sur les montagnes de Konoha, organisée par l'Akatsuki."**

Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Hidan ne lui avait pas parler de cette réunion. Il faut dire qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis le début des vacances. Mais une chose était sure, il y sera et elle aussi.

Sakura se dépêcha d'attraper son téléphone et chercha le nom de sa meilleure amie dans son répertoire. Elle s'appéta à appuyer sur le bouton vert d'appel mais elle se mit à réfléchir.

Ino n'était pas du tout intéressée par ces histoires surnaturelles. Elle les trouvait enfantines. Elle et Kiba étaient bien souvent les premiers à se moquer d'elle quand elle leur montrait des témoignages ou encore des photos sur internet.

Sakura verrouilla son téléphone avant de reprendre son ordinateur, tout en mordillant sa lèvre. Cette invitation la tentait plus qu'autre chose. Elle voulait y aller, elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait revoir ses yeux rouges.

Soudain sa sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans sa chambre.

-Merde !

Elle appuya rapidement sur le bouton rouge avant de retenir sa respiration. Elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit le plus doucement possible avant de tendre l'oreille à l'extérieur.

Elle entendit son père rigolé devant la télé dans le salon puis elle entendit des bruits dans la cuisine. Sa mère préparait le dîner. Si ses parents la découvraient entrain d'utiliser son téléphone portable plutôt que réviser, elle pourra dire adieu aux sorties et donc dire bonjour à l'impossibilité d'aller à cette première réunion.

Elle referma la porte avant de souffler de soulagement. Ils n'avaient rien entendu.

Elle reparti vers son lit et regarda qui l'avait appelé. Elle fut surprise de voir le nom de son ami Lee s'afficher. Elle le rappela rapidement prête à s'excuser de ne pas lui avoir répondu tout de suite.

-Allo ! Sakura !

-Salut Lee, excuses-moi de ne pas avoir prit l'appel mais je suis censée faire mes exercices de mathématiques et si mes parents me découvrent avec mon téléphone, je suis morte.

Elle rigola doucement tout en s'asseyant à son bureau.

-C'est pas grave. Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va. Mais bref. Pour faire court, je voulais savoir si tu avais vu le message sur le forum de l'Akatsuki et si tu comptais aller à la réunion.

Sakura sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle avait proposer à Lee de s'inscrire sur le forum mais elle n'aurait pas cru que cela l'aurait autant intéresser.

-Que dirais-tu d'y aller ensemble ? proposa Sakura joyeusement.

* * *

 **HeyHey ! ^^**

 **Voici l'histoire de Sasuke et Sakura en parallèle avec l'histoire principale de Naruto et Hinata.**

 **Si vous ne voyez pas de quelle histoire je parle c'est pas grave, je pense que vous pouvez lire cette histoire sans avoir lu "Until the day I die" mais bon pour le contexte et tout le reste peut-être que ça va gêner certains de ne pas comprendre ou connaitre le monde dans lequel les personnages vont évolués.**

 **Je répète : cette histoire est secondaire. Donc les chapitres ne sortiront pas chaque semaines comme "Until the day I die". Ils seront aussi moins long et je pense que l'histoire en elle-même sera plus courte (je ne sais pas encore, j'écris les chapitres au fur et à mesure)**

 **Voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **A bientôt, Chloé.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le secret

**ILS** sortirent du wagon chauffant juste avant que celui-ci ne reparte. A cette heure, il n'y avait personne dans les tunnels souterrains ce qui permettait au vent glacial de régner en maître dans les bouches de métro.

Lee resserra son manteau, pressé d'arriver au temple afin de pouvoir profiter du chauffage. Sakura marchait à coté de lui de manière complètement décontractée.

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir froid ? demanda-t-il tout en claquant des dents.

-Oh ça va, rigola la jeune fille. Ce soir n'est pas le plus terrible. Ca ira mieux quand on montrera les escaliers.

-Je déteste cette ville, ronchonna Lee tout en passa sa carte de transport sur la borne automatique.

Les portes en verre s'ouvrirent devant lui pour le laisser passer.

-Aller ! Après la réunion, on ira manger une pizza, s'écria Sakura espérant faire plaisir à son ami.

-Si ... Si tu veux, grelotta Lee une fois à l'extérieur.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusque aux escaliers du temple qui se trouvait en hauteur. Ils furent surpris de voir plusieurs personne lire le panneau à l'entrée. Ils semblaient intéressé par la réunion.

Lee et Sakura les dépassèrent afin de monter les escaliers. Sakura grimpa quatre marches avant de se retourner et de voir que Lee n'avait pas bouger.

-Tu cherches à devenir une statue de glace ? demanda Sakura.

-J'attends que tu montes ensuite une fois en haut, tu prendras mon temps. Je vais courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à toi.

-Ca fait une longue trotte même pour toi.

Pour toute réponse il se mit à sautiller sur place pour ne pas prendre froid. Il sourit à Sakura, cherchant à l'impressionner. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et souris à son tour avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle aimait beaucoup Lee. Il était différent de ses autres amis. Kiba et Ino étaient trop à cheval sur les règles et Shino ne voulait jamais les contre-dirent. Combien de fois, Sakura avait du les pousser à faire une bêtise pour s'amuser un peu. Contrairement à eux, Lee et Tenten étaient tout les deux très joueurs ce qui lui permettait d'être moins seule dans ses délires.

Une fois arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle se retourna et chercha son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau. Elle prépara l'application du chronomètre avant d'envoyer un SMS à son ami pour le prévenir qu'elle était prête. Après avoir reçu sa réponse, elle leva le bras avant de l'abaisser et d'appuyer sur le bouton de son téléphone.

Elle vit un petit poing noir se mettre à courir dans les escaliers tout en esquivant les passants.

Soudain, son regard vert fut attiré par deux hommes habillés tout de noir qui passaient juste à coté d'elle. Ses yeux, et tout ceux des gens autour de ces deux hommes, semblaient être attirés par eux comme un aimant. Elle les regarda discrètement tout en se retournant progressivement. Elle remarqua qu'ils portaient une simple veste malgré les basses températures qui étaient prévu pour ce soir. Cette veste en cuire était ornée d'un symbole rouge et blanc, représentant un éventail.

Sakura n'avait pas bien vu leur visages mais elle était sur qu'elle ne les avait jamais vu avant. Ils dégageaient une présence qui ne pouvait pas être oubliée.

Elle s'appréta à les suivre quand la main de Lee se posa sur son épaule. Reprenant ses esprits, Sakura arrêta le chronomètre.

-Alors ? demanda Lee, légèrement essoufflé.

-Deux minutes et quarante-six secondes, annonça Sakura avant de lui montrer l'écran de son téléphone.

-Mmmh. Peu mieux faire ! déclara-t-il.

-Tu dis toujours ça, rigola-t-elle. Aller viens, on y va.

Pressée, elle le tira par le bras avant de pénétrer tout les deux dans la grande salle du temple. Lee soupira de bien-être quand une bouffée de chaleur vient envelopper tout son corps.

Droit devant eux, accueillant les gens, Sakura vit Hidan tout sourire devant un groupe de garçon.

-Bienvenue ! disait-il à chaque visiteurs.

-Salut Hidan !

-Sakura, bienvenue. Je vois que tu as amené un ami, c'est trop bien. Enchanté, dit-il en tendant sa main à Lee avant de le regarder rapidement de haut en bas.

Lee lui serra la main rapidement avant de dire à Sakura qu'il allait leur prendre des places assises.

-Alors ? Comment t'es venu cette idée de réunion ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Tu ne me croira jamais mais lundi dernier, Kakuzu et moi on marchait pour rentrer chez nous, après l'entrainement de foot et là, dans une ruelle, on a vu des flammes. Alors on est monté sur le toit et on a vu d'en haut un groupe de mecs se battre. Je te jure j'ai cru que j'étais en train de rêver. Celui du milieu, il contrôlait le feu, je te jure. C'était ... Waou. Et ceux qui l'entouraient, ils avaient les yeux rouges, comme ceux dont tu m'as parler Sakura.

La jeune fille sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Bien sur qu'elle croyait Hidan, après tout, il y avait la photo de l'annonce en preuve de ce qu'il racontait.

-Par tout les dieux, murmura Sakura. Vous allez en parler ce soir ?

-Bien sur, j'ai d'autres photos que celle-ci, on voit beaucoup moins le visage des créatures mais on voit clairement leur yeux et le feu.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant que Sakura ne retourne auprès de Lee pour s'asseoir et que Hidan continue d'accueillir les arrivants.

Au bout d'un heure, malgré que le temple ne soit pas plein, Hidan se rendit compte que plus personne n'allait venir. Il ferma alors la porte et fit signe à Kakuzu de commencer.

Sakura et Lee qui parlaient de leur projets pour la rentrée, arrêtèrent leur conversation quand un grand homme aux long cheveux brun, apparu sur la scène mise en place.

-Bonsoir à tous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Kakuzu, le créateur de l'Akatsuki. Afin de vous faire comprendre qui nous sommes et notre objectif, je vais laisser la parole à un vieil ami, Itachi. S'il vous plait, applaudissaient-le, il est un peu timide.

La foule se mit à applaudir timidement, alors que Lee et Sakura tordaient leur cous pour voir qui arrivait de derrière le rideau. Ce fut donc sous les yeux écarquillés de Sakura, qu'un des deux hommes qu'elle avait vu, arriva sur scène et se mit derrière le pupitre. Il sourit à l'assemblée avant de tapoter le micro pour être sur qu'il fonctionne.

-Bonsoir à tous, commença-t-il.

Sakura remarqua qu'il portait ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval basse. Sous sa veste, il portait un t-shirt noir des plus normal. Mais c'était surement cette normalité qui mettait Sakura mal à l'aise. Cet homme avait trop de prestance pour porter ce genre de vêtements premiers prix. D'un coup, elle remarqua que ses yeux noir bienveillant étaient devenu rouge sang striés de motifs noir.

-Surtout ne paniquez pas, reprit l'homme d'un voix calme et grave.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? demanda Sakura à voix basse. Hé, Lee, tu vois ce que je vois ?

Au moment ou elle tourna la tête vers son ami, l'homme frappa sur le pupitre du plat de sa main.

-Levez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

Avec surprise, Sakura vit tout le monde se lever sans poser de question. Malgré son retard, elle se redressa à son tour sur ses jambes.

Cela n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui était tapis dans l'ombre derrière le dernier rang de chaises. Il comprit rapidement que le genjustu de son frère ne fonctionnait pas sur elle. Il en fut très surprise. Itachi Uchiha était réputé pour être le meilleur du clan des vampires dans ce domaine. Alors comment une fille comme elle pouvait résister à ce pouvoir.

Il leva le bras pour faire comprendre à son frère que leur genjustu de masse avait fonctionné sauf sur une seule personne. Puis sans un mot entre eux, ils mirent un plan en action.

Itachi se mit à parler, avec un naturel hors du commun, des créatures de la nuit pendant que Sasuke slalomait entre les gens debout pour atteindre la jeune femme.

Soulagée de voir que la réunion avait reprit son cours, Sakura ne fit pas attention à l'ombre qui s'avançait derrière elle. Elle sentit une main froide empoigner fermement son bras. Elle tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de cette main.

Ce mouvement confirma les suspicions de Sasuke. Si elle avait été sous le genjustu d'Itachi, elle n'aurait même pas fait attention à Sasuke.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit un jeune homme habillé aussi simplement que l'homme qui était derrière le micro. C'était le deuxième homme qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure avant d'entrée.

Maintenant que ses yeux verts regardaient Sasuke, il eut l'impression de les avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il écarta cette pensée et se concentra sur sa mission.

-Ton ami de l'accueil veut te voir. Viens avec moi.

Ce n'était pas une question, Sasuke attrapa ses affaires et la tira vers l'extérieur afin de laisser Itachi finir avec les autres.

-Quand j'aurai claquer des doigts, vous allez rentré chez vous et vous couchez pour vous endormir. Demain matin, vous aurez oublié tout ce que vous savez sur cette réunion, sur l'Akatsuki et surtout sur cette réunion.

Après son ordre, Itachi claqua des doigts et tout les gens présent mirent leur vêtements chauds avant de sortir du temple. Il vérifia une dernière fois la salle avant de les suivre jusqu'aux escaliers. Il regarda alors ces humains redescendre les marches avant de se séparer. Quelques uns prient les escaliers du métro alors que d'autres continuèrent leur chemin à pied.

'Voilà qui est fait.' pensa Itachi. 'Maintenant, où en est Sasuke ?'

Son jeune frère s'était arrêté dans un coin sombre derrière le temple avec l'étrange fille qui n'avait pas été prise dans son genjutsu.

Sans hésiter, Sasuke posa ses vêtements chauds dans ses bras avant de poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et de rapprocher leur visages. Le contacte des corps rendait le genjutsu infaillible. Dominé par toute sa hauteur, il était impossible pour Sakura de regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux du jeune homme ce qui rendit sa respiration difficile et fit chauffer ses joues.

Mais quand elle vit ses yeux noirs devenir rouge sang, elle sut. C'était lui qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt quand elle avait dix ans. C'était de ses yeux dont elle rêvait. Elle n'était donc pas folle.

-C'est toi, souffla-t-elle.

Sasuke ne comprit pas ce qu'elle lui disait. A qui parlait-elle ? Il ne se laissa pas distraire et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu vas oublié tout ce que tu as vu ce soir, dit-il de la même voix calme et grave que celle d'Itachi.

-Mais je ne veux pas oublié, dit Sakura fermement. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes !

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne put caché son incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sasuke ? On peut y aller ?

Sasuke sursauta avant de se tourner vers son frère qui était arrivé par derrière. Les yeux brillant, Sakura regarda le profil du jeune homme devant elle. Il avait bien grandit, son visage était beaucoup plus fin et ses cheveux plus longs mais c'était bien lui. Sasuke.

-C'est toi que j'ai vu dans la forêt, murmura Sakura.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir la tuer, Itachi.

Sakura sorti de sa rêverie avant de sentir son coeur s'arrêter de battre. La tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Enervé, Itachi tira son jeune frère en arrière pour l'éloigner de Sakura.

-T'es vraiment qu'un crétin !

Sasuke enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Son visage était a nouveau redevenu impénétrable.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle, commença Itachi pour attirer l'attention de Sakura sur lui. Je trouve vos yeux magnifiques. Vous permettez que je les regarde de plus près.

Sa voix était vraiment apaisante mais Sakura n'arrivait pas à ce détendre. Ils allaient vraiment la tuer ? Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle avait lu des centaines de livres sur les créatures surnaturelles et elle n'était pas capable de se défendre face à eux. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quelle créature étaient les deux jeunes hommes devant elle. Cependant, d'après ce qu'elle avait vu dans le temple, celui qui était devant elle, Itachi, était capable de contrôler les gens.

Soudain, la solution lui arriva en plein visage. Certes elle avait lu de vrais Essais sur la question des créatures surnaturelles mais elle avait aussi lu et vu des livres, des films et des séries fantastiques. Elle pensa à la série américaine "Vampires Diaries". Les vampires de ce monde imaginaire avaient la possibilité d'envoûter leur victime.

'Je ne veux pas oublié, je ne veux pas oublié, je ne veux pas oublié.' répéta Sakura.

A ce moment, Itachi activa ses yeux rouges avant de parler calmement.

-Dès que je me serai décalé pour vous laissez passer, vous prendrez le chemin pour rentrer chez vous. Vous ne parlerez de ce que vous avez vu ce soir à personne. Une fois chez vous, vous oublirez tout ce que vous savez sur cette réunion, sur l'Atkatsuki et sur les créatures de la nuit.

Itachi s'éloigna de Sakura. Comme un robot, la jeune fille se mit à marcher vers la sortie sans faire attention à Sasuke qui la regardait partir le regard fermé. Les deux frères la suivirent jusqu'en bas des escaliers avant de s'arrêter.

Dès que les cheveux roses de la jeune fille disparu dans les souterrains du métro, Itachi prit la direction de la forêt.

-Et voilà comment on fait. On y va maintenant, ordonna-t-il à Sasuke.

Mécontent de lui et du ton que son frère avait employé pour lui parler, Sasuke souffla avant de le suivre, ravalant sa frustration.

* * *

 **LA** lourde porte de la salle se referma derrière les membres du conseil qui se séparèrent pour retourner à leurs activités. Ils revenaient tous d'une convocation mouvementée. Fugaku les avaient appelé afin de les informer sur les ordres des prochains jours, qui n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

Epuisé, Sasuke, qui avait retrouver sa mauvaise humeur, montait les escaliers tout en essayant de semer Naruto qui le suivait à la trace depuis la fin de la réunion.

-Alors tu vas me dire maintenant ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Naruto.

-Je t'avais dis de demander à mon père, grogna le vampire.

-Je veux ta version, continua Naruto.

Sasuke déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre avant de la laisser ouverte. Naruto comprit que c'était une invitation. Il s'assit sur le lit de son ami, attendant tout en ce balançant d'avant en arrière.

Les épais rideaux noirs de la chambre étaient tirés plongeant la pièce dans le noir le plus total. Plusieurs bougies étaient allumés derrière leur barrière de verre.

Sasuke retira ses chaussures avant de s'asseoir à coté de Naruto. Ils restèrent longtemps sans parler. Naruto n'avait plus besoin de pousser Sasuke à se confier, il n'avait qu'à attendre que son ami commence à parler.

-Tout ce passait bien, murmura enfin Sasuke. Puis, il a fallu que cette fille ne soit pas affecter par le genjustu de masse. Je me suis alors occupé d'elle personnellement mais mon pouvoir n'a pas plus marcher. D'ailleurs, elle me parlait comme si elle me connaissait, ce qui est impossible.

Sasuke passa sa main dans ses cheveux de jais avant de regarder Naruto du coin de l'oeil.

-Puis Itachi est arrivé. Ce n'était pas mon frère devant moi mais bien mon supérieur. J'ai paniqué. J'ai voulu la tuer, Naruto, parce qu'elle nous résistait. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru mais Itachi s'en ai occupé et cette fois-ci ça à marcher. Je ...

Sasuke s'arrêta. Une vraie bataille intérieure avant commencer. Certes Naruto était son meilleur ami mais il n'aimait pas confier ses doutes aux autres.

-Enfin, reprit-il. Au moins, nous n'aurons plus de problèmes avec les humains.

Il se leva rapidement, évitant la main tendu de Naruto. Puis, il prit son pyjama avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit, les mains croisées sur son torse.

-Ne le prends pas personnellement Sasuke, dit-il enfin.

-C'est mon frère, Naruto. Je ne peux que le prendre personnellement.

Le ton que Sasuke avait prit pour lui parler lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait être seul. Sasuke passa de l'eau sur son visage quand il entendit Naruto ouvrir la porte.

-Concernant la fille qui vous a posé problème, tu ne devrais pas te faire de soucis. J'imagine que c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva Sasuke passant sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain. Tu veux pas aller retrouver l'humaine et me laisser tranquille ?

En face de lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte, Naruto le regardait de ses yeux bleu.

-C'est Hinata qui m'a dit ça l'autre jour pendant qu'on jouait aux cartes.

-Ça n'a aucun sens. Et puis, je ne m'inquiète pas. Itachi a régler le problème donc ...

-Malgré ça, tu aimerais savoir pourquoi toi tu n'as pas réussi à modifier sa mémoire à elle.

Sasuke resta silencieux. Il revient de la salle de bain, habillé de son pyjama. Il s'approcha de Naruto avant de poser sa main sur la porte.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance. Comme je l'ai dit, la mission a été un succès. L'Akatsuki a été dissoute et ne mettra plus son nez dans les affaires des créatures de la nuit. Maintenant, au revoir.

Il ferma la porte au nez de Naruto, clôturant la discussion. Il resta un moment derrière la porte pour entendre les pas de Naruto s'éloigner. Sasuke soupira avant de se coucher dans son lit. Sa tête s'enfonça dans son oreiller.

Le fait d'avoir parler de cette fille avec Naruto avait fait ressortir la question que Sasuke se posait depuis qu'il avait quitté le temple.

'Qui est cette fille ?'


	3. Chapitre 3 : La soirée

**LA** porte d'entrée claqua.

-Sakura ! C'est toi ? Tu n'as pas dis que tu passais la soirée avec tes amis ?

Une fois pieds nus et son manteau accroché à l'entrée, elle suivit la voix de sa mère qui venait de la salle à manger. Devant elle, ses parents étaient encore attablés. Katsuyu était en train de leur servir le plat de résistance.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle Sakura.

-Chérie ? Tout vas bien ? demanda sa mère, inquiète.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle regarda autour d'elle comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la salle à manger puis avant que son père ne se lève, elle reposa son regard vert sur eux.

-Oui, oui. Tout vas bien. C'est juste que je me sens pas très bien alors je vais aller me coucher. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je suis sure que demain tout ira mieux.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que sa mère se trouvait déjà près d'elle, une main sur le front tout en dégageant ses cheveux courts de son visage de l'autre main.

-C'est la tête ? Tu as mal ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant.

Doucement, Sakura prit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes avant de lui sourire.

-Je t'ai dis que tout allait bien. Juste un peu de fatigue à cause du froid.

-Très bien mais n'hésites pas à prendre des cachets pour la tête si ça ne va pas, conseilla Kizashi.

-Oui je sais papa, merci.

-Tu devrais l'accompagner, Katsuyu. Pour être sure que ...

-J'ai dit que ça allait, répondit Sakura, un peu plus durement.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et les embrassa sur la joue, rapidement, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle se changea avant de se coucher dans son lit, trop épuisée pour prendre une douche.

Une fois seule dans le silence et la chaleur réconfortante de sa chambre, Sakura laissa échapper quelques larmes. Elle avait eut peur, mais son plan avait fonctionné. Elle se rappelait de tout, elle avait échapper à ces étranges vampires mais surtout, elle était vivante et en sécurité.

Elle passa rapidement sa main sur ses yeux avant d'expirer et d'inspirer rapidement. Maintenant calmer, elle prit son téléphone et appela rapidement Lee. Elle tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Elle essaya Hidan mais ce fut le même résultat.

Etaient-ils au moins bien rentré chez eux ? Impossible de savoir. Sakura se promit que dès demain à la première heure, elle irait voir chez Lee.

Soudain, elle poussa sa couverture et s'assit à son bureau. Elle chercha un vieux cahier et prit un crayon. Le plus rapidement et plus efficacement possible, elle gribouilla le visage des deux hommes qu'elle considérait maintenant comme étant des vampires.

Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller demain et se rendre compte qu'elle avait tout oublié. Elle ne savait pas comment leur pouvoir fonctionnait. Puis, elle se mit à écrire tout ce qui c'était passé dans la salle du temple sans oublié ce qu'Itachi avait dit. Enfin, elle nota le nom des deux frères sous leur portrait. Elle repassa une nouvelle fois sur celui de Sasuke. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait quand il s'était fait face à face dans la forêt.

Elle se mit à redessiner son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à reproduire ses traits. Ils étaient normalement sévères mais quand elle lui avait parlé, il avait été étonné, puis quand son frère était arrivé, Sakura avait vu de la tristesse se transformer en admiration pour former de la jalousie.

Complètement vidée, Sakura éteint la lampe de son bureau avant de se recoucher. Elle serra sa couette contre elle, ayant soudain froid.

Le lendemain, Sakura avait attrapé le rhume. Il faut dire qu'elle était restée longtemps dehors avec les mains gelées de Sasuke sur ses épaules et sans son manteau.

Katsuyu déposa un gant froid sur le front de Sakura avant de prendre le thermomètre.

-Vous avez 38,3, mademoiselle Sakura, annonça-t-elle. Vous allez devoir rester au lit, aujourd'hui. Je vais de ce pas informer votre mère du programme de votre journée.

Ne l'écoutant pas vraiment, Sakura ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle entendit les pas métalliques de Katsuyu s'éloigner avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Mebuki Haruno était une grande scientifique reconnu nationalement pour ses réalisations robotiques mais aussi, une mère très protectrice. Dès qu'elle fut enceinte de Sakura, elle passa les neuf mois de sa grossesse assise à une table pour mettre sur pied une intelligence artificielle parfaite qui serve de gouvernante et de garde du corps pour sa fille. Sakura ne s'était jamais vraiment demander de quoi elle devait se protéger mais depuis sa rencontre avec les deux frères vampires, elle voulait parler à ses parents de ce monde surnaturel. Peut-être qu'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose et qu'ils voulaient là protéger de ce quelque chose.

Sakura étira ses lèvres en un sourire. Elle était contente d'avoir garder tout ces souvenirs de hier. Malheureusement, elle semblait être la seule dans ce cas là et elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle avait appelé Lee puis Hidan.

Les deux garçons lui sortirent à peu près le même discours. Ils se rappellent être sorti pour aller à la réunion mais elle avait été annuler à cause du froid. Ils étaient donc rentrer chez eux avant de se coucher de bonne heure car ils s'étaient sentit fatigué. Sakura avait beau leur poser des questions, ils avaient eut réponses à tout. Mais le pire, c'était quand elle leur parlait de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Ils s'étaient tout les deux mit à rire avant de lui sortir les même moqueries que ses autres amis.

Après avoir raccrocher, Sakura avait prit son ordinateur et avait chercher le forum dans ses favoris mais le logo de l'Akatsuki avait disparu. Tout ce qu'elle trouvait c'était une page blanche qui avait pour message :

 **Désolé, c'était une blague ^^**

Elle avait beau actualiser la page, c'était toujours le même message. Impossible de trouver plus de traces du forum sur internet.

Maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle s'était passionné pour ce monde presque surréaliste mais il lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Elle soupira avant d'attraper un mouchoir en papier. Elle se moucha puis le jeter dans la poubelle du premier coup.

Elle n'avait qu'un nom. Sasuke. Malgré la quasi-impossibilité qu'il puisse exister sur les réseaux sociaux, Sakura ouvrit à nouveau son ordinateur et tapa son nom dans toutes les barres de recherche. Elle ne trouva que des informations sur le père de Sarutobi Hiruzen, le doyen de son ancien lycée. Impossible qu'ils soient la même personne.

Sakura referma son ordinateur un peu trop violemment avant de se mettre sur le coté. Elle entendit Katsuyu faire du bruit en bas dans la cuisine.

Cette fin de semaine était catastrophique. Plus personne ne la croyait. Elle avait trouvé une infime piste dans ces histoires irréelles mais elle l'avait perdu. Elle était malade. Et aucun de ses amis n'était disponible.

Tenten était partie pour le week-end à Ame pour remplir son album photo avant que ses entraînements ne lui reprennent tout son temps. Shino était parti voir de la famille à Suna. Lee profitait de son week-end pour rester avec les enfants du dortoir de l'école. Et enfin, Kiba et Ino étaient parti en camping avec leurs familles donc pas de réseau téléphonique.

Sakura ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir à cause de la fièvre.

* * *

 **CELA** faisait presque un mois que Sakura avait commencé à étudier à la faculté de médecine de Konoha. Pour l'instant, elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait arrêter de penser aux frères vampires. Sa vie était devenu encore plus monotone qu'avant maintenant que l'Akatsuki n'existait plus et qu'Hidan et Lee avaient perdu la mémoire.

Sakura et Lee étaient maintenant concentrés sur leur études. Ils faisaient souvent des séances de révisions ensemble malgré que Lee faisait des étudies pour devenir kinésithérapeute. C'était à peu près la même chose pour les autres membres du groupe. N'ayant jamais été aussi motivé, Kiba était rentré à l'école de Police mais pour l'instant, il allait devoir passé les trois prochain mois de sa formation en classe alors que Shino, qui voulait rentrer dans la police scientifique, avait commencé un BTS de chimie. Tenten, elle venait de finir de s'installer dans son nouvel appartement non loin de sa faculté où elle prévoyait d'y faire des études de STAPS.

Quand à Ino, elle avait annoncé à la dernière minute, qu'elle partait voyager à l'étranger rejoindre des amis. Sakura fut très surprise et légèrement déçu d'entendre que son amie partait sans le lui en avoir parler avant. Elles qui s'étaient promises de ne pas se quitter. Sa meilleure amie lui avait alors expliquer qu'elle voulait découvrir le monde afin de trouver une idée de métier.

 _"-C'est une année sabbatique."_ lui avait dit Ino

C'était donc pour fêter son départ, qui n'avait toujours pas de date de départ, qu'Ino avait proposé à son groupe d'amis de venir passer leur vendredi soir à danser et s'amuser au _Tourbillon_ , la boite de nuit la plus fréquentée de Konoha.

Ils attendaient tous leur verres d'alcool au bar quand Tenten tira Sakura par le bras.

-Tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ? demanda-t-elle à son amie.

-Bien sure.

Elles informèrent leur amis avant de se diriger vers le fond de la boite de nuit. Sakura profita des miroirs dans les toilettes pour remettre un peu de rouge à lèvres.

Dès qu'elles eurent fini, elles retournèrent auprès de leur amis au bar. Cependant, elles ne les voyaient nul part. Après avoir tourner en rond pendant vingt minutes, Tenten commençait à s'énerver alors que Sakura cherchait le numéro d'Ino sur son téléphone. Mais elle fut arrêtée en plein action par un torse robuste qui rencontra sa tête.

-Ah vous êtes là ! On vous avez dit de ne pas vous éloignez des toilettes, s'écria Tenten.

-Salut Tenten.

Sakura regarda qui venait de parler et reconnu Shin. Tenten cligna plusieurs fois des yeux surprise de voir son sex-friend en dehors du dimanche.

-Ca alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

Sakura la suivit des yeux. Il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné de deux autres jeunes hommes, l'un d'eux était Saï. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'adolescent qui avait quitté le lycée deux ans plutôt. Elle l'avait reconnu grâce à ses tatouages sur ses bras découvert. Cependant, le troisième était un inconnu pour Sakura mais pas pour ses amis.

-Bon ça suffit ! s'écria Kiba. On s'en va !

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sakura. Vous avez l'air de les connaitre, pourquoi ne pas rester ?

Ce blond assit dans la pénombre, lui disait quelque chose. Elle l'avait forcement déjà vu mais elle ne se rappelait plus où pourtant, ses cicatrices sur ses joues, ses yeux bleu et ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas quelques chose que l'on voyait tout les jours.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sakura, s'exclama Shino.

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait son parti devant Ino et Kiba qui n'avaient pas l'air content de cette trahison.

Finalement, le groupe s'installa à la table des trois jeunes hommes dans une atmosphère légèrement tendu que Lee essayait d'animer en parlait fort pour que tout le monde puisse participer à la conversation.

Ayant été absente pendant les présentations, Sakura voulu se présenter au blond mais il faisait tout pour ne pas poser les yeux sur elle. Têtue, elle décida de demander à Ino. Malheureusement, cette toute petite table, qui supportait les bras de tous ses gens, bascula légèrement, faisant renverser tout ce qu'elle portait. Comme par exemple, le verre de Saï qui mouilla le téléphone d'Ino.

-Putain ! Mais tu fais vraiment tout pour me pousser à bout ! s'écria Ino.

-Parce que c'est ma faute ? Quelqu'un a fait bouger la table et tout de suite c'est moi le coupable ! s'emporta Saï.

Tout le monde autour de la table les regardait avec de grands yeux. Sakura aurait dût s'en douter, ces deux là ne se sont jamais entendu.

-Allons, Ino ... commença Sakura.

-C'était ton verre, non ? Si tu l'avais fini plus tôt rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé !

-Mais qu'est-ce que ton téléphone faisait là aussi, hein ?

-J'en ai marre, je vais danser ! rétorqua Ino tout en se levant de sa chaise. Sakura, viens avec moi !

-Quoi ?! Non mais attends ..., protesta cette dernière.

Elle n'avait pas encore put parler au blond en face d'elle.

-Toi aussi, Lee !

Ino attrapa son bras avant de le tirer vers elle. Elle les poussa le plus loin possible de Saï, vers la piste de danse. Les deux amis se regardèrent, impuissant. La chanson se termina avant d'être suivit par une autre beaucoup plus électro. Ils retrouvèrent Tenten et Shin qui étaient parti bien avant eux. Discrètement, Sakura s'approcha d'Ino.

-Tu l'avais déjà vu le blond avant aujourd'hui ?

-Naruto ? s'écria Ino. Quand je t'ai dis que tu pouvais draguer des mecs en boîte, je ne parlais pas de ce genre de mec.

-Il appartient à quel genre ? demanda Sakura de plus en plus intéressée.

Elle avait déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part mais impossible de se rappeler où, quand et comment.

-Le genre de mec qu'il vaut mieux pas chercher. Pour de vrai Sakura, laisse le tomber. Tu auras que des emmerdes avec lui.

Le ton d'Ino fit comprendre à Sakura qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

-Tu le connais d'où ? continua Sakura.

Ino s'arrêta de danser avant de lui lancer un regard menaçant.

-Du camping ... Maintenant tu arrêtes, ok ?!

Sa voix était dure et froide. Elle tourna les talons, laissant Sakura bouche-bée sur la piste. Ino avait dit les mots magiques. Dès qu'elle parlait du camping, la conversation entre les deux amies devaient s'arrêter, c'était une de leurs règles.

Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, la famille Yamanaka passait plusieurs jours de l'année dans un centre de camping hors de Konoha. Sakura n'avait jamais posé de questions. Trop jalouse de sa copine, elle prétendait de ne pas trouver ça intéressant. Cependant, lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes, Ino avait voulu raconter ses aventures à sa meilleure amie qui l'envoya balader. Une terrible dispute avait alors éclater. Depuis ce jour, ce sujet était devenu tabou entre elles.

Mais ce soir, pleins de questions sur ce lieu se bousculaient dans la tête de Sakura. Etait-elle prête à argumenter avec sa meilleure amie pour un simple pressentiment ?

Elle s'approcha d'Ino et lui prit la main. Elle la tira près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre malgré la musique autour d'elles.

-Désolée, je voulais pas te pousser à bout. Promis, je ne parlerai plus de ça ... Oh et je laisse tomber ce Naruto. Il est pas mon genre de tout façon.

Ino vit un large sourire d'excuse s'afficher sur le visage de son amie.

-Merci Sakura, murmura-t-elle.

Kiba et Shino les rejoignirent juste après pour mettre l'ambiance avec Lee. Ils se mirent à sauter dans tout les sens suivit des filles, heureux de pouvoir oublier leur soucis. Le reste de la soirée fut beaucoup plus détendu malgré le léger malaise qui apparu quand Saï et Naruto s'approchèrent du groupe d'ami pour récupérer Shin. Poliment mais froidement, ils saluèrent tout le monde avant de quitter la boîte.

Le groupe de Sakura y restèrent toute la nuit, jusqu'à la fermeture. Ils avaient de moins en moins d'occasions de se voir avec les études. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dehors pour continuer leur conversations avant de se séparer. Lee, qui avait trouvé un appartement pas trop cher près de la faculté de médecine, proposa à Sakura de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle accepta avec grand plaisir avant de saluer leur amis et de se mettre en route.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien évitant au maximum de parler des cours.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagner, Lee, lui dit-elle une fois arrivé à l'angle de sa rue. Je vais continuer toute seule. On se voit Lundi.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de sentir les lèvres de Sakura se poser sur sa joue. Il sentit ses joues rosir légèrement sous cette pression humide. Sakura s'éloigna avant qu'il ne la retienne du poignet.

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'accompagner un de ces jours au cinéma ... Enfin le jour où il y a un film qui te semble intéressant.

-Je suis partant, dit-elle en lui souriant. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Ils se saluèrent à nouveau. Sakura s'apprêta à tourner à l'angle de sa rue quand elle entendit des voix devant elle mais ce qui la fit se raidir contre le mur, fut la voix grave de Sasuke.

-J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas où Naruto pourrait être.

A ces mots, Sakura comprit. Sasuke venait de prononcé le nom de Naruto comme il l'avait fait huit plutôt dans la forêt, le soir de leur rencontre.

'Naruto est donc le garçon-renard' réalisa-t-elle tout en posant une main sur sa bouche.

-On devrais peut-être refaire un tour ? demanda la deuxième voix.

-Mmh oui. Je vais voir à l'hôpital et toi, vérifies le parc. On se retrouve comme d'habitude avant le lever du soleil.

Sakura n'entendit pas la réponse, seulement des pas de course qui écrasaient tout en s'éloignant au loin. Elle se décolla du mur avant de souffler. Elle passa une main sur son front, essuyant les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sa peau.

Soudain, quelqu'un s'arrêta devant elle. Elle sentit tout son corps se raidir et les sueurs froides reprirent de plus belles, coulant dans son dos. Il était en face d'elle.

'Encore cette fille !'

Sasuke avait bien reconnu son odeur de fraises sauvages. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il pouvait sentir de la peur faire battre son coeur plus rapidement.

Leur yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne détourne sa tête mais Sakura avait eut le temps de voir qu'un de ses yeux noirs semblait terne et sans vie. Il s'avança vers elle. Sakura sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et ses jambes devenir toutes molles.

'C'est pas le moment d'avoir peur, Sakura ! Reprends-toi'

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, ses mains devenaient moites et ses joues rosirent jusqu'à devenir rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'arrête devant elle mais au lieu de ça, il continua sa route sans un regard pour elle. Elle devait le reconnaître, il savait très bien jouer celui qui ne la connaissait pas. Derrière elle, elle entendit ses pas dans la neige. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour lui parler, pour le retenir.

-Sasuke ! Tu cherches Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa gorge était sèche. Elle avait légèrement crier d'appréhension mais elle l'entendit s'arrêter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle serra les poings avant de se retourner d'un coup.

Alors toute sa peur s'envola, il était parti.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le retour

**POSE** sur le rebord du balcon de la chambre 410 de l'hôpital de Konoha, un petit aigle brun observait Sasuke qui était assit sur la seule chaise blanche de la chambre. Cela faisait plus d'un an que cet oiseau le suivait partout où il allait. Vu l'état de ses griffes, il devait tout juste revenir de la chasse. Derrière lui, le soleil froid de Konoha se levait tout doucement, changeant la couleur du ciel.

Sasuke soupira, plus que deux heures et les chasseurs prendront leur tour de garde. Il posa son regard sur le lit en face de lui. Il avait pour seuls compagnons cet oiseau et le bruit des machines qui étaient reliées à Hinata, allongée sous une couverture verte claire. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était dans le coma à cause des sorciers qui avaient complètement déserté Konoha. Sasuke avait passé la plupart de ses journées assit dans cette pièce à veiller sur elle. Il le devait à Naruto. Il se sentait tellement responsable pour ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille.

Quand il était arrivé sur place le soir de l'explosion, il avait complètement paniqué quand il avait vu sa demeure tomber en ruine. Il avait beau dire le contraire, Naruto avait toujours eut plus de sang-froid que lui, surtout dans les situations de crises.

 _"-C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est dans cette situation ! C'est ta faute ... Tu as refusé de l'aider ! Alors qu'elle te voyait comme un ami ! Tu as hésité !"_

Malgré que Naruto ne semblait plus lui en vouloir, les mots qu'il lui avaient dit, lui faisaient toujours aussi mal et chaque respirations artificielles d'Hinata faisaient qu'augmenter le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules.

Sasuke baissa la tête avant de poser sa main sur son oeil gauche violet. Il méritait de rester comme ça pour toujours. Même si Hinata se réveillait, cet oeil avait été le prix à payer pour sa faute. Il avait arraché à son meilleur ami la femme qu'il aimait. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sasuke se leva de sa chaise avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le maigre visage d'Izuna se tenait devant lui pour lui faire son rapport.

-Rien à signaler à l'étage. Je vais devoir te laisser, le soleil se lève. Est-ce que tu rentres aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ça doit faire trois jours que j'ai pas manger.

Izuna hocha la tête avant de le saluer et de partir avant que le soleil ne soit complètement visible dans le ciel.

Une fois la porte refermée, Sasuke se rassit sur sa chaise. Maintenant que Naruto était parti, il était devenu le seul vampire capable de vivre au soleil. Mais c'était ça son prix à payer, sa malédiction.

En plus du départ de Naruto, du déménagement des vampires et de son association avec les chasseurs, l'arrivé de ce nouveau pouvoir avait encore plus perturber le jeune Uchiha. Il avait essayer de garder le même mode de vie qu'avant mais depuis que son corps avait goûté aux rayons de soleil, il en réclamait toujours plus. Il ne pouvait plus dormir la journée et ne dormait pas le soir non plus pour pouvoir profiter de la compagnie de sa famille. Cela aurait dût le rendre heureux mais devoir se séparer de son clan dès le lever du jour était un vrai fardeau pour Sasuke qui avait toujours vécu avec eux.

Heureusement, les Uchiha avaient bien prit la nouvelle de son nouveau pouvoir. Itachi avait même proposé au clan de changer de chef mais à la surprise générale, c'était Sasuke qui avait refuser de voir son frère se retirer. Depuis sa violente dispute avec Naruto, Sasuke essayait de remettre son comportement en question mais les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Il essayait de passer du temps avec les enfants Uchiha, il aidait sa mère à gérer les rations de sang, il avait demander à Itachi de changer la position d'Izuna dans le clan, il avait apprit à apprécier Obito. Il faisait aussi des efforts avec Naori qui avait le plus souffert du départ de Naruto, clamant que ce démon renard ne méritait ni cette liberté et ni cette nouvelle confiance aveugle des Uchiha.

Quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre la permission de Sasuke. Un chariot roula à l'intérieur de la chambre avant que Shizune ne retient la porte ouverte pour le vampire.

-Bonjour Sasuke.

-Shizune, dit-il en se levant avant de sortir.

La porte se ferma derrière lui. Il s'installa sur une chaise puis croisa les bras et commença à faire des aller-retour avec ses yeux dans le couloir. Malheureusement pour lui, Suigetsu sorti des toilettes à ce moment là. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se lève tôt ?

-Bonjour à toi mon ami.

Sasuke détourna le regard. Malgré tout, le patient s'assit sur la chaise libre à coté de lui.

-Beau levé de soleil dehors, hein ? J'ai hâte de recevoir mon autorisation pour sortir et profiter de ma nouvelle vie. J'ai toujours aimé les lever de soleil. Tiens, c'est peut-être pour ça que je me lève tôt, réalisa-t-il en rigolant. Enfin, j'ai vu sur le menu qu'on allait manger du poisson aujourd'hui, j'ai hâte. Comment va Hinata ? Madame Shizune est à l'intérieur, c'est ça ? Apparemment, sa blessure c'est réouvrete hier, c'était la panique ...

Sasuke soupira. Encore une journée normale à Konoha.

Alors que Suigetsu continuait de parler, Sasuke vit Yamato et un nouveau chasseur s'approcher d'eux.

-Bonjour Sasuke. Je te présente Iruka. Il remplace mon ancien équipier.

Sasuke fit un simple signe de tête pour le saluer avant que Suigetsu ne se lève et se met entre eux.

-Waou de vrais chasseurs ! Impressionnant ! Est ce que je dois lever la main droite en l'air et jurer que je ne ferai de mal à aucun humain quand j'aurais mon autorisation de sortie ?

Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois avant de pincer le haut de son nez.

-Ne faites pas attention à lui. Il allait retourner dans sa chambre, n'est-ce pas ? grogna la vampire.

-J'avais pas envie mais je vois que le petit déjeuné arrive, explique Suigetsu en pointant du doigt l'infirmière derrière eux. Alors je vais vous laisser. A tout à l'heure, Sasuke. Je suis pas très loin si tu as besoin de moi.

Le patient parti tout en rigolant, heureux. Suigetsu Hôzuki était une des nombreuses expériences des Otsutsuki. Le rapport mentionnait du sang de sorcier ce qui lui avait donné ses cheveux blanc et ses yeux violets hors du commun. Sans grand avancement pour sa situation depuis dix ans, il apprit à vivre à l'hôpital, redoutant en permanence que ses pouvoirs se réveillent un jour. Ce qui arriva. Il noya alors accidentellement plusieurs personnes au second étage et on le transféra rapidement au quatrième étage. Le seul moyen qu'il avait pour contrôler son corps était d'avoir en permanence du sang de démon pour contre la magie qu'il avait dans les veines. Ayant apprit son histoire, Sasuke s'était associé avec la doctoresse Shizune pour lui donner des informations concernant les sorciers Otsutsuki et comment leur corps fonctionnaient. Grâce à cela, la condition de Suigetsu s'améliorait de jour en jour mais il n'avait encore aucun contrôle ce qui l'empêchait de sortir du quatrième étage.

Chaque jours, il répétait à Sasuke qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour payer sa dette.

Enfin seuls, Sasuke mit rapidement les chasseurs au courant de la situation avant de les laisser prendre la relève.

Mais, alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussez et renter chez lui, son nouveau téléphone portable sonna dans la poche de son jeans. Il retient un énième soupire avant de prendre son cellulaire. Malgré que le numéro de téléphone qui s'affichait sur l'écran soit inconnu à son répertoire, Sasuke se fit violence pour répondre.

-Allô ?

Des bruits de fond lui répondirent avant que des cris paniqués soient échangés entre plusieurs personnes derrière l'inconnu qui l'avait appelé. Sasuke s'apprêta à raccrocher quand une respiration haletante se fit entendre.

-Sasuke ?! C'est Naruto !

* * *

 **UN** thermostat rempli de café fait par Katsuyu dans la main, son sac de cours dans l'autre, Sakura pénétra dans l'hôpital de Konoha malgré ses petits yeux fatigués, dût au manque de sommeil. Comment allait-elle réussit à tenir tout son stage si elle n'arrivait même pas à être en forme d'être qu'elle se réveillait ?

Elle s'approcha de l'accueil avant de s'y accouder pour attendre quelqu'un du personnel.

-Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider ?

Sakura se retourna et découvrir une grande jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux oranges foncés, presque couleur caramel. Elle portait une blouse blanche par-dessus ses vêtements de ville.

-Bonjour, je suis Sakura Haruno. Je suis étudiante de deuxième année à l'université de Konoha. Je viens pour le stage, on m'a assigné à madame Shizune Katô.

-Ah oui, Sakura, on t'attendait. Et bien bienvenue, je m'appelle Konan. Je suis moi aussi à l'université de Konoha mais en cinquième année. Viens avec moi je vais t'installer.

Konan conduisait Sakura vers la salle de pause pendant que cette dernière écoutait attentivement les instructions de son aînée sur l'accueil des patients ou visiteurs à l'hôpital.

-La salle de pause est ouverte à tout le personnel tous les jours et tout le temps. Tu verras, elle est vraiment belle en plus, au sous-sol on arrive à avoir un peu la paix. Cependant, chaque étages ont une petite pièce qui servira pour tes soirs de gardes.

Pendant que Sakura gribouillait sur son carnet de notes, les remarques de Konan, cette dernière appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur avant de poser des questions à Sakura sur son parcours scolaire. L'ascenseur qui descendait du quatrième étage arriva rapidement au rez de chaussez. Les deux jeunes femmes se décalèrent pour laisser sortir les gens de l'engin.

Une doctoresse blonde poussait le fauteuil roulant d'un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc et au corps couverts de bandages

-Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire traîner vos mains partout, Jiraya.

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute si je ne vois plus rien, protesta le patient.

-Bonjour madame Shion, salua Konan.

La blonde secoua sa main pendant que le patient jeta un coup d'oeil aux stagiaires.

-Et moi alors ?

-Ça suffit, Jiraya ! Vous vous comportez comme un enfant.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, monsieur Jiraya, dit Konan tout en souriant à son patient.

Alors que Sakura jetait un coup d'oeil rapide au patient qui sortait par dessus son cahier, elle sentit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise quand elle vit un homme au cheveux noir passé devant elle tout en slaloment entre les gens avant de se précipiter vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de vérifier ses pensées car Konan la tira à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur une fois vide. Les portes se refermèrent sur cette veste en cuir ornée d'un l'éventail rouge et blanc qui s'éloignait au loin et que Sakura reconnu tout de suite. Aucun doute, c'était bien le symbole de Sasuke. Cependant, dans l'agitation, elle n'avait pas put voir le visage de l'homme qui était caché par ses cheveux et de dos, l'homme était plus fin que Sasuke.

Depuis combien de temps avait-elle espérer le recroiser ? Pendant combien de temps avait-elle arrêter de penser à lui ? Quand Ino lui avait posé la question, elle n'avait pas été capable de répondre. Elle ne se rappelait plus. Ino lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait prit en maturité mais Sakura savait que c'était ses études et la pression de ses parents qui l'avaient empêcher de repenser à toutes ses histoires surnaturelles.

-Sakura ! Tout va bien ?

Elle n'avait pas entendu la sonnette de l'ascenseur qui lui annonçait qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination. Devant elle, Konan avait la main contre la porte de l'engin pour les empêcher de se refermer.

-Hein ? Ah oui désolée. Je crois que je somnolais. Je dois rapidement prendre l'habitude de me lever tôt sinon je vais pas m'en sortir, mentit à moitié la jeune femme.

Elle claqua ses joues de ses mains pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce symbole pourrait surement être sur n'importe quelle autre veste vendu sur le marché. Et même si cet homme avait été Sasuke, ce n'était clairement pas le moment de penser à lui.

-Ah oui, s'exclama Konan, une fois Sakura à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur. Je connais bien ça. Mais ça ira mieux après. C'est une habitude à prendre.

-J'espère, rigola la jeune fille.

Pendant qu'elle conduisait Sakura vers la salle de pause, Konan lui expliqua que c'était madame Tsunade Senju, la directrice de l'hôpital, qui était responsable des stagiaires. Elle ouvrit la porte blanche et Sakura découvrit une large salle blanche mais décorée. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur le parking des employés et permettait à la lumière du soleil de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Plusieurs personnes en blouses de différentes couleurs étaient présentes, prenant un dernier café avant de retourner dans leur étages. Elles arrêtèrent leurs conversations pour venir saluer Sakura qui y répondit, agréablement surprise de voir qu'il y avait une bonne ambiance parmi tout les employés de cet hôpital. Soudain, elle remarqua Lee assit à une table avec un homme qui lui ressemblant traits pour traits.

Dès que le garçon posa ses yeux foncés sur Sakura, l'atmosphère se tendit et un gêne s'installa à nouveau entre les deux amis.

-Sakura ! Bienvenue. Quel hasard, qui l'eut crut que l'on se retrouve en stage en même temps.

Lee rigola, cherchant à cacher son gêne. Sakura n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que l'homme qui était assit se retrouvait devant elle avec un large sourire qui dévoilant ses dents blanches.

-Bonjour ! Sakura, c'est bien ça ? Bienvenue à l'hôpital de Konoha et surtout bienvenue dans la TEAM STAGIAIRES !

-Vous êtes aussi un stagiaire monsieur ? demanda Sakura surprise.

-Oh non ! Bien sur que non. Je suis l'instructeur de Lee. C'est avec moi qu'il fait son stage. Il en a de la chance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Surement, murmura Sakura.

-Monsieur Maito, Sakura est dans l'équipe de madame Kâto.

-Vraiment ?! Depuis quand Shizune prend des stagiaires ?

-Elle va s'occuper de l'étage numéro quatre.

-Ah, je vois. Serai-ce Tsunade ... ? marmonna le kinésithérapeute.

-Pardon mais ..., commença Sakura.

-Bon Lee ! On y va ! s'exclama Gaï Maito. Les clients ne doivent pas attendre les massages du matin !

-BIEN !

Complètement à coté de la plaque, Sakura les regarda ouvrir la porte avant de la refermer tout en se motivant.

-Ne fait pas attention à eux, dit Konan. Tu peux poser tes affaires, ici à coté des miennes. Je vais te faire visiter ton étage.

Sakura rangea ses affaires dans un cassier tout en se disait que Lee continuait de l'évitait. Avec leur groupe d'amis légèrement moins soudés qu'avant, les deux amis s'étaient rarement vu malgré qu'ils fréquentaient la même université.

La dernière fois, que Sakura avait vu tous ses amis, remontait à l'été dernier. Tout le monde était venu au pique-nique que Sakura avait organisé avec Tenten pour profiter du beau temps. Même Ino était revenu de son voyage pour lui faire la surprise mais elle était finalement repartir en septembre. Ce fut ce même été que Lee avait demandé à Sakura de sortir avec lui. Au début surprise, la jeune fille avait finalement accepter timidement. Pendant quelques mois, Sakura avait connu le bonheur d'être en couple, profitant de passer de bons moments avec Lee avant de passer leurs examens de premier semestre.

Sakura soupira repensant à comment tout cela c'était fini de façon plutôt tendu avant que Konan ne la ramène sur terre en lui disant qu'elles devaient retournées à l'ascenseur.

-Donc là c'était la salle de pause, puis l'accueil, expliqua Konan en lui montrant le plan de l'hôpital affiché sur le mur de l'ascenseur. Si tu continue tout droit dans le couloir de l'accueil, tu rentres dans le bâtiment de recherche. C'est là que les donneurs de sang doivent se rendre. Chaque étage est sous la direction d'un médecin en charge. Le quatrième est celui de madame Shizune et donc, tu sera en charge de ses patients.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais prit de stagiaires ? demanda Sakura.

-Il me semble qu'elle en prenait avant que madame Tsunade ne prenne le poste de psychologue mais c'était il y a longtemps, je n'étais pas encore ici.

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent sur elles avant qu'elles ne pénètrent dans le couloir silencieux.

-Waou c'est la première fois que je monte jusque ici. Finalement, c'est comme les étages d'en dessous.

-Pourquoi il serait différent ?

Les deux stagiaires se mirent à arpenter le couloir du quatrième étage à la recherche du bureau de Sizune. Discrètement, Konan montra deux gardes du doigts avant de s'approcher de l'oreille de Sakura.

-Il y a plusieurs rumeurs qui circule sur cette étage. A apparemment, la chambre 410 serait occupé par un tueur en série que seul madame Shizune peut approché.

Sakura avala sa salive avant de fixer les deux gardes devant elles. Quand l'un deux posa son regard sombre sur elle, la jeune fille tourna rapidement la tête mal à l'aise. C'était vraiment ici qu'elle allait passé son stage ?

Bien avant la porte gardée, Konan s'arrêta devant un porte blanche ornée d'une petite plaque dorée.

 **Shizune Katô**

 **Responsable d'étage.**

L'aînée des deux stagiaires frappa deux petits coups discrets sur la porte avant qu'une voix ne s'élève dans la pièce de l'autre. Konan baissa la poignée avant de pousser Sakura devant elle.

La pièce ressemblait à un bureau. Les murs blancs étaient recouverts de diplômes encadrés et d'étagères remplit de livres. Une table en bois, recouverte de papiers, avait été installer au fond de la pièce. Assise sur un fauteuil à roulettes, se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux brun coupés court et aux yeux noirs vifs dont le bas du visage était caché par ses mains croisées.

-Sakura Haruno ! Je t'attendais ... J'ai hâte de pouvoir travailler avec toi, dit Shizune, en baissant ses mains, laissant voir un large sourire.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La surprise

**L'AIGLE** survolait déjà au dessus de Sasuke comme si il avait sentit que le jeune vampire allait sortir de l'hôpital. La voix de Naruto avait été tellement affolée que Sasuke n'avait comprit qu'un mot sur deux de ce que son ami lui avait dit au téléphone. Naruto lui avait alors crié qu'il était en route vers l'hôpital. Maintenant qu'il était sorti du bâtiment, Sasuke regardait partout autour de lui. Lorsque l'aigle poussa un cris vers la gauche, Sasuke regarda dans cette direction et les vit.

Naruto courait vers lui en portant le vieux sorcier sur son dos. Dès qu'il vit le visage livide d'Hagoromo et les yeux paniqués de Naruto, Sasuke se pressa près de lui pour l'aider.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix calme.

-Je ... Je sais pas ... ! s'écria Naruto. On marchait ... tout allait bien ! Puis je l'ai vu partir en avant ... Si je l'avais pas rattraper ... bon sang, je ne veux même pas imaginer !

La voix de Naruto tremblait. Sasuke pouvait déjà sentir le désespoir envelopper son ami. Son cerveau angoissé et traumatisé avait dût faire le parallèle entre l'évanouissement d'Hagoromo et celui d'Hinata.

Naruto fit descendre le sorcier de son dos pour qu'ils puissent passé tout les deux ses bras par-dessus leurs épaules. Sasuke en profita pour attraper le bras gauche de Naruto dans le dos du sorcier de sa main droite et le serrer.

-Hé ! Il va s'en sortir, dit le jeune Uchiha voulant rassurer son ami. Ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? On va faire ça ensemble. Je sais où il faut l'amener.

Ils devaient l'amener à Shizune. En tant que médecin et chercheuse sur les créatures de la nuit, elle savait surement quoi faire.

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital alors que Shion venait tout juste de finir avec Jiraya. Dès qu'elle reconnu les cheveux blonds de Naruto, elle se dirigea vers eux.

-Naruto ?

Ils levèrent la tête vers elle, surpris. Sans avoir à expliquer la situation, Shion appela un groupe d'infirmières qui prirent en charge le vieil homme. Sasuke vit le jeune démon passer sa main dans ses cheveux tout en les regardèrent partir. Il était sur que tout le monde dans la salle de l'accueil pouvait sentir l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension émaner de Naruto. Il traîna alors son ami vers les chaises d'attentes pour essayer de le calme.

-Tu devrais me dire ce qui c'est passé, suggérera calmement Sasuke après avoir attendu quelques minutes.

Voyant que son ami était d'humeur à l'écouter parler, Naruto passa une seconde fois sa main dans ses cheveux avant de lui expliquer la situation.

Au début du mois, Naruto et son groupe étaient arrivés à Kiri, petite ville dans le pays de l'Eau. Ils avaient réussit à avoir un rendez-vous avec Meï le contacte que Fûka avait donné à Saï et Naruto. La jeune femme leur avait alors demandé de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle. Dès qu'ils avaient vu les volets de la maison baissés, ils s'étaient mit sur leur gardes. Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, ils tombèrent des nues. Hagoromo les attendait, les mains derrière le dos et un sourire sur les lèvres. Le groupe fût alors soulagé de voir qu'au moins un des trois personnes qu'ils recherchaient, avait été trouvé.

Hagoromo leur expliqua alors que le soir de l'explosion, il avait été séparé de Shisui puis amené dans un laboratoire à Kiri par des Zetsu mais que Meï, qui détruisait régulièrement leur recherches, l'avait secouru. Avec des yeux humides de joie, Naruto avait prit le vieillard dans ses bras, soulagé de le voir vivant et en bonne santé.

Grâce au sorcier et à la jeune femme, Naruto et son équipe avaient monté un plan pour attaquer les zetsu qui vivaient au laboratoire de la ville. Le plan se passa comme prévu mais Naruto et Hagoromo avait trouvé un sorcier. Très vite, il se présenta comme étant un subalterne de Toneri. Cela mit la puce à l'oreille des deux hommes et ils décidèrent de le capturer.

Malheureusement, à peine sorti du laboratoire qu'il fut tué par une balle dans la tête par un des zetsu.

-Surement un ordre de Toneri qui ne voulait pas que l'on découvre ses plans, reprit Naruto après avoir fait une pause. Il doit surement être au courant qu'on le cherche.

Heureusement pour eux, Shikamaru avait volé des dossiers qu'il rapporta chez Meï. Grace à ses connaissances, ils comprirent que c'était un plan de Toneri pour séparer l'esprit du corps d'Hinata pour que ce dernier puisse offrir le corps pour le rituel de réanimation de Kaguya et pour qu'il puisse garder l'esprit pour lui.

Pendant plusieurs nuits, Shikamaru et Hagoromo travaillèrent sur ces idées pour espérer trouver un moyen de réveiller Hinata.

-Voilà pourquoi nous somme revenu à Konoha. On pense avoir trouver le moyen de réveiller Hinata. Les autres sont retournés voir leur famille mais je voulais venir la voir alors Hagoromo proposa de m'accompagner et c'est là qu'il a perdu connaissance. Imagine c'est un plan des sorciers !

-C'est possible, avoua Sasuke calment. Mais c'est peut-être aussi le trajet qui a dût le fatigué. C'est un vieil homme, Naruto ...

-C'est pas une raison !

Malgré que Sasuke lui ai demandé d'arrêter de bouger, Naruto continuait de faire tressaillir ses jambes. Du coin de l'oeil, le jeune vampire nota, malgré sa combinaison bleue, que Naruto avait toujours son bras droit entouré de bandages. Ses cheveux dorés avaient poussé, redevenant indisciplinés, et ses yeux bleus avaient prit une couleur bien plus sombre, signe de manque de contrôle de ses émotions.

Shikamaru avait raison, il était entouré d'une nouvelle aura bien maléfique. C'était la première fois que Sasuke voyait Naruto comme ça. L'accumulation de ses soucis devaient le ronger de l'intérieur. De plus, comme si il n'en avait pas assez, un autre problème venait de s'ajouter à sa liste déjà bien longue.

Sasuke s'apprêta à proposer à Naruto d'aller voir Hinata le temps d'attendre mais Shion réapparu devant eux.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez venir le voir.

Naruto se leva comme un ressort, bousculant presque Shion sur son passage. Sasuke et la doctoresse le suivirent jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-On l'a mit directement au quatrième étage, répondit-elle à la question silencieuse de Naruto.

Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à la chambre en silence. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, Sasuke vit le sourire d'Hagoromo sur ses lèvres. Alors, il se détendit, se rendant compte que tout comme Naruto, il avait été stressé. Naruto lâcha alors un gros soupire qui résumait bien l'état émotionnel des deux jeunes hommes.

-Salut les jeunes !

-Ne commencer pas ! s'écria Naruto. Vous m'avez fait un peur bleu ! Quelle idée de s'évanouir en pleine rue comme ça ?

-Ah. C'est pour ça que tu es en colère, répondit Hagoromo légèrement gêné.

Naruto continua de le disputer encore quelques minutes avant que Shion ne leur annonce que le sorcier s'était évanouie par maque d'une alimentation saine, ce qui relança Naruto. Sasuke fut content que Naruto était là, il pouvait gronder Hagoromo pour lui.

Il les regarda se chamailler, se disant que ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux trois. Il comprit alors pourquoi Naruto avait paniqué et pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Hagoromo ressemblait le plus à une figure paternelle pour le jeune démon. Malgré que ce soit Fugaku qui l'ai recueilli, le sorcier avait été celui qui avait tout apprit à Naruto.

-J'y crois pas ! Vous pensiez pouvoir rester en vie sans manger comme il faut, continua Naruto.

-Oh ! C'est bon lâches-le Naruto, dit Sasuke en posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'éloigner du lit.

-Non mais non, s'écria-t-il. J'ai pas fini !

Soudain, des coups secs se firent entendre contre la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Sasuke reconnu Shizune qui mordillait un stylo.

-Monsieur Hagoromo Otsutsuki ? demanda-t-elle.

-Présent, confirma le sorcier.

-Tiens Sasuke. Peux-tu demander à Naruto de baisser d'un ton ? C'est un hôpital ici.

-Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là, dit Naruto, vexé.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Sasuke vit la jeune fille en blouse blanche derrière Shizune. Malgré le temps qui avait passé depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle n'avait pas du tout changer. A part ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu des omoplates, elle avait toujours ce visage fin, ce grand front et ces grands yeux verts. Cependant, ils semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclats. Ils paressaient presque ternes.

Sasuke retient son visage de se tordre sous la surprise avant de détourner les yeux. Que faisait-elle ici ? A cet hôpital ? A cet étage ? Dans cette chambre ? Il ne l'avait plus recroisé dans la rue depuis cette nuit où il était parti comme un voleur, s'empêchant de franchir la ligne que son père lui avait interdit de traverser depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Malgré ça, il devait avouer que cette fille n'avait pas quitté le fond de son esprit. Après tout, lors de leur dernière rencontre, il avait bien comprit qu'elle se rappelait de tout. Il savait que, que ce soit son gentjustu ou celui d'Itachi, aucuns des deux n'avaient marché sur elle. Maintenant qu'il en avait la confirmation, par son visage surpris, il sentit sa curiosité grandir envers le cas de cette fille.

En effet, contrairement à lui, Sakura ne cacha pas sa surprise. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes quand elle le vit. C'était donc bien lui qu'elle avait vu à la sorti de l'ascenseur. Il avait maigri. Ne mangeait-il pas à sa faim ? Où alors peut-être qu'il semblait plus fin à cause de sa grande taille. Mais ce ne fût pas le point le plus important pour Sakura. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué sous ses cheveux sombres, la couleur de ses yeux vairons. Certes le noir semblait moins froid mais cette couleur violette, de son oeil gauche, semblait vivre et brillait presque à travers ses mèches.

Sentant ses nombreuses questions lui brûler les lèvres, Sakura détourna son regard du jeune homme qui observait déjà le patient dans son lit. Elle soupira discrètement avant de serrer son cahier contre sa poitrine.

-Bonjour Sasuke, Naruto.

-Je vois que vous connaissez déjà Sakura, remarqua Shizune. Viens voir Sakura. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

La tête baissée, la jeune stagiaire s'approcha de la doctoresse. Surpris, Naruto se décala vers Sasuke avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

-C'est qui cette fille ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je me rappelle plus où.

-Toi aussi tu l'as déjà vu ?! s'étonna Sasuke qui ne cacha pas la surprise dans sa voix.

-Comment ça "toi aussi" ? demanda Naruto. Tu l'as déjà vu toi ?

-Excusez-moi ! s'exclama Shizune. Mais vos chuchotements me dérangent. Shion, tu veux bien les mettre dehors ?

Sans rien comprendre, Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent hors de la chambre, la porte fermée dans leur dos. Ils clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se diriger, sans se concerter, vers la chambre d'Hinata. Naruto salua rapidement Yamato et Iruka avant d'aller voir Hinata à son chevet.

Profitant du soleil, Sasuke était appuyé au balcon tout en caressant l'aigle. Mais malgré ses caresses, l'aigle semblait préoccupé. Il sentit Naruto s'accouder à coté de lui.

-C'est la fille dont je t'ai parlé. Celle que j'ai rencontré le soir où Itachi et moi avons décimé l'Akatsuki, murmura Sasuke.

-Oh ! fit Naruto. Cette fameuse fille. Mais, elle vient de t'appeler par ton prénom, non ? Tu l'as revu ?

Sasuke sentit Naruto le pousser du coude. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers son ami. Il savait très bien quelle expression son visage affichait en ce moment même. Malheureusement, il avait en partit raison, il l'avait bien revu.

-En effet, je l'ai revu. C'est là que j'ai comprit qu'elle avait résisté au pouvoir d'Itachi.

-Aussi ? Mmh, intéressant non ?

-A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas trop, ça dépasse l'entendement.

-Bah vu dans le monde que nous vivons, de moins en moins de choses m'étonne, avoua Naruto. Déjà un an que je suis parti et j'en ai déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres.

-Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment toi tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

Naruto gratta sa nuque tout en tordant ses lèvres d'un sourire désolé.

-Bah ... je m'en rappelle plus en faite.

L'aigle s'envola dans un battement d'ailes avant que Sasuke se redresse et soupire devant l'attitude de son ami.

-Tu t'en vas ? demanda Naruto en le voyant ouvrir la porte.

-J'étais censé rentrer à la maison avant que tu m'appelles. Je suis fatigué et j'ai faim. Tu comptes rester ici longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Tout dépendra de si on arrive à réveiller Hinata ou pas.

-Je vois.

Il ouvrit la porte mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Shikamaru. Derrière l'elfe, Saï et Ino se disputaient à voix base, pour ne pas gêner les patients et Chôji mâchait des chips.

-Tiens Sasuke, content de te revoir. Tu as l'air en forme, salua Shikamaru tout en passant à coté de lui.

Le jeune vampire laissa passer le groupe qui le salua avec un grand sourire. Il leur répondit poliment avant de leur laisser la place. Il referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'y adosser. Sa tête commençait à tourner sous le manque de sang dans son système.

Il s'apprêta à partir vers l'ascenseur quand des pas décidés s'approchèrent de lui.

-Sasuke !

Il tourna la tête et découvrit Sakura, les joues rouges et les bras croisés contre son cahier, collé à sa poitrine. Elle s'apprêta à lui parler mais préférant prendre les devants, Sasuke lui coupa la parole.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, laisses-moi tranquille.

-Monsieur Otsutsuki voudrait te parler.

Sakura sentit son courage diminuer à chaque secondes que son regard coloré passait sur son visage, rouge de timidité. Elle entendit Sasuke marmonner quelque chose avant de prendre la direction de la chambre du sorcier.

Elle reprit sa respiration, essayant de calmer son coeur. Au vu du ton qu'il avait employé pour lui parler, Sakura avait complètement arrêté de respirer. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange mais au fond, c'était ça qui donnait envie à Sakura de le connaitre.

Soudain, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit la faisait sursauter de frayeur.

-Tiens ... Sakura, c'est ça ?

Elle regarda derrière elle et découvrit Naruto qui la regardait avec des yeux remplit de malice.

Etant déjà loin, Sasuke ne vit pas Naruto tirer Sakura un peu plus loin dans le couloir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'Hagoromo qu'il ouvrit après avoir frappé quelques coups.

-Ah Sasuke, approches, approches.

Le vampire resta debout près de la porte, le visage fermé.

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir rentrer chez moi alors faites vites.

-Comme tu voudras, dit-il avant de faire une pause. Sasuke, je dois t'avouer quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit à Naruto et aux autres. Je ne veux pas que tu leur en parles. De plus, cela devrait intéresser les Uchiha et seulement eux.

Il avait très soigneusement choisi ses mots et Sasuke le savait. Sa grande curiosité fut piqué et il s'approcha du vieil homme pour qu'ils puissent parler sans à avoir élever la voix.

-Je vous écoute.

-J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que Shisui est un traite.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que celui qui s'occupait des traites de mon clan n'est d'autre qu'un traite, lui-même, continua Sasuke après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes. Je vais avoir besoin de connaitre ses raisons.

Sasuke s'arrêta de parler. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute, cela lui semblait logique. Lors de l'explosion, le feu avait consumé la plus part des traites. Enfin, c'était ce que les Uchiha avaient comprit puisse qu'ils n'avaient retrouvé personne. Beaucoup d'eux avaient péri, voilà pourquoi, ils avaient supposé qu'ils étaient débarrassés des traites.

-C'est lui qui nous a conduit moi et Toneri chez les géants la veille de l'explosion, expliqua le sorcier devant le silence de son jeune apprenti. Il savait qu'on serait là-bas, sans personne d'autre que lui pour nous surveiller. Après nous avoir séparé, je l'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un. Je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que c'était la voix d'Urashiki. Je les ai entendu parler d'Hinata. Il se peut que les vampires vont essayer de la capturer pour les sorciers.

-Dans ce cas, il faut prévenir Naruto et les chasseurs.

-A mon avis, moins les gens seront au courant, mieux ça sera. Ne fait pas confiance à n'importe qui.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre, lâcha Sasuke, ayant l'impression d'être sermonner. Mais pourquoi pas Naruto ?

-Si ils arrivent à réveiller Hinata, on pourra le lui dire mais si non, ils repartiront pour chercher ailleurs. Je ne veux pas qu'il ai à s'inquiéter plus qu'il ne s'inquiète déjà. N'as-tu donc pas sentit à quel point il est perturbé.

-Bien sur que je l'ai vu.

Cette situation semblait compliqué. Il devait au moins en parler aux chasseurs et à son frère, le nouveau chef du clan des vampires.

-Je vous promets de ne pas en parler à Naruto. En tout cas pas maintenant mais je dois informer les autres. Car si Shisui c'est vraiment allié avec l'ennemi, la bataille risque de faire rage.


	6. Chapitre 6 : La piste

**LA** porte 400 se ferma un peu trop brutalement pour les infirmières qui le dévisageaient, mécontentes. Impassible, Sasuke se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers l'ascenseur, espérant que plus rien n'allait le déranger et qu'il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui afin de se restaurer, de dormir un peu et de changer de vêtements.

Il n'était même pas encore midi, que Sasuke était déjà épuisé de sa journée. Il essayait de ne pas s'alourdirent l'esprit avec ses pensées tournées vers Shisui mais il était quand même inquiet.

D'après ce qu'Hagoromo lui avait expliqué, l'explosion du sanctuaire des vampires de l'année dernière n'avait pas été directement ordonné par les sorciers mais plutôt par les vampires qui étaient contre le précédent chef, son père, Fugaku Uchihe, tué par Urashiki Otsutsuki lors de cette explosion.

Sasuke serra les poings et instinctivement partit vers le cimetière de Konoha. Malgré les rumeurs crées par les humains, Sasuke détestait les cimetières. L'atmosphère lui donnait toujours froid dans le dos et la propreté des toilettes publiques laissaient à désirer. Mais une rapide visite lui ferai surement le plus grand bien. Surtout qu'il devait attendre la nuit tombée pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec son frère.

Il poussa le portail avant d'arpenter entre les tombes à la recherche du caveau des Uchiha. Identifiable grâce au symbole de l'éventail sur sa devanture, la petite maison des Uchiha se trouvait au plus au fond du cimetière. Sasuke ne fut pas surpris de voir l'aigle posé sur le toit, la tête tourné vers le jeune vampire, alerté par les bruits de pas.

L'aigle lui était apparu le lendemain de sa discussion avec Naruto. Sasuke avait avoué à son meilleur ami que ses larmes de démon lui avait redonné la vue mais l'avait rendu en même temps immunisé contre le soleil. Depuis ce jour, l'aigle ne quittait jamais Sasuke sauf pour aller chasser, ce qui ne durait jamais longtemps.

Combien de fois Sasuke avait essayé de le faire partir ? Il avait arrêté de les compter tellement elles avaient été nombreuses. Au début agacé d'être suivit sans arrêt, il avait même essayé de lui tordre le cou mais l'animal le devançait toujours, comme si il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

Les premiers jours, il avait fait des recherches mais toute la bibliothèque des vampires était malheureusement partit en fumée et il était impensable pour Sasuke Uchiha d'aller demander de l'aide auprès des autres créatures de la nuit. Et cela, Hagoromo le savait très bien. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait fait aucun commentaires sur l'oeil violet du jeune vampire. Contrairement à Naruto, il fallait toujours que le sorcier tire les vers du nez de Sasuke. Mais, quand il réveilla le pouvoir des yeux rouges des vampires, Hagoromo arrêta d'embêter Sasuke l'informant que si il voulait savoir quelque chose, il n'aurait qu'à lui demander. Mais ce n'était pas une habitude que Sasuke avait prit. Seul Naruto pouvait le faire parler après avoir longtemps batailler avec lui.

Sasuke poussa la petite porte du caveau et pénétra à l'intérieur. Au fond de la maisonnette, sur un rebord en pierre, étaient alignés trois vases en porcelaine rouge et blanche. Une pour chaque chef du clan. Sur les trois, celle du milieu était vide. Après l'explosion, personne n'avait trouvé Madara vivant et si il avait brûlé, ses cendres avait dû s'envolés dans l'air.

En dessous de ce rebord, étaient listés tout les noms des vampires Uchiha mort. La majorité de ses noms avaient été ajouté après cette nuit tragique, orchestrée par les vampires eux-même.

Sasuke retient un soupire de frustration. Il se demandait comment son père aurait réagit. Lui qui avait toujours contenu les émeutes, comment aurait-il réagit si il avait apprit que tout ses efforts n'avaient servit à rien et que le risque d'un guerre entre vampires de la même famille risquait d'éclater ?

Sasuke comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père avait gardé Naruto pendant toutes ses années. Certes, il avait ouvert les yeux et ne voulait plus que son ami soit mit au service de quelqu'un comme une arme mais avoir un démon dans ses rangs faisait vite gonfler le courage.

Il secoua la tête, se maudissant de penser de nouveau à ça. Il n'était pas son père. Il avait essayé de se comporter comme son père et il avait failli tout perdre. Cette nuit continuait de le hanter, surtout lorsqu'il était près d'Hinata. Certes, Naruto était la solution de facilité mais il allait trouvé une autre issue.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de s'approcher des vases. Il s'apprêta à s'agenouiller pour saluer son père et ses ancêtres quand il vit une araignée en train de tisser sa toile entre deux vases.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand les Uchiha n'avaient pas fait le ménage du caveau. Agacé et voulant se changer les idées, Sasuke retourna à la loge du concierge et demanda de quoi faire le ménage. Il revient à la maisonnette, retira sa veste qu'il accrocha à une des piques de la barrière avant de s'armer du balai et de seaux.

* * *

 **AUTOUR** d'elle, les rires retentissaient dans les couloirs blancs et froids. L'heure du repas était toujours la plus animé à l'étage quatre. Sakura posa le dernier plateau repas sur la table avant de la faire rouler vers Suigetsu assit sur son lit.

-Et voilà, bon appétit, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-J'ai une faim de loup ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Sakura le regarda se jeter sur son plateau. Elle sourit, contente de voir qu'au moins un des patients qu'elle avait rencontré, avait l'air heureux d'être ici.

-Mmh ! C'est aussi bon que ce midi ! s'écria-t-il en battant des pieds.

-Je suis contente que ça vous plaise.

-Allons, allons, pas de vouvoiement, je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour ça.

-C'est noté, dit alors Sakura.

Elle le laissa manger et ramena le chariot vide vers l'ascenseur pour le descendre en cuisine.

Elle s'arrêta avant devant le bureau de Shizune. Elle frappa puis ouvrit la porte mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Décidément, sa responsable ne savait pas y faire avec les stagiaires.

Sakura referma la porte puis poussa son chariot.

Elle passa devant la chambre 410 et ralentit quand elle vit qu'elle était seule dans le couloir. C'était de cette chambre qu'était sortit Naruto et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, lui, il avait le droit de rentrer.

Comme elle n'entendit rien provenant de la chambre, elle continua sa route. Elle appela l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent tout de suite. Elle s'y engouffra avant d'appuyer sur le seul bouton qui menait au sous-sol.

Elle avait l'impression de redevenir folle. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond à cet étage. A peine avaient-elle fini de parler avec le nouveau patient, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, que Shizune avait été appelé en urgence.

Sa responsable s'était tournée vers Sakura pour lui demander de rester ici car ce qu'elle allait faire n'était pas encore de son niveau d'étude. Certes, cela tenait la route mais Shizune aurait pût au moins lui proposer de venir l'observer sans la gêner.

'C'est ta première journée, Sakura, relax.' dit-elle avant que l'ascenseur ne lui annonce qu'elle était bien arrivée.

Elle poussa son chariot mais quelqu'un pénétra au même moment dans l'ascenseur. Un bruit métallique puis un cri étouffé retentirent.

Sakura regarda devant elle, complètement perdue. Que venait-il de se passer ? Son chariot était renversé à terre mais surtout, un homme était sur les fesses tout en frottant son genou. Affolée, elle se précipita vers lui.

-Par tous les dieux, je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur ! Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Elle s'accroupit en face de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il rigola avant de lever ses yeux noirs vers Sakura. La jeune fille frissonna. Quelle intensité dans son regard, s'en était déconcertant. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'aider l'homme à se redresser.

-Je vais bien, mademoiselle. Retirez moi cet air soucieux sur votre beau visage, s'il vous plait. C'est ma faute, j'aurai dû attendre que vous soyez sortit de l'ascenseur.

Il n'était pas très grand ce qui permit à Sakura de fixer un peu plus son visage atypique pour cet homme plus âgé qu'elle. Les traits de son visage étaient fins. Ses yeux noirs sombres en amendes étaient assortis à ses cheveux ébènes courts. Il portait un costume noir et de belles chaussures italiennes.

Il se baissa devant Sakura pour ramasser son sac et en même temps redresser le chariot.

-V ... Voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un ? demanda Sakura toujours inquiète.

-Non pas la peine. Je vous assures. Cependant, reprit-il. Vous pouvez surement m'aider. Je crois que je me suis perdu.

En effet, Sakura venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte mais personne a part le personnel de l'hôpital n'avait le droit de descendre au sous-sol.

-Comment puis-je vous aidez, monsieur ?

-Je suis à la recherche d'Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Je suis de la famille et j'ai apprit qu'un ami à moi, Naruto Uzumaki, l'avait conduit ici en catastrophe.

-En effet, il a été amené ici ce matin, malheureusement, que vous soyez de la famille ou pas, ce n'est plus l'heure des visites.

-Oh ! Je comprends. Dans ce cas, je repasserai demain.

Sakura voyait bien que cela peinait son interlocuteur mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas violer le règlement dès son premier jour de stage.

-Les horaires de visites commencent à treize heures en semaine et à onze heures le week-end. Si vous voulez, je peux lui transmettre un message, proposa la jeune stagiaire.

-Vraiment ?! Vous feriez ça ?! Oh merci mademoiselle.

-Allons ce n'est rien, dit Sakura tout en tirant son carnet de note de la poche de sa blouse. Je peux comprendre votre inquiétude. Il parait que son évanouissement a été très soudain.

-Si vous pouvez lui dire pour moi que j'ai enfin trouvé l'appartement parfait pour accueillir toute la famille. Il comprendra.

-Très bien, je lui dirais, s'exclama Sakura en souriant. Juste au cas où, peut-être que vous devriez me donner votre nom. Que je sache quoi dire si il me pose la question.

-Mais bien sûr. Je suis Shisui Uchiha.

Alors que Sakura notait son nom sur son carnet de note, elle ne remarqua pas le petit sourire mauvais que Shisui affichait. Grâce à cette rencontre, il allait pouvoir faire deux pierres d'un coup.

-Et voilà, s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez. Cela soulagera ma conscience, continua Shisui.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais je dois retourner travailler. Je délivrais votre message tout de suite après.

-Encore merci, mademoiselle, dit Shisui en tendant sa main vers Sakura.

Cette dernière lui serra volontiers la main avant de lui expliquer rapidement comment trouver la sortie. Shisui ajouta que cela ne semblait pas compliqué puis ils se séparèrent quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur lui.

Contente d'elle-même, Sakura poussa son chariot jusqu'aux cuisines. Elle croisa Konan qui attendait que les cuisiniers finissent de remplir son chariot de repas qu'elle devait monter au troisième étage.

Tout en bavardant, les deux filles firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'à ce que Konan descende de l'ascenseur un fois arrivé à son étage, le chariot remplit. Sakura secoua sa main avant que les portes se referment sur elle.

Arrivée au quatrième étage, elle prit la direction de la chambre d'Hagoromo Otsutsuki avec le papier dans sa poche. Elle s'approcha de la porte au moment où elle reconnu la voix de Shizune.

-Vous devez l'aider. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que ce jeune est enfermé ici. Il n'attend qu'une chose, c'est de pouvoir sortir d'ici.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire dès demain, affirma Hagoromo après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Sakura frappa avant de pousser la porte 400.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai fini ma journée, madame Shizune.

-Parfait, Sakura ! Comment était cette toute première journée ?

La jeune fille repensa rapidement à sa première bonne journée malgré quelques moments étranges comme sa rencontre avec Sasuke et Naruto ou encore l'ambiance étrange qui régnait à cet étage.

-Elle était très bien. J'ai hâte de revenir.

-Tant mieux. On se revoit dans deux jours alors, conclut Shizune.

-Oui, euh. Une dernière chose. J'ai quelque chose à donner à monsieur Otsutsuki.

-Vraiment pour moi ? demanda le vieil homme, surpris.

Sakura s'approcha de lui tout en lui expliquant comment elle avait eut le message puis elle lui tendit le bout de papier. Malgré lui, les yeux violets de l'homme s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

-Tu as vu Shisui ? demanda-t-il brusquement à Sakura.

-Oui, il s'était perdu au sous-sol ...

-Madame Kâto, je vais devoir passé un coup de fil, le plus rapidement possible, s'exclama le sorcier avec un teint aussi pâle que ses draps blancs.

* * *

 **LES** mains dans les poches de sa veste, Sasuke souriait. Il avait réussit à se détendre.

Il avait croisé Naruto et Saï au cimetière en fin de matinée. Les trois garçons étaient allés manger un morceau après que Naruto eut utilisé tous ses dons pour convaincre Sasuke de les accompagner.

Le jeune Uchiha avait seulement accepté le repas mais ses deux amis l'avaient piégé. Après s'être restaurés, ils avaient finalement passé toute l'après-midi à se balader sans avoir de destination. Le seul but de cette balade avait été de divertir Naruto qui ne tenait plus en place.

Saï expliqua alors à Sasuke que pendant qu'ils se baladaient, Shikamaru et Ino étaient restés auprès d'Hinata pour essayer la nouvelle méthode qu'ils avaient fait avec Hagoromo afin de réveiller la jeune femme. Cependant, avec Naruto dans la chambre, les créatures de la nuit avaient beaucoup trop de mal à se concentrer. Alors ils l'avaient renvoyé.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Sasuke décida de rester avec eux afin de se vider aussi la tête de toutes ses pensées qui étaient tournées vers Shisui.

Puis vers dix-huit heures, il avait laissé Saï et Naruto à leur dortoir, leur expliquant qu'il avait à faire. Bien entendu, Naruto ne l'avait pas laisser partir sans essayer de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. A son sourire, Sasuke avait comprit que son meilleur ami avait préparé quelque chose de mesquin pour lui mais il était partit sans faire attention à lui.

Maintenant, il se dirigeait vers la demeure des Uchiha, prêt à mettre son frère au courant de la situation. Cependant, une odeur familière le détourna de sa destination.

'Impossible. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.' pensa-t-il.

Au plus il avançait, au plus l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte, le dirigeant vers l'hôpital. Il sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort contre sa cage thoracique. Ses mains devinèrent moites et ses pas furent plus bruyant au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chez les Uchiha pour demander de l'aide. Il allait devoir se confronter à Shisui seul. Voilà ce qui l'angoissait, lui d'habitude si calme. Shisui Uchiha était un des vampires les plus redoutables mais surtout, maintenant qu'il était contre le clan, personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Si il s'était allié avec les sorciers, il aurait très bien pût devenir encore plus dangereux qu'avant.

Sasuke s'apprêta à tourner au coin de la rue pour passer le portail de l'hôpital, toujours ouvert, mais il sentit l'odeur se diviser.

-Merde, grommela-t-il.

Que faire ? Devait-il aller prendre des nouvelles d'Hinata ? D'Hagoromo ? Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence à l'hôpital ?

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout ça. Il décida de suivre l'odeur la plus forte et donc la plus fraîche. Il continua alors sa route, dépassant l'hôpital.

Grâce à ses grandes enjambées, il rattrapa rapidement Shisui. Faisait-il exprès de marcher aussi doucement ? Voulait-il être suivit exprès ? Avait-il un plan ?

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans la neige puis Sasuke vit une ombre au loin. Il se cacha dans un ruelle. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Malheureusement, son téléphone résonna et vibra dans la poche de sa veste. Le jeune vampire sursauta mais surtout les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent. Sasuke se maudit intérieurement. Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Izumi. Il n'aurait jamais dû acheter un téléphone portable. Il savait a peine l'utiliser et voilà que l'objet venait de signal sa position à son ennemi.

Sasuke prit son cellulaire et vit que c'était un numéro inconnu qui l'appelait. Cela ne pouvait pas être Naruto. Il venait d'enregistrer son numéro dans son répertoire. Enervé, il appuya sur le bouton rouge avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

Sasuke arrêta de respirer et tendit l'oreille. Il était toujours là. Savait-il que c'était Sasuke qui le suivait ? Attendait-il que Sasuke sorte de sa cachette ? Ou allait-il venir chercher Sasuke ici ?

Mais rien de tout ça se produisit. Le bruit de la neige écrasée par les pas reprit. Sasuke crût qu'il allait devenir fou. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et sortit de la ruelle. Il courut vers l'ombre. Aucun doute, son odorat ne le trompait jamais. Cependant, dans sa précipitation, il n'essaya même pas de cacher sa présence. Alertée par tous ses bruits, la silhouette se retourna.

Des yeux rouges se jetèrent sur elle, la faisant crier.

Soudain, Sasuke se rendit compte de qui se tenait devant lui mais il était déjà lancé. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur la jeune fille, faisant volé la neige autour d'eux.

-S ... Sakura ?


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le sauvetage

**DES** qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Shizune se leva de sa chaise pour lui tendre son téléphone portable avant de se tourner vers Sakura.

-Merci beaucoup pour le message Sakura. Tu peux rentré chez toi.

La jeune femme ne protesta pas malgré l'étrange réaction du patient. Mais Shizune avait l'air d'avoir la situation bien en main. Sakura ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle réservée au personnel.

Elle étira ses bras avant de prendre son portable. Quelques news étaient visibles dans sa barre d'applications mais aucunes mortifications n'étaient affichées. Elle ouvrit ses messages et composa son traditionnel SMS qu'elle envoya à ses parents. Ils avaient beau savoir que Katsuyu était directement relié au traceur du portable de Sakura, ils n'étaient jamais rassuré quand ils ne savaient pas où elle était.

Une fois envoyé, elle prit son sac de cours et sortit de l'hôpital. Malgré ses vêtements chauds, le froid la pénétra jusqu'à ses os. Elle claqua des dents avant de prendre la direction de chez elle. Elle avait hâte d'appeler Ino pour lui raconter sa journée. Elle avait été occupé toute la journée mais elle s'était attendu à voir des message de sa meilleure amie.

Sauf que depuis quelques jours s'était le silence radio le plus complet et le plus long qu'Ino avait fait. Plus aucune photos de ses voyages sur les réseaux sociaux et toutes ses connexions remontaient à plus d'une semaine. Sakura n'était pas comme ses parents mais tout cela commençait à l'inquiété.

-Elle est avec des amis, elle ne risque rien, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle continua sa route quand soudain, elle entendit le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone. Quoi de plus normal. Sauf qu'à Konoha, plus personne ne marchait dans les rues à cette heure. De plus, les habitants avaient prit la mauvaise habitude de toujours faire du bruit lorsqu'ils se baladaient la nuit. Cela cassait ce silence sourd que créait la neige autour d'eux.

Donc, cette sonnerie sortie de nulle part alerta Sakura qui s'arrêta et tourna son regard autour d'elle. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit fût de la neige, blanche, épaisse et froide. Puis la sonnerie s'arrêta mais personne ne parla. Sakura avait vu assez de films et de livres pour comprendre qu'elle était suivit.

Sans paniquée et très doucement, Sakura fit avancer son premier pied puis son deuxième. Ne voyant personne l'approcher, elle reposa son regard devant elle. Reprenant une marche normale.

Lorsqu'elle était jeune, ses parents l'avaient inscrite d'office à des cours de protection. Premièrement parce qu'elle était une fille et deuxièmement parce qu'ils se sentaient mieux de savoir qu'elle savait se défendre. Elle n'était pas attiré par le combat en particulier, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se battre alors qu'on pouvait discuter avant. Mais contre toute attente, elle avait obtenu les meilleures notes de ses cours de protections.

Malgré tout, elle était elle-même impressionnée par son calme. Certes son coeur battait fort et ses muscles étaient tendus mais c'était pour mieux réagir si quelque chose de suspect se reproduisait à nouveau.

Ce qui arriva. Elle entendit des bruits de course venir droit sur elle. Elle se retourna, prête à attraper le bras de son agresseur en premier pour l'éloigner le plus loin possible d'elle. Mais ce qu'elle vit la déstabilisa.

Des yeux rouges se jetèrent sur elle. Elle perdit l'équilibre et lâcha un cris pendant sa chute. Elle sentit une main lui attraper son manteau mais rien à faire, la vitesse fit tomber son agresseur lourdement sur elle. De la neige vola autour d'eux alors que ses yeux verts étaient perdus dans ses pupilles sombres.

-S ... Sakura ?

En face d'elle, Sakura reconnu le visage de Sasuke. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il était tellement près d'elle. C'était vraiment lui qui la suivait ? Impossible. Et pourtant, la preuve était juste devant elle. Elle sentit ses joues chauffées sous le regard plus que surpris du jeune homme au dessus d'elle.

Sasuke resserra sa prise sur son manteau. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Il avait trop de questions en tête. Pourquoi avait-elle l'odeur de Shisui sur elle ? Etait-elle une complice ? Cela expliquerait sa capacité à résister au genjustu mais alors pourquoi lui faire croire qu'elle n'était au courant de rien ? Soudain, Sasuke réalisa ce qu'il pensait. Ca ne tenait pas du tout debout. Impossible que la meilleure amie de Sakura n'ai jamais rien dit au conseil. A moins qu'elle couvrait Sakura depuis tout ce temps. Mais alors dans quel but ? Et si cette Sakura sous lui n'était pas la vraie Sakura ? Cela résonnait mieux dans son esprit.

Il sentit Sakura remuer. Une grimace tordait ses lèvres. La position était plus qu'inconfortable. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'étouffer avec son manteau et ce jeune homme au-dessus d'elle.

-Tu ... Tu vas bougé ou pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Hors de question ! Je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une seconde.

Cette phrase résonna différemment dans les esprits de ces deux jeunes gens. L'un fronça les sourcils, rendant son regard menaçant et démontrait sa méfiance alors que l'autre ouvrit de grand yeux surpris pendant que ses joues continuaient de prendre une teinte cramoisie.

Mais Sakura vit la langue de Sasuke passé sur ses lèvres avant de les voir frémir. Sa prise se desserra et ses yeux se fermèrent d'un coup.

-Sasuke ?!

Le jeune homme s'écrasa lourdement une nouvelle fois sur elle. Cette fois-ci, Sakura en eut la respiration complètement bloquées. Mais l'inquiétude prit rapidement la place car elle ne le sentit plus bouger, hors elle était sûre que Sasuke n'était pas du tout le gens de garçon à rester allongé sur une fille. D'instinct, elle poussa sur ses bras et dégagea Sasuke qui tomba à coté d'elle. Elle prit une grande bouffé d'air alors que le souffle du vent frais faisait baissé la température de son visage en feu.

Elle se tourna rapidement vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas réagit. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier son pou mais la jeune fille fut prise d'effroi quand elle ne sentit rien.

-Oh non, non, non, marmonna-t-elle.

Que se passait-il ? Il n'avait quand même pas fait une crise cardiaque. Sasuke lui semblait être un homme qui faisait attention à sa santé. Ou peut-être pas. Il lui avait semblé beaucoup trop pale et maigre pour être en bonne santé.

Elle posa les mains sur son torse prête à faire les premiers mouvements du massage cardiaque quand soudain elle sentit ses mains se soulever. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt le buste de Sasuke qui se soulevait. Surprise, elle mit un de ses doigts sous le nez du jeune et sentit de l'air sortir de ses narines.

Sakura pensait que cela l'aurait soulagée mais ce fut tout le contraire. De grosses gouttes de sueurs apparurent sur ses tempes et son front. Elle avait toujours douté de la vraie nature de Sasuke alors pourquoi prenait-elle peur, maintenant ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle venait vraiment de confirmer sa théorie ?

-Alors tu es vraiment un vampire, murmura-t-elle tout en dégageant ses cheveux noirs de son visage.

Malgré elle, elle vit ses mains se mettre à trembler.

'Oh la la. Dans quelle nouvelle galère je me suis mise' pensa-t-elle. 'Aller Sakura reprend toi. Tu ne vais quand même pas le laisser comme ça.'

Avait-elle déjà lu quelque part quoi faire quand un vampire s'évanouissait ? Bien sur que non. Il n'y avait rien de vrai sur eux. Ils n'étaient pas censé exister. Une chose était sure, il n'allait pas mourir. Mais la barrière entre humain et vampire était trop flou. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se passer. Elle devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Si quelqu'un passait à ce moment même, Sakura ne serai pas capable d'expliquer la situation.

Sakura lécha ses lèvres. Elles étaient soudain très sèches. Avait-elle soif ? Soudain, l'évidence la frappa de plein fouet. Elle avait vu Sasuke humidifié ses lèvres avant de perdre connaissance.

Sakura regarda ses poignets. Elle avait l'impression que ses veines étaient beaucoup plus visible que d'habitude. Comment pouvait-elle se faire saigner ?

-Aller Sakura réfléchit. Tu l'as vu combien de fois la fille sauvé le vampire ?

Elle fouilla dans son sac mais elle n'avait rien de tranchant. Bien sûr, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Ses parents avaient trop peur qu'elle se blesse avec un objet coupant. Elle grogna de frustration avant de posé ses mains sur le sol. Elle souleva la neige mais elle ne trouva rien.

La seule solution restait de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'était plus trop loin.

Sakura prit son courage à deux mains et se releva. Elle passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule avant de prendre le bras de Sasuke. Si il semblait maigre d'apparence, le jeune homme était visiblement plus lourd que ça.

Sakura le fit passé par dessus ses épaules et prit la direction de sa maison. Etait-ce vraiment la bonne solution ? Comment allait-elle expliqué la situation à ses parents ? Elle ne pouvait pas. Il risquait de se mettre dans des états pas possible. Impossible de le faire rentré dans sa chambre sans passer par les escaliers. Mais le plus important, il était impossible de passer la barrière sans que Katsuyu remarque que Sakura était accompagné.

C'était dans ce genre de moment que la présence d'Ino manquait à Sakura. Quoi que peut-être qu'elle aurait réagit comme ses parents. Ino pouvait être tellement vieux jeu. Combien de fois elle avait cassé l'ambiance quand des garçons venaient faire connaissance avec elles ?

 _"-Ils peuvent être dangereux,"_ disait-elle.

Sakura tourna à l'angle de la rue et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle sentait ses jambes tremblées. Sa mère allait surement la privé de sortie pour être rentrer aussi tard alors qu'elle avait envoyé un message en disant qu'elle arrivait tout de suite.

-Franchement Sasuke, merci.

Elle le repositionna comme il faut. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveiller. Il semblait même souffrir. Sakura se dépêcha d'arriver devant le portail quand soudain, elle remarqua que le garage était vide.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle devait en profiter. Elle pria pour que ce soit sa mère qui soit partie et que c'était son père qui était à la maison.

-Si les deux pouvaient de pas être là, ça serai parfait, dit-elle les yeux lever au ciel.

Elle arriva sur le pas de sa porte et avant de faire le moindre geste, un bruit de clé retentit de l'autre coté de la porte. Sakura sentit le soulagement lui faire pousser des ailes. Si Katsuyu devait ouvrir la porte avec les clés, cela voulait dire qu'aucun de ses parents étaient présents.

A peine la porte fut ouverte que la jeune fille pénétra dans la maison.

-Refermes la porte, Katsuyu.

-Inconnu !

Sakura se tourna vers la femme derrière elle.

-C'est un ami, Katsuyu. Je t'en pris, fermes la porte.

-Inconnu !

Sakura était complètement dépassée. Etait-ce une nouvelle fonction que sa mère avait installé ? Si oui, elle s'était bien gardée de prévenir sa fille.

-Inconnu !

Katsuyu attrapa la veste de Sasuke et le tira vers elle. Sans le lâcher, Sakura tira aussi de son coté.

-Ca suffit, Katsuyu ! Lâches-le.

-Inconnu !

Sakura entendit un bruit de déchirement et se retrouva une nouvelle fois à terre avec Sasuke sur les bras. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant de voir la moitié de la veste de Sasuke dans les mains de Katsuyu. Sans réfléchir, Sakura poussa Katsuyu hors de la maison avant de refermer la porte avec son pied.

Elle souffla quand elle entendit la serrure se verrouiller. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Elle traina Sasuke jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle l'allongea sur son lit avant de fermer sa porte à clé. Elle descendit les escaliers et couru dans le bureau de sa mère.

Elle ouvrit tout les tiroirs et trouva le dossier de Katsuyu. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et parcourra le document des yeux.

 **"Dernière mise à jour : Reconnaissance faciale - en cours d'ajustement"**

Sakura referma le dossier et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle chercha son cahier et redescendit tout en tournant les pages. Elle manqua la dernière marche et s'écroula par terre. Elle jura avant de se relever et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Inconnu ! s'écria Katsuyu.

Sakura ouvrit son cahier devant les yeux de la femme et attendit. Au moins, le silence était revenu. Elle décala sa tête de derrière son cahier et vit les sourcils de Katsuyu monter et descendre pendant qu'elle analysait le dessin de Sasuke.

-Aller ! Je sais que je dessine mal mais on voit bien une petite ressemblance.

Les yeux de Katsuyu firent la mise au point alors qu'elle prenait le cahier de Sakura dans ses mains.

-Identification inconnue !

-Sasuke ... Ah ! Je connais pas son nom de famille.

-Identification de Sasuke Ahjeneconnaispassonnomdefamille, réussite.

Katsuyu rendit le cahier à Sakura avant de la dépasser et de rentrer dans la maison. La jeune fille se retient de rigoler. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Elle était passé d'un film de vampire cliché à un film de science-fiction en peu de temps pour le dire.

-Hé ! Katsuyu ! s'écria-t-elle en pénétrant de nouveau dans la maison. Pas un mot à mes parents, hein ?

La femme se tourna vers sa petite protégée avant de sourire.

-Bien sûr mademoiselle Sakura, ce genre de truc c'est seulement entre nous.

Sakura soupira. Maintenant que cette affaire était rangée dans son dossier secret parmis les données de Katsuyu, elle allait pouvoir s'occuper de Sasuke.

-Est-ce que monsieur Ahjeneconnaispassonnomdefamille veut mangé quelque ?

Sakura pouffa de rire devant une Katsuyu étonnée. Mais elle reprit rapidement son sérieux.

-Est-ce qu'on a du sang ?

-Cette question est très étrange, releva Katsuyu mais Sakura secoua sa main. Je vais devoir répondre un 'non' à cette question.

-Bon, dans ce cas, prépares moi un casse-croûte pour après.

Alors que Katsuyu se rendit dans la cuisine, Sakura remonta dans sa chambre après être passée dans la salle de bain. Sasuke était toujours allongé sur son lit. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un cadavre ce qui inquiéta Sakura. Elle retira sa veste déchirée avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Aller, Sakura. Tu veux être médecin, c'est pour sauver des vies, non ?

Elle tenait dans sa main une aiguille mais elle n'arrivait pas à se piquer le bout de son doigt. Elle ferma les yeux mais dès qu'elle sentait la pointe froide sur sa peau, un frisson la parcourait et elle réouvrait les yeux tout en se forçant de respirer par le nez.

Soudain, Sasuke lâcha une plainte avant de tousser. Cette fois, sans réfléchir, Sakura planta l'aiguille dans son doigt. Elle ne lâcha même pas un cri et le posa directement sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Elles étaient glacées mais étonnamment douces. Elle étala le sang sur sa lèvre supérieur avant de retirer sa main. Mais, plus rapide qu'elle, Sasuke captura son poignet. Bouche-bée, Sakura regarda ses yeux rouges se remplir de satisfaction avant que ses dents se remplirent de venin et attrapèrent le bout du doigt de Sakura pour faire couler le sang plus vite.

Les nerfs de Sakura perdirent peu à peu la connexion avec son cerveau et elle fut surprise de voir que contrairement aux films et aux livres, la morsure ne faisait pas mal. Sous ses yeux, elle vit la peau de Sasuke reprendre des couleurs même si elles restaient quand même pales.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon. Le sang humain, légèrement sucré et chaud, coulait dans sa gorge et réchauffait ses entrailles. Il sentit un flux de puissance s'étendre dans tous ses membres. Il sentit son corps reformer ses cellules. Très vite, le dosage que Sakura lui proposait devient insuffisant. Il avait affreusement envie de plus de sang. Il serra un peu plus le doigt, menaçant de briser l'os.

Pour la première fois, Sasuke comprit pourquoi les vampires s'étaient toujours battus avec tout le monde pour pouvoir continuer à boire ce liquide si délicieux depuis la source. La texture était si enivrante et l'odeur lui faisait tourné la tête. Il était prêt à tuer tout et n'importe quoi pour en avoir plus. Pourquoi son père lui avait-il toujours caché cette merveille ? Il aurait du en faire profiter à tout le monde. Il n'y aurait plus de vampire mourant de vieillesse à cause du manque de sang.

Comment Fugaku Uchiha avait pu convaincre tout les vampires que le sang froid pouvait remplacer le sang frais ? Les deux n'étaient clairement pas comparables. Sasuke avait l'impression de boire la vie. Il pouvait sentir que son corps mort se remplissait de l'existence qui avait été retirer aux vampires le jour ou le premier Uchiha bu l'eau de Jovence.

Au fur et à mesure que sa faim se rassasiait, il reprenait ses esprits. Tout autour de lui devient de plus en plus nette. Il se trouvait dans une pièce couverte de papier peint rose avec des fleures blanches. Il nota un bureau et une montage de livres et de DVD. La porte en face du lit était fermée à clé tout comme la fenêtre. Comment était-il rentré ici ?

Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur un visage féminin devant lui. Ses cheveux roses, ses yeux verts, ces lèvres roses et pleines, aucun doute, c'était Sakura. Il ne passait pas des heures à la regarder mais il avait mémorisé tout ses traits en un coup d'oeil.

Mais que faisait-elle au-dessus de lui ? Ne l'avait-il pas capturer ? Avait-elle réussir à se défaire de lui ? Mais peut lui importait. Rien n'avait plus d'intérêt que le fait de se restaurer de ce succulent jus rouge. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs que dans ses deux prunelles vertes.

Il avait l'habitude de voir cette couleur. Elle lui rappelait la forêt. Là où il avait passé toute son enfance et où il avait grandit. Depuis combien de temps était-il rester dans cette chambre sans couleur à l'hôpital ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas couru à travers les arbres ? Mais surtout depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Trop longtemps puisse qu'il comprit qu'il s'était évanouit.

Soudain, il sentit la main de Sakura bouger. Elle voulait déjà partir. Non. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa main partir. Il voulait plus de sang.

Sakura commençait à paniqué. Elle ne sentait plus ses doigts ni sa main et encore moins son bras. Elle n'avait pas mal mais c'était désagréable.

-Sasuke ... Ca suffit !

Le vampire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se relava sur ses pieds et plaqua Sakura sur le lit. De nouveau coincé contre son corps dure comme de la pierre, Sakura sentit la colère monter en elle.

Sa tête lui lança mais c'était surement à cause du sang que Sasuke continuait de boire avec son sourire moqueur. Une envie de meurtre passa à travers ses yeux vairons mais il refusait de croquer ailleurs sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas si c'était son envie sadique qui voulait que Sakura meurt lentement ou si c'était parce que c'était Sakura, une humaine et qu'il était en train de violer le serment que ses ancêtre avaient fait.

Sakura vit un reflet d'hésitation dans les yeux de Sasuke qui continuer malgré tout de sourire d'une manière terrifiante. Sans réfléchir, Sakura claqua la joue de Sasuke qui, surpris pas la puissance, lâcha son doigt.

-Tu vas te reprendre un peu ! s'écria-t-elle.

Sasuke ne bougea pas. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses yeux. Sakura le poussa en arrière. Il buta contre le pied du lit. Elle tendit, prudemment la main vers la trousse de secours et posa un pansement sur son doigt. Elle fût soulagée de sentit les nerfs se reconnecter. Elle bougea ses doigts sans regarder Sasuke.

Soudain, le lit bougea. Elle posa son regard sur lui et sentit sa respiration se bloquer sous l'intensité qu'elle pouvait sentir au fond des yeux de Sasuke.

-Sakura ... Tu m'as sauvé la vie ... Merci.


	8. Chapitre 8 : La dispute

**LE** silence ce fit dans la pièce rose de la jeune fille.

 _"-Sakura ... Tu m'as sauvé la vie ... Merci."_

C'était vrai. Il devait le lui dire. A force de repousser son retour à son appartement, Sasuke avait épuisé toutes ses maigres réserves de sang. Il était censé rentrer chez lui, il l'avait promis à Izuna, mais l'odeur de Shisui sur Sakura l'avait attiré vers elle, repoussant ses limites. D'ailleurs, il devrait lui demander comme cela se faisait que son parfum de fraises avait pût se mélanger à celui de vampire de Shisui ? Elle empestait le mâle.

Sasuke s'apprêta à lui poser la question mais se ravisa quand il vit Sakura tenir son doigt bandé. Des bleus de la forme de ses empreintes commençaient à apparaître sur sa peau claire. Il ferait mieux de s'excuser avant de lui poser des questions.

Il voulu s'approcher d'elle mais Sakura lui envoya un regard noir, le clouant sur place. Il le méritait. Il venait de blesser une humaine. Mais devait-il vraiment être puni ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé. Il avait tout fait pour s'éloigner d'elle mais il semblerai que Sakura soit lié d'une manière ou d'une autre avec le monde des créatures de la nuit.

Sasuke avait le parfait exemple de fille qui était censé être à part de ce monde et qui finalement en était actuellement le centre : Hinata Hyûga. Sasuke se rappelait très bien du nombres d'heures que Naruto avait passé à lui casser les oreilles à propos de cette fille humaine qu'il croisait à l'hôpital. Et finalement, ils avaient découvert qu'elle était une pièce maîtresse d'un sacrifice qui allait mener le monde entier à sa perte.

Sakura semblait de la même trempe. Surtout après son petit coup d'oeil dans sa chambre, cette fille semblait complètement obséder par l'inexplicable. Que ce soit livres, DVD, bande dessinés ou encore photos, ils avaient tous pour sujet les vampires et les créatures de la nuit.

Cela faisait tellement tache dans cette chambre toute rose. C'était comme si Sakura avait deux personnalités. La petite fille innocente qui faisait plaisir à tout le monde et l'autre, légèrement rebelle et casse-cou sur les bords.

L'ambiance autour d'eux mettait Sakura mal à l'aise. Elle n'osait pas regarder Sasuke trop longtemps mais elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. Il ne se gênait vraiment pas.

Soudain, un bruit contre la porte retentit faisant sursauté Sakura. Du coin de l'oeil, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir et une jeune femme apparu. Ses cheveux bleus, coupé au carré, étaient retenu par deux barrettes de chaque cotés pour éviter qu'ils soient devant ses yeux noirs lorsqu'elle travaillait. Elle portait une typique robe noire de servante, accentuant sa peau blanche presque transparente. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Sakura assise sur son lit.

-Je vous apporte votre en-cas, mademoiselle Sakura.

Toujours sans bouger, Sasuke et Sakura regardèrent la jeune femme s'approché d'eux et posa l'assiette sur la table de nuit, là où se tenait la trousse de soins quelques minutes plutôt. Puis, Katsuyu se tourna vers Sasuke avec un nouveau sourire.

-Avez-vous changé d'avis, monsieur Ahjeneconnaispassonnomdefamille ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Oui, c'était bien à lui qu'on s'adressait. Puis, sans prévenir, le rire de Sakura éclata dans la pièce, attirant son attention. Il ressemblait à un rire forcé, comme si elle voulait se détendre, mais elle rigolait bien de lui.

-Tu as un problème ? grommela-t-il.

Il venait de se refermer comme une huître alors qu'il était prêt à discuter avec elle. Mais apparemment, il était juste ici pour la divertir.

-Ah ... Désolée mais tu devrais voir ta tête, expliqua Sakura.

-Avez-vous changé d'avis, monsieur Ahjeneconnaispas ...

-Tu ne te tais jamais ?

-Ca sert à rien de lui parler comme ça, reprit Sakura une fois calmée. Elle veut seulement s'assurer que tu ne manques de rien. Réponds lui, gentiment, et elle te laissera tranquille.

Sasuke pinça ses lèvres. Cela ressemblait à un ordre. Depuis quand Sakura lui donnait des ordres ? Mais si cela pouvait éloigner cette étrange personne ne lui, il était prêt à le faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette femme le dérangeait. Elle ne semblait ni à une humaine ni à une créature de la nuit.

-Je veux rien ... Maintenant lâches moi, marmonna Sasuke.

-Bien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mademoiselle Sakura je vais vous laisser avec votre ami. Si vous avez besoin de moi, faites le moi savoir, s'il vous plais.

-Merci Katsuyu.

Sasuke la vit se tourner vers la porte. Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le bruit métallique de ses pas sur le sol.

-Oh ! fit-elle en se tournant. Vos parents ne devraient plus tard, mademoiselle Sakura.

Elle referma la porte sans attendre de réponse. Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura pour lui demander exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans son élan. Le visage de Sakura était soudain très pâle et complètement décomposé. Etait-ce un effet secondaire de sa morsure ? Cette fois-ci, Sasuke fût inquiet.

-Hé, Sakura ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tu dois partir, murmura-t-elle.

-Partir ? Non, je ...

-Mes parents vont arrivés. Je ne veux pas plus d'ennuis à cause de toi alors pars avant qu'ils ne montent ici.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quel age avait-elle ? Même les petits Uchiha étaient plus libre qu'elle enfermée dans sa chambre rose.

-On doit parler ...

-Je n'ai rien à dire, coupa-t-elle sans le regarder.

Sasuke sentit la colère monter en lui. Cette fille n'arrêtait pas de lui barrer la route et maintenant qu'il était prêt à parler, elle ne voulait plus. Il lui attrapa le bras pour attirer son attention sur lui. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ses yeux vairons mais Sakura était tellement affolée qu'elle ne rougit même pas devant son regard.

-Écoutes, je suis vraiment désolé pour ta main mais j'ai besoin de savoir quand et comment as-tu rencontré Shisui ?

Soudain, l'évidence frappa Sakura de plein fouet. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que Sasuke la rapprocha encore de lui. Shisui ressemblait tellement à Sasuke. Comment avait-elle pût passé à coté de ce détail ? Mais comment savait-il ça ? L'avait-il vu avec elle ? Mais le plus important, est-ce que Shisui était aussi un vampire ?

-Est ... Est-ce qu'il est ... est comme toi ? Est-ce qu'il est un vampire ?

Ce fût au tour de Sasuke d'être surpris. Elle savait !

'Bien sûr qu'elle est au courant. Je viens de lui croquer le doigt pour boire son sang. Cette fille n'est pas stupide.'

Rien qu'à cette pensée, un frisson parcouru son échine et Sasuke sentit ses gencives lui faire mal. Il baissa ses yeux sur sa main qui tenait son drap et le lâcha, s'éloignant à nouveau d'elle.

-Il est dangereux.

Ce fût tout ce qu'il dit mais Sakura comprit le message caché. Son coeur se mit à accélérer. Elle repensa à Hagoromo puis à sa réaction quand il avait entendu la jeune fille parler de Shisui. Avait-elle conduit le vieux patient dans les bras de la mort ? Elle avait voulu bien faire en aidant Shisui mais finalement, elle allait peut-être être complice d'un meurtre.

La trouvant bien silencieuse, Sasuke se vida l'esprit et recommença à poser ses questions.

-Donc tu l'as rencontré ?

Sakura secoua la tête.

-On ... On s'est vu à l'hôpital, avoua-t-elle enfin.

Soudain, elle leva des yeux effrayés vers lui.

-Tu ... Tu m'as suivit pour me tuer ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ?! Non. Je ne peux c'est contre le serment.

Il n'avait pas dit "qu'il ne voulait" donc est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait bien la tuer si elle continuait à creuser sur son identité et sur les gens autour de lui ? Cette explication blessa Sakura beaucoup qu'elle ne l'eût cru. Mais après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Cela devait être la plus longue conversation qu'ils aient eût depuis le premier jour où ils se sont rencontrés.

-Le serment ? continua-t-elle de demander malgré elle.

-Disons que je n'en ai pas reçu d'ordre. Donc je ne te ferai rien.

Cela ne rassura pas plus Sakura qui commençait à se demander si elle avait bien fait de l'aider. Sasuke parlait maintenant de façon complètement détachée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une autre personne devant elle.

-Quels sont tes ordres alors ?

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke la regarda avec un visage fermé. Il en avait déjà dit assez et pourtant elle n'avait rien dit sur Shisui. L'avait elle vraiment vu ? De plus, ce n'était pas de son droit de parler d'Hinata. Savoir qui il gardait pouvait vraiment mettre Sakura en danger.

'À quoi est ce que je m'attendais ?' pensa Sakura. 'Bien sûr qu'il a des secrets.'

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de savoir ce qu'il faisait à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Est-ce une habitude ou le hasard qui les avait fait se rencontrer dans la chambre 400 ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce que Shisui t'as dis. L'as-tu vraiment vu ?

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en colère. Rien que l'idée d'imaginer Shisui avec Sakura le faisait bouillir de rage. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas encore digérer la trahison de Shisui ? Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis leurs plus jeunes ages. Pour la première fois, Sasuke se mordait les doigts de n'avoir rien raconté à Naruto. Il portait ce secret seul et ça le gênait pour réfléchir calmement. Il devait absolument voir Itachi mais Sakura avait décidé de lui faire perdre son temps.

-Si je l'ai vraiment vu ? répéta-t-elle avec les sourcils foncés.

Pour qui la prenait-il ? Pour une menteuse ? Elle aurait voulu ne jamais voir Shisui si elle avait sût qu'il était un vampire. Elle s'apprêta à lui clouer le bec quand elle entendit un bruit de voiture.

La panique la submergea à nouveau. Elle se leva, se précipita vers la fenêtre et leva légèrement le rideau rose. Ses parents claquèrent les portes de la voitures. Ils n'avaient pas l'air inquiets, ils parlaient tranquillement tout en sortant des sachets de courses de la voiture.

-Donc tu m'ignores encore ? résonna la voix de Sasuke.

Sakura se retourna vers lui et s'approcha le plus près possible. Tellement près que Sasuke recula légèrement dépassé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle pénètre dans son espace personnel. Son parfum léger et sucre lui chatouilla les narines et il sentit ses gencives le lancer une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait entendre son coeur battre dans sa poitrine mais il nota que la vitesse n'était pas normale.

Il leva les yeux vers Sakura, livide.

-Tu dois partir, Sasuke, je t'en supplie. Je te dirai tout mais tu dois partir.

Cette supplication était presque trop familière pour Sasuke. Avait-elle peur de ses parents ? Avaient-ils vécu les même tourments ?

-Te sens-tu aimé ? lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

-Q ... Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas partir ? Ils se posaient tout les deux la question alors que la porte d'entrée se referma, résonnant jusque dans les murs de l'étage.

-Bonsoir, monsieur et madame Haruno, salua Katsuyu. Mademoiselle Sakura est dans sa chambre.

Cette fois-ci, Sakura ne réfléchit pas. Elle attrapa Sasuke par le col de son t-shirt puis sa veste déchirée avant de le pousser dans le coin de sa chambre contre son armoire. Sasuke s'apprêta à protester mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand.

-Sakura ?

-Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait sa tête de l'armoire qu'elle avait ouverte. Je ne t'ai pas entendu monter. Je cherchais un pyjama pour aller me coucher. Ma première journée a été assez chargée et j'ai cours à neuf heure demain matin. Je voulais donc me coucher tôt pour ...

-Ta mère voudrait te parler.

Un long frisson parcouru Sakura avant que des gouttes de sueur apparurent dans son dos.

-O ... Oui bien sûr, dit elle avant de refermer son armoire et de suivre son père hors de sa chambre.

Elle éteint la lumière puis ferma la porte. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle aurait pût avoir fait mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Elle trouva sa mère assise dans son fauteuil devant la télé éteinte.

Sakura nota ses doigts qui tapaient contre l'accoudoir, ses jambes étaient croisées et son pied faisait de rapides petits cercles dans le vide. Rien de très prometteur.

-Bonsoir maman ! s'exclama Sakura. Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, je pourrais te raconter ma première journée ...

-Où étais-tu ?!

Cette voix froide et dure glaça Sakura. Prenant soin de cacher sa main légèrement meurtrit, elle s'assit en face de sa mère alors que son père se tenait derrière elle, regardant sa fille avec un regard inquiet.

-Je ... Je ne comprends pas, avoua Sakura.

Sans passer par quatre chemins, Mekubi tira son téléphone de sa poche avant de pianoter sur l'écran puis elle le tendit vers Sakura. La jeune fille tendit lentement sa main pour prendre le portable. Elle regarda l'écran et vit son message. Elle fit des efforts pour garder la face mais vu le nouveau regard que son père lui fit, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi. Le visage de sa mère se ferma encore plus.

-Veux-tu bien me lire le message, Sakura, ordonna sa mère.

-"Je pars de l'hôpital. J'arrive.", lu-t-elle.

-Tout le message s'il te plais.

-"De Sakura à Mekubi : Je pars de l'hôpital. J'arrive. Reçu à 18h20"

Au plus elle lisait, au plus la voix de Sakura devint de plus en plus faible. Elle savait de quoi elle allait être puni.

-18H20 ! s'écria sa mère. Et quand je regarde mon application du traceur, je vois que tu es arrivée à la maison à 19H38. Veux-tu, donc, bien me dire où tu étais ? Tu marches bien plus vite que ça d'habitude.

'D'habitude ?!' s'écria intérieurement Sakura. 'Je ne suis jamais encore revenu de l'hôpital seule. D'habitude je reviens de la fac, c'est donc normal que j'y arrive plus rapidement.'

Voilà ce qu'elle voulu dire à ses parents mais leur regards déçu l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche. Comme d'habitude, elle se laissa faire. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Elle cherchait déjà à créer un mensonge pour essayer de ne pas être puni trop sévèrement puisque de toute façon elle sera privé de quelque chose.

-Et ne cherche pas à nous mentir, prévint Kizashi. Nos savons que tu n'étais pas avec tes amis.

'Bien sur que vous le savez' pensa-t-elle.

-J'ai ... J'ai rencontré un ancien ami sur la route ... murmura-t-elle.

N'était-ce pas la vérité ? Certes Sasuke n'était pas un ami mais elle ne savait pas qu'il la suivait et ils s'étaient déjà rencontré avant.

-Un ami ? répéta sa mère en levant un sourcil, peu convaincu.

-Peut-on savoir qui est-ce ? demanda son père.

-Oh, euh, vous ne le connaissez pas.

-Raison de plus, lâcha Mebuki.

'Est-ce une bonne idée de leur dire ?'

Sa mère était un des cerveaux les plus célèbres. Personne n'oserait lui refuser quelque chose, il lui serait surement possible de faire des recherches sur Sasuke. Vu le temps de réponse de leur fille, les deux parents froncèrent les sourcils, la transperçant de leur yeux verts.

-Je ..., commença Sakura. Il s'appelle Sasuke.

-Donc, c'est bien un garçon ?! s'exclama son père.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parler de lui ! Où l'as tu rencontré ?

Les questions se mirent à fuser en direction de Sakura qui mordait ses lèvres. Une énorme boule de colère et de pleurs était coincée dans sa gorge. Pourquoi c'était elle qui avait les parents surprotecteurs ? Tout comme ses amis, elle était majeur. Alors pourquoi ses parents continuaient de lui parler comme si elle avait dix ans ? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas qu'elle prenne son indépendance ? Cela faisait des années qu'elle se pliait à leur règles striques et stupides. Elle pensait qu'ils auraient un peu plus confiance en elle mais elle avait tord.

 _"-Te sens-tu aimé ?"_

Elle se leva de son siège, les arrêtant dans leur interrogatoire.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire peut-être ? reprocha Mebuki.

Sakura aurait voulu crier mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était ses parents. Ils avaient surement une bonne raison d'agir ainsi.

-Pourquoi ..., commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Pourquoi vous ne me dites jamais rien, à moi ?

-Pardon ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-Je vous ai toujours tout dis pour que vous puissiez arrêter de vous faire du soucis pour moi. Mais je sais que vous, vous me cachez des choses mais je ne vous ai jamais rien demander, jusqu'à maintenant.

Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux alors que son père affichait une mine surprise. Il se décala pour venir vers elle mais Mebuki l'arrêta de sa voix, qui ne flancha pas.

-Ca suffit ! Vas me chercher tes affaires ! Tu sera privé de sortie et ton père t'accompagnera partout où tu as le devoir d'aller !

Elle se leva avant de se diriger vers son bureau, terminant la conversation. Sakura serra les dents avant de passer, tête baissée, devant son père. Elle monta les escaliers puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir si Sasuke était toujours là. Elle attrapa son téléphone et son ordinateur avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de redescendre.

Elle ouvrit le bureau de sa mère qui avait déjà remit ses lunettes et était à présent penchée sur le dossier de Katsuyu. Sakura poussa ses affaires sur le bureau avant de ressortir sans claquer la porte.

Est-ce que sa mère était vraiment sans coeur ?

-Sakura ..., appela Kizashi alors qu'elle montait les escaliers.

-Comme je te l'ai dis, je vais me coucher ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle arriva sur le pallier et entra dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte à double tour derrière elle. Elle s'appuya contre le bois. Son coeur lui faisait mal. Elle se laissa glisser par terre alors que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Peut-être que c'était elle qui avait un problème ? Mais elle ne pouvait plus accepter que ses parents continuent de lui parler comme ils venaient de faire. Elle les avait supporté encore et encore sans rien dire. Exactement comme elle venait de le refaire. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne trouva pas sa réaction surjouée. C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Alors qu'elle pleurait dans le noir et la tête entre ses bras, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête. Elle leva les yeux et vit dans la pénombre la silhouette de Sasuke. Malgré qu'il soit accroupit devant elle, elle le reconnu sans grandes difficultés.

-Sakura, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle sentit sa main glissée sur ses cheveux alors que l'autre remontait sur son bras, électrisant sa peau. Ressentait-il la même chose ? Que faisait-il ? Elle s'apprêta à le pousser. Elle s'apprêta à lui crier que c'était sa faute. Elle s'apprêta à lui dire de partir mais Sasuke posa ses mains sur les joues de Sakura qui sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il de la même voix tout en essuyant ses larmes.

Leur front rentrèrent en contact, chauffant la peau de la jeune fille. C'était agréable. Son parfum entoura à nouveau Sasuke qui ferma les yeux, se laissant aller quelques secondes.

Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de le voir ouvrir à nouveau les yeux puis un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Cela la surprit encore plus. C'était un sourire rassurant, lui disant presque de lui faire confiance.

Ce fût la dernière chose qu'elle vit car Sasuke pinça son cou et elle s'évanouit instantanément.

-Désolé Sakura, mais tu vas venir avec moi, murmura-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Je n'aurais pas crû poster un nouveau chapitre aussi vite mais voilà ! ^^**

 **J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant. L'action va pouvoir commencé :)**


	9. Chapitre 9 : La retenue

**DEPUIS** qu'il avait quitté Naruto et Saï, le temps ne s'était pas calmé. Il avait même empiré. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence, juste quelques flocons en plus dans ses cheveux noir comme la nuit. Mais quand il sentit la jeune femme frissonner dans ses bras, il comprit que la météo n'aidait pas. Les vampires n'étaient pas réputer pour irradier de la chaleur corporelle. Après tout, ils ne vivaient plus.

Il baissa la tête vers son visage en forme de coeur. Maintenant qu'elle était calme et proche de lui, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était belle. Comparé à sa famille et à lui-même, elle sortait de l'ordinaire. Ses cheveux roses, ses yeux verts, sa peau beige et sans défauts mais surtout, son sang rouge et juteux. Il avait l'impression de tenir un petit coeur dans ses bras. Quel sensation étrange. Etait-ce donc ça que les humains ressentaient quand ils posaient leur main sur leur coeur battant dans leur poitrine ? Il aurait bien voulu le savoir. Un jour il demandera à Naruto l'effet que cela fait d'avoir un coeur qui bat.

Elle frissonna à nouveau et sa tête roula vers son torse alors qu'elle se recroquevillait dans ses bras. Il se raidit rapidement et dût s'arrêter. Une mèche de ses cheveux rose traversait son visage lui donnait une furieuse envie de la décaler de son visage. Mais il se retint.

Il reprit rapidement sa marche à la vue de la couleur de ses lèvres qui virait dangereusement vers le bleu. Il se surprit à resserrer son emprise autour d'elle.

'Ca sert à rien de faire ça.' se fit-il remarquer.

Malgré tout, il garda ses bras contractés.

'Si je l'avais plus couverte, je n'aurais pas eût à faire ça.' se gronda-t-il.

Un coup de vent les traversa de plein fouet, transportant son parfum à ses narines. Il serra les dents et accéléra le pas. Il n'aurait pas crû que son immeuble soit aussi loin. Ou alors c'était parce qu'il marchait à la vitesse d'un humain. Il avait trop peur de courir et que le vent glacial enveloppe Sakura pour de bon.

'Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?' se demanda-t-il.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il vit le bâtiment des Uchiha qui se trouvait devant la forêt. La première fois qu'il avait vu sa nouvelle maison, Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils. Il y a un an, cet immeuble, abandonné des humains, ressemblait à un endroit pour accueillir les fantômes. Tout était sombre et délabré. Mais grâce à l'argent qu'ils recevaient des chasseurs, ils avaient put aménager l'intérieur et l'extérieur.

Maintenant, se dressait devant lui une battisse de six étages dont quelques appartements étaient occupés soit par un couple, une famille ou encore par des jeunes vampires.

Sasuke tapa le code d'entrée comme il pût avant de pousser la porte. Le rez de chaussez avait été condamné au cas où un humain prenait le risque de s'aventurer ici. Vu la période difficile que les Uchiha vivaient, il aurait été presque impossible d'éviter un coup de croc dans la gorge du premier être vivant venu.

Soudain, Sasuke se raidit. Il baissa à nouveau ses yeux sur Sakura mais cette fois-ci avec effroi. Qu'avait-il fait ? Mais à quoi avait-il penser ?

Il fit demi-tour, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux le plus vite possible pour aller n'importe où tant que c'était loin d'ici quand il entendit un bruit de chaussure dans la poussière. Il ferma les yeux, arrêtant de respirer. L'atmosphère changea du tout au tour.

-Enfin ! Tu es rentrée Sasuke, s'éleva une voix inquiète. N'avais-tu pas promis à Izuna que tu rentrerais ? Je t'attends depuis ce matin. J'ai crû qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose ...

Sa voix s'arrêta. Elle venait de sentir l'odeur de fraise et sang qui entourait Sasuke. Ce dernier se retourna vers elle, le regard dur et le visage fermé.

-Naori, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La vampire baissa les yeux sur l'humaine qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Sasuke vit de l'envie traverser son visage avant que la peur ne se lise dans ses yeux grands ouverts et aussi sombre que les siens.

-Qui ... ? Qu'est-ce que ... ? Sasuke ... ?

-Je ne lui ai rien fait, mentit Sasuke d'une voix dure. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

La vampire leva ses yeux vers lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus regarder avec cet air détaché qui le caractérisait si bien. Cela l'énerva. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Elle était sa promise. Il n'avait plus le droit de se fermer à elle. Elle eût envie de le lui crier mais son regard était tellement froid et autoritaire qu'elle détourna les yeux.

-Le vieux sorcier nous a appelé. Shisui aurait été vu en ville, à l'hôpital plus exactement et ...

-Je sais tout ça. Si tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

Il savait qu'il était trop sur la défensive mais il voyait très bien que Naori était attirée par Sakura. Il voyait bien qu'elle était sur ses réserves de sang. Ses pupilles étaient dilaté, ses gencives étaient rouges et sa respiration plus rapide.

'Je me suis bien mis dans la merde.'

-Le vieux sorcier a essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable mais tu n'as pas répondu. Il a donc appelé ici et quand Itachi lui a dit que tu n'étais pas rentrée alors qu'on t'attendait depuis ce matin, il nous a tout avoué. Ta mère a crût qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose mais le chef a confiance en toi. Il nous a ordonné de t'attendre ici.

-Nous ? répéta Sasuke.

Un autre bruit se fit entendre sur sa droite et Izuna sortit de l'ombre. Dût à son age avancé, il aurait dût être en meilleur condition que Naori mais lui aussi semblait marcher sur la corde raide entre le devoir et l'envie. En effet, Izuna faisait partit des anciens vampires qui avaient déjà goûté au sang humain à l'époque de Madara Uchiha. Maintenant, Sasuke comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Après avoir goûter au liquide défendu, il était dure d'y résister. Ses gencives devaient lui faire souffrir le martyr à cause de sa proximité avec la jeune femme.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en pointant Sakura du doigt.

L'atmosphère se chargea de tension sous cette question peu innocente. Naori retient sa respiration. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ses doutes étaient confirmés.

-Elle va nous aidé pour l'affaire avec Shisui, alors on ne la touche pas !

Izuna passa sa langue sur ses lèvres mais plaqua sa main sur sa bouche quand il prit conscience de son geste. Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite alors que des gouttes de sueurs se formèrent sur son front, apeuré de la réaction de son ancien mentor.

-Je ... Je voulais pas, je jure, je voulais pas ...

-Tu n'as pas eût ta ration ce matin ? demanda Sasuke.

Le vampire secoua la tête. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke observait Naori du coin de l'oeil. Elle secoua sa tête à son tour.

-Pourquoi ? A combien de jours êtes-vous ?

-Ta mère nous a dit que c'était à ton tour d'avoir ta ration ...

-Alors je vous la donne.

Les deux vampires regardèrent leur supérieur avec surprise. Etait-il devenu fou ?

-Sasuke, ça fait des jours que tu es à l'hôpital et que tu ne t'es pas nourrit. Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes là ? demanda Naori.

-Je vous ai dit d'aller demander ma ration. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il n'avait pas à leur expliquer et même si il voulait, il ne pourrait pas. Qu'est-ce que les vampires penseraient de lui ? Lui le second héritier qui transgresse la règle numéro un de son défunt père. Lui le plus haut gradé qui viole le serment qui maintient un semblant de paix entre les créatures de la nuit. Lui qui avait toujours suivit les ordres à la lettre venait de réagir sur un coup de tête car il avait paniqué. Mais était-ce seulement la vraie raison ?

-Mais ...

-C'est un ordre ! lâcha-t-il agacé.

Izuna était complètement perdu alors que Naori le regardait avec des yeux suspicieux. Le silence suivit l'ordre. Les deux vampires essayèrent de paraître détendu mais Sasuke savait que rien n'était vraiment efficace contre un vampire affamé. La seule solution était de retrouver Itachi le plus vite possible et de mettre Sakura en lieu sûr.

Sasuke redressa son menton avant de passer devant eux. Il l'avait échappé belle. Mais maintenant, il allait devoir conduire Sakura à travers un bâtiment avec plus de la moitié de ses habitants qui souffraient de mal-nutrition. Sasuke espérait qu'Itachi soit dans ses appartements et non en vadrouille dans l'immeuble. Devait-il l'appeler dès maintenant ? Non. Il n'avait pas besoin de son frère.

Il entendit les deux vampires le suivre. Il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule.

-On ne prendra pas les escaliers ensemble.

Izuna resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de prendre le chemin de l'ascenseur. Naori ne le suivit pas. Elle regardait le dos de Sasuke qui avait détourné la tête. Il n'avait jamais été très social à part avec ce démon renard mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi distant que ce soir. Il semblait être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque chose avait dût se passer mais elle n'en était vraiment pas sûre. Après tout, Sasuke ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, il était imperturbable.

-Est-ce qu'on pourra enfin se voir après ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-On verra, dit-il d'un voix neutre.

Il l'entendit se tourner vers l'ascenseur qu'Izuna gardait ouvert puis les portes se refermèrent pour les transporter à l'étage où Mikoto gérait les rations quotidiens.

Une fois seul, Sasuke ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un soupire. Il repositionna Sakura, qui ne s'était toujours pas manifestée, dans ses bras.

'Peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort.'

A cette pensée, il ricana de son inquiétude pour cette femme alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers pour arriver au premier étage. Les quartiers du chef et de sa famille.

Beaucoup de vampires, dont Sasuke, c'était attendu à ce que les appartements d'Itachi soit aménagé au sixième étage mais ce dernier avait préféré être au plus près de l'entrée pour filtrer les allés et venus.

Alors que Sasuke arriva sur le pallier, une immense masse apparu devant lui.

-Et bien, on s'inquiétait pour toi et toi, tu reviens avec Sakura dans tes bras.

'Pourquoi lui ?' demanda Sasuke.

Il leva les yeux et vit le sourire brillant et chaleureux de Naruto qui se tenait devant lui. Que faisait-il là d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours dans ses pattes ?

Sasuke souffla avant de pousser Sakura dans les bras de Naruto qui la rattrapa de justesse. Son sourire disparu.

-Mais t'es fou où quoi ?

Tout en récupérant sa veste déchirée qui était posée par dessus Sakura, Sasuke passa devant Naruto sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Il devait juste voir son frère et lui expliquer la situation. Cependant, Naruto en décida autrement puisse qu'il se mit à le suivre alors qu'il était à la recherche d'Itachi.

Ils le trouvèrent dans sa chambre en train de faire les cents pas.

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas faire un trou dans ta chambre et Izumi ne sera pas contente.

Le jeune chef des Uchiha leva la tête vers son frère. Un mélange de surprise et de soulagement était plaqué sur son visage mais quand il vit Naruto s'approcher du lit avec une jeune fille dans ses bras, les sourcils d'Itachi se froncèrent. Surtout, qu'il reconnu tout de suite la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une explication ?

Sasuke croisa ses bras sur son torse alors que Naruto posait Sakura sur le lit. Le démon s'assit au bord du matelas, attendant lui aussi de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Elle saura peut-être nous aider pour le cas de Shisui.

Sasuke vit Itachi plisser des yeux alors qu'il continuait de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé de son point de vue. L'odeur qu'il avait sentit quand il était sur le chemin du retour puis sa rencontre avec Sakura. Bien entendu, il laissa de coté son évanouissement et son moment avec elle. Il inventa qu'après l'avoir reconnu, il lui avait posé des questions mais qu'elle avait refusé de lui répondre. Il avait donc décider de l'amener ici pour qu'elle n'en parle à personne.

-Ici ?! s'exclama Itachi. Tu as pensé à l'amener ici alors que tout le monde a faim ? Je remercie les dieux que Naruto soit de retour avec du sang en plus. Mais franchement, à quoi pensais-tu ?

Le ton montait de plus en plus, tirant Sakura vers la réalité. Elle se mit à percevoir des voix. Cela ressemblait presque à des cris. Elle crût que c'était ses parents mais ils ne se disputaient jamais. De plus, malgré que son esprit soit encore embrouillé, elle distinguait deux voix graves. Deux voix d'hommes.

Elle grogna avant qu'un petit rire se voulant discret ne s'élève à coté d'elle. Elle réussit à soulever une paupière pour apercevoir des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Elle était sûr que ces deux couleurs n'appartenaient pas à Katsuyu.

Le premier reflex de Sakura fût de chercher Sasuke des yeux. Après tout, c'était la dernière personne qu'elle avait vu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? On a pas déjà assez de problème comme ça ? Bon sang, et si des chasseurs t'avaient vu la transporter, inconsciente, ici. On est surveillé. Kakshi nous a demandé de nous faire discrets. Cherches-tu a nous mettre le conseil sur le dos ?

Sakura vit Sasuke appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et le visage neutre. Entre eux, se tenait quelqu'un de dos mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir plus puisque le visage de Naruto réapparu devant elle.

Elle cligna des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle se redressa d'un coup. Elle percuta Naruto de plein fouet avec son front, les faisant lâcher une plainte qui attira les regards sur eux.

-Putain, Sakura, tu as la tête dure, se plaignit Naruto.

-Mais quel crétin, s'énerva Sasuke alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux.

Quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il allait faire, il s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, Sasuke ?

La colère et l'incompréhension étaient audible dans la voix de la jeune femme qui se tenait le front. Mais le vampire ne répondit pas. Il était stoïque, pas à cause du sermon d'Itachi mais parce qu'il avait voulu prendre Sakura dans ses bras, une nouvelle fois.

Ne voulant pas que la situation dégénère plus que nécessaire, Itachi poussa Naruto qui se leva pour lui laisser la place.

-Bonsoir, Sakura. Je suis le chef Itachi Uchiha. Bienvenu dans la demeure des vampires.

Sakura ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner. Entendre ce mot au pluriel lui rappela que la vérité était caché derrière un beau mensonge. Elle se sentit rapidement devenir toute petite, entourée de ces trois imposantes créatures de la nuit. Ils ne semblaient presque pas réel. Jeunes, beaux et forts, ils avaient tout pour tromper le monde extérieur. Elle en avait conscience et cela la terrifiait plus qu'elle le voulait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

-Mon jeune frère, Sasuke Uchiha, t'a mener à nous car il semblerait que tu aies des informations importantes sur un des nôtres que nous souhaiterions retrouver. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de ses méthodes.

Sasuke réussit à cacher son mécontentement quand Itachi le présenta comme étant son jeune frère et qu'il prit la peine de s'excuser à sa place, comme si il était encore un enfant.

-Vous ... Vous voulez que je vous dise pour ... pour Shisui, n'est pas ?

-En effet, cela serait fort aimable de votre part, dit Itachi avec un sourire chaleureux.

Sakura regarda une nouvelles fois ces hommes avant de détourner les yeux.

-Je ne parlerais qu'avec vous, murmura-t-elle.

-Comme vous voulez.

Naruto tourna les talons mais vu que Sasuke semblait hésiter, il l'attrapa par le coude et le tira à l'extérieur de la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, Sasuke se dégagea rageusement de l'emprise de son ami. Si Sakura parlait de ce qui s'était passé il risquait d'avoir de plus gros problèmes qu'une simple engueulade de la part de son frère.

Ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur de chaque coté de la porte. Ils entendirent Sakura raconter ce qui lui était arrivée à l'hôpital. Sasuke s'apprêta à les interrompre mais Sakura s'arrêta d'elle-même au bon moment. Il entendit Itachi poser d'autres questions sur Shisui éloignant la possibilité de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Sasuke et Sakura.

Tout le long de leur conversation privée, Sasuke sentait le regard de Naruto sur lui. Jamais trop longtemps mais il répéta son geste plusieurs fois. Il cherchait à le faire craquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Naruto ?! lâcha-t-il enfin.

-Moi ? Rien mais toi par contre ... Il s'est passé quelque chose, hein ?

Sasuke resta impassible. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait. Naruto arrivait toujours à voir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui et ça l'agaçait. Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment Naruto pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert alors qu'il était complètement aveugle face à ses sentiments pour Hinata.

-Il s'est rien passé.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Sakura voyait bien qu'Itachi était soucieux.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en danger. Pardonnez-moi de vous dire ça, mais je pense que vous avez aucune importance aux yeux de Shisui. Pour lui vous êtes juste une femme qui passait par là. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer chez vous avec toutes les connaissances que vous avez.

-Je ... Ne prenez pas la peine de me faire votre ... votre truc, commença Sakura. Je crois que ça ne marchera pas.

-Pardon ?

-Vous effacez les souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu le faire lors de la réunion de l'Akatsuki mais ça n'a pas marcher sur moi. Même quand vous vous êtes occupé personnellement de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai gardé mes souvenirs.

-Et vous n'avez rien dit ?

-Pourquoi donc l'aurais-je fais ? Plus personne ne va me croire puisque vous avez manipulé leur souvenirs. Et puis, je n'étais pas sûr avant ...

Sakura s'arrêta. Avait-elle le droit de parler de ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre ? D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, Sasuke n'aurait pas dût accepter car cela allait à l'encontre d'un serment. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser être puni alors qu'elle était aussi fautive que lui.

-... avant ce soir, reprit-elle.

-Je vois.

Maintenant, le jeune chef semblait bien embêté. Si il ne pouvait pas manipuler ses souvenirs, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir rester ici ?

-Mais je vous promets de ne jamais en parler. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, s'empressa d'assurer la jeune femme.

Il eût un silence puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Naruto. Itachi leva un sourcil d'interrogation en direction de son ancien disciple.

-Je vais la ramener chez elle. On peut lui faire confiance.

Sakura était perdue face au ton qu'il avait employé. Il avait parlé comme si il la connaissait depuis des années alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vu que quelque fois et que la seule discussion qu'ils avaient eût s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle le vit se pencher vers l'oreille du chef avant de cacher sa bouche de sa main. Puis Itachi secoua la tête avant de sourire à la jeune femme alors que Naruto se redressait les mains de nouveau dans les poches.

-Et bien, Sakura, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous. Je vous priais en effet de ne parler pas de tout ça à quelqu'un, même de confiance. Comprenez que c'est pour votre sécurité.

Elle secoua la tête à toute vitesse alors que le vampire se relevait avec grâce. Il se dirigea vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter au niveau de Sasuke qui était resté en retrait.

-Je t'attends dans mon bureau, annonça son grand frère.

Il hocha la tête pour qu'il le laisse enfin tranquille.

-Allons y Sakura ! s'exclama Naruto. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit pour poser ses pieds par terre mais Sasuke s'approcha d'elle.

-J'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Il aurait pût lui demander si elle était d'accord avant. Qui avait dit à Sasuke qu'elle avait de lui parler ? Naruto regarda Sakura et celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-Je t'attends près des escaliers.

Naruto laissa la porte ouverte alors que Sasuke s'asseyait à coté d'elle. Un silence gênant s'installa alors qu'il essayait de former des phrases. Impatiente et anxieuse que ses parents aient put découvrir son absence, Sakura se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasuke ? Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais rentrée ...

-J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, coupa-t-il toujours sans la regarder.

Contrairement à Sasuke, Sakura ne trouvait pas cette raison valable. Mais, pour lui, il ne pouvait expliquer que ce qu'il comprenait.

-Donc tu cherches à rendre ma vie encore plus difficile ?

-Si tu ne fouillais pas dans ce monde que tu ne connais pas, rien de tout ça serait arrivé.

-Attends ! Je rêve où tu m'accuses ? s'énerva-t-elle.

-Je dis juste que ...

-C'est bon. Ne te fatigues pas. J'ai comprit. Tu es juste le bon petit soldat qui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil, hein ?

Elle ricana avant de se lever sans le regarder. Surpris, Sasuke la vit disparaître puis il l'entendit dire à Naruto qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Venait-elle vraiment de le laisser en plan ?


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le manque

**AUJOURD'HUI** le ciel était d'un bleu impressionnant. Il y avait du soleil qui caressait la ville de ses rayons mais tout Konoha avait gelé dans la nuit. Aujourd'hui encore, il perdit son combat contre le froid glacial qui secouait la ville.

'Pauvre soleil' pensa Sakura.

Contrairement à ses amis, Sakura avait toujours préféré la nuit car elle avait la lune et les étoiles pour combler ce vide dans le ciel. Pour Sakura, le soleil, devait se sentir bien seul dans le ciel, une étendu de vide bleu. Certes, quelque fois il y a des nuages mais soit ils apportaient la pluie, soit ils cachaient le soleil. Dans tous les cas, le soleil était perdant.

Malheureusement, depuis quelques jours, elle ne prenait plus le temps d'observer la lune ou les étoiles. L'obscurité lui rappelait ses yeux alors que la pâle lumière naturelle de l'astre lunaire lui rappelait sa peau. Partout où elle allait, elle avait l'impression de voir Sasuke. Le pire était dans sa chambre. Sur son lit, dans le coin de son armoire, contre sa porte, peut importe où elle était, il était là. Même dans ses rêves. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois en pleine nuit, couverte de sueur et agitée.

Hors, elle n'avait pas revu le Sasuke réel depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cet endroit étrange. Un bâtiment froid mais en même temps qui semblait habité par une force étrange. Elle l'avait sentit surtout quand elle avait vu du coin de l'oeil Naruto qui n'avait pas arrêté de regarder derrière eux.

 _"-Pourquoi tu as dit à Itachi qu'il pouvait me faire confiance ? dit-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de la bâtisse abandonnée._

 _-C'est pas le cas ? demanda Naruto d'une voix surprise._

 _-Non, enfin, je veux si. Je ne dirais rien mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être garant de moi alors qu'on ne se connait pas._

 _-Ino m'a beaucoup parlé de toi._

 _-Ino ?_

 _Soudain, Naruto se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Les mots lui avaient échappé. Il racla sa gorge pour reprendre contenance, priant pour que sa voix ne le trahisse pas._

 _-Oui. Tu es sa meilleure amie, non ?_

 _-En effet mais ..._

 _-Elle ne faisait que parler de toi pendant nos week-ends de camping._

 _-Ah, bien sûr, les week-ends de camping, répéta Sakura._

 _Naruto avait bien entendu qu'elle s'était attendu à quelque chose d'autre mais il n'était pas autorisé à raconter cette histoire là._

 _-Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas eût de ses nouvelles. Je me demande vraiment comment elle va._

 _Sakura avait plus parlé pour elle même mais sa voix avait quand même été assez forte pour que Naruto puisse l'entendre. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il était beaucoup plus maladroit que Sasuke pour garder un secret._

 _-Alors ? demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke te voulait ?_

 _Sakura leva les yeux au ciel alors que Naruto rigolait de son geste._

 _-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer._

 _-Non seulement c'est un vampire mais en plus il se croit vraiment tout permit, lâcha-t-elle enfin._

 _-Donc tu es vraiment au courant._

 _-Il ne l'a pas non plus très bien caché, continua-t-elle tout en caressant son pansement au doigt._

 _Naruto n'y croyait pas. D'habitude son ami était très précautionneux, il avait dût se passer quelque chose pour qu'il laisse Sakura, une humaine, être au courant de leur situation._

 _-Je suis au courant pour toi aussi, annonça-t-elle._

 _-Vraiment ? Ca m'étonnerai._

 _-Tu es un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Contre toute attente, Naruto explosa de rire. Il dût même s'appuyer contre le mur d'un des bâtiment pour ne pas tomber. Sakura eût soudain l'impression d'être redevenue la petite fille de treize ans qui racontait à tout le monde qu'elle était sûre que les créatures surnaturelles existaient, mais qui ne récoltait que des moqueries._

 _-Pas la peine de le nier, commença-t-elle d'un ton dur. Je sais que c'est vous que j'ai vu dans la forêt ..._

 _-Je suis pas un loup-garou, coupa Naruto tout en reprenant la marche. Merci pour la petite blague ..._

 _-Il n'y avait rien de drôle !_

 _-Je suis quelque chose que aucun livre humain n'ait pu reporter._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que personne n'est revenu vivant d'un tête à tête avec moi pour raconter ce qu'il a vu._

 _Ce fût au tour de Sakura de s'arrêter. Est-ce que les vampires avaient décidé de ne pas lui faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce que Naruto avait dit à Itachi ? Qu'il pouvait la tuer ? Voilà pourquoi c'était lui qui l'a raccompagnait._

 _Son visage devient livide alors que la peur continuait d'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Sa respiration devient saccadée, ses mains devinrent moites et ses jambes se mirent à trembler._

 _Elle leva enfin les yeux vers Naruto qui avait un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres._

 _-Je ... Je ..._

 _-Je rigolais, fit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule._

 _Son rire résonna à nouveau dans le silence de la nuit alors que Sakura essayait de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle reprit la marche d'un pas énervé._

 _-Espèce de ..._

 _-Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que tu le regretterais de le savoir._

 _-Ce n'est qu'à moi de décidé si je vais le regretter._

 _-Comme tu veux, fit-il en haussant les épaules._

 _Malgré tout, le silence retomba autour d'eux alors que le vent soufflait violemment autour d'eux. Voyant qu'il ne voulait rien dire, Sakura s'arrêta à nouveau et l'attrapa par le bras. Naruto fût surpris de l'intensité de la poigne._

 _-Je veux savoir._

 _Il regarda dans ses yeux verts, cherchant si il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée. Il y vit la même intensité qui habitait les yeux nacrés d'Hinata. Cette intensité qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il pouvait voir Sakura comme une alliée, comme une amie._

 _Naruto sourit, comprenant enfin pourquoi Sasuke semblait si perturbé par cette fille._

 _-Je suis le démon renard à neuf queues et je suis un des éléments importants capable d'arrêter cette guerre dans laquelle tu viens de t'introduit inconsciemment."_

Une fois chez elle, Sakura avait regardé dans tous ses livres mais aucun d'eux ne parlait d'un démon renard à neuf queues. Elle avait aussi cherché sur internet les différentes guerres mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle s'était mise alors à rigoler tout seule dans sa chambre comme une folle.

Elle devenait peut-être vraiment folle.

Un point noir ramena Sakura à l'instant présent. Ce point noir se rapprochait d'elle, comme si il voulait foncer dans la fenêtre pour la briser. Elle eût juste le temps de voir que c'était un aigle avant que l'oiseau ne redresse sa trajectoire. Elle le vit disparaître au dessus d'elle. Il avait surement dût se poser sur le toit.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'oiseaux à Konoha, la plus part avait disparu à la suite des basses températures. Cependant, il restait encore quelques corbeaux qui ne voulaient pas partir d'ici. Ils étaient les seuls à dominer le ciel, à présent. Donc pour Sakura, ce n'était pas une coïncidence si elle voyait encore et encore cet aigle. Elle le croisait au moins deux fois par jour, le matin à son arrivée à la faculté et le soir, une fois dans sa chambre.

C'était ça, elle était vraiment folle.

-Sakura ?

Elle détourna son regard de l'extérieur pour le ramener à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Ryuzetsu était debout, son sac sur le dos, prête à partir.

-Tu comptes rester ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde avait quitté la pièce, même le professeur. Elle s'excusa, ramassa rapidement ses affaires avant de mettre son sac sur son épaule et de sortir son téléphone.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se maudissant intérieurement. Son père lui avait déjà envoyé un message pour lui demander où elle était. Elle avait l'impression que ses parents faisaient tout pour la torturer.

Cependant, elle était soulagée que personne n'avait remarqué que Sasuke l'avait enlevé quelques jours plus tôt. Par précaution, elle avait demandé à Naruto de l'aider à escalader jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre mais quand elle avait ouvert la porte, elle avait trouvé la maison plongée dans le noir et le silence le plus complet. Et donc le lendemain, quand elle était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner, après une nuit affreusement courte, ses parents n'avaient fait aucun commentaire. Elle comprit donc qu'elle l'avait échappé belle.

-Attention !

Ryuzetsu tira Sakura alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans le mur d'en face.

-Ah, merci Ryuzetsu, fit Sakura d'un air désolé.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Depuis que tu es revenu de ton premier jour de stage, tu es toute bizarre.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Malgré que Ryuzetsu et Sakura ne soient que des amis de l'université, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Sakura. Elle réagissait bizarrement depuis quelques jours. Elle regardait toujours derrière elle comme si quelque chose allait l'attaquer par surprise. Ou alors, elle avait des passages d'absences plus ou moins longs. Mais ce que Ryuzetsu avait remarqué du premier coup d'oeil, c'était ses mains qui tremblaient, comme si elle était en manque de quelque chose. Tout cela ressemblait aux symptômes de sevrage mais Sakura lui avait assuré que c'était juste sa dose de caféine qui avait augmenté à cause de son stage qui était plus chargé qu'elle ne l'eût crû.

Dès qu'elles sortirent du bâtiment, Sakura vit son père lui faire signe de la voiture.

-Mmh, c'est ton père, non ? fit son amie en le pointant du doigt.

-Oui, confirma Sakura, gênée. Bon week-end et à lundi.

Devant le regard confus de Ryuzetsu, Sakura se dirigea rapidement vers son père pour que ce dernier puisse arrêter d'agiter sa main dans tout les sens.

-Désolée. Le professeur m'a légèrement retenue.

Elle claqua la portière de la voiture avant de se pencher vers son père pour lui faire la bise.

-Mmh, je commençais à m'inquiété, fit son père avant de vérifié si elle avait bien attaché sa ceinture.

Sakura se laissa faire, sachant qu'il ne démarrera la voiture qu'une fois être sûre qu'elle soit hors de danger en cas d'accident.

-Bien ! s'exclama-t-il tout en mettant le contact. Direction l'hôpital !

Au début du trajet, Sakura écouta son père lui raconter sa matinée de travail d'un air joyeux. Pour elle, il n'y avait que lui qui semblait pleinement épanouit dans leur famille mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi puisse qu'il laissait toujours sa femme décidé de tout, sans jamais se plaindre.

Mais au fur et à mesure, elle arrêta de l'écouter car sa blessure au doigt se remit à lui faire mal. Elle grimaça de douleur. Depuis qu'elle avait cicatrisé, la morsure à son doigt lui faisait mal et après ça, ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle avait cherché sur internet mais aucun site expliquait comment soigner une blessure faite par un vampire. Elle avait secrètement espérer croiser Sasuke à l'hôpital pour lui demander des explications mais ils ne s'étaient jamais croisé. Elle s'était alors mise à le chercher pendant ses petits moment de pauses mais elle ne l'avait vu nul part.

'Peut-être que l'autre fois était vraiment un hasard.' soupira-t-elle.

Elle baissa le par-soleil avant de regarder ses lèvres dans le petit miroir. Elles étaient sèches et menacaient de craquer à n'importe quel moment. Elle se baissa et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver son baume à lèvres.

En bruit de fond, Kisashi continuait de lui parler. Elle passa le baume puis frotta ses lèvres entre elles avant de rabattre le par-soleil. Cependant, quelque chose attira son regard et elle regarda plus attentivement dans le miroir.

Assit sur le siège derrière elle, les yeux vairons de Sasuke brillaient alors qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-AH ! hurla-t-elle d'un coup.

Kisashi sauta de son siège avant de piler sur le coté de la route alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'arrière du véhicule.

-Sakura ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Bon sang ! J'ai bien failli faire une crise cardiaque.

Sauf que c'était elle qui avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure alors que son sang pulsait dans ses oreilles. Ses yeux verts étaient posés sur le siège vide où le Sasuke de son esprit l'avait regardé, un air affamé sur le regard.

-Sakura ?! appela Kisashi une nouvelle fois. Est-ce que tu vas ... ?

-C'est rien ! fit sa fille avant se rasseoir comme il fallait. J'ai ... J'ai juste crû voir un animal se faire écraser.

Son père la regarda mais comme d'habitude, il ne posa pas plus de questions.

-S'il te plais, ne cri plus comme ça alors que je conduis.

-Je suis désolée.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Sakura avait beau savoir que c'était son imagination qui la piégeait, elle n'arrivait pas s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Ses mains avaient recommencé à trembler alors qu'une drôle de sensation, devenue familière, lui serrait le coeur. Elle se sentait mal, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose mais elle garda le silence.

Elle souffla presque de soulagement quand son père se gara enfin dans le parking de l'hôpital. Elle ouvrit la porte passager et attrapa son sac avant de sortir. Elle fit le tour de la voiture tout en regardant autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit le coffre et prit sa petite glacière. Elle claqua la porte puis fit un tour complet sur elle-même avant de se diriger vers son père qui avait baissé la vitre.

-A quelle heure finis-tu, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, son traditionnel sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Madame Shizune m'a dit sept heures mais je ne veux pas que tu te lèves trop tôt pour ...

-Je serai là. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Sakura hocha la tête avant d'embrasser son père et de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle entendit la voiture s'éloigner puis, avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'accueil, elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, les mains tremblantes.

* * *

 **LA** lune était haute dans le ciel ce soir. Mais l'hôpital de Konoha n'avait pas besoin de sa lumière. Tel un château, tout les couloirs étaient allumés. Cependant, les chambres des patients étaient plonger dans l'obscurité, essayant de calmer les douleurs de certains qui n'arrivaient pas à dormir malgré la morphine.

C'était dans cette ambiance que Sakura avait été consigné à rester à l'hôpital pour sa première garde de nuit. Elle était assez tendu mais elle savait que si il y avait un problème, Shizune se trouvait dans son bureau.

Sakura venait de finir de distribuer les médicaments de nuit et elle ramenait maintenant le chariot vers la salle de repos du quatrième étage. Contrairement au service de jour, celui de nuit ne comportait pas beaucoup d'infirmiers et de médecins qui se reposaient tous dans la salle, attendant d'être appelé à une chambre ou à l'étage des urgences.

Exceptionnellement, Konan avait été autorisé à quitter son étage pour manger rapidement avec son amie. Alors qu'elle était déjà en train d'ouvrir son dîner, Sakura rangeait les médicaments dans les tiroirs respectifs.

-Alors cette semaine ? Pas trop dure ?

-Ca va pas du tout, soupira Sakura. Je pensais que ça allait être aussi facile que le premier jour mais je me suis bien trompé.

-Tu m'étonnes, rigola Konan.

Sakura prit son repas dans le frigo alors que son amie préparait des litres de cafés pour la nuit.

Bien avant que son stage ne commence, Sakura buvait déjà pas mal de café. Une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise de son père qui en buvait presque autant qu'elle à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ce qui mettait sa mère encore plus sur leur dos. Heureusement, au plus les jours passaient au moins elle voyait sa mère.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que son stage avait commencé et Sakura s'entendait vraiment bien avec Shizune et les patients de l'étage numéro quatre. Elle déjeunait le plus souvent possible avec Konan mais Lee continuait de l'éviter.

En effet, il faisait toujours en sorte d'être trop loin d'elle ou de se s'éloigner pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Son comportement commençait à la blesser. C'était elle qui avait voulu lui laisser de l'espace pour faire le point sur lui même mais elle n'aurait pas crût qu'il aurait besoin d'autant de temps.

Tout comme Sasuke, elle n'avait pas revu Naruto depuis qu'il lui avait parlé. Mais ils étaient censé se voir demain soir comme ils l'avaient convenu. Le premier jour de leur rencontre à l'hôpital, il l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait tiré à l'écart pour lui dire qu'il avait une surprise pour elle et qu'ils devaient se retrouvé au restaurant Ichiraku demain soir. Il avait été assez mystérieux sur le sujet de leur futur conversation, ce qui avait rendu Sakura suspicieuse mais, maintenant, elle avait moins peur de lui.

Tout en mangeant, les deux amis discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de leur travail et de leur études difficiles. Pendant un moment, Sakura oublia tous ses problèmes.

Malheureusement, elle avait beau les repousser, ils revenaient toujours vers elle.

Alors qu'elle pellait sa pomme, elle vit, du coin de l'oeil, une ombre passé dans le couloir éclairé. A ce moment-là, sa blessure la piqua bien plus violemment que d'habitude.

-Aie !

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains et vit l'accident arriver au ralentit. A cause de la douleur, ses doigts faiblirent un moment et le couteau dévia sa trajectoire, lui entaillant le doigt.

-Aie ! cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Konan vit le sang coulé le long de son doigt avec de grands yeux. Elle attrapa une serviette en papier et l'enroula autour de son doigt.

-Ca va ? C'est juste entaillé ?

-Oui ... Oui je crois, merci.

-Ca continue de couler. Tu devrais allé te mettre un pansement, il y en a dans la réserve. Je vais t'accompagné.

-Non. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu n'as plus le temps, tu dois retourné à ton étage. Je vais me débrouiller.

-Tu es sûre ? Je ne ...

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai connu pire.

Les deux amies se séparèrent dans le couloir. Konan se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur alors que Sakura prenait la direction de la réserve.

Cette pièce était tellement peu utilisée qu'elle se trouvait au bout du couloir et elle était fermée à clé pour que personne n'y mette le bordel.

Intérieurement, Sakura se maudissait de s'être fait mal aussi bêtement. Depuis le sauvetage de Sasuke, elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec la vue de son sang couler hors de son corps.

Elle secoua la tête pour ne pas y penser et ce fût à ce moment-là qu'elle revit l'ombre passé rapidement. Elle s'arrêta mais elle savait que c'était ses yeux qui lui jouait des tours. Cependant, elle se mit à douter quand elle se rendit compte que l'ombre s'était trouvé devant la porte de la chambre 410.

Elle se sentit attiré par cette chambre mais la douleur à son doigt la ramena sur terre. Elle reprit sa marche et arriva au bout du couloir, devant la réserve. Elle s'apprêta à sortir ses clés quand elle remarqua que la porte était entre-ouverte.

Sakura fronça les sourcils avant de pousser prudemment la porte. La lumière n'était pas allumée et aucun bruit de se fit entendre.

-Ne te fais pas avoir, Sakura, marmonna-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

Elle avait vu assez de films pour savoir qu'il fallait allumé la lumière dans ces moment-là. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur mais rien de suspect ne fût éclairé.

'Peut-être que quelqu'un a simplement oublié de refermer la porte.' pensa-t-elle.

Elle y entra et s'approcha de l'étagère des bandages et des pansements. Mais alors qu'elle retirait le mouchoir de sa coupure, son ancienne blessure la lança à nouveau, violemment. Elle serra les dents.

Soudain, la porte claqua derrière elle et elle se retourna le coeur battant.

Devant elle, habillé de noir et les yeux brillants, Sasuke la fixait avec un air agacé et soulagé. Sakura recula sous l'intensité de son regard avant de déglutir.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas réel ! Vas t'en et arrêtes de me torturer l'esprit.

Il ne disparu pas. Au contraire, il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Les jambes de Sakura se mirent à trembler alors que sa respiration était complètement bloquée. Mais au fond d'elle, le sentiment inconnu lui serra à nouveau le coeur.

Maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle, Sasuke leva sa main vers sa joue. Hypnotisés, les yeux verts de la jeune fille suivaient son mouvement.

Sakura sursauta quand sa main rencontra sa peau. Ses doigts attrapèrent son menton pour relever son visage vers lui. Sasuke vit alors ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

-Hmm, ce contacte m'a l'air bien réel, dit-il enfin de sa voix grave.

Sakura battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Il était là, avec elle. Elle aurait voulu se dégageait mais c'était comme si quelque chose chez Sasuke avait prit possession de son corps. Son sentiment de manque et de mal être disparurent. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre, ce qu'elle essayait de faire depuis des jours. Elle le regardait comme si tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêver ce trouvait devant elle.

-Je t'ai manqué, Sakura ?

Bien sûr que non. Voilà ce qui aurait dût être sa réponse mais ce ne fût pas ces mots qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche en un souffle incontrôlé.

-Oui, affreusement ...


	11. Chapitre 11 : La morsure

**AUSSI** loin que Sasuke se rappelle, il n'avait jamais entendu d'histoires dans lesquelles un humain avait survécu à une rencontre avec un Uchiha. Si les vampires mordaient les humains c'était pour se nourrir de leur sang. En effet, le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient été tellement immense et enivrant qu'il était difficile de s'arrêter. Tant qu'il y avait du sang, il fallait continué à le boire.

Voilà comment les Uchiha étaient devenu le clan le plus redouté des créatures de la nuit et des hommes. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient prêté serment de ne plus jamais faire de mal à un humain. Voilà pourquoi ils n'étaient plus autorisé à boire directement à la veine.

Mais Sasuke l'avait fait. Il avait bu le sang de Sakura. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas tuer et ses gencives le lui rappelèrent fréquemment.

Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer du coté de Sakura mais lui, il savait qu'il risquait de devenir fou si il ne plantait pas à nouveau ses dents dans sa peau délicate pour la vider de son sang.

C'était à ça qu'il était en train de penser alors qu'Itachi continuait de lui sermonner les oreilles.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ai ramené une humaine ici. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ? Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir. Tu n'aurais pas dût.

Son grand frère avait beau continué, Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas.

Non seulement Sakura était partit sans le prévenir ni attendre qu'il ai eût fini mais en plus, son odeur était maintenant collé à ses vêtements, lui faisant tourner la tête.

C'était à ça qu'il était en train de penser alors que Naori lui parlait de leur relation.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est revenu au point de départ. Depuis que ce démon t'a donné ces yeux et qu'il est partit du clan, tu te concentres seulement sur la protection de cette humaine et tu ne passes plus de temps avec moi.

Sasuke se voyait soulever ses cheveux roses et caresser sa peau du bout de sa langue, la faisant glisser le long de sa clavicule avant de remonter sur sa gorge afin de pouvoir la mordre sans difficulté.

-Sasuke ?!

-Quoi ?! s'énerva-t-il alors qu'il revient enfin sur terre.

-Est-ce que tu as au moins écouté ce que je viens de dire ? demanda Naori.

-Je suis pas d'humeur, fit-il en tournant les talons.

Il avait voulu se reposer dans sa chambre mais Naori avait décidé de l'attendre là et de le coincer pour lui parler comme elle lui avait demandé. Mais Sasuke ne pensait à rien d'autre que Sakura. Il grimaça sous la douleur de ses gencives avant de grogner.

En un éclair, la jeune vampire se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Surpris, Sasuke ne réagit que quelques secondes après.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai dis que j'étais pas d'humeur.

-Même quand tu n'es pas d'humeur tu ne te refuses pas à moi.

-Tu me fatigues, Naori. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?

-Non.

-Très bien.

Si elle n'avait rien à faire alors qu'il faisait nuit et bien il allait sortir. C'était le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'elle. Il supporta ses appels jusqu'à la porte principale du bâtiment mais contrairement aux autres vampires, elle ne le suivit pas dans la nuit noire.

Considérée comme étant dangereuse à cause de sa famille qui avait désobéit aux ordres de l'ancien chef, Fugaku Uchiha, Naori n'avait pas le droit de sortir en ville. Elle dût donc s'arrêter à la porte principale alors que Sasuke s'éloignait déjà d'elle.

-Je suis destiné à être ta femme ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, dit enfin Sasuke. Mais je n'ai pas encore l'age de me marié alors jusqu'à là, laisse-moi vivre ma vie.

-Sasuke !

Il disparu au tournant de la rue, se dirigeant vers l'hôpital.

Il voulu faire un crochet vers chez Sakura mais il savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains avec Naruto. De plus, il était encore sur les nerfs de son départ soudain et de son accrochage avec Naori.

Ses pas le traînaient alors vers l'hôpital mais il ne savait plus si c'était parce qu'il devait protéger Hinata où si c'était parce qu'il espérait voir Sakura dès les premières lueurs du jour.

Mais elle ne vint pas le jour d'après, ni le jour suivant.

Sans vouloir montrer qu'il était inquiet, Sasuke coinça Naruto pour lui demander si il avait bien ramené Sakura chez elle.

-Oui, le colis a bien été livré, fit-il en rigolant. Arrêtes de t'inquiété.

-Qui a dit que j'étais inquiet ? lâcha-t-il énervé.

-Ton visage.

Sasuke grogna. Non seulement Naruto se moquait de lui mais en plus ses gencives le faisaient souffrir le martyr. Plusieurs fois, il avait été tenté d'en parler à sa mère mais il avait trop peur de sa réaction. Il avait peur de voir de la déception dans ses yeux sombres. Il endura alors la douleur, espérant qu'elle disparaisse un jour.

Sauf que ce fût tout le contraire. En plus de la douleur vint les hallucinations.

Peu importe où il était, il voyait Sakura partout où il allait et quoi qu'il fallait. Il la voyait s'accroupir devant lui avec un sourire avant de dégager sa nuque de ses cheveux, lui proposant silencieusement de la croquer. Mais dès qu'il tendait les mains vers elle, elle disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrives, hein, Hinata ? demanda-t-il un soir dans la chambre de son amie.

Seul le bruit des machines lui répondait mais il avait prit l'habitude de lui parler, surtout quand Naruto n'était pas là.

-Je crois que je deviens fou, murmura-t-il. Je n'arrive même plus à boire le sang en poche. C'était comme si mon corps le rejetait alors que j'en ai besoin pour vivre. Tu crois que je vais mourir comme ça ?

Encore un bruit de machine. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de tourner la tête vers le balcon même l'aigle n'était plus revenu. Avait-il réussit à se débarrasser de lui ? Il ne saura peut-être jamais.

Jusqu'au jour où il passa ses mains sur son visage pour masser ses gencives. Il ferma les yeux et passa ses doigts sur ses sourcils comme pour chasser un mal de tête qui n'existait pas. Ce fût à ce moment, qu'il reçu une image de Sakura assise à une bureau en train de mâchouiller son stylo.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et l'image disparu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? s'exclama-t-il.

Etait-ce une hallucination ? Mais cela semblait tellement vrai. Cela ressemblait presque à un souvenir sauf qu'il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu cette scène en vrai.

Peu sûr de lui, Sasuke posa à nouveau ses mains sur ses yeux mais rien ne se passa. Il ferma alors les yeux et l'image revient. Cette fois-ci, il prit plus de temps pour regarder autour de lui.

Il avait l'impression d'être sur un bâtiment en hauteur et vu le vent froid qui passait sur lui, il pouvait comprendre qu'il était sur le toit. Il regarda alors Sakura en face de lui. Ses yeux étaient tournés dans sa direction mais elle ne semblait pas le voir. Sa tête tourna à l'intérieur de la classe puis elle se leva pour disparaître de son champ de vision.

Sasuke eût envie de la suivre et d'un coup, son corps se mit à tomber vers l'avant.

Il retira ses mains de son visage, revenant dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Il regarda ses mains comme si il avait peur d'elles. Devenait-il vraiment fou ? Soudain, la porte de la chambre d'Hinata s'ouvrit sur Naruto.

-Hé, Sasuke ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Naruto après un moment de pause.

-Bien sûr.

-Je sais pas, je demande. Ton oeil gauche est bizarre.

-Quoi ? Comment ça bizarre ?

-Je sais pas. Il ... Il brille ?

Ne comprenant pas ce que son ami racontait, Sasuke tira son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit l'application de l'appareil photo. Il dégagea ses cheveux sombres de devant ses yeux et vit son oeil violet bien plus vif que d'habitude.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? chuchota-t-il. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ? Je ne deviens pas fou ?

-C'est moi-même qui t'ai dit qu'il avait un problème donc oui, je vois la même chose que toi.

-C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, avoua Sasuke tout en observant son oeil.

-Peut-être que c'est un pouvoir qui se manifeste, fit Naruto tout en se grattant la joue.

Sasuke ne fit pas de commentaire mais la réflexion de Naruto avait du sens. Mais personne ne pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait vraiment. En plus avec son manque de sang et son obsession pour celui de Sakura, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées bien claires.

Sasuke souffla avant de ranger son cellulaire. Il se leva et laissa la place à Naruto. Il referma la porte et s'assit dans le couloir, encore secoué de ce qu'il avait vu.

Il leva la tête vers la chambre 400, celle d'Hagoromo. Ce pouvait-il que le vieil homme ait les réponses à ses questions. Mais Sasuke hésita. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, il n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur son oeil. L'avait-il seulement vu ?

Il jura à voir basse. Il voulait comprendre. La curiosité était un des plus gros défaut de Sasuke même si il le cachait très bien la plus part du temps.

Rapidement, il se leva de sa chaise et tapa à la porte de la chambre du vieux sorcier qui lui répondit dans la foulé. Dès que Sasuke apparu, le visage d'Hagoromo s'illumina de surprise.

-Sasuke ? Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

-C'était il y a tout juste quelques jours, vous exagérez comme d'habitude.

Le vieil homme rigola tout en regardant le vampire approché la chaise de son lit.

-Et bien tu t'installes à ce que je vois. C'est que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire. Dis moi tout.

Sasuke regarda le vieil homme, déjà presque agacé. Cependant, sa curiosité reprit le pas sur ses autres pensées. Il souleva ses cheveux noirs de devant son oeil.

-Je crois que j'ai acquit un nouveau pouvoir.

Les yeux violets du sorcier se mirent à briller de curiosité avant de se rapprocher de Sasuke.

-Voyez-vous ça. Le même oeil que les miens. Tu as été en contact avec des larmes de démon ?

-Naruto et moi, on s'est battu, je lui ai dit des choses horribles et ça l'a profondément blessé. Il a perdu son sang-froid. C'était la première fois que je l'ai vu pleuré ainsi. Son visage était juste au-dessus du mien et il semblait si ... brisé.

Sasuke ressentit la culpabilité lui serrer le coeur avant de se racler la gorge.

-Quelques jours après, j'avais cet oeil. Que savez-vous sur ses pouvoirs combinés avec ceux d'un vampire ?

-Déjà, j'ai été agréablement surpris de te voir marché au soleil l'autre jour. Est-ce que tu en ai capable depuis que tu as cet oeil ?

Sasuke hocha la tête pour confirmer la déduction d'Hagoromo.

-Je vois. Malheureusement je ne sais pas grand chose. J'étais enfermé pratiquement toute ma vie dans une cellule. Je suis juste au courant des effets que ces yeux ont sur un sorcier comme moi.

-Toneri Otsutsuki nous avait avoué que cet oeil permet aux sorciers d'avoir accès à un autre niveau de magie. Qu'ils peuvent se déplacer dans l'espace. Est-ce que vous pensez que j'ai accès à cette faculté, moi aussi ?

-Et bien, j'imagine que si tu me pose la question, c'est que tu as expérimenté quelque chose de similaire ?

Sasuke secoua lentement la tête. Sa vision de tout à l'heure lui revient à l'esprit. Impossible que ce soit autre chose. Il avait été à deux endroits en même temps mais il ne savait pas comment.

-J'étais dans la chambre d'Hinata mais dès que j'ai passé ma main sur mon oeil, j'étais sur le toit d'un immeuble, j'en suis sûr.

-Je vois.

Soudain, un battement d'ailes se fit entendre contre la fenêtre fermée et Sasuke fût surpris de voir son aigle. Sans attendre, il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour que l'oiseau puisse s'y poser.

-Te voilà enfin.

Sasuke se rendit compte du soulagement qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Ce serait-il attaché à cet animal ? A vrai dire, oui. Il était son seul compagnon désormais. Il lui caressa timidement la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire avec un oiseau.

-Tu as l'air de le connaitre.

Sasuke se raidit, se rappelant où il se trouvait. Il retourna à sa chaise sans dire un mot, le visage à nouveau fermé.

-Sasuke ...

-C'est juste un oiseau qui me suit depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Je ne sais même pas d'où il vient ni pourquoi il s'accroche autant à moi.

-Est-il apparu en même temps que ton oeil ?

L'évidence frappa Sasuke de plein fouet. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il.

-Savais tu que pendant la Renaissance, quelques femmes humaines prétendirent d'être des sorcières ? La plus part d'entre elles possédaient des animaux de compagnie pour ne pas être seules. On les appelait des familiers. Ton aigle pourrait en être un.

-Il est hors de question que je devienne un sorcier.

-Rassures-toi, si tu étais doté de pouvoirs magiques tu le saurais déjà, rigola Hagoromo.

-Alors pourquoi donc aurais-je besoin d'un familier ?

-Pour ne pas être seul la journée, répondit Hagoromo. Comment te sens-tu à l'idée de ne plus être vulnérable aux rayons du soleil ? Ne te sens-tu pas, peu à peu, t'éloigner du clan Uchiha ?

Sasuke repensa à sa discussion avec Naori. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment gêner avant. Il avait même apprit à bien s'entendre avec elle mais depuis quelques temps, tout ce que les Uchiha faisaient énervait Sasuke.

Il grimaça alors que son mal de dents recommença. Le goût du sang de Sakura réapparu sur sa langue et il se revit lui sucer le sang du doigt.

-Que t'arrives-t-il ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

-Rien ! claqua Sasuke.

L'aigle poussa alors un cri et repartit dans les airs, en un puissant coup d'ailes, attirant l'attention du sorcier.

-Intéressant, marmonna Hagoromo. Sasuke, à quoi pensais-tu ?

-A rien, je vous ai dis.

-Et si je te disais que tu partageais un connexion avec cet oiseau me répondrais-tu encore 'rien' ?

Sasuke grogna avant de poser sa main sur sa joue comme pour arrêter la douleur.

-Je me disais juste que je ne n'avais pas mangé depuis un moment.

-Je vois.

-Vous voyez peut-être quelque chose mais moi je comprends rien, s'agaça Sasuke.

Il avait atteint ses limites. Il devait faire quelque chose pour calmer la douleur de ses dents. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise alors qu'Hagoromo suivit son mouvement des yeux.

-Merci pour votre temps, fit Sasuke avant de fermer la porte sans laisser le sorcier le temps de l'arrêter.

Il allait devoir réessayer de boire une poche de sang sinon il risquait de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

* * *

 **AVACHIT** sur sa chaise, les mains dans les poches, bougeant les pieds, Sasuke pensait à tout sauf à sa faim qui lui creusait toujours plus le ventre. Encore une soirée ennuyante.

Naruto venait de partir, appelé de toute urgence au quartier général des Kage. Cependant, avant de quitter son ami, il lui avait annoncé que demain soir il sortait avec le reste du groupe et qu'il voulait que Sasuke soit présent.

Trop fatigué pour lutter, Sasuke avait accepté. Mais maintenant, au plus il y réfléchissait, au plus il se disait qu'il allait regretté. En général, les plans de Naruto était toujours foireux.

Mais Sasuke était prêt à tout accepter pour détourner ses pensées de Sakura. Malheureusement, accompagnant sa faim, ses dents le lancèrent à nouveau. La douleur fût tellement forte qu'il ne fit pas attention aux pas qui se rapprochaient de lui sur sa droite.

Ce ne fût que lorsque que son odorat sur développé reconnu ce léger parfum de fraise que Sasuke tourna les yeux. Un reflet rose apparu et le jeune homme se leva d'un coup de sa chaise pour disparaître le plus loin d'elle.

Caché dans le tournant du couloir, il l'entendit s'arrêter avant de repartir vers la porte de la réserve.

-Putain, s'étouffa-t-il.

Ses mains étaient horriblement moites et ses jambes le poussaient à la suivre pour la coincé quelque part et finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et il se retint de lécher ses lèvres. Sasuke était essoufflé alors que son coeur figé de battait même pas.

Repousser la soif était devenu beaucoup plus difficile que lorsqu'il était jeune. Ou alors, il était simplement devenu faible.

Sans rien contrôler, il se retrouva à marcher à grands pas vers Sakura.

Il vit la lumière, de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, éclairée le couloir. Sasuke sentait tout son corps tremblé d'excitation et son instinct de chasseur prit le dessus, voulant jouer avec sa proie.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et laissa ses yeux observé la jeune femme de dos devant lui. Sa blouse lui gênait la vue et il n'avait qu'une envie l'arracher de son corps.

Il fit claquer la porte derrière lui ce qui attira l'attention de Sakura sur lui. Il entendit le doux son de son coeur accélérer de surprise et de peur.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas réel ! Vas t'en et arrêtes de me torturer l'esprit, dit-elle d'un voix dure.

Il vit les mains de Sakura trembler. Il la sentait agitée et maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait, elle aussi, eût des hallucination de lui, une sensation de plaisir le traversa. Il s'approcha d'elle avant de lever sa main vers sa joue.

Il avait l'impression que ses gencives prenaient feu tellement elles lui faisaient mal. Pourquoi attendait-il ainsi ?

'Juste attrapes son doigt et lèches le.'

Sasuke repoussa la voix de sa faim et fit glisser sa main sur le menton de Sakura pour lui relever le visage. La sensation de sa peau sur ses doigts l'excitait. Il pouvait presque sentir le sang qui coulait vivement à travers tout son corps.

-Hmm, ce contacte m'a l'air bien réel, dit-il enfin de sa voix grave.

Il vit soudain les yeux vert de Sakura se remplir de soulagement. Si elle savait ce que Sasuke avait prévu pour elle, elle ne se serait pas laissé aller comme ça entre ses doigts.

-Je t'ai manqué, Sakura ?

-Oui, affreusement ... souffla-t-elle.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke qui la fit reculer contre le mur derrière elle sans jamais la toucher autre part que sur son menton. Sans lâcher son regard, il laissa tomber sa main vers le doigt sanglant de la jeune femme.

Sans pouvoir bouger, Sakura sentit Sasuke attraper son poignet. Sans lui résister, elle vit son doigt s'approcher de ses lèvres.

Brisant le contacte visuel, Sasuke respira le sang avant de faire passer sa langue le long du doigt. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge, secouant le corps entier de Sakura.

Elle savait que c'était mal et dangereux mais le manque qu'elle ressentait au fond de son coeur dictait sa conduite, lui chuchotant de se laisser faire.

Du nouveau sang apparu au bord de la coupure mais Sasuke l'empêcha de couler à nouveau. Il fit pénétrer le bout du doigt dans sa bouche et fit tourner sa langue autour de cette peau si exquise.

Sur ses jambes complètement molles, Sakura gémit avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de peur, de douleur ou d'excitation mais son coeur battait tellement vite qu'elle avait peur qu'il la lâche d'un moment à l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke continuait de sucer ce sang addictif, laissant couler ce merveilleux liquide dans sa gorge. Il attendait ça depuis des jours. Et cette fois sans se retenir, il enfonça ses dents dans la chair douce et sucré.

Les yeux de Sakura roulèrent de plaisir dans leur orbites alors qu'elle soupirait de soulagement. Son agitation se calma et son sentiment de manque disparu pendant que le venin s'étendait de son doigt jusqu'à son poignet.

C'était ça qui lui avait manqué, ce sentiment d'anesthésie qui s'emparait de son corps. Ne tenant plus ses jambes, elle passa sa main libre sur les épaules de Sasuke pour se retenir.

Elle sentit les dents de Sasuke se planter de plus en plus profondément sous son agacement. Il n'en avait pas assez.

Sans la prévenir, Sasuke la coinça un peu plus contre le mur d'un mouvement de bassin et ouvrit sa blouse, ramenant Sakura sur terre. Il dégagea ses cheveux roses dévoilant enfin cette magnifique gorge et ce pou qui continuait de s'affoler.

-Sa ... ahhh ...

L'appel de Sakura resta coincé dans sa gorge alors que Sasuke suçait déjà violemment la peau délicate de son cou. Si il la mordait ici, c'était fini et Sakura le savait.

'Dégages-toi de là. C'est un vampire, il va vraiment finir par te vider de ton sang !'

Elle se mit à se débattre contre cet homme dur comme de la pierre. Mais son corps ne faisait que se frotter contre celui de Sasuke qui sentait l'excitation lui piquer la peau sous ses vêtements. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que ses dents frôlaient la veine.

-Aie ! s'écria Sakura.

Sasuke grogna de frustration. Venait-il vraiment de rater sa veine à cause d'elle ? Sans délicatesse, il plaqua une de ses mains contre la hanche de Sakura puis son autre main contre son gorge pour l'empêcher de remuer.

L'air coincé dans les poumons, Sakura essayait de respirer alors qu'elle sentait le pouce de Sasuke caresser la peau au-dessus de sa jugulaire. Son touchait brûlait presque Sakura qui ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Maintenant sûr que plus rien ne le fera rater son coup de dent, Sasuke entrouvrit la bouche, sous souffle chaud rebondit contre Sakura qui frissonna une nouvelle fois.

-Chut, tout va bien, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-S'il te plais, Sasuke, arrêtes ...

Son visage se crispa alors que la morsure pénétra chair, l'arrêtant net. Son corps se détendit petit à petit sous les doigts de Sasuke qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa hanche. Sakura se maudissait intérieurement alors que des larmes de plaisirs apparurent aux coins de ses yeux.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle du plaisir ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur ? Pourquoi s'était-elle laisser faire depuis le début ?

'Pourquoi ?' fût sa dernière pensée avant que tout devient noir autour d'elle.


	12. Chapitre 12 : L'échange

**ELLE** avait l'impression de flotter. Elle se sentait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eût cette sensation. D'habitude, elle avait l'impression que son corps pesait des tonnes et le moindre mouvement qu'elle devait faire lui demandait de gros efforts. Cela faisait partit de son quotidien donc elle ne faisait plus trop attention à son corps mais la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentit aussi bien était après que Sasuke l'ait mordu la première fois.

D'ailleurs, elle s'était sentit tellement légère qu'elle avait répondu à ses parents ce jour là. Elle avait l'eût l'impression d'être moins enchaînée, d'être plus proche de la réalité et de sa liberté. Liberté qu'elle avait ressentit alors que la peur lui avait tordu le ventre lorsqu'elle avait parlé avec Itachi et Naruto. Liberté qu'elle avait ressentit car Sasuke l'avait sortit de son quotidien. Sauf qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu après et sa monotone vie avait reprit comme si de rien n'était.

Pendant plus jours, ça avait été le calme plat et elle avait ressentit son corps redevenir lourd et encombrant. Elle avait eu l'envie de ressentir ses dents s'enfoncer dans sa chair pour lui redonner ce sentiment de liberté avec son venin.

Mais c'était elle qui était partit alors qu'il avait voulu lui parler. Elle avait dût le vexer. Il n'allait pas revenir. Et pourtant, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans la même pièce. Et elle avait craqué. Et il l'avait mordu une seconde fois. Sakura avait été si heureuse et soulagée. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu l'avouer. Cependant, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet quand Sasuke l'avait mordu une troisième fois, au cou.

Sakura se redressa d'un coup dans le lit, une main plaquée sur sa nuque et le front transpirant.

Elle n'était pas morte. La lumière de la salle lui piquait les yeux et l'odeur de l'hôpital lui chatouilla les narines.

-Sakura ?

Elle glissa ses yeux vert sur sa supérieur. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? demanda Shizune.

-Non, mais ... Comment ... ?

-Tu allais vers la réserve et apparemment tu es tombé dans les pommes. Je ne pensais pas que la vue du sang te mettait mal à l'aise, remarqua-t-elle.

-C'est ... Non, bien sûr que non ... Enfin pas celui des autres, juste le mien, mentit Sakura. Je suis désolée. Est-ce que j'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Non, ça doit faire cinq minutes ...

-Qui m'a trouvé ? demanda soudainement Sakura.

-C'est Konan. Elle l'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi donc elle est remontée et elle t'a vu.

Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais ne répondit rien. Qui mentait dans l'histoire ? Shizune ? Ou Sasuke ? Aucun doute, il avait dût prendre le contrôle de quelqu'un.

Elle entendit sa responsable lui dire de se lever quand elle se sentira prête à reprendre le service mais qu'elle prendra peut-être une demi-journée ou un jour de congés. Sakura hocha la tête et Shizune ouvrit la porte.

A peine elle eût refermée la porte qu'un coup de vent pénétra la pièce. Sakura tourna la tête. Depuis quand la porte-fenêtre de la chambre était-elle ouverte ?

Un frisson traversa son corps, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrirent sur Sasuke qui s'était assit au plus près d'elle sur le lit.

Ses yeux noirs n'avaient jamais été aussi brûlant. La peur et l'envie divisèrent Sakura qui sentit les poils de ses bras et de sa nuque se redresser alors que son ventre se contractait d'anticipation.

-Tu permets ?

Elle n'eût même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait déjà réduit la distance qui les séparait. La trace de sa morsure était toujours là, sous se pansement, caché aux yeux de tous et il était le seul à le savoir. Il dégagea le col de la blouse blanche et arracha le bandage. Il regarda le sang rouge avec des yeux gourmands avant d'y replanter ses dents.

Sakura sursauta sous la vitesse des actions du jeune homme ce qui le fit sourire. C'était beaucoup mieux de boire le sang de quelqu'un quand cette personne était consciente de ce qu'il se passait. Le vampire avait l'impression de sentir toutes les émotions de l'humaine comme si c'était les siennes. C'était impressionnant. C'était comme si, pendant qu'il buvait ce sang, il devait lui même humain.

Il grogna et resserra son emprise, aspirant de plus en plus vite.

Sakura était à nouveau submerger par ce sentiment de bien-être et de terreur. Pourquoi était-elle si partagée entre ses émotions ?

Plus rapidement que tout à l'heure, Sakura se sentit sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Voulant résister, elle banda ses muscles, cherchant à se dégager mais, contre toute attente, Sasuke relâcha sa prise et se mit à embrasser chacune de ses traces de dents. Il remonta le long de son cou avant de continuer ses baisés le long de la mâchoire de Sakura dont la peau était en feu.

Il vit le sang chaud coulé de la plaie et taché le col du t-shirt de la jeune fille mais il y reviendra plus tard. Il avait la soudaine envie de la goûter en entière.

La sentir se débattre contre lui, tout à l'heure, l'avait excité et il avait voulu qu'elle recommence. Mais il l'avait sentit s'évanouir et il n'avait plus rien sentit. Voilà ce qui l'avait sortit de sa transe, sinon, qui sait, il l'aurait peut-être tuer. Mais son venin l'avait fait tomber dans les pommes et c'était la dernière chose que Sasuke voulait. Il avait alors rapidement caché la plaie sous un pansement avant de rabattre la col de sa blouse par dessus et de prendre Sakura dans ses bras pour l'allonger dans le couloir. Puis, il était allé chercher Konan et l'avait mise sous son contrôle.

Comme il lui avait ordonné, l'amie de Sakura était remontée au quatrième étage et l'avait trouvée étendu au sol. Elle avait donc appelé Shizune et les deux femmes l'avaient installée dans un lit vide.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Shizune, Sasuke était retourné à son poste devant la chambre 410 mais il avait surveillé la pièce de Sakura avec attention grâce à son aigle.

Sasuke desserra son emprise pour faire glisser sa main dans ses cheveux roses. Ils étaient presque aussi doux que les pétales qu'une fleur. Celle qui était posé sur sa hanche glissa sur son ventre ce qui ramena Sakura au moment présent.

Elle se sentit être poussée à s'allonger sur le lit avant de sentir un puissant corps se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne s'était tellement pas attendu à ce que Sasuke souhaite faire durer son plaisir et encore moins, celui de la jeune femme.

C'était tellement mal. C'était tellement bon.

Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner. La partie de son corps couvert des deux morsures était encore anesthésiée par le venin et elle n'avait pas encore retrouver toutes ses fonctions. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Sakura de très bien sentir les puissantes mains de Sasuke se balader sur le reste de son corps.

Elle pouvait sentir son halène chaude sur sa joue, ses lèvres fraîches sur son oreille, sa main sous son t-shirt, ses ongles dans la chair de sa hanche mais surtout son érection contre son bas ventre. C'était presque trop. Elle laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans les coussins. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher qu'elle aimait le sentir contre elle. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais touché ainsi. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais touché comme si elle était importante, comme si il n'existait qu'elle et personne d'autre.

Très vite, elle sentit les boutons de sa blouse s'ouvrirent, exposant enfin son corps aux yeux et aux mains de Sasuke.

Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois alors qu'il tirait le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents.

Sasuke lâchait de temps en temps des grognements bestiaux qui la secouait de toute part. Elle était complètement à sa merci mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier le danger, ni oublier où ils se trouvaient. Malgré son envie de se sentir aimée pendant quelques secondes, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit comme ça.

L'odeur du sang remplaça rapidement ses pensées précédentes. Elle ressemblait presque plus à un jouet qu'à une femme aimée par un homme. Cette révélation la frappa de plein fouet alors que les larmes lui montaient aux joues.

Son cerveau était tout embrouillé. Et malgré qu'il soit dans le brouillard, elle fût surprise d'entrevoir un lueur de sobriété dans ce tourbillon de sensations que Sasuke lui faisait ressentir.

-Non, souffla-t-elle.

Ce seul mot arrêta Sasuke d'un coup. Maintenant qu'il avait bu de son sang, il avait retrouvé un semblant de contrôle sur ses pulsions malgré ses gencives qui risquaient de le refaire souffrir d'un moment à l'autre. Mais ce seul mot qu'elle venait de prononcé le ramena violemment sur Terre.

Très lentement comme si il se battait contre lui-même, il releva ses mains pour les posés sur le lit alors que son visage était tout prêt de celui de Sakura. Sa respiration était rapide malgré que son coeur figé ne battait pas une seule seconde. Mais il pouvait entendre celui de Sakura et ce rythme effréné faisait trembler ses jambes de désir.

Car oui, il la désirait et après ce qui venait de se passer, il ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière même si il le voulait. Mais elle, le voulait-elle ?

Sasuke était peut-être un vampire mais il n'avait aucun droit de forcer une femme à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Ou bien était-ce un mensonge ? Oui puisqu'il pouvait la contrôler mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait envie.

Dès qu'elle le sentit s'arrêter, Sakura se sentit revenir peu à peu à la réalité.

-Je ... Je ne te le permets pas, souffla-t-elle pour répondre à sa question précédente alors que ses larmes coulèrent finalement sur ses joues.

Elle sentit Sasuke les lécher avant de voir ses yeux noirs scrutés les siens. Quelle impressionnante couleur. Un vert explosif et vivant tout ce que Sasuke ne connaîtra jamais.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du vampire avant de se baisser à nouveau sur sa morsure. Dès qu'elle sentit sa langue essuyer le sang, Sakura trembla alors que son entre-jambe lui faisait horriblement mal.

-Sasuke, j'ai dit 'non' ...

-Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux en garde pour plus tard, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Soudain, il s'éloigna d'elle et tout le corps de Sakura se détendit d'un coup alors que son souffle continuait d'être court. Tout son coté blessé lui faisait mal tellement il était engourdit. Mais elle se sentait tellement légère à nouveau. C'était tellement bon. C'était tellement mal.

Elle réussit à lever les yeux vers Sasuke qui lécha ses lèvres encore rouge de sang. Comment pouvait-elle trouva ça sexy ?

D'un coup, il se retrouva à nouveau devant elle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ne pût s'empêcher de le détailler. Sa peau si froide et si parfaite, d'un blanc sans défaut, son nez droit et sa mâchoire carré, ses yeux noirs et fins, fourni de long cils aussi noir que ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son front, tout chez Sasuke l'attirait mais quand elle vit son sourire, la peur lui glaça le sang.

Un bruit de déchirement la fit sursauté et elle baissa ses yeux verts sur l'action des mains de Sasuke. Ce dernier prit son doigt et le lécha une dernière fois avant d'enrouler un pansement autour de sa première blessure.

Puis il prit doucement sa main qui était plaquée sur son cou. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait mise là. L'instinct de survit lui fit bien comprendre que Sasuke était son ennemi. Alors pourquoi avait-elle envie d'en savoir plus sur lui ?

Son goût du risque ?

Une nouvelle fois, il lécha le sang qui coulait de sa plaie avant d'appliquer un énorme pansement blanc.

-La prochaine fois, je n'aurai qu'à l'arracher violemment pour faire partir la croûte.

'La prochaine fois ?' s'étonna Sakura.

Il allait donc revenir ? Elle pensait qu'une fois suffirait. Quelle idiote. Mais, au fond, aucun des deux n'avaient jamais penser qu'un fois suffirait à apaiser leur addiction de l'autre.

-J'espère ... J'espère que tu ne vas pas me sortir une histoire comme quoi le faite d'avoir bu mon sang te lie à moi, se moqua Sakura en repensant à tous les livres qu'elle avait lu.

Mais Sasuke ne comprit pas la référence. A quoi s'attendait-elle ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Rien ... Mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Sakura voulu se relever mais Sasuke était toujours penché au-dessus d'elle. Sans prévenir, il lui attrapa violemment le menton entre ses doigts, créant une friction entre sa peau et le pansement de son cou.

Elle grimaça de douleur.

-On n'est peut-être pas lier mais je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ton sang, ma chère Sakura.

-Il n'est pas à toi, releva-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-As-tu envie de revenir les derniers jours que tu as passé ? J'entends bien la différence entre ton corps maintenant et ton corps avant que je ne te morde.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau et enroula sa main autour de sa nuque. Son touché brûlait Sakura mais la seule façon de calmer ces picotements était la caresse du pouce de Sasuke. Pourquoi était-elle si coupé en deux ?

-J'ai bien sentit ton agitation mais dès que je t'ai mordu tu t'es calmée.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?'

-Mon venin te fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était comme un chant hypnotique aux oreilles de Sakura. Pourquoi résister ? Parce que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Mais Sakura voulait ressentir encore une fois toutes ses émotions et cette incroyable sensation de légèreté.

-Ce n'est pas bien, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Je ne veux pas de ça. C'est malsain.

'Vraiment ?' fit sa petite voix au fond d'elle.

-J'ai arrêté parce que tu m'as dit 'non', annonça Sasuke. On peut toujours faire l'échange jusqu'à ce que tu n'en peux plus.

-L'échange ?

-Tu me donnes ton sang et je te donne mon venin. Mais peut-être que tu devrais y réfléchir avec l'esprit plus clair que maintenant.

Sasuke ricana avant de retirer sa main de sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir son pou battre contre sa main et cela le déstabilisait. Mais il était aussi bien conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Il se redressa et la tira pour la mettre sur ses pieds. Sa tête se mit soudain à tourner et elle tomba vers lui. Il la rattrapa et leur corps s'embrassèrent ce qui surpris Sasuke. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose comme ça.

Le sang humain était vraiment une merveille et malgré que sa petite voix à lui lui rappelait qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose d'hors la loi, il ne pouvait pas repousser son envie de toujours plus ressentir ses sensations humaines. Et pourtant, il se reprochait beaucoup de choses, il ne méritait pas de se montrer ainsi. De se montrer aussi égoïste.

Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que son clan et Naruto. Et pourtant, il venait de proposer quelque chose à Sakura qui était basé sur la confiance. Ils ne devaient rien dire à personne de ce qui se passait entre eux.

Sakura se dégagea de son emprise. En effet, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir avec ses doigts tellement froids qu'ils lui brûlaient la peau à travers ses vêtements.

Pour qui la prenait-il ? Un sac de sang frais ambulant. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien fait pour lui prouver le contraire. Elle s'était lâchement laissée faire cette fois-ci.

-Pourquoi tu continues de t'intéresser à moi alors que je t'ai laisser en plan la dernière fois ? Mon message n'a pas été assez clair ?

Sasuke croisa les bras et les yeux de Sakura ne ratèrent pas une miette de ce spectacle de muscles qui se tendaient sous ses habilles noirs.

Elle détourna le regard mais elle savait que c'était déjà trop tard et que cette scène allait tourné en boucle dans son esprit qui avait décidé de la faire souffrir de toutes les façons les plus terribles.

-Je m'intéresse à toi parce que tu me résistes. C'est fascinant de te voir te débattre avec tes propres émotions. Ca me fait quelque chose là.

Il tapota l'endroit où son coeur figé reposait. A quoi bon caché la vérité ? Il voulait ce sang et il l'aura de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

Sakura se raidit. Il avait un sourire joueur sur les lèvres et cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Et en même temps, elle avait tellement envie de le provoqué.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui ne pas chez moi ?'

Elle serra les poings avant de tirer sur les pans de sa blouse pour refermer les boutons. Une fois fait, elle redressa la tête et le défia du regard.

-Au revoir Sasuke.

Il la regarda passer à coté de lui sans broncher. Aucun des deux ne voulait montrer à quel point il était déjà vulnérable devant l'autre.

-Tu sais où me trouver si jamais tu changes d'avis.

Il entendit la porte se refermer. Sasuke faisait le malin mais il avait bien vu qu'elle avait plus de contrôle sur ce qui leur arrivait. Et si jamais elle ne venait pas le chercher ? Qu'allait-il se passé pour lui ? Quelqu'un risquait de remarquer d'un moment à l'autre qu'il rejetait le sang qu'il avalait. Il serai alors obligé d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et la sentence sera irrévocable.


	13. Chapitre 13 : La jalousie

**UN** jour. C'était tout ce qui séparait le jour d'aujourd'hui avec le jour de sa dernière rencontre avec Sasuke. Un simple jour et pourtant, elle sentait déjà les effets secondaires s'emparer de son corps. Les tremblements, les maux de tête et l'impression que la pression atmosphérique voulait l'écraser au sol.

En même pas vingt-quatre heures, elle avait retourné la proposition du vampire des millions de fois dans sa tête. Quelle horreur !

Mais, dès qu'elle trouvait une raison d'accepter, elle posait sa main sur son pansement au cou ou alors elle se regardait dans le miroir et voyait cet horrible pull à col roulé qui lui donnait dix ans de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher son pansement avec juste ses cheveux. Connaissant sa mère, elle risquait de le remarquer.

Quoi qu'elle avait bien vu que Sakura avait sortit son pull bleu à col roulé ce matin. Sa fille avait bien vu les yeux surpris de sa mère. Combien de fois Sakura lui avait demandé d'arrêter de lui acheter des pulls comme ça ? Tellement de fois et le pire c'était la dispute qui allait avec le pull neuf emballé dans un plastique.

-Je ne te comprends pas Sakura ! disait à chaque fois Mekubi.

Ce n'était pas son style. Elle n'aimait pas les col roulés. Elle se trouvait énorme et vielle à l'intérieur. Sakura lui en avait donné des explications mais à chaque fois sa mère avait fait la sourde oreille. Jusqu'au jour où Sakura annonça vouloir acheter ses propres vêtements.

Elle avait douté de sa menace mais au moins, son père avait parlé à sa mère qui capitula.

Et maintenant, à cause de sa faiblesse et de Sasuke, elle devait reporter ses horreurs pour que personne ne pose de questions. Cela l'aidait à se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait clairement pas accepter la proposition de Sasuke. Elle ne voulait pas que son corps soit percé de ses traces de dents et il était hors de question qu'elle porte ces horribles pulls avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses quatre-vingt-dix ans.

Sakura pouvait au moins se réconforter avec le faite que ses parents ne posèrent pas de questions sur son accoutrement.

Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur le col qui remontait sur son cou avant de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Alors que Sakura s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture de son père, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras. La jeune fille se retourna pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Ta mère a dit que tu devais être rentrée avant minuit. C'était déjà une chance que tu puisses sortir alors ne pousse pas le bouchon et soit là à l'heure.

Sakura avait l'impression d'entendre les chaines qu'elle avait aux poignets et aux chevilles tinter en arrière plan.

-Bien sûr papa, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Son père la relâcha et Sakura put s'éloigner de cette lourde atmosphère qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle était avec ses parents.

Elle se retourna et secoua sa main en signe d'au revoir. Une fois que la voiture disparu au coin de la rue, elle soupira.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle trouvait l'atmosphère aussi tendue entre eux trois en ce moment. Certes, ses parents avaient toujours été sur son dos mais elle s'était laissée faire car elle savait que c'était leur nature mais maintenant, elle avait l'impression qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Comme si ils lui cachaient quelque chose.

Sakura soupira une nouvelle fois et s'assit sur un des nombreux banc du parc.

Ce soir, le vent ne s'était pas levé et il y avait aucun nuages à l'horizon, signe qu'il n'y aura pas de neige demain matin mais bien un risque de verglas. Cependant, le temps de ce début de soirée permettait aux habitants de Konoha de sortir un peu de chez eux et de profiter de la ville, ce qui changeait l'apparence de ville-fantôme qu'elle avait d'habitude d'afficher au reste du monde.

Sakura attendit un moment avant de regarder sa montre puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il était en retard. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Naruto mais rien qu'à sa tête, elle avait comprit qu'il n'était pas du genre à arriver en avance lors d'un rendez-vous.

Sauf que elle, elle était à l'heure et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dépasser le couvre-feu que sa mère avait décidé, sans son avis, bien sûr.

Soudain, elle vit un point sombre tournoyer au dessus de sa tête. Vu la distance, elle n'y fit pas attention et reporta ses yeux sur les alentours, cherchant une tête blonde. Mais, son regard vert fût à nouveau attiré par ce même point noir qui arrivait droit sur elle. Elle plissa des yeux et reconnu un aigle. Etait-ce l'aigle qu'elle avait vu en dehors de sa salle de classe ?

Malgré que la distance qui les séparait se réduisait, l'oiseau ne faisait rien pour ralentir. Allait-il l'attaquer ? Sakura n'eût rien le temps de faire que l'animal redressait déjà sa course pour passer au-dessus d'elle. Cependant, elle sentit en même temps quelque chose tomber sur ses genoux. Sakura baissa les yeux et y découvrit un gros rat mort, la bouche en sang.

Affolée, elle lâcha un cri avant de se lever en vitesse et d'envoyer le rat plus loin du pied.

-Par tout les dieux, jura-t-elle tout en frottant son pantalon.

-Sakura ?

Elle se figea. Cette voix provoqua une succession de frissons dans tout son corps. Venait-il de la voir dans cet état ? Quelle honte ! C'était pire que de recevoir une crotte d'oiseau dans les cheveux.

Doucement, la jeune fille se retourna et vit le vampire qui avait les sourcils haussés et elle était sûre que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça.

-Sa ... Sasuke ...

Soudain, Sakura remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Deux très beaux hommes l'accompagnaient. L'un d'eux semblait plus vieux que l'autre qui souriait. Leurs cheveux noirs tombaient sur leur front et leurs yeux noirs étaient la seule chose qui accrochaient le regard de Sakura qui avait remarqué à quel point leur peau était blanche. Blanche et fine comme du papier. Ils étaient presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Cependant, leur regards fixés sur elle la mettait mal à l'aise alors que Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel. Aucun doute que le rat mort était un cadeau de son aigle. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi l'animal avait fait ça. Il cherchait vraiment les embrouilles depuis quelques temps.

Sasuke ramena ses yeux sur Sakura qui détourna le regard de ces deux hommes qui dégageaient quelque chose de dangereux. De plus, son coeur tambourinait de plus en plus fort contre sa cage thoracique à cause de leur présences.

-J'y crois pas, murmura Sasuke pour lui même. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est ... C'est pas de ma faute. Naruto m'a donné rendez-vous ici.

-Naruto ? répéta Sasuke en grinçant des dents.

Soudain, le ventre de Sakura gronda de faim.

-D ... Désolée, j'ai pas encore mangé ...

Sa voix s'effaça quand elle vit le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Elle plaqua brusquement sa main sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de dire plus de bêtises.

Sakura sentit soudain ses jambes se mettre à bouger vers Sasuke mais elle se détourna et s'assit sur le banc pour empêcher son corps de réagir à la présence du vampire.

Tout allait trop vite d'un coup. A peine s'étaient-ils vu qu'elle se sentait déjà attiré vers lui et lui, il se voyait déjà se nourrir de son sang frais.

Sakura s'appuya contre le dossier, croisa les bras et les jambes puis détourna la tête vers l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvaient Sasuke et de ces deux hommes que le vampire avait bien évité de présenter.

Malheureusement, Sakura pouvait toujours sentir leur regard sur elle. Le regard du plus jeune était remplit de curiosité alors que le visage de l'autre était fermé. Cependant, il avait semblé surpris quand il l'avait vu. S'étaient-ils déjà rencontré ? Pas dans les souvenirs de Sakura.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils partent mais contre tout attente, elle sentit Sasuke s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Même très près d'elle.

-Tu sens incroyablement bon ce soir Sakura, murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Sakura frissonna mais tourna la tête vers lui tout en essayant de le fouetter avec ses cheveux roses sauf qu'il s'éloigna juste avant. C'était aussi bien.

Comment pouvait-il se comporter comme ça alors que deux de ses amis étaient avec lui ? Soudain la gorge de Sakura s'assécha. Elle osa poser son regard sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient en retrait. Le plus vieux avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et semblait quelque peu ennuyer d'être ici mais c'était tout le contraire pour le plus jeune dont le corps était tendu comme une corde d'arc et dont les yeux ne lâchaient pas Sakura.

'Sasuke est un vampire ... donc ... ses amis aussi, n'est-ce pas ?' réalisa Sakura. 'Oh putain !' s'écria-t-elle intérieurement.

-Vous pouvez y aller, Izuna, ordonna Sasuke sans lâcher Sakura des yeux.

Il la détaillait même mais Sakura regardait Izuna qui avait le visage encore plus dur que tout à l'heure. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Sasuke regardait cette fille. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard noir d'ordinaire si froid et si fermé. Il ne pouvait pas le comparer au regard que Sasuke avait quand il était avec Naruto car c'était clairement autre chose. Pour cette faible humaine c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, plus brûlant, ça allait à l'encontre des règles.

-Je ...

-Je t'ai dit que vous pouvez partir, claqua-t-il en tournant brutalement sa tête vers eux.

Sasuke repéra le regard de Tekka sur Sakura et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Comme si c'était encore possible, son regard s'assombrit et Izuna hocha rapidement la tête, ne voulant pas se prendre les foudres de son supérieur. Il tira Tekka par le col de sa veste et tourna les talons.

Sakura les regarda partir ce qui calma quelque peu son coeur mais dès que le visage de Sasuke réapparu dans son champ de vision, elle eût le souffle coupé sous l'intensité du regard qu'il avait posé sur elle. Il était si près.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Sakura apprécia que sa voix fût ferme mais elle se rendit soudain compte de sa question. Et elle regretta de l'avoir posée car Sasuke sourit de façon bien plus gourmande maintenant.

-Dois-je vraiment répondre à la question ?

Il ne vit pas le regard de Sakura flancher ce qui le fit sourire d'avantage.

-Moi aussi j'attends Naruto.

Ils froncèrent tout les deux leur sourcils en même temps. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix, ils se mirent à douter que Naruto décide de se montrer ce soir.

Du coin de l'oeil, Sakura vit la main de Sasuke s'approcher d'elle et d'un coup sec de sa propre main, elle le frappa. Surpris, Sasuke se figea avant de voir ses doigts prendre une couleur rouge. Quelle force.

-On est en public ! lâcha Sakura.

A peine les mots eurent franchit sa bouche qu'elle les regretta. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, de les rendre plus clairs mais elle sentit le souffle chaud de Sasuke sur son oreille.

-Cela veut dire que si nous étions en privé, j'aurai eût le privilège de faire glisser ma langue sur ta peau sucrée avant de planter mes dents dans ta chair ?

Sakura frissonna sans pouvoir dire si c'était de dégoût ou d'envie. Cependant, la brûlure dans ses reins lui donnait clairement la réponse à son hésitation mais elle fît tout pour ne pas y faire attention.

-Re ... Recules. Les gens peuvent nous voir.

-La seule chose qu'ils comprendront en nous voyant c'est deux jeunes assit sur un banc.

Pourquoi sa voix était si basse et si sexy ? Sakura sursauta quand elle sentit la langue de Sasuke suivre le contour de son oreille. Elle piqua un fart alors que son coeur battait la chamade. Sa large main se posa sur sa cuisse, embrasant sa peau malgré son jeans. Elle serra les poings pour retenir ses mains d'attrapa Sasuke par le col de sa veste en cuire afin de le rapprocher d'elle.

Elle s'apprêta à lâcher un soupire de bien-être quand une voix bien trop familière s'éleva.

-Sakura ?

Sasuke grogna alors que la jeune fille se leva en toute hâte. Telle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle vit son ami Lee, le visage à moitié caché par son écharpe et les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur Sasuke.

Ce que le vampire n'aimait pas du tout. Qui était ce rigolo qui se permettait de le regarder de haut ? Et surtout, comment connaissait-il Sakura ?

-Euh ... Oui, oui tout va bien, Lee. Et ... Et toi ?

Sasuke n'aimait pas la façon dont elle lui parlait. Elle semblait apporter beaucoup d'importance à cet humain. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas et cela l'énervait.

-Ça va, comme toujours, répondit-il. Qui est-ce ?

Sakura se retourna soudain vers Sasuke comme si elle avait oublié qu'il était là. Comment était-ce possible ? Sasuke n'aimait pas ça. Sakura ne devait avoir yeux que pour lui.

-Oh ! s'exclama Sakura alors que Sasuke se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de s'arrêter devant Lee.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent de haut en bas avant de se juger du regard. Sasuke l'avait déjà vu. Son odeur ne lui était pas inconnu.

-Euh ... Sasuke voilà Lee. Lee je te présente Sasuke ...

Que pouvait-elle bien dire pour le décrire ? Rien et cela l'affola.

-... Mon ami !

Les trois jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers la quatrième voix qui appartenait à Naruto. Sakura se sentit se dégonfler comme un ballon tellement elle était soulagée de le voir. Mais il n'était pas seul.

Sakura ouvrit grands les yeux alors qu'au milieu de ses amis se tenait Ino qui secouait sa main tout en lui souriant.

-Surprise ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ino ...

Les deux meilleurs amies tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre tout en rigolant et en criant presque leur joie de se revoir. Sakura avait complètement oublié qui était autour d'elle. Ino était là après des mois d'absences et des jours sans nouvelles.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! pleura Sakura.

Son amie ne devinera jamais l'enfer qu'elle était en train de vivre en ce moment.

Sasuke regarda les deux jeunes femmes se tenir les mains tout en continuant leur retrouvailles. Il sentit alors la présence de Naruto à coté de lui et l'un envoya un regard noir.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? grogna-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il observait le groupe des Kage autour d'eux.

-Ca s'appelle une soirée entre potes, expliqua Naruto toutes dents dehors. Je n'étais pas trop pour mais Ino en avait vraiment besoin alors Shikamaru nous a donné notre soirée de libre. De toute façon, il faut attendre pour savoir si la solution que nous avons trouvé réveillera Hinata.

-Et pourquoi m'avoir invité ? Je ne connais personne, mentit le vampire.

-Justement. Ca te fera le plus grand bien. Je te trouve un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

'Si seulement il savait.'

Sasuke avait juste envie de disparaître loin d'ici mais Naruto avait l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin d'une soirée comme ça pour éloigner son esprit de ses pensées négatives. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son ami ?

-Alors ? On va à Ichiraku ? demanda Kiba.

Sasuke se rappelait de lui. Il l'avait vu à la réunion des créatures de le nuit et de toute façon, il puait tellement qu'il n'aurait jamais pu ignorer qu'il était un loup-garou. Naruto secoua la tête et tout le monde prit la direction de la roulotte au centre du parc.

Sasuke voulu rester en retrait mais Naruto l'entraîna au milieu du groupe. Il eût l'impression que tout le monde le dévisageait sauf Sakura. Elle était entouré d'Ino et de Kiba et elle ne faisait que rigoler, l'oubliant complètement. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Le groupe d'amis arriva rapidement à la roulotte et ils prirent une large table pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir.

Sasuke se retrouva coincé entre Naruto et un gars nommé Saï. De l'autre coté, sur sa gauche, Sakura était toujours entouré de Kiba et Ino. En face d'elle se trouvait un certain Shino et le Lee de tout à l'heure.

Comment Naruto avait pu traîner Sasuke dans un endroit comme ça alors qu'il ne mangeait rien d'humain ? Cherchait-il à découvrir ce que Sasuke lui cachait ? Cela serait bien une première pour cet idiot qui ne comprenait, d'habitude, jamais rien. Sauf que depuis qu'il avait perdu Hinata et qu'il voyageait avec toutes ses autres créatures de la nuit qui lui servaient d'ami, il semblait comprendre Sasuke encore mieux qu'avant. Tout ça pour le plus grand malheur du jeune Uchiha.

Sakura n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Ses amis étaient là avec elle. Après combien de jours sans se voir ? Elle ne savait plus mais elle ne pensait pas à ça. Elle ne pensait ni à ses parents ni à Sasuke. Elle écoutait juste les blagues de Tenten pour faire participer Shino alors que Kiba et Ino se chamaillaient. Même Lee était de bonne humeur et avait discuté avec elle. Que demander de plus ?

Et dire qu'elle devait tout ça à Naruto qui l'avait invité. Elle tourna les yeux vers le jeune homme mais son regard vert ne s'arrêta pas sur lui car il était comme aimanté par les yeux noirs qui la regardait à coté du blond. Dès que noir et vert se rencontrèrent, un frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune femme.

Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont Sasuke la regardait. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue le jouet qu'il désirait. Elle fronça les sourcils et se força à tourner la tête.

Quant à Sasuke, il n'aimait pas la façon que Kiba avait de toucher la main de Sakura pour attirer son attention. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'incroyable complicité qu'il y avait entre elle et Lee.

Il se disait qu'il pourrait très bien se lever et s'en aller mais rien ne lui disait que Sakura était en sécurité ici. Certes Naruto était là mais il n'était pas au courant de tous ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Naruto alors qu'il échangeait son bol vide avec le bol plein que Sasuke n'avait pas touché.

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu continues de regarder vers les humains ? chuchota son ami.

Sasuke tourna la tête brusquement vers Naruto qui mangeait ses ramens tout en le regardant du coin de l'oeil. Savait-il ?

-Je ne regarde pas les humains. J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi tu m'as amené ici.

-Pourquoi tu regardes Sakura comme ça ?

Si le coeur de Sasuke pouvait battre, il se serait arrêté à ce moment même. Au lieu de ça, il avala sa salive tout en cherchant sur le visage de Naruto un indice de ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Sakura ?

-Mmh, pas grave, fit Naruto en haussant les épaules et en amenant quelques ramens à sa bouche.

Après cette conversation, Sasuke ne regarda plus jamais du coté de Sakura et cette dernière le remarqua rapidement. Il était bien plus occupé à retenir Naruto et Saï qui avait décidé de commander du sake et qui en avait trop bu.

Malheureusement, minuit arriva bien plus vite et Sakura dût quitter ses amis. Ino proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du parc.

-Tu sais que j'aurai jamais cru te revoir un jour avec ce pull ! s'exclama Ino alors qu'elles attendaient Kizashi à l'entrée du parc.

Sakura ricana, gênée.

-Je ... Je dois absolument t'expliquer la raison, chuchota-t-elle.

Ses mains étaient moites et la peur retournait son ventre. Elle redoutait la réaction de son amie car elle savait exactement comme Ino allait réagir quand Sakura lui racontera qu'elle avait rencontré un vampire et qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Au début, Ino répétera plusieurs fois que les vampires n'existent pas puis Sakura devra lui montrer sa morsure et à ce moment là, la sur-protectrice Ino apparaîtra. C'était surement pour cet aspect de sa personnalité que les parents Haruno avaient une confiance aveugle en la meilleure amie de Sakura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama Ino. Je suis encore à Konoha pour quelques jours. Il faut absolument que l'on se voit un de ces jours avec Tenten.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sakura.

Elle avait prit une décision. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas garder ce secret seule. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et juste le faite de savoir qu'Ino était au courant pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair dans cette histoire avec Sasuke.

-Merci Ino.

Elle prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras qui fût quelque peu surprise de la soudain action de Sakura mais elle ne se fit pas de soucis. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que son amie était en train de traverser.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Les problèmes

**MINUIT** passée de trente minutes et elle était déjà chez elle. Etait-ce vraiment une vie de jeune adulte qu'elle menait ?

-Bonsoir mademoiselle Sakura, salua Katsuyu.

La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment avant de retirer ses chaussures. Elle entendit sa gouvernante saluer son père qui n'était pas loin derrière elle.

Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à son père avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Au pied de l'escalier, elle remarqua la porte du bureau de sa mère fermée, la pancarte "Ne pas déranger" reposait contre le bois. C'était toujours pareil.

Sakura détourna les yeux avant de grimper vers sa chambre pour éviter d'entendre une des excuses que son père lui donnait toujours lorsqu'elle demandait à voir sa mère. Etait-ce un caprice de demander à avoir une famille normale ? Juste pour une fois.

Elle se souvenait que dès fois, quand elle était jeune, elle rêvait qu'un prince charmant arrive à sa porte et lui demande sa main afin de la libérer de ses chaines. Cependant, elle n'en avait jamais vu. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle était autant attirée par le monde surnaturel.

Elle avait donc comprit que les princes charmants n'existaient pas car de un, ils n'étaient jamais venu la chercher et de deux, malgré ses doutes, elle avait toujours été sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt quand elle avait encore douze ans.

Et ce qu'elle avait vu c'était les yeux rouges d'un monstre.

* * *

 **POUR** la énième fois, Sasuke poussa un soupire avant de lever son poing en l'air mais il ne toqua pas à la porte, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il voulait s'annoncer avant d'entrée alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais. Il regardait ses doigts serrés comme si ils avaient agit contre sa volonté.

Peut-être qu'il agissait bizarrement parce que son frère était le chef et que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il allait avoir besoin de son aide sur un sujet bien délicat. Un sujet qui le mettait déjà mal à l'aise mais alors devoir en parler avec Itachi était le summum de l'embarras.

Mais l'histoire avec Sakura le rendait fou et il était prêt à prendre le risque d'en parler à son frère car il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Des Uchiha arrivaient dans sa direction et cela le poussa enfin à frapper son poing contre la porte. Qu'est-ce que les vampires diraient si ils découvraient leur héritier hésitant devant une porte parce qu'il avait peur de se retrouver dans la même pièce que son frère ?

-Entrez !

Sasuke baissa la poignée et poussa la porte.

Il découvrit son grand frère assit à un large bureau dont il maquait un pied mais Itachi l'avait stabilisé avec des briques. La pièce ne sentait pas bon malgré que Sasuke laissait les fenêtres ouvertes quand son frère dormait la journée. Tout les meubles partaient en miettes et le seul bien encore potable était les larges et épais rideaux qui cachait le soleil et les yeux curieux qui cherchaient à voir l'intérieur. Sasuke les avaient recousu car ils étaient ce qui protégeait son frère du soleil quand celui-ci avait une affaire importante à régler qui ne pouvait pas attendre la nuit.

De plus en plus souvent, Sasuke se demandait comment le clan Uchiha, le clan des vampires, avait put devenir ça ? Mais il connaissait la réponse, tout ça c'était à cause de ces stupides sorciers.

-Tu voulais me voir Sasuke ? demanda Itachi le sortant de sa rêverie.

Il n'avait pas lever la tête de son document que Sasuke reconnu comme étant un message des chefs des autres créatures de la nuit puisqu'un cordeau se tenait à coté de son frère, attendant surement une réponse à retourner à l'envoyeur.

-Euh oui. C'est à propos de ...

Soudain tout le courage et la bonne volonté de Sasuke s'envolent et les mots de mirent à lui manquer. Comment avait-il pu avoir eut l'idée d'aller parler de ça avec Itachi ? C'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

-Euh ... juste pour dire que je pars pour l'hôpital maintenant et que je prends Obito et Izuma.

-Très bien, fit Itachi

Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit frère venait lui annoncer ça. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir lui parler de ses affaires avec les chasseurs.

-Très bien, répéta Sasuke en tournant les talons afin de partir plus vite qu'il n'était arrivé.

Mais une fois sa main sur la poignée son frère racla sa gorge. Il avait enfin levé la tête et il regardait son frère avec inquiétude.

-Est ce que tout va bien, Sasuke ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama le plus jeune Uchiha. Tout va très bien merci ... Euh ... et toi ?

Sasuke se maudit pour relancer la conversation alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : partir d'ici.

-Oui tout va bien, répondit Itachi pour faire court. Mais si ... si jamais tu veux parler de quelque chose, vu que Naruto n'est plus ici, tu peux toujours aller voir maman.

Sa mère était la dernière personne a aller voir pour ce genre de problèmes.

-Ouais, je le sais. A plus tard, lança Sasuke en sortant pour de bon cette fois.

Tout en marchant à la recherche de ses compagnons, les mots qu'il voulait prononcer tout à l'heure lui revenaient en tête.

-Crétin, grommela-t-il.

Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir d'ici, de sentir le vent frais de la nuit sur son visage pour lui remettre les idées en place. Cette Sakura allait vraiment le rendre fou.

Ne trouvant ni Obito ni Izuna, il leur envoya un message via leur nouveaux téléphones portables afin qu'ils se retrouvent à l'hôpital. Puis il poussa la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

L'air du crépuscule s'engouffra entre ses mèches sombres alors que la neige tournoyait violemment autour de lui.

Il repensait à la sortie de hier soir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi face à Sakura mais il semblerait que son aigle le savait mieux que lui car avant même que Sasuke ne pense à l'envoyer suivre la voiture des Haruno, l'oiseau s'était déjà envolé dans le ciel.

Il savait que Izuna avait bien ramené Tekka à leur appartement mais le regard qu'il avait envoyé à Sakura continuait de lui brûler le cerveau et, juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, il avait laissé son aigle toute la nuit près de la fenêtre de la jeune femme qui était partit comme si elle avait un train à prendre.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer bruyamment. Il était arrivé à l'hôpital et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Il devait avoir toute sa concentration sur ce qui allait et venait dans cette chambre 410.

C'était clairement une question de vie ou de mort pour l'humanité entière.

* * *

 **UNE** fois douchée et habillée, Sakura descendit à la cuisine d'où une délicieuse odeur de crêpes s'y échappait.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Sakura. Bien dormit ? demanda Katsuyu tout en faisant sauté le premier coté de la pâte cuite.

-Bien dormit oui, assez dormit non, répondit Sakura tout en se frottant les yeux encore collés malgré la douce chaude qu'elle avait prise.

-Vous répondez toujours la même chose. Votre tasse de café est déjà sur la table.

Sakura lui sourit avant de prendre la direction de la salle à manger.

Bizarrement, hier soir, elle avait bien dormit. Elle n'avait pas eût de mal à s'endormir une fois couché et elle n'avait pas fait d'étrange rêve à propos de Sasuke qui, malgré tout ses efforts pour ne pas la blesser, finissait pas la tuer.

'Ma journée m'avait vraiment vider d'énergie.' pensa-t-elle tout en versant le liquide brun et brûlant dans sa tasse.

Quelques minutes après, Katsuyu apparu avec une assiette pleine de crêpes. Elle en servit une à Sakura et dès que la porte de la chambre des parents s'ouvrit, la gouvernante remplit la tasse de son patron de café.

Les marches de l'escalier en bois craquèrent sous son poids puis Kizashi apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle à manger.

-Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-Bonjour monsieur Haruno.

-Bonjour papa.

-Je sens qu'aujourd'hui va être une bonne journée ! continua-t-il.

-Tu dis ça tous les jours, releva Sakura qui tartinait sa crêpe de Nutella.

Cela provoqua le rire grave de son père. Sakura remarqua bien qu'il était plus en forme que d'habitude.

Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna, arrêtant son rire.

-Tiens ? Qui cela peut-être à cette heure-ci ? Oh laisse Katsuyu je vais aller voir.

La gouvernant s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce alors que Kizashi prit la direction de la porte d'entrée. Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait encore bien noir alors qu'il était déjà six heures du matin.

Cela devait être urgent. Surement un colis pour sa mère de la part de son entreprise.

Sakura tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit ni la porte s'ouvrir ni les salutations de son père. C'était même le calme plat alors que Katsuyu continuait de servir les crêpes dans les assiettes.

-Papa ? appela-t-elle tout en déposant sa tasse. Qui est-ce ?

Sakura se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit son père. Mais quand elle tourna au coin du couloir, elle sentit sa respiration s'arrêter.

La porte était grande ouverte alors que Kizashi était allongé par terre.

-Papa ! s'écria-t-elle tout en courant à son chevet.

Son premier reflex fût de prendre son pou et elle soupira quand elle sentit son coeur battre sous ses doigts. Il était juste assommé mais elle était tellement sure de n'avoir rien entendu qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Katsuyu ! appela-t-elle. Viens vite ici.

Un silence anormal lui répondit et suite à ça, un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Inconnu ! s'écria soudain l'intelligence artificier.

Cela ne calma pas les tremblements de Sakura qui entendit tout à coup des bruits de bagarre. La vaisselle fût renversée. La table ou un des chaises se brisa.

Sans réfléchir, Sakura se redressa et chercha derrière les manteaux accrochés la sonnette d'alarme. Dès qu'elle vit le bouton rouge, son corps se détendit de soulagement mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse appuyer sur le bouton, une main pâle et froide attrapa son poignet pour la rejeter le plus loin possible.

'Co ... Comment ... ?'

Son adversaire avait été tellement rapide qu'elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de se préparer à riposter.

Son dos percuta le sol dans un horrible bruit d'os brisés. Sakura ne put retenir son hurlement tant la douleur était puissante. Sa respiration se coupa avant de reprendre dans un rythme effréné.

Elle se redressa difficilement et fût soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas son dos qui était blessé mais son bras. La douleur de son coude lui envoyait de terribles décharges électriques qui lui coupait presque la respiration.

Soudain elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle releva la tête mais n'eut pas à chercher longtemps son agresseur.

-T ... Toi ...

Accroupit devant elle, Shisui Uchiha lui offrait un sourire sombre tout en la détaillant de ses yeux rouges.

-Je peux sentir son odeur sur toi. Il a essayé de te camoufler mais ça marche pas comme ça.

Il releva sa main vers Sakura dont le coeur battait tellement vite qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne s'arrête. Elle entre-ouvrit les lèvres mais aucun air ne voulait pénétrer dans ses poumons pour les empêcher de la brûler.

Ses doigts froids sur la peau de son cou la fit sursauté. Shisui baissa le col de son pull et lorsqu'il découvrit le pansement, son sourire s'élargit.

-Il a vraiment tout tenter pour te protéger. Ou alors il a cédé à la tentation. Ou alors ... c'est les deux. Si ça se trouve, il a fait tout ça inconsciemment. Il peut être vraiment stupide quand il veut.

Sakura comprenait très bien de qui il parlait mais ses lèvres tremblaient tellement qu'elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Mais parler ne servirait à rien contre eux. Elle devait agir.

A quoi lui servait toutes ces années à apprendre l'auto-défense si c'était pour reculer au premier obstacle ?

-C'est bon Shisui, on a détruit le truc bizarre. Elle l'avait l'apparence d'une femme mais c'était qu'une machine. C'est super bizarre si tu veux mon avis.

Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent. Parlait-il de Katsuyu ? Elle était sensé les protéger. Elle était sensé être indestructible. Étaient-ils si puissant que ça ?

-Est-ce que l'on fait un tour dans la maison ?

La nouvelle voix dans son dos fît voler en éclat le peu d'espoir qui restait au fond de Sakura. Elle était seule et blessée, sans oublier ... qu'ils étaient tous des vampires et d'après ce qu'elle entendait et voyait, ils étaient trois.

-Ça sera sage de le faire. Mais faites vite, il faut qu'on soit partit avant le lever du jour, ordonna Shisui.

Sakura posa ses yeux verts sur son père derrière le vampire. A son avis, il était dans les vapes pour encore un bout de temps mais quant était-il de sa mère ? Elle ne savait pas si elle était dans son bureau ou dans sa chambre. De plus, Sakura était maintenant trop loin du bouton rouge pour alerter que des intrus avaient pénétré la maison.

Elle entendit alors les pas des deux autres vampires s'éloigner ce qui accéléra les battements de son coeur. Puis, un vacarme se fit entendre. Ils étaient en train de tout saccager.

'Si ils continuent comme ça, maman va surement entendre qu'il se passe quelque chose en bas.'

Mais Sakura ne savait pas si elle voulait que sa mère intervienne ou non. Pour l'instant, les vampires n'avaient pas l'air de savoir qu'il y avait une autre personne à l'étage.

-Maintenant, Sakura Haruno ! dit Shisui en attrapant ses cheveux roses. On va pouvoir discuter de Sasuke Uchiha et de ses secrets.

* * *

 **LE** soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez que Shizune mit Sasuke dehors.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ma garde s'arrête ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grognon.

-Je dois surveiller régulièrement l'évolution du sérum que les Kage ont injecté dans le corps d'Hinata. Et je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes.

Le jeune Uchiha n'ajouta rien de plus. Il sortit de la chambre, s'assit sur la chaise dans le couloir et se mit à se tourner les pouces.

-Bonjour Sa-su-ke !

L'interpellé reconnu tout de suite à qui appartenait cette voix et comme d'habitude, il n'était pas prêt à le voir aussi joyeux dès le matin. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner la tête malgré tout vers Suigetsu qui le regardait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et avec les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de pyjama.

-Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté du vampire.

-C'est pas la grande forme, avoua d'une voix basse Sasuke.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-tu là ? Même les plus grands guerriers ont besoin de jours de repos.

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais c'était comme si il était un livre ouvert et que Suigetsu n'avait qu'à le regarder pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Laisses-moi deviner ... C'est à cause d'une fille ... ou devrais-je dire à cause d'une femme ...

Sasuke n'aimait la voix taquine que le patient avait prit pour lui parler de ça.

-Si tu ne veux pas perdre ta tête tu devrais arrêter ... tout de suite !

-Une menace ? Cela veut dire que j'ai raison ? Voyons voir ... C'est la petite nouvelle là ? La stagiaire Haruno. C'est vrai qu'elle est gentille et avec sa blouse blanche, elle est vraiment sexy.

Il sursauta à cause d'un grognement et se mit rapidement sur ses pieds avant que Sasuke ne puisse lui attraper le cou pour mettre sa menace à exécution. Une fois sur que le vampire ne pourrait pas le blesser, Suigetsu se mit à ricaner.

-Donc toutes mes déductions sont vraies ? Et ne mens pas ! Je peux voir que ça t'embête.

En effet, c'était bien ça qui l'embêtait. Si Suigetsu avait réussit à trouver son trouble aussi rapidement, cela voulait dire que tout le monde pouvait comprendre que quelque chose, à propos d'une femme humaine, le tracassait.

 _"-Pourquoi tu regardes Sakura comme ça ?"_

Les mots de Naruto tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Si même lui avait comprit, cela ne devait pas être difficile pour les autres.

-Dis-moi, Suigestsu. Tu as déjà cette horrible sensation qui te brûlait la poitrine ? Tu as déjà eut ce brouillard dans ton cerveau qui t'empêchait de penser clairement ? Car moi, j'ai beau réfléchir, je fais toujours les mêmes erreurs à cause de ... d'elle.

Le jeune patient fût presque surpris. C'était bien la première fois que Sasuke lui parlait pendant aussi longtemps. Il s'approcha lentement du vampire et s'assit prudemment sur la chaise. Il s'adossa et se mit à faire des bruits étranges avec sa gorge comme si il réfléchissait.

-Aucun doute, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Tu as envie d'elle.

-Envie d'elle ? répéta Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas le rapport.

-Et ben ouais. Tu as envie de la baiser. De t'accoupler avec elle. De tremper le biscuit comme on dit. Tu as envie de ...

-Je sais ce que ça veut dire merci, s'agaça-t-il. Tu ne m'aides pas plus.

-Vraiment ?

Sasuke lui envoya un regard noir. Il avait bien comprit que Suigetsu s'amusait avec lui.

-Et si je te disais que tu étais amoureux ?

-Ridicule.

-Vraiment ?

Cette fois-ci Suigetsu évita le coup de Sasuke. Il l'avait bien anticipé. Il ricana et Sasuke se redressa pour le poursuive mais la porte de la chambre 410 s'ouvrit et Shizune en sortit la tête comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Sakura Haruno ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Sasuke se raidit à ce nom et Suigetsu rigola encore plus fort.

-J'ai posé une question.

-Non. Je n'ai vu personne, répondit Sasuke.

Après tout, c'était son travail.

-C'est bizarre. Elle n'est pas du genre à arriver en retard. Elle aurait dut être la depuis longtemps.

-Elle est peut-être malade, fit Suigetsu en haussant les épaules.

-C'est qu'elle était en forme hier, répondit la médecin.

Sasuke arrêta de respirer. Même si cela ne risquait pas de le tuer, son corps ne réagissait jamais bien à ça. Mais bizarrement, il repoussa son sentiment pour analyser les paroles de Shizune.

'Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Sakura ?'

Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, e0lle était sa source de nourriture. Il n'avait plus rien avaler à part son sang et son instinct de propriété lui hurlait que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Sasuke se rassit et passa ses mains sur ses yeux pour se concentrer alors que Shizune continuait de parler avec Suigetsu.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir à travers les yeux de son familier la maison des Haruno. Il tapait contre la vitre de son bec alors que devant lui, dans la salle à manger de la maison, Sakura était attachée à une chaise, essayant de se débattre, alors que Shisui approchait son poignet à ses dents.

Cette vision fût insoutenable pour Sasuke qui sentit chaque cellule de son corps se mettre à brûler de rage.

-Je vais peut-être appelé son portable, commença la responsable d'étage.

-Pas la peine !

Suigetsu et elle sursautèrent au ton effrayant que Sasuke venait d'employer. Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui et la peur leur tordirent le ventre quand ils virent ses yeux rouges, prêt à tuer.

-Je vais la chercher.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le tueur

**SES** lèvres tremblaient alors qu'elle entendait les deux vampires qu'elle n'avait pas vu monter à l'étage.

L'homme devant elle se redressait sur ses jambes et lui donna même le dos lui montrant clairement qu'il ne se sentait pas menacé par elle. Shisui enjamba Kizashi encore inconscient et Sakura vit un filet de sang couler de sous ses cheveux.

La porte d'entrée claqua, la faisant sursauté et Shisui prit même la peine de la fermer à clé.

 _"-Maintenant, Sakura Haruno. On va pouvoir discuter de Sasuke Uchiha et de ses secrets."_

-Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur Sasuke et son pouvoir qui lui permet de marcher au soleil ! Comment ce nouveau-né de vampire a put hériter d'un pouvoir pareil alors que je suis bien plus vieux que lui !

-Je ... Je ne vois pas de quoi ou même de qui tu parles ..., réussit-elle enfin à dire.

Elle savait que Shisui était un vampire. Même si elle avait eut des doutes, ses yeux rouges lui prouvaient bien qu'elle était en face d'un monstre. Alors, comme la toute première fois, elle joua la carte de l'innocence et de la demi-vérité. Sauf que cela fit rire Shisui qui se tourna vers elle avant d'apparaître en un battement de cils devant elle.

-Ça ne marche pas contre moi, je sais ce que tu es.

'Ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?'

Mais Sakura n'eut pas le temps de trop y penser. L'Uchiha l'attrapa par les cheveux et la traîna vers la salle à manger.

A même le sol, Sakura vit l'horrible état de la pièce. Le lampadaire était écrasé au sol, des morceaux de bois et de verres étaient éparpillés de partout, la nourriture était étalée par terre mais le plus impression fût l'état de Katsuyu.

Elle était complètement démembrée, son torse était ouvert et son système interactif était complètement arraché alors que le coté droit de son visage continuait de s'émietter, ses yeux aussi morts que ceux d'un humain.

Shisui redressa une chaise encore en bonne état et jeta Sakura dessus qui lâcha un cri quand son coude meurtrit rencontra le dossier. Il fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean et y sortit un rouleau de fil. Sans délicatesse, il attrapa les bras de Sakura et accrocha ses poignets à la chaise avant de faire pareil avec ses chevilles.

-Malgré ta force, tu ne pourras pas tirer sur le fil, à moins que tu ne veuilles perdre ta main ou un de tes pieds.

Son sombre sourire donna des sueurs froides à Sakura. Son coeur battait tellement fort dans ses oreilles et la peur lui tordait le ventre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et sa mère ne s'était toujours pas encore fait repérer.

-Puisse que je te dis que je ne sais rien ! s'écria-t-elle luttant pour ne pas devenir hystérique.

Shisui fouilla dans ses poches et sortit une feuille froissée puis un stylo avant de gribouiller dessus. Les mains de Sakura devenaient de plus en plus moites pendant que Shisui tournait autour d'elle comme pour la détailler. De temps en temps, il semblait cocher quelque chose sur sa feuille avant de sourire en coin comme si il était satisfait.

Sakura avait l'impression d'être une marchandise que Shisui s'apprêtait à acheter.

Tout à coup, les deux vampires redescendirent et se mirent à fouiller le rez-de-chaussez.

Pendant que Shisui jetait un coup d'oeil dans leur direction, Sakura essaya de bouger les poignets mais à peine le fil eut frotté sa peau qu'il la coupa. Elle sentit le liquide chaud couler de sa peau et elle serra les dents pour retenir son gémissement de douleur.

Soudain, les deux vampires ouvrirent le bureau de Mebuki et pénétrèrent dans la pièce noire. Tout de suite après, des bruits de dossiers envoyés par terre furent entendu avant qu'une voix ne s'élève.

-Les mains en l'air, je suis armée !

Sakura releva la tête et vit le sourire de Shisui s'élever jusqu'à ses oreilles. Sa mère était armée ? Comment était-ce possible ? Mebuki avait toujours dit détester les armes.

Sakura secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Sa mère était en danger. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait lui dire qu'une arme n'était d'aucune utilité face à ces vampires. Et surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'elle les regarde dans les yeux. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre sans la faire paniqué ?

-Maman ! Ce ne sont pas de vraies personnes ! Tes balles ne leur feront rien !

Des rires s'élevèrent alors que Shisui pouffait devant Sakura, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-J'ai dit les mains en l'air !

Des bruits de verre puis quatre coups de feu se firent entendre suivit par de nouveaux rires, arrêtant le coeur de Sakura qui avait beau tendre le cou, n'arrivait pas à voir l'intérieur du bureau à cause du mur. Elle voulu avancer la chaise mais dès qu'elle bougeait le fil semblait tailler de plus en plus sa peau, lui arrachant quelques larmes.

Des gémissement d'agonie résonnèrent, faisant trembler Sakura.

-Maman ?! s'écria-t-elle. Maman ?!

Derrière elle, Shisui appréciait le spectacle que ces humains lui offraient.

Enfin, un vampire entra dans leur champ de vision, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Sakura sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me faites là, Yakumi ? demanda Shisui. Juste tuez-la au lieu de ...

-AHHHH !

Un cri strident s'éleva du bureau alors que Yakumi tomba au sol, coupant la parole de Shisui. Lui et Sakura regardèrent le vampire se rouler de douleur au sol. Cette vision calma quelque peu Sakura même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Merde, jura Shisui s'avançant vers son camarade.

-Ne bouge pas ! tonna la voix de Mebuki.

Sakura regarda sa mère et ses yeux verts se remplir de larmes de soulagement. Elle allait bien, sa mère allait bien. Mais, malgré sa vision floutée, elle voyait bien que le visage de sa mère était encore plus fermé que d'habitude. Derrière des lunettes en verres, toute vie avait quitté ses yeux et ses mains ne tremblaient pas sur le pistolet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, braqué sur Shisui.

Derrière Sakura, Shisui leva les mains alors que Yakumi et l'autre vampire dans le bureau lâchaient des bruits d'animaux qu'on était en train d'abattre.

-Détaches ma fille ! ordonna Mebuki.

-Allons c'est comme ça que tu accueilles un vieil ami ? demanda Shisui d'une voix joueuse.

Sakura failli s'étranger à cause de ce qu'elle entendait. Sa mère connaissait Shisui ? Et elle semblait connaitre sa véritable identité car elle avait réussi à blesser ses deux autres acolytes vampires.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis ! Maintenant détaches Sakura et ne me fait pas répéter sinon une balle se logera dans ta jambe.

-Penses-tu être assez rapide pour faire ça ?

-Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir tes oreilles et écouter les hurlements que tes amis poussent à cause de mes balles faites de venin de loup-garou qui détruits leur corps.

-Et qui te dis que ça va marcher sur moi ? riposta Shisui. Je pourrai très bien te manipuler avec mes yeux.

-Ces lunettes que j'ai inventé me permettent de te regarder dans les yeux sans avoir peur de ton pouvoir. Mais on peut toujours essayer si tu veux, provoqua Mebuki sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

Shisui ne répondit pas mais ne perdit pas son sourire alors qu'il continuait de fixer le regard de son adversaire.

Quant à Sakura, elle était complètement perdue et la douleur de ses membres lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Cependant, elle essayait de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger sa mère qui semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

-Très bien ! s'exclama Shisui. Tu as gagné.

Il baissa les mains et sortit une pince de la poche arrière de sa poche. Mebuki fit un pas dans sa direction pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire de gestes suspects.

-Voilà pourquoi je t'ai toujours préféré à Kizashi. Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien quand c'est pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. Est-ce que ces lunettes marchent au moins ?

Il rigola. Mebuki ne répondit rien alors que les yeux de Sakura se remplissaient de plus en plus de déception. Ses parents lui avaient bien caché cette partie de leur vie. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui c'était passé mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre que Mebuki et Kizashi connaissaient le monde des créatures de la nuit.

Shisui se pencha vers les poignets de Sakura et détacha son bras valide.

-Vous m'avez mentit ? dit-elle à voix haute.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais elle voulait quand même leur laisser le bénéfice du doute. Cependant, quand sa mère ne posa même pas un regard sur Sakura, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste.

-Vous m'avez vraiment bien prit pour une conne. Toute ma vie vous m'avez presque traité comme si j'étais folle alors que vous saviez que les vampires existaient. Mais pourquoi ça m'étonne autant ?

Mebuki frissonna au mot "vampires" prononcé par sa fille.

-Ce n'était pas ce qu'on voulait pour toi, Sakura. Tu ne sais pas ...

-Tu as raison, je ne sais pas, coupa-t-elle. Je ne sais rien.

-Et pourtant, elle a bien batifolé autour d'un des miens, ricana Shisui.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Mebuki.

Malheureusement, déstabilisée par cette information, Mebuki regarda une seconde de trop Sakura et Shisui en profita pour lancer sa pince qui frappa son front de plein fouet.

Sakura lâcha un cri quand le corps de sa mère tomba à la renverse en un bruit sourd.

-Maman ?! Maman ?!

Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle lutait contre une puissante migraine pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Mais sous ses yeux verts horrifiés, Sakura vit du sang s'échapper de la blessure de Mebuki alors que Shisui s'approchait d'elle.

Sakura pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans ses veines alors que sa tête et son corps se faisaient de plus en plus lourd.

-S'il te plais, laisses la ! supplia-t-elle alors que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient son front.

Tout en l'ignorant, Shisui ramassa le pistolet et se dirigea vers Yakumi qui avait arrêté de crier mais qui continuait de gémir. Shisui souleva alors son t-shirt et Sakura découvrit un énorme trou dans le dos du vampire à terre.

La balle couverte de venin de loup-garou était en train de le tuer et la couleur verte que prenait son corps n'était pas belle à voir. L'estomac de Sakura failli rendre le peu qu'elle avait mangé ce matin à cause de l'horrible odeur.

Shisui mit son ami sur le dos pour voir son visage transpirant et encore plus livide que d'habitude.

-Comment ... Comment c'est ... ? demanda Yakumi. Je ... Je peux être ... soigné ?

-Bien sûr ..., fit Shisui en souriant faussement.

Il leva le pistolet et tira en plein dans la tête de Yakumi qui, trop faible, ne put rien faire.

-... Cependant, un vampire qui n'est pas capable de tuer une simple humaine, ne mérite pas de continuer à vivre.

Sakura plaqua sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle regardait Shisui avec horreur. Ce dernier se déplaçait vers le bureau, surement pour en finir avec son dernier compagnon qui continuait de hurler de douleur.

Paniquée, Sakura se pencha vers l'avant et de sa main libre, essaya de tirer sur le fil qui retenait ses pieds. Il lui coupait bien les paumes mais avec sa force, elle réussit à le rendre un tout petit peu plus lâche. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle pourrait au moins dégager un de ses pieds.

Un coup de feu retentit mettant fin à la vie de l'autre vampire.

Serrant les dents, Sakura tira encore plus fort. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui revenait cette douce chaleur qui parcourait son corps mais elle mit ça sur le coup de l'adrénaline.

Sauf que Shisui était bien plus rapide qu'elle.

Une fois près d'elle, il la gifla avec force et Sakura sentit du sang couler dans sa bouche. Sa joue était en feu et cela fit disparaître la douce chaleur de son corps, ramenant son mal de tête.

Shisui lui attrapa le poignet et fixait ses blessures à la main.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'abîmer la marchandise mais je dois goûter ton sang alors arrête de bouger si tu ne veux pas avoir mal.

-Je t'en supplie ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? commença Sakura qui essayait de repousser ses sanglots. Je ne sais rien sur Sasuke et je ne sais pas ce que mes parents t'ont promis mais ...

-Oh il ne m'ont rien promis, enfin ... pas à moi mais à mon employeur, ils ont promis de te livrer à son laboratoire le jour de ton dix-huitième anniversaire mais ils sont très, très en retard.

-Me ... Me livrer ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ils te t'ont vraiment rien raconté hein ?

Le rire de Shisui fit trembler Sakura qui essayait de gagner du temps pour que son père puisse se relever et appuyer sur le bouton rouge afin d'alerter la police ou pour que Shizune se rend compte de son retard ou pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, remarque que quelque chose d'anormal se passait ici.

-Ils ... ils ne m'ont rien dit, continua Sakura. Ils m'ont toujours sur-protégé.

-Car ils savent que tu as de la valeur aux yeux de Momoshiki Otsutsuki, ton créateur.

-Mon ... Mon quoi ? s'étrangla Sakura.

-Sakura, tu es une fille intelligente. Réfléchis un peu, fit Shisui. Tu es résistante à mon pouvoir car les gens qui te touchent ne peuvent pas te mentir et, tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu as une force sur-humaine. Tout ça parce que tu es le sujet numéro 280300 de l'expérience mené sur les géants, une des créatures de la nuit.

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lentement, elle baissa ses yeux sur son corps, effrayée d'y voir quelque chose qui prouvait que Shisui ne mentait pas. Des pensées essayaient de se former dans sa tête mais ses mots l'avaient vidé d'énergie.

-Donc ... suis-je ... suis-je humaine ? Sont-ils mes vrais parents ... ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Contre tout attente, Shisui lui sourit. Il aimait voir ses yeux verts remplit de désespoir. La vérité avait frappé la jeune femme en plein coeur et les questions lui rongeaient l'âme. Il aurait voulu répondre à ses questions mais ce n'était pas son travail.

-Tu ne m'as toujours rien dit sur Sasuke mais on a assez parler ! s'exclama Shisui. Je ne veux plus être là au lever du soleil.

Sans protester, Sakura laissa le vampire porter sa main à ses lèvres. Il y mordit sans délicatesse ce qui fit monter plus de larmes aux yeux déjà bien rouges de la jeune fille. Mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait.

Elle regardait sa mère, allongée au sol. Elle était tellement en colère. Elle pouvait très bien comprendre que ses parents eurent gardé le silence lorsqu'elle était jeune mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit quand elle était plus âgée ? Pourquoi ?

La rage lui faisait voir rouge et la douce chaleur de tout à l'heure réapparu dans son corps. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main serrait tellement la chaise qu'elle en brisa un morceau.

Une fois fini avec son test sanguin, Shisui s'essuya les lèvres.

-Je peux comprendre pourquoi Sasuke a succombé. Ton sang est divin.

Il sortit son papier et voulu écrire le groupe sanguin de Sakura mais un fracas retentit à l'entrée.

En un éclair pour les yeux de Sakura, Sasuke apparu à la droite de Shisui qui lâcha son papier pour riposter mais bien plus rapide que lui, Sasuke poussa sur son pied et sauta sur la gauche de son ennemi. Il écrasa son poing avec force sur la joue de Shisui qui ne put qu'encaisser.

Avant même que la feuille en papier de Shisui ne tombe au sol, le vampire vola loin de Sakura avant de s'écraser dans le mur.

Tout c'était passé tellement vite que Sakura n'eut pas le temps de s'exclamer de surprise. L'ombre qu'elle avait aperçu devient nette et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnu Sasuke le visage déformer par la rage. Ses yeux vairons brillaient par la lumière de l'aube.

Dès que le papier toucha le sol, Sasuke couru vers Shisui et tomba sur lui pour le bloquer au sol. Ses coups de poings s'enchaînèrent, défigurant son adversaire. Sauf que Shisui poussa sur le menton de Sasuke pour l'éloigner. Il enfonça son coude dans les cotes de Sasuke et roula sur le sol avant que ce dernier ne puisse lui attraper les cheveux pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

Sasuke vit le coup de poing de Shisui arriver mais n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver ce qui fit qu'il se le prit en plein dans la mâchoire.

Sasuke grogna mais se redressa rapidement quand il vit Shisui courir vers Sakura qui avait recommencé à tirer sur son fil pour se libérer.

Ce fût alors que l'aigle de Sasuke pénétra dans la salle et, toutes griffes dehors, attaqua le visage de Shisui. Le propriétaire de l'oiseau en profita pour envoyer son adversaire au tapis par un coup de pied dans les reins.

Un horrible craquement retentit devant les yeux de Sakura qui vit ensuite Shisui s'écrouler au sol, les dents et les paupières fermés. Alors que l'aigle ressortait, Sasuke shoota dans le visage de Shisui qui attirer au l'endroit d'où il était partit.

Réapparu devant Sakura, Sasuke l'observait et elle avait l'impression que ses yeux lui brûlaient la peau. Elle le vit regarder sa joue puis ses mains avant de voir son coude démit pour revenir sur sa joue. Il serrait ses lèvres tellement fort, qu'elles viraient rapidement vers une couleur blanche.

Pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve, Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Depuis le début, c'était toujours elle qui croisait la route de Sasuke mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas croisé sa route. Non. Il était carrément venu la chercher.

Son coeur en fit des loopings dans sa poitrine.

-S ... Sasuke ?

L'espoir dans sa voix étira les lèvres du jeune homme en un petit sourire en coin avant que le grognement de adversaire n'attire son attention. Shisui se mit en position assise et de ses mains, fit craquer son cou avant de remettre sa mâchoire en place.

-Putain, j'ai encore perdu mon temps à trop parlé, ronchonna-t-il.

Il tapota ses vêtements avant de lever la tête vers son cadet. Les griffures sur son visage commençaient déjà à guérir.

-Hé Sasuke ! Ça faisait longtemps. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien.

-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, cracha Sasuke.

-Donc Hagoromo a survécu pendant tout ce temps. J'aurai du le tuer le soir même où je l'ai amené sur le territoire des Akimichi.

-Si tu ne veux pas mourir, Shisui, vas-t'en d'ici.

-Malheureusement, j'ai des ordres ...

-Des sorciers ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois passé de leur coté. Nous sommes frères !

-Oh, Sasuke, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ton père. Hors pas tout est noir et blanc dans ce monde et je sais que tu penses comme moi car tu as mordu cette jeune fille.

Sakura frissonna mais Sasuke ne laissa rien paraître, comme à son habitude. Cependant, ce n'était pas le calme plat à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il avait déjà imaginé plusieurs façon de tuer Shisui violemment et sur le champ mais il devait prendre les choses doucement. Shisui n'était pas né de la dernière pluie en plus d'être son ancien ami et instructeur.

Il connaissait toutes ses attaques et stratégies. Voilà pourquoi les vampires rebelles avaient toujours été les plus dangereux.

-Pousse-toi Sasuke, je ne veux pas te combattre.

-Pourquoi tu t'en prends à cette famille ?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre. Comment peux-tu marcher au soleil ?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre, grogna Sasuke. Mais je comprends que les sorciers ne te disent pas tout.

Le sourire de Shisui tomba alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

'Pourquoi reste-t-il assit ? Pourquoi ne se relève-t-il pas ?' remarqua Sakura.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout le pouvoir que tu pourrais avoir si tu te venais avec moi, reprit-il.

-Je ne trahirais jamais Itachi surtout pas pour être l'esclave des sorciers.

Soudain, Sakura vit le bras de Shisui remuer et elle vit l'arme de sa mère dans sa main.

-Sasuke ... !

Sa main avait déjà bougé toute seule avant même que le coup de feu ne couvre le reste de sa phrase. Elle attrapa la veste en cuire noire de Sasuke pour le tirer vers elle. Sauf qu'un deuxième coup fut entendu et Sakura envoya violemment Sasuke au sol. La balle perdue vint donc percer l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

Alors que son hurlement déchira l'air, Shisui lâcha l'arme tout en jurant.

Devant les yeux écarquillés de Sasuke, le sang de Sakura coula de sa plaie alors que son visage pâlit et que sa respiration devint encore plus saccadée que tout à l'heure.

-S ... Sakura ... murmura-t-il avant de sauter sur pieds.

Elle plaqua son bras contre son torse pour essayait de calmer la douleur mais rien à faire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?! explosa-t-il. Je ne craignais rien !

-Non ... souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu ... tu aurais fini comme lui.

Derrière Shisui, Sasuke remarqua le corps de Yamuki et reconnu sa blessure semblable à celle donner par une morsure de loup-garou.

Shisui s'avança vers eux, voulant examiner Sakura mais Sasuke ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Enrager, il l'attrapa par le cou et le bloqua contre le mur.

-En souvenir du bon vieux temps, je te laisse décidé de comment tu veux mourir ! dit Sasuke.

Ayant du mal à avaler sa salive, Shisui frissonna. Ses yeux vairons brûlaient tellement qu'il avait déjà l'impression d'être consumé par la lumière du soleil. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette de Sasuke et il devait avouer qu'elle était grave et terrifiante. Etait-ce le nouveau pouvoir qu'il avait reçu ?

-Je ... Je ...

-Je t'arrache la tête ou je te laisse pourrir au soleil. Choisis !

Sakura lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était blessée de partout. Elle voulait juste que tout s'arrête.

Comme si Sasuke avait entendu ses pensées, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Shisui qui se mit à paniquer, essayant de se libérer.

-Attends, Sasuke ! Attends !

-Peu importe ta raison, tu n'aurais pas du toucher à ce qui m'appartient.

Sakura voulu fermer les yeux mais l'action fut tellement rapide et bruyante qu'elle resta figer et vit la tête de Shisui se décrocher de son corps. Le sang éclaboussa Sasuke qui laissa tomber l'homme mort par terre. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se baissait rapidement alors que son regard meurtrier croisait celui de l'innocente Sakura qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Lentement, Sasuke s'approcha d'elle sans détourner les yeux. Il vit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues et de ses doigts en sang, il essuya sa peau humide.

-Tout va bien, dit-il simplement. Je suis là.

Sakura hocha la tête.

Heureusement qu'elle avait arrêté de croire au prince charmant car sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant qui ne ressemblait pas à un conte de fée.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Les pas

**CELA** faisait un moment qu'elle ne voyait plus de fumée s'élever dans l'air. Cependant, elle pouvait encore la sentir envahir son nez, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du feu, elle pouvait encore entendre les pulsions de son coeur dans ses oreilles.

Elle avait eut peur.

Elle qui depuis le début clamait chercher des créatures de la nuit, elle en avait trouvé et elle avait été terrifié. Elle s'était sentit tellement impuissante face à ces montres addictifs à la violence et à la souffrance.

D'ailleurs, la douleur des liens que les films décrivaient était encore plus intense que ce qu'ils veulent faire croire. De plus, il n'était pas aussi facile de bouger avec des bandages qui se collaient à la peau comme si ils voulaient l'arracher à chaque mouvement.

Sakura caressa son poignet délicatement pour ne pas réveiller la douleur de son coude.

Tout ça, c'était la réalité.

Comme sa tête recommençait à lui faire mal, elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre et baissa les yeux vers les deux lits vides à cotés d'elle. Ses parents y avaient été allongé quelques minutes plutôt mais ils étaient repartit pour des examens plus poussés.

Cette image d'eux trois dans leur lit d'hôpital lui avait donné l'impression que toute la situation était une blague ou un très mauvais cauchemar. Mais quand elle avait vu le regard de Shizune remplit d'inquiétude, elle avait comprit que tout cela était réel.

Elle avait comprit qu'il y avait bien eut des vampires qui avaient pénétré chez elle, qui avaient attaqué sa famille pour l'atteindre elle. Sakura avait tellement de questions et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse.

Peut-être qu'elle était vraiment en état de choc.

Après tout, elle avait vu Sasuke tuer quelqu'un. Il lui avait ôté la vie sans qu'une seule once d'hésitation ne passe dans son regard. C'était cette action qui avait faisait comprendre à Sakura que s'intéresser à ce jeune homme n'était pas un jeu. Que c'était une vraie question de vie et de mort.

Mais voilà, une part d'elle était soulagée qu'elle l'ait rencontré, qu'il soit venu.

Sans lui, qui sait où se trouverait-elle en se moment même ? Chez son créateur ? Elle n'avait même pas retenu son nom tellement tout c'était déconnecté dans sa tête.

Lui criant de s'échapper de cette enfer malgré ses liens, son instinct avait prit le dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la présence de Sasuke près d'elle.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle tellement rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de cligner des yeux. Il l'avait libéré de ses liens et il l'avait regardé longtemps. Pendant très longtemps. A ce moment-là, Sakura n'avait été qu'une boule de peur même face à cet homme. Car, comme Shisui, il l'avait blessé dans le passé.

Puis, sans explications, il l'avait laissé sur cette chaise. Elle l'avait regardé traîné les corps des vampires à l'extérieur et il y avait mit le feu. Trop choquée pour dire quelque chose, Sakura l'avait vu téléphoner à quelqu'un pendant que le feu se reflétait dans ses yeux sombres.

Ce fût à ce moment que la réalité la frappa à nouveau, Sasuke était dehors alors que le soleil était en train de se montrer. Hors, les rayons du jour avait toujours été une défense naturelle contre les vampires. Mais lui, il était immunisé.

 _"-... On va pouvoir discuter de Sasuke Uchiha et de ses secrets."_

Comment Sasuke pouvait marcher au jour fût la première question qui avait traversé l'esprit de Sakura puis la vue de ses parents inconscients devant elle lui rappela qu'elle devait craindre cet homme.

Mais, une fois son appel terminé, il était revenu vers elle, toujours avec ce masque sur le visage.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, lui avait-il dit.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler comme ça. Il semblait vraiment concerné et peiné de la voir ainsi. Mais pour la première fois, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne l'approche pas.

Le sang de Shisui dégoulinait encore de son visage et de ses vêtements. Comment voulait-il qu'elle ne panique pas ?

Alors, comme si il avait entendu sa question silencieuse, il avait reculé de quelques pas avant de s'asseoir par terre et de la regarder, elle.

Malgré le silence entre eux, son regard froid avait embrassé le corps de Sakura mais la peur ne voulait pas quitté son ventre. Elle avait alors détourné ses yeux, préférant se refermer sur elle-même. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait mais voir Sasuke dans cet état ne la mettait pas à l'aise.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, Sakura avait entendu un bruit de sirène au loin. Elle avait levé les yeux et avait vu que Sasuke la regardait toujours. Cette fois-ci, il était curieux. Comme si à travers ses yeux, il voulait lui poser des questions qu'il n'osait pas posé à haute voix.

Leur contact fût brisé quand Shizune et deux docteurs apparurent dans la maison. Shizune s'était précipitée vers les parents Haruno alors que l'un des docteurs se mit à examiner Sakura. L'autre, sans hésiter, demanda à voir l'état de Sasuke pensant qu'il était blessé.

Ce dernier paru surpris puis il comprit que son état portait à confusion.

-Je vais bien, dit-il. S'il vous plais occupez vous d'eux.

Quand Sakura recroisa son regard, il était rouge-sang. Puis doucement, elle vit ses yeux redevenir vairons mais ils étaient à nouveau froids et fermés.

Avait-elle raté sa chance de lui parler fût sa première question mais elle secoua la tête.

Cependant, elle se rendit compte que le docteur qui l'auscultait avait disparu auprès de ses parents et elle semblait à nouveau seule avec Sasuke.

-Il faut faire vite. Le choc a été assez violent, annonça Shizune ramenant Sakura sur terre.

Sans qu'elle n'ait rien à lui, Sasuke s'était approché de Sakura et contre toute attente, il l'avait prit dans ses bras. Elle n'aurait jamais crut qu'il soit aussi délicat. Elle n'avait presque pas eut mal.

Cependant, ses poumons lui avaient bien brûlé par manque d'air. Elle avait bien arrêté de respirer quand elle l'avait sentit contre elle. Son souffle glacial avait caressé ses joues. Elle avait été tellement près de ses yeux vairons sans fin qu'elle s'était crut en train de rêver.

Elle n'aurait jamais osé penser que ce vampire la prenne de son plein gré pour la conduire à l'arrière de l'ambulance qu'il avait appelé pour l'aider.

Sans prévenir, ce geste détruit toutes les barrières que Sakura avait voulu dresser entre eux. Comment ne pas être intriguée par un homme comme Sasuke Uchiha ?

Voilà à quoi Sakura était en train de penser.

De retour dans la chambre d'hôpital, elle s'allongea rapidement, se disant d'arrêter de penser à tout ça.

Sa tête tournait tellement mais elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce vampire, à cause de ses pensées qui partaient dans tous les sens ou à cause de ce drôle de liquide noir qui gouttait le long de ce tuyau jusqu'à cette aiguille plantée dans son bras.

Sakura passa sa main sur son front moite. Avec son coude cassé, elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir revenir travailler ici et son stage risquait d'être retardé. Elle espérait que cela ne fasse pas tâche sur son dossier.

-Ce n'était clairement pas le moment ... soupira-t-elle.

Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Mais peut-être qu'elle aurait du y penser avant de s'acharner sur ces créatures.

Elle voulu rigoler d'elle-même. Maintenant qu'elle avait des preuves de leur existence, des preuves qu'elle n'était pas folle, la peur la faisait reculer mais c'était trop tard et elle le savait.

Voilà pourquoi elle voulait avoir une discussion claire avec ses parents. Plus de secrets, que la vérité. Sakura était sûre que, savoir exactement ce qui se passait, l'aiderait à y voir plus clair et donc à repousser ce sentiment qui lui tordait le ventre et qui faisait trembler ses mains.

Soudain, un coup ferme se fit entendre contre la porte. La réaction de Sakura fut tellement lente qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. En à peine quelques secondes, ce ne fût pas une dame en blanc qui apparu mais plutôt un jeune homme en noir. Sasuke.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, surprenant une nouvelle fois Sakura qui le regardait avec de grands yeux pendant que les siens scannaient la chambre comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait apparaître sous ses yeux.

Elle attendit que son regard tombe sur elle pour l'interroger silencieusement sur la condition de ses parents. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches sans pour autant détourner le regard.

Sasuke fût étonné de voir Sakura encore réveillée. En général, le sang de démon que l'hôpital utilisait pour ses patients était capable, peut importe la dose, d'endormir un éléphant, surtout à la première prise. Hors, la jeune femme n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, restant prisonnières de ses pensées.

-Ils se sont réveillés, dit-il de sa voix grave.

Contrairement à tout à l'heure, elle ne sursauta pas à l'écoute de sa voix. Cela soulagea le vampire. Il se l'était avoué tout à l'heure dans l'ambulance, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que Sakura ait peur de lui. Ce n'avait jamais été son intention.

A ses mots, la poitrine de Sakura devient tout de suite plus légère alors que sa gorge se serrait. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir ses pleurs mais un larme silencieuse glissa tout de même sur sa joue.

Elle leva la main pour l'essuyer mais elle rencontra les doigts froids de Sasuke qui lui envoyèrent une décharge électrique. Elle mit cette réaction sur la surprise de sa présence si proche d'elle alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte une seconde plus tôt.

D'un geste léger et rapide, il passa son pouce sur sa peau, attrapant cette seule et unique larme.

Pourquoi se montrait-il si attentionné avec elle ?

Devant le vert de ses yeux, Sasuke resta impassible. Cependant, il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivée à cette humaine.

Il avait vraiment cru que malgré tout ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Shisui, son aîné aurait été assez sage pour ne pas attaquer une humaine hors, il avait presque couru dans ses bras pour la capturer et cela agaçait fortement le jeune vampire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été bête de croire qu'il ne le trahirait pas une nouvelle fois. Mais s'en était fini pour lui et sans le vouloir, il avait fait comprendre à Sasuke que ce n'était que le début des problèmes car d'autres vampires risquaient de venir par ici pour Sakura.

Comme si il n'avait pas déjà assez de travaille avec Hinata ?

Il allait devoir faire travailler son cerveau pour trouver une solution. Dès ce soir, il ira voir les Kages. Autant profiter qu'ils soient en ville.

-Merci ... Merci d'être venu ... chuchota-t-elle.

Elle laissa retomber sa main et joua avec le drap entre ses doigts.

Le coeur de Sakura tapait tellement fort contre ses cotes, comme si il voulait s'échapper de sa cage. Sasuke dut le remarqué car il leva ses yeux sombres sur elle. Vert émeraude rencontra vairon brûlant.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, souffla-t-il alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur la gorge de la jeune femme.

-Q ... Quoi ?!

-Tu as très bien entendu. Ne me fait pas répéter, grogna-t-il.

'Bravo Sasuke. Tu utilises ton cerveau à la perfection en ce moment.'

Cela coupa le souffle de Sakura qui s'attendait à tout sauf à entendre Sasuke s'excuser. Elle plaqua sa main sur son pansement. Elle voyait bien le combat intérieur de Sasuke et elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait déjà vu à quel point il semblait déchiré entre deux aspects de lui-même.

Tout à coup, elle entendit les draps de son lit se froisser sous le mouvement de Sasuke qui s'était penché vers elle. Sakura pouvait très bien sentir ses joues chauffer et son coeur rater quelques battements.

'A quel moment s'est-il rapproché de moi ?' pensa la jeune femme se rendant compte que sa question était à double sens.

La délicieuse odeur de fraise de Sakura envahi les narines de Sasuke et il se retient de fermer les yeux pour apprécier un peu plus cette senteur apaisante mais en même temps si appétissante.

'A quel moment me suis-je mit dans cette merde ?' pensa le jeune homme se rendant compte que sa question était à double sens.

Il préféra se retourner pour cacher sa langue qui humidifiait ses lèvres si sèches. Il était affamé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété pour tes parents, dit tout à coup Sasuke pour ne plus écouter ses pensées. Cela aurait pu être plus grave.

Cela ne rassura pas du tout Sakura qui frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

-Je ... J'aimerai les voir ... souffla-t-elle.

-Non.

Il se retourna et elle vit ses sourcils froncés. Depuis quand c'était lui qui décidait ?

Leur regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Sakura pu voir le changement de regard de Sasuke. Il fût radical. Comme celui de Sakura.

Ils venaient chacun de faire un pas vers l'autre mais avec cette attitude, ils venaient de reculer de trois pas chacun.

-Non ? répéta-t-elle avec plus de force.

-Tu n'es pas encore remit. Tu ne tiendras pas sur tes pieds et tu ...

-Tu veux parier ? rétorqua-t-elle en repoussant le drap.

Et sous sa surprise, il recula tout en croisant les bras. Doucement pour ne pas se faire mal, Sakura posa ses pieds nus par terre, attrapa son support d'infusion et se leva du lit.

Tout ce qui l'entoura se mit à tourner à toute vitesse lui donnant un haut le coeur. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle était sûre que ses genoux allaient s'entre-choquer d'une moment à l'autre. Ses lèvres devinrent blanches et sa peau se couvrit de sueur.

Cependant, le regard sombre de Sasuke semblait comme la stabilisé sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer qu'il avait raison.

Après avalée sa salive avec la plus grande difficulté, elle fit un premier pas vers la sortie. Tous ses bandages tiraient encore une fois sur sa peau, lui arrachant une grimace qu'elle essaya de cacher.

Sasuke devait lui reconnaître, elle avait la tête dure. Presque autant que Naruto. Aucun doute que ces deux là s'entendraient à merveille.

Il la regarda s'avancer petit à petit vers la porte tout en s'appuyant sur les lits vides et Sasuke laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferai pas pour avoir les réponses à ses questions ?

-Sakura, appela-t-il.

Cela fit sursauter la jeune femme qui en perdit l'équilibre et s'apprêtait à tomber à la renverse. Hors, ses fesses ne percutèrent pas le sol. Ce fût son dos qui rencontra le puissant torse du vampire qui se tenait derrière elle. Il posa sa main sur son bras pour la stabiliser mais cela créa une série de vagues de chaleur à travers tout le corps de Sakura.

Comment des doigts aussi froids pouvaient brûler sa peau à ce point ?

Faiblement, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle vit un rapide flash rouge dominer le noir de son oeil, signe qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler. Sasuke pinça son nez avant de pousser un soupirer. En effet, elle le rendait fou.

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'y arriverai pas. Ce que tu as dans le sang ...

-Je dois vraiment y aller alors si tu veux bien ...

-J'ai comprit, coupa-t-il. Je vais t'accompagner.

Il fit remonter sa main le long de son bras pour la poser sur son épaule. Il sentit le frisson de la jeune femme et il ne pût empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un petit sourire en coin. Il n'était donc pas le seul à se mettre dans tout ses états. La seule différence entre eux, c'était qu'il pouvait cacher l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. C'était ce qu'il croyait.

Sakura sentit ses deux grandes mains se poser sur ses épaules. Elle pouvait presque sentit la chaleur de ses longs doigts transpercer le tissu de sa robe d'hôpital. Prudemment, ils avancèrent vers la porte et Sasuke la poussa de son pied.

Effrayée de s'effondrer, Sakura n'osait pas bouger à part pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. C'était ce qu'elle se disait mais depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital, elle avait dut mal à se mentir à elle même. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne bougeait que très peu afin de rester collée à Sasuke.

Elle ressentait chaque muscle du jeune homme se contractait contre son dos et elle ne pouvait nier que c'était plus qu'agréable être enveloppé complètement par lui. Il était tellement grand que son menton frôlait le sommet de son crâne. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec ses petits pas à elle. Cependant, il n'en perdait pas en grâce.

Finalement, ce n'était pas tant l'effort physique qui fatigua Sakura, c'était plus son effort de concentration. Elle ressentait vraiment tout ce que Sasuke faisait derrière elle et Sakura faisait tout son possible pour ne pas y prêter attention.

Au moment où elle s'apprêta à demander une pause, Sasuke s'arrêta devant une porte toute aussi blanche que les autres qui donnait sur le couloir. Il tendit la main vers la poignée mais la timide main de Sakura l'arrêta. Il sentit les détails de ses empruntes effleurer maladroitement sa peau froide.

-Je ... Je vais le faire, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Sans rien dire, il baissa sa main et la regarda faire.

Comme si cet effort était pratiquement sur-humain, Sakura serra ses doigts autour de la poignée. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à la baisser, quelque chose l'arrêtait.

Ce n'était pas la peur. C'était juste ses parents qu'elle allait voir. Ce n'était pas de la colère. C'était juste ses parents qu'elle allait voir. Ce n'était pas non plus de la tristesse. C'était ses parents qu'elle allait voir.

Mais parce que c'était ses parents, elle comprit que c'était de la déception qui alourdissait son coeur.

Avait-elle le droit d'être déçu d'eux ? Elle aurait voulu ressentir autre chose mais au plus elle y pensait, au plus ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle se maudissait d'être aussi émotive.

Ils avaient surement une bonne raison de lui avoir mentit toute sa vie mais, malgré ça, elle aurait voulu qu'ils en parlent ensemble, comme les adultes qu'ils étaient tout les trois à présent. Voilà pourquoi elle était déçue.

Elle pensait avoir fait ses preuves auprès d'eux. Ils avaient d'ailleurs dit qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle. Fier de tout ce qu'elle avait accomplit et qu'elle deviendrait une magnifique femme mais, comme à chaque fois, ils lui avaient mentit.

Une nouvelle fois, Sakura essaya de baisser la poignée mais rien à faire, son bras était comme bloqué. Elle serra alors les paupières, essayant de calmer sa respiration qui augmentait à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Soudain, elle sentit la main de Sasuke se poser sur sa sienne. Elle rouvrit les yeux, voulu tourner la tête vers lui mais elle sentit sa joue qui touchait presque la sienne.

-Ca sert à rien d'imaginer ce qu'ils vont de dire. Autant entendre leur raison de leurs bouches, même si ça fera plus mal. Mais je suis sûr que tu peux gérer.

Son souffle si froid fit voler les fins cheveux roses de Sakura qui ne fit que cligner des yeux.

-Et si jamais ils te disent qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, essayes de ne pas péter un câble, ok ? Tu risquerai de dire des choses que tu ne penses pas vraiment et après, tu regrettera d'avoir agit comme ça.

Sa voix était comme d'habitude, basse et posée, mais Sakura pouvait clairement entendre qu'il parlait par expérience. Cela piqua sa curiosité.

Sauf que le mouvement de son poignet attira son attention. Sasuke baissait la poignée pour elle.

-A ... Attends, je ...

-Regarde, on le fait ensemble, coupa-t-il. J'ai dit que je t'accompagnais.

Cette fois-ci, c'était à cause de ses mots à lui que la respiration de Sakura accéléra.

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de riposter, leur deux mains baissèrent la poignée et poussèrent la porte, donnant à Sakura un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait.

-Salut ma chérie, commença faiblement Mebuki. Viens t'installer, on t'attendait.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Le pacte

**L'HORLOGE** de la maison était en train de sonner minuit quand le téléphone de Kizashi se mit à vibrer sur sa table de chevet. Ayant le sommeil léger, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour réveiller l'adolescent.

Il grogna puis entre-ouvrit les yeux. Quand il vit le nom de Mebuki sur l'écran, il se frotta rapidement le visage avant de tendre la main vers son cellulaire pour accepter l'appel.

-Tu sais quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il d'un voix ensommeillée. J'espère que tu ne m'appelles pas pour me demander si j'ai fait mon devoir de math ?

-Je suis devant chez toi.

Cette fois-ci le garçon se redressa. La voix de sa copine lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle avait un problème.

-Je descends, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il se leva tellement rapidement qu'il failli trébucher à cause de sa couverture. Heureusement, grâce à ses reflex de basket, il put se rattraper à temps et éviter de réveiller ses parents qui dormaient juste en dessous de sa chambre.

Vu que les nuits étaient fraîches à Taki, il attrapa sa veste de lycée avant de sortir de sa chambre pour prendre la direction du rez-de-chaussé. Quelques marches de l'escalier craquèrent mais il atteint la porte d'entrée sans grande difficulté. Il la déverrouilla et à peine eut-il le temps de voir Mebuki qu'elle lui sauta dessus.

Ses lèvres fraîches se plaquèrent avec violence sur celles du jeune garçon alors qu'elle le tirait vers le bas de ses bras enroulés autour de son cou.

Une fois la surprise passée, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la repousser gentiment. Il venait tout juste de se réveiller, il était encore dans les vapes et cet échange lui retournait encore plus le cerveau. Hors, connaissant le caractère de sa copine, si elle avait des problèmes, il fallait que son esprit soit opérationnel.

Pour une fois, Mebuki ne résista pas et le libéra. Juste après, elle lui attrapa la main et le tira vers l'extérieur pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir sur le banc du jardin.

Comme il avait prévu, Mebuki n'était habillée que d'une simple chemise boutonnée jusqu'au cou et d'une longue jupe pour cacher ses formes. Kizashi retira sa veste et la passa sur les épaules de sa copine qui nageait presque dans le vêtement tellement il était large.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot et cela le mit mal à l'aise. D'habitude, elle avait toujours quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. C'était ça qui lui plaisait le plus chez elle.

-Est-ce que ce sont encore les gars qui se sont moqués de toi ? demanda enfin Kizashi brisant le silence. Si c'est le cas, ils auront à faire à moi demain.

Mebuki secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Depuis que Kizashi avait clamé haut et fort qu'il sortait avec elle, plus personne ne l'avait embêté au lycée. Surement un des nombreux avantages à sortir avec le garçon le plus populaire de la petite ville.

La première fois que Mebuki avait vu Kizashi, elle avait tout de suite vu qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir. Hors, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à travailler en duo avec lui sur leur projet de physique-chimie, elle s'était rendue compte que Kizashi était bien plus que le stéréotype du fameux capitaine de basket du lycée de Taki un peu débile qu'il aimait afficher pour avoir la paix.

Petit à petit, elle s'était sentit assez à l'aise pour parler du tableau périodique des éléments avec lui ou encore de toutes les petites inventions qu'elle créait derrière chez elle dans sa cabane. Il avait même voulu les voir et elle l'avait invité dans son atelier. A partir de là, il était rapidement devenu plus qu'un ami pour elle. Mais, à l'époque, elle savait que si ils essayaient de former un couple, ils perdraient leur amitié car malgré leur idées d'inventions, beaucoup d'autres choses les rendaient incompatibles.

Mais Kizashi avait prit le temps de lui prouver qu'elle avait tord. Et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait avoir tord. Alors elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui pour lui prouver le contraire même si cela voulait dire se blesser et perdre son amitié.

Mais à la surprise général, ils arrivèrent à fêter leur première année en couple et Mebuki ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Cette année-là avait été la plus belle de toute sa vie et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer avoir plus.

Hors, ce soir-là, avec la nouvelle qu'elle allait annoncer, elle savait que tout allait se finir brutalement. Le mauvais garçon quittait la gentille et fragile fille car leur relation n'allait pas dans son sens. Mais peut importait la décision de Kizashi, Mebuki avait déjà prit la sienne et rien ne la fera changer d'avis car elle n'était pas la gentille et fragile fille de l'histoire.

-Si ce ne sont pas eux alors, dis moi ce qui t'arrive pour que tu ne puisses pas dormir alors que tu as un contrôle de deux heures demain en mathématiques avancés. Ce n'est pas ton genre.

Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux blonds de sa copine pour la réconforter car elle avait beau cacher ses sentiments, il pouvait sentir qu'elle était tendue.

Soudain, elle se tourna vers lui et le transperça de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

-Kizashi, je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle avec sang-froid. Mes parents ne sont pas encore au courant, je me suis dit que tu méritais de savoir avant tout le monde puisqu'il n'y a aucun doute que tu sois le père. Mais sache que même si tu as ce statut, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. J'ai très longtemps réfléchit et je compte garder ce bébé. Quoi qu'il en coûte ! Même si mes parents refusent, même si ...

-Ok, ok ralentis. Tu vas trop vite pour mon pauvre cerveau.

-Ton pauvre cerveau a très bien comprit. C'est juste toi qui es en état de choc donc tu ne veux pas croire ce que tes oreilles ont envoyés à ton cerveau. Mais l'information est bien partie est en ce moment, tes cellules nerveuses ...

Elle fût couper dans ses explications par le baisé de son copain. Avant de venir le voir, Mebuki en avait imaginé des scénarios mais celui-ci ne faisait pas partit des plus probables qui pouvaient arriver.

-Si tu décides vraiment de le garder, je t'aiderai. Je te l'ai dit, Mebuki ; je t'aime et je ferai tout et n'importe quoi pour toi.

Elle lui faisait confiance mais malgré tout, elle repoussa ses mèches roses de son visage afin de scruter ses yeux bleus. Il lui offrit un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de l'enlacer de ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. Elle tremblait de peur.

-Dans ce cas, viens avec moi pour l'annoncer à ma famille.

Au bout d'une semaine, Mebuki trouva la force de réunir ses parents pour leur annoncer qu'ils seront très prochainement grand-père et grand-mère. Malheureusement, malgré la présence de Kizashi, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Très vite après des cris et des pleures, la jeune mère se retrouva à la rue.

N'ayant pas la force de confronter les parents de Kizashi dans la foulée, elle s'installa dans sa cabane, attendant d'être assez prête psychologiquement.

Malheureusement, le baccalauréat arriva et Mebuki voulu se concentrer sur ça avant de penser à autre chose. Elle pouvait compter sur ses habilles amples pour cacher son ventre mais le comportement du couple ne laissait pas place au doute.

Tout le monde au lycée les regardait bizarrement et vu que Taki était une petite ville, la rumeur s'étendit rapidement.

Ce fût comme ça qu'un soir, alors que Kizashi rentrait chez lui après avoir passé sa soirée avec Mebuki, il trouva ses parents assit au salon, les bras croisés.

Au début, ils étaient juste tristes que Kizashi ne leur ait rien dit mais après avoir entendu son explication, ils comprirent et acceptèrent le choix de Mebuki : les études avant tous.

Sauf que l'atmosphère devint électrique quand leur garçon leur annonça que la future mère voulait garder l'enfant et que Kizashi ne s'était pas opposé à ce choix.

C'en suit une longue et houleuse conversation entre un fils désespéré et deux parents en colère. Pour eux, il était hors de question de s'encombrer d'un nourrisson alors que leur enfant avait toutes ses chances pour devenir quelqu'un. Mais Kizashi avait beau répété qu'ils s'en sortiront, il ne réussit pas à convaincre ses parents.

-Tu n'as que dix-sept ans ! s'écrièrent ses parents. Nous sommes encore ceux qui décident pour toi.

Cette phrase fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Kizashi se tut et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il y resta plusieurs jours sans descendre pour leur adresser la parole. Le seul contacte qu'il avait était avec Mebuki par téléphone. De toute façon, tout ses amis n'étaient que des gens superficiels.

Puis le lendemain de ses dix-huit ans, il fit son sac à dos et referma la porte de sa maison pour la dernière fois.

Si personne ne voulait d'eux, dans ce cas, ils partirons d'ici.

Kizashi prit la direction de la gare de Kiri et il y vit Mebuki qui achetait leur billets. Ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir de choisir leur destination puisque qu'ils prenaient cette décision sur un coup de tête. Mais quand ils virent que les seules places de libres les amenaient à Konoha, ils se sourirent.

Un nouveau départ, rien que eux deux avec leur bébé à venir. Ils se sentaient remplit d'espoir et de bonheur.

-Il faudra qu'on lui choisisse un nom, dit Mebuki en caressant son ventre. Tu voudrais un garçon ou une fille ?

-Un garçon bien sûr ! s'exclama Kizashi tout en s'appuyant contre le siège du train.

Mebuki leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put cacher son sourire. Peut leur importait vraiment. Ils voulaient tout simplement faire tout ce qui était juste pour leur bébé. Faire tout ce que leur parents n'avaient pas fait pour eux. Rendre son monde meilleur.

C'était étrange de penser comme ça alors qu'il y a tout juste quelques semaines, leur inquiétude était le lycée. Mais ils se sentaient forts, presque invincibles.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Konoha et que les problèmes d'adultes leur tombèrent rapidement dessus.

Après maintes discussions et petites disputes, Mebuki s'était inscrite à la faculté de la ville pour devenir ingénieur robotique, comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Pendant ce temps, Kizashi avait été prit comme caissier dans un magasin pour la journée et pour la nuit, il était serveur dans une boite de nuit nommé _Le Tourbillon_ qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir et qui appartenait à un jeune très Nagato Uzumaki.

Au début, sa copine était contre cette idée mais très vite, la question de l'argent était arrivée sur la table. Il fallait payer le loyer, les courses, les affaires du bébé, les factures et encore plein d'autre choses. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Kizashi décida que c'était lui qui devait travailler afin de laisser le génie de Mebuki se faire connaitre. Elle seule pouvait les sortir de leur difficultés quotidiennes.

Et elle y était presque. Tout marchait à l'école, les professeurs lui faisaient des éloges, tout le monde prenait en compte son génie et elle avait des demandes de stages de partout. Mebuki était sur un petit nuage blanc.

Jusqu'à ce que ce nuage se transforme en nuage d'orage et de pluie.

A deux mois de l'accouchement, Kizashi était en train de trier les articles dans l'arrière boutique quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean sale. Malgré l'interdiction d'utiliser son cellulaire, le jeune homme ne pouvait se résigner à l'éteindre. Il voulait être disponible 24 heures sur 24 au cas où Mebuki avait un problème. Après tout, elle était sa seule famille désormais.

Il fut d'abord surpris de voir que c'était un numéro inconnu qui l'appelait puis après avoir vérifié que son patron était occupé, il décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Monsieur Kizashi Haruno ?

-Euh ... Oui c'est bien moi ... Que puis-je faire ... ?

-Vous êtes le seul contact d'urgence de mademoiselle Mebuki. Votre copine est à l'hôpital, elle est en train d'accoucher.

Cette fois-ci, le choc eut une autre réaction sur Kizashi. Il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et sans réfléchir, il sortit par la porte de derrière sans décoller son téléphone de son oreille. Le docteur continuait de parler dans son oreille mais le jeune homme n'entendait que la moitié des mots.

Le bébé était en avance. C'était tout ce qui tournait dans son esprit.

Par miracle, Kizashi arriva à l'hôpital et fût rapidement dirigé vers la chambre de Mebuki. Malgré ses jambes molles et ses poumons en feu, il fit le dernier effort de grimper les escaliers plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur.

Quand il poussa la porte de la chambre, Mebuki lui envoya un regard paniqué. Sans hésiter, il accourut à son chevet et lui prit la main. Sa copine se calma presque aussitôt alors que la sage-femme lui demandait de continuer de pousser.

Malheureusement, après des heures de travail intense, un bébé sans vie apparu. Les deux parents étaient bien trop perturbés pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur Haruno. Mais votre bébé est un mort-né ...

Et juste en quelques minutes, leur monde idéaliste venait de se briser en millions de petites pièces.

Après les instructions du médecin, les deux jeunes adultes rentrèrent chez eux mais plus rien n'était vraiment comme avant.

Mebuki restait enfermée dans sa chambre et refusait d'être touchée, de parler et de manger. Elle dépérissait. Son moral était au plus bas et les premiers signes de dépressions apparurent aux yeux de Kizashi, impuissant et seul. Après leur fuite, aucune de leur famille ne voulait répondre aux coups de téléphones que le jeune homme avait passé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui même, essayait de se remettre de cette tragédie comme il pouvait alors que son coeur saignait tout autant que celui de sa copine.

Plongée dans le noir de sa chambre, la jeune fille était blafarde. Elle respirait tellement lentement que son copain crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre. Elle, qui avait sentit la vie grandir en elle, ressentait soudain un immense vide. Elle qui avait toujours tout réussit dans sa vie venait d'essuyer son premier échec et rien ne faisait aussi mal. Comment pouvait-elle regarder Kizashi dans les yeux après ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

Elle avait tué leur enfant.

Bien entendu, Kizashi avait été viré de son travail au magasin. Quel patron sans coeur. Mais le business était le business. Heureusement, il lui restait encore son travail de barman mais il allait vite devoir trouver une solution de rechange et il allait devoir le faire seul car Mebuki avait besoin de temps.

Cependant, un soir, alors qu'il travaillait dans le bruit assourdissant de la boite de nuit, il vit Mebuki dans la file d'attente. Il crut d'abord halluciner puis quand elle lui avait fait un petit signe de la main, il comprit qu'elle était vraiment là.

Il demanda rapidement à sa jeune collègue, Fûka, si il pouvait prendre sa pause un peu plus tôt. Quand la belle rousse vit la copine de Kizashi, elle hocha la tête lui disant qu'elle se chargeait de servir ses tables.

Prudemment, le jeune serveur sortit de la boîte et se retrouva en face d'une Mebuki aux yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Leur lien si précieux s'était tellement fragilisé à cause de leur manque de communication. Il avait presque peur de la faire fuir si il osait s'approcher d'elle.

Ce fût donc Mebuki qui le fit. Après des mois et des mois d'abstinence, elle réduit la distance entre eux et le prit dans ses bras. Ils faillirent s'effondre tant ce simple contact leur avait manqué.

-Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle resserra son emprise autour d'un Kizashi figé.

-Je suis tellement désolée. Je suis un monstre, chuchota-t-elle. Ce qui s'est passé ... ? Tout ça c'est de ma faute ... Depuis le début ... Je le voulais ... Je voulais tellement cet enfant ... mais je n'ai pas su ... Je n'ai pas pu ...

Chaque mot était entre-coupé de sanglots qui déchiraient un peu plus le coeur de Kizashi. Il avait bien vu l'évolution de Mebuki. Elle qui n'avait jamais aimé son corps d'adolescente, elle s'était mit à ne plus en avoir honte. Le bébé lui avait fait beaucoup de bien mais maintenant, elle ne se sentait plus capable d'apporter la joie, de porter la vie.

-Pardonne-moi Kizashi, pardonne-moi ... répétait-elle en tirant sur son t-shirt. Pardonne-moi ...

Pour lui ça n'avait jamais été sa faute. C'était malheureusement les aléas de la vie mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Sa gorge était soudain trop sèche alors qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses larmes. Il se contenta alors de lui rendre son câlin. Il caressait ses cheveux blonds devenus courts tout en ayant le regard dans le vide.

Malgré le peu de mots d'échangés ce soir-là, le couple réussit par la suite à reprendre du poil de la bête petit à petit. Ils recommencèrent à se confesser à l'autre. Ils recommencèrent à se toucher, à rigoler, à vivre ensemble.

Mebuki ne restait plus dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, elle ne se reposait plus. Ses petites mains étaient toujours occupées et doucement, elle recommença à parler robotique.

Après deux ans de perdu, elle reprit les études, décider à sortit l'homme de sa vie de la misère dans laquelle elle l'avait embarqué. Bien sûr, ils ne regrettaient rien mais Mebuki se demandait encore comment aurait été leur vie si elle n'avait pas gardé le bébé.

Très vite, Mebuki fut repérée par son professeur de technologie hydraulique et la jeune femme put avoir un stand pour exposer son travail à l'immense convention robotique qui se tenait à Kumo. Là-bas, elle put prendre contact avec toutes sortes d'entreprises prêtes à financer ses projets dit révolutionnaires. Déterminée, Mebuki accepta et au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, son travail devient connu dans les domaines futuristes.

Sept ans après la tragédie, le couple déménagea pour se rapprocher de la zone industrielle de Konoha, marquant le début d'un nouveau tournant dans leur vie.

Alors que Kizashi se préparait pour aller travailler au _Tourbillon_ , Mebuki avait bruyamment pénétré leur chambre, le faisant sursauter.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ses cheveux étaient encore parsemés de flocons de neige, signe qu'elle venait tout juste de rentrer. Elle avait fait un très grand détour pour être sûr de revenir à la maison avec les idées bien en places.

-Ou étais-tu ? J'étais inquiet. Les réunions ne durent pas aussi longtemps d'habitude ...

-Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Ils s'étaient tout les deux regarder dans les yeux, analysant encore et encore les mots dans leur esprits. Des images de leur premier bébé les hantaient encore dans leur sommeil, les regrets les rongeaient encore de l'intérieur. C'était peut-être trop tôt.

-Comment te sens-tu par rapport à ça ? demanda Kizashi en lui prenant les mains.

-Prête, je crois.

-Ce n'est pas trop ?

Mebuki secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle avait déjà tout réfléchit.

-En rentrant, j'ai ... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ou plutôt, j'ai reçu un prospectus intéressant.

Elle fouilla dans son sac qu'elle avait gardé sur l'épaule et donna un petit papier coloré au jeune homme. Il disait qu'un laboratoire privé appelé _Byakugan_ aidait gratuitement les femmes qui avaient des difficultés à enfanter. Tout au long de leur grossesse, elles seront suivit et aucun détail ne sera négligé afin que l'accouchement se passe pour le mieux et pour que l'enfant arrive en bonne santé.

Lentement, Kizashi leva les yeux vers Mebuki.

-C'est vraiment incroyable que ce laboratoire existe.

-N'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà fait des recherches et il y a plusieurs bons témoignages en plus des photos que les mères ont postés. J'ai presque pleuré en voyant leurs visages si rayonnant de bonheur. Kizashi, je ne veux pas vivre avec la peur de perdre à nouveau notre enfant..

Les yeux verts de Mebuki se remplir petit à petit de larmes. Elle avait tant perdu. D'abord ses parents et puis après, son enfant. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre la perte d'un être cher. Elle se l'était jurée, elle l'avait juré à Kizashi.

-Et bien, dit-il en se grattant la joue. On peut prendre un premier rendez-vous pour voir ce qu'il propose.

A ses mots, ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, son coeur bondit de joie et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-V ... Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu ... Tu acceptes ?

Cette fois-ci, il l'a prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette aventure.

Après une semaine, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit bureau en compagnie d'une infirmière qui leur expliquait comment allait se passer ces huit prochains mois. Chaque mois, Mebuki aura un rendez-vous pour que le personnel médical puisse surveiller l'évolution du bébé. Si ce dernier montre des signes négatifs qui pourraient mettre en péril sa vie, les médecins feront d'abord une simple piqûre de vitamines pour voir si l'état du bébé s'améliore.

Si c'est le cas, la piqûre sera à faire plusieurs fois par mois. Et si, au contraire, l'état se dégrade, le laboratoire fera en sorte de trouver le problème le plus rapidement possible.

-Mais je peux vous assurer que jamais personne n'a eu de problème après la première piqûre, dit l'infirmière avec un grand sourire et des yeux nacrés bien veillant.

En sortant du bâtiment, il faisait déjà nuit mais Kizashi et Mebuki étaient aux anges. Tout était réglé. Ils avaient signé le petit papier bleu qui garantissait la survit de leur bébé qu'ils pourront tenir dans leur bras d'ici quelques mois.

Jamais Kizashi n'avait vu Mebuki aussi heureuse. Leurs blessures du passé leur faisaient beaucoup moins souffrir à présent. Tout ça grâce aux résultats promettant de ce laboratoire.

-Bonsoir Mebuki. Je vois que vous êtes venue.

Le couple tourna la tête vers la voix et découvrit un jeune homme, surement du même age qu'eux, avancer dans leur direction. Ses cheveux étaient noirs mais le trait le plus impression sur son visage était ses yeux si profond.

-Shisui ! s'exclama la future mère en s'avançant vers lui. Laisse moi te présenter Kizashi mon compagnon. Chéri voici Shisui, c'est lui qui m'a parlé de _Byakugan_ l'autre jour.

-Enchanté.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent une poignée de main tout en se souriant poliment.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous allez suivre le programme et que l'on se verra plus souvent ?

-En effet. Vos mots m'ont convaincu.

-Vous m'en voyez ravis, déclara joyeusement Shisui qui eut ensuite un sursaut. Oh ! Pardonnez-moi mais j'ai une réunion avec le grand patron. A bientôt.

Depuis ce jour, tout sourit au couple. Kizashi démissionna au _Tourbillon_ pour un bon job avec de meilleures horaires à la Poste afin de s'occuper de sa famille. Ne voulant pas risquer la vie de son bébé, Mebuki créa une des premières intelligences artificielles qui ressemblait traits pour traits à un humain : Katsuyu(1.0). Cette invention fut une réussite. Et enfin, à part quelques piqûres de temps en temps pour aider le bébé à devenir plus fort et donc survivre à l'accouchement, les neuf mois de grossesse se passèrent comme prévu.

A cette époque, Mebuki et Kizashi ne s'étaient pas douté une seconde qu'ils avaient signé un pacte avec des personnes appartenant à un tout autre monde.

Ils ne savaient pas non plus qu'à partir du 27 mars 2000, la vie de leur bébé nommée Sakura Haruno appartenait entièrement à l'homme le plus âgé de toute la Terre, Momoshiki Otsutsuki.


	18. Chapitre 18 : La distraction

**APPUYÉ** contre le mur, Sasuke avait les yeux rivés sur le dos de Sakura. Si il n'était pas un vampire, il aurait douté en cet instant qu'elle soit en train de respirer. Hors, en plus des voix de Kizashi et de Mebuki, il pouvait entendre le coeur de la jeune fille battre de façon des plus régulières.

Il devait avouer qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle explose à tout moment, surtout avec le sang de démon qui coulait dans ses veines afin de soigner ses blessures. Il savait que cela affectait et amplifiait les émotions des humains. Mais encore une fois, peut-être que Sakura n'était pas influencée par ça car elle n'était qu'à moitié humaine ? De plus, elle avait attendu ces explications depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas que quelque chose puisse interrompre leur conversation.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Sasuke se tenait près de la porte. Pas que cela soit sa première priorité. Au contraire, il s'en fichait de ce que Sakura obtenait. Il aurait très bien pu partir et les laisser seuls mais il s'était dit qu'écouter cette histoire l'aiderai à en savoir un peu plus sur les agissement des sorciers et leur alliance avec les vampires. Et il fut heureux de voir que son instinct ne s'était pas trompé. Restait maintenant à savoir si il devait en parler aux Kages ou si il décidait de faire cavalier seul.

Le groupe de créatures avait assez de soucis avec le cas d'Hinata pour se préoccuper des Uchiha. De plus, l'attaque des vampires classés traîtres par Fugaku avait directement touché leur clan. C'était comme une déclaration de guerre civil. Pour Sasuke, l'intervention des autres créatures n'apporterait rien de bon à part plus de méfiance de leur part envers le clan des vampires.

Soudain, le rythme cardiaque de Sakura le sortit de ses pensées. Ses yeux vairons se posèrent quelques secondes sur le visage des parents de la jeune fille avant de revenir sur Sakura. Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut besoin pour comprendre la tension qu'il y avait entre eux trois. Où alors c'était simplement parce que cette situation lui était très familière.

Comment pouvait-il oublié que lui aussi s'était retrouvé dans la même position que Sakura avec ses parents et son frère autour de lui pour expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix concernant le statut de Naruto. Pour lui expliquer que quoi qu'il fasse, il viendra toujours en troisième position après Itachi et Naruto parce qu'il était le plus fragile des trois. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, que c'était ses parents qui décidaient pour lui. Pour enfin lui annoncer la dure vérité qu'il ne sera jamais chef de clan car c'était ainsi et qu'il devait s'y plier.

Le coeur de Sakura battait tellement vite que les oreilles de Sasuke bourdonnaient. Il comprenait qu'elle était à bout. Il comprenait parfaitement la position de Sakura dans cette histoire familiale.

-Nous avons revu Shisui le soir de ton dixième anniversaire, continua Kizashi. Nous ne l'attendions pas mais lui, il disait que tout se déroulait comme prévu. C'est là qu'il nous a sortit le contrat que nous avions signé les yeux fermés car nous faisions confiance à ce laboratoire...

-Et sache que si nous devions le refaire, nous ne changerons rien, Sakura, coupa Mebuki.

Sasuke ne connaissait pas cette femme mais rien qu'à la façon dont elle avait raconté son histoire et le ton qu'elle employait pour parler à sa fille, le vampire comprit qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien pour protéger les gens qu'elle aime même si cela voulait dire les blesser eux aussi.

Pour lui, elle était beaucoup trop traumatisée par la perte de son enfant pour comprendre l'état dans lequel Sakura se trouvait. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Cependant, ce n'était pas une excuse pour être fermée à la discussion.

-Voilà pourquoi après la visite de ce maudit vampire, j'ai continuellement amélioré Katsuyu. On t'a inscrit à des cours de défense et surtout, on ne t'a jamais laissé seule car nous savions qu'ils viendront pour te récupérer.

-Nous ne savions juste pas quand puisque Shisui ne nous a rien dévoilé sur tes pouvoirs. Voilà pourquoi dès que tu étais malade, nous étions inquiets. Comprends nous Sakura, dit son père d'une petite voix. Nous n'avions pas le choix.

Cela, Sakura refusait de l'entendre. Ils auraient du lui en parler. C'était son corps, sa vie qui était en jeu. Comment avaient-ils pu lui mentir pendant tout ce temps ?

Son sang bouillait dans ses veines et sa tête tournait à toute vitesse. Ne pas s'être reposée tout à l'heure lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle voulait se lever et crier de toute ses forces ou plutôt, elle voulait pleurer à chaudes larmes. Peut-être que sa réaction était démesurée mais encore une fois, ses parents ne lui auraient jamais rien raconté si les vampires n'étaient pas venus la chercher ce matin.

Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec ses parents. Elle les aimait mais une part d'elle-même les avait toujours détesté et malheureusement, elle était en train de prendre le contrôle sur son calme olympien.

Tout à coup, elle se leva de son siège, les poings serrés, prête à leur crier son mal et son sentiment de trahison. Mais à ce même moment, elle sentit le regard de Sasuke dans son dos.

 _-Et si jamais ils te disent qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, essayes de ne pas péter un câble, ok ? Tu risquerai de dire des choses que tu ne penses pas vraiment et après, tu regrettera d'avoir agit comme ça._

La bouche de Sakura se referma d'un coup sous le souvenir des mots de Sasuke. Malheureusement, sa colère lui brûlait la gorge et ses yeux verts se remplirent de larmes.

Blessée, voilà comment elle se sentait en ce moment même. Malgré le regard désolé de son père et l'expression déterminée de sa mère, Sakura n'arrivait pas à comprendre leur motivations, leur peur et leur tristesse. Ils avaient perdu un bébé. Quoi de plus normal de vouloir protéger leur deuxième enfant ? Mais le voile rouge de la colère rendait Sakura aveugle alors que son sang battait dans ses tempes, créant une migraine.

Sans réfléchir, elle arracha tout ce qui la reliait à ses poches de liquide et sous les appels de ses parents, elle leur tourna le dos pour prendre la porte.

Elle devait sortir d'ici. Elle étouffait. Si elle osait ouvrir la bouche, elle pourrait dire et faire des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas.

Sur son chemin, elle croisa le regard de Sasuke mais comme à son habitude, elle vit qu'il était calme et surtout fermé. Elle n'avait plus rien à tirer de lui. N'est-ce pas lui qui avait dit qu'il la supporterait ?

 _"La bonne blague."_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle détourna la tête tout en le traitant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables avant de refermer la porte avec violence derrière elle.

Les regards des gens présents dans le couloir se tournèrent vers elle mais Sakura n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voulait juste se cacher pour pleurer et essayer de se libérer de ce poids qui pesait dans sa poitrine. Elle devait aussi soulager sa tête. L'horrible sensation d'être écrasée par la gravité était lourdement tombée sur ses épaules.

Son monde tournait tellement qu'elle ne sut pas par quel miracle elle réussit à atteindre le toit de l'hôpital. Pourquoi cet endroit ? Elle même n'était pas sur. Il lui fallait juste de l'air et de l'espace.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée à destination grâce au froid qui lui mordit les jambes et les bras. Elle n'avait jamais été une grosse frileuse mais dans cette fine robe d'hôpital, Sakura eut presque l'impression que le vent lui coupait la peau.

 _"Quelle sensation agréable."_ pensa-t-elle. _"Se faire mal pour ne plus sentir qu'on souffre déjà."_

Alors qu'elle prenait de grandes bouffées d'oxygène, les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Traînant sur sa peau par ces températures, l'eau lui mordit la peau laissant des traces rouges sur son visage.

Mais rien n'allégeait son corps, arrêtait ses tremblements, soulageait son mal de tête. Rien mise à part un coup dans le mur accompagné d'un cri d'agacement.

Surprise de sentir le béton se fissurer sous son poing, Sakura se rendit compte en ouvrant les yeux que sa main serrée était partie toute seule pour rencontrer le mur juste derrière elle.

Affolée, la jeune femme s'éloigna tout en faisant des aller retour avec ses yeux sur sa main et sur le trou devant elle. Avait-elle vraiment fait ça ? Le sang sur ses phalanges fut l'affirmation à sa question.

Prudemment, elle fit quelque pas en direction du mur et toucha la fissure. De nouveaux sanglots prirent possession d'elle et Sakura plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avec effroi.

Cependant, ce coup de poing avait évacué tout ses maux. Comme par magie, la brume de son cerveau se dissipa et les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans son esprit.

Sa famille était donc à Taki. Elle aurait pu y vivre là-bas. Elle aurait pu avoir un grand frère ou une grande soeur. Elle aurait pu vivre une vie normale. Konoha était vraiment une ville qui lui avait prit beaucoup. Le pire c'était qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir fini avec Sakura. D'abord la rencontre avec Sasuke puis l'intrusion des vampires. Comment cette histoire finira ? Par sa mort ?

Son coeur repartit au grand galop alors que son mal reprit de plus belle. Sakura resserra ses bras autour d'elle et s'assit par terre, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière.

Malgré qu'elle soit en ce moment même en plein air, l'oxygène ne voulait pas pénétrer ses poumons. Sa tête continuait de tourner et l'atmosphère se fit lourde. Elle savait maintenant ce que ça voulait dire. D'instinct, elle posa une main sur son cou et l'autre sur son front pour empêcher le marteau de marteler son crâne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle sursauta et essuya rapidement les joues de sa main encore intacte sauf qu'il était bien plus rapide qu'elle. En un battement de cils, il fût devant elle, œillant le sang sur sa main. Avec toute sa volonté, Sasuke détourna les yeux de ce liquide addictif et dans un geste contrôlé - pour ne pas lui faire peur - mais inconscient, il lui écarta la main pour lui caresser les joues du pouce.

-Tu... Tu m'as suivit ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix rempli de pleurs.

-Bien sur que non, répondit Sasuke le regard toujours aussi fermé.

Sakura scruta ses yeux. Pourquoi était il comme ça ? L'était-il avec tout le monde ou juste avec elle ?

Enfin, leur regard se croisèrent. Comme toujours, le sien était imperturbable alors qu'une fille pleurait devant lui tandis que celui de Sakura était curieux. Malgré tout ce qu'elle s'était dit dans la chambre, malgré toute la peur qu'elle avait ressentir en sa compagnie plus tôt dans la journée, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir savoir plus au sujet de ce jeune homme, de ce vampire.

Ce fût alors à cet instant que Sakura comprit pourquoi elle s'était tant intéressée à ces créatures qui n'étaient pas humaines. Leur recherche avait éloigné son esprit de ses propres problèmes. Son corps avait été maintenu enfermé par ses parents mais son esprit s'était toujours évadé grâce à tous les livres, les séries et les films qu'elle avait eu.

Ces histoires avaient été sa distraction. Et maintenant, elle en avait une en chair et en os devant elle. Elle voulait l'écouter maintenant pour ne pas prendre conscience qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, sa vie allait changer du tout au tout.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke avait arrêté de bouger son pouce sur cette peau si fine. Ses caresses avaient quelque peu calmer son mal de dents qui avait resurgit dès qu'il avait senti le sang de Sakura.

Comme il lui avait dit, il ne l'avait pas suivit, il avait plutôt accouru, craignant qu'elle ait pris une décision stupide sur un coup de tête. Son corps avait agi seul. Après tout, il devait veiller sur Sakura puisqu'elle portait le seul sang que Sasuke arrivait à garder dans son système pour le moment.

C'était ce qu'il se disait mais maintenant qu'il voyait ses yeux verts tiraillés et blessés, il se disait que son envie de l'aider avait peut-être pris le dessus sur ses principes, sur son serment. Une nouvelle fois.

Soudain, Sakura repoussa sa main d'un geste brutal. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, prêt à riposter mais contre attente, la jeune femme attrapa son visage entre ses fines mains et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

A cette rencontre plus qu'inattendu, leur deux cerveaux se déconnectèrent et plus rien à part eux n'existait. Le coeur de Sakura battait fort alors que ses mauvaises pensées s'envolèrent. Elle se sentait mieux, tellement mieux qu'elle resserra son emprise.

L'action fut tellement imprévisible que Sasuke n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se dégager. D'ailleurs, il n'essaya toujours pas de bouger. La douceur incarnée l'avait capturé. Les yeux écarquillés, il n'arrivait pas à sentir autre chose que ses lèvres salées sur les siennes. Alors, pour la première fois, il ressentit un soudain pincement au niveau de sa poitrine pendant que son corps devenait fébrile mais il mit cela sur le fait que la main ensanglantée de Sakura se trouvait près de ses narines.

Ce fût d'ailleurs cette odeur qui le ramena violemment sur terre.

Il poussa Sakura par les épaules pour la faire lâcher prise et il la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle. Sasuke n'était plus en possession de ses moyens et cela le dérangeait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à doser sa force.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Sa propre voix lui semblait étrangère. Elle était éraillée et sans savoir pourquoi, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement.

Cet échange n'avait pas duré longtemps mais Sakura était presque dans le même état que lui. Lèvres entre-ouvertes, joues rouges, pouls affolé et corps tremblant, elle avait les yeux posés sur lui.

-Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... avoua-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. J'avais besoin de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur mes pensées. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ta question. J'avais trop peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de te dire des choses que je risquerai de regretter.

A ses mots, Sasuke laissa retomber ses bras et fronça les sourcils. Cependant, son regard était encore ouvert à la discussion et Sakura continuait de croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne la laisse ici seule avec son esprit tourmenté.

Juste après avoir lâché un soupire, ce fût au tour de Sasuke de faire quelque chose d'imprévisible.

Toujours accroupit, il retira son éternelle veste noir en cuire et tourna sur ses talons pour se laisser tomber à coté de Sakura. Il passa son vêtement par-dessus les épaules de la jeune femme sans rien dire puis il s'appuya contre le mur avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

Sentant le cuire sur ses bras nus, le coeur de Sakura dérailla alors que le sang colorait son visage jusqu'à ses oreilles. Sans qu'il n'eut rien dit, elle avait compris qu'il restait avec elle et savoir cela la calmait.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle effrayée de le faire partir.

Comme si il s'était transformé en une magnifique statue grecque, Sasuke ne dit rien et ne fit rien. Ils restèrent longtemps sans parler, ils étaient juste être là l'un pour l'autre.

Cependant, malgré que Sakura ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sasuke lui parle, elle entendit sa voix s'élever.

-Moi aussi je me suis récemment disputé avec mes parents, avoua-t-il de but en blanc.

Trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit, Sakura vit du coin de l'oeil qu'il regardait toujours le ciel gris de Konoha au-dessus d'eux.

-Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix sur la fille que je vais bientôt épouser.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait d'embrasser un homme engagé. Elle s'attendit à ressentir de la culpabilité mais, à la place, son coeur se serra de douleur.

-Si je suis calme c'est parce que, quand les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme je le souhaite, je perds facilement mon sang froid et ce n'est jamais bon, continua Sasuke. Voilà pourquoi quand ils m'ont annoncés la nouvelle, j'ai explosé. Je leur ai dit des choses affreuses que je ne penserai jamais. Mais c'est la colère qui a pris le contrôle de mon corps ce jour là.

Au ton de sa voix, Sakura savait déjà que quelque chose de grave était arrivée juste après et, à cette simple pensée, elle frissonna.

-Juste après ça, deux puissants sorciers et leur armés ont attaqués notre sanctuaire. En quelques secondes, à cause d'une bombe nocif pour les vampires, l'atmosphère de joie s'était transformé en un vrai champ de bataille. Malgré l'aide des autres créatures de la nuit, beaucoup sont mort sur le coup, d'autres après avoir agonisé pendant longtemps. Au final, nous avons perdus plus du trois-quart de notre clan et parmi eux, il y avait mon père.

Cette fois-ci, Sakura tourna complètement sa tête vers le vampire qui se cachait maintenant derrière ses cheveux de jais. Certes, son regard était rivé sur le sol mais son corps ne tremblait pas et sa voix était toujours aussi neutre, aussi détachée.

-Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux et à ce moment-là, tous les mauvais mots que je lui avais dit me sont revenus à la figure. J'en suis tombé à la renverse et j'ai pleuré. Je m'en voulais tellement parce qu'on s'est quitté pour toujours alors qu'on était fâché. J'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que je regrettais, que je l'admirais, que je voulais le rendre fier. Toutes mes bonnes paroles sont mortes en même temps que lui et je vivrai avec ce fardeau pour toujours.

Soudain, il se mit à ricaner tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Cela aurait du me servir de leçon mais non, il a fallu que je me déchaîne une nouvelle fois sur Naruto. Comme d'habitude, je voulais le rendre fautif de tout ce qui nous était arrivé.

-C... Comment ça ? osa Sakura d'une voix faible.

-Je m'étais dit, continua Sasuke. Que si Hinata n'avait pas été avec nous à ce moment-là peut-être que les sorciers n'auraient pas attaqué notre chez nous et que mon père serait toujours en vie.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Parlait-il d'Hinata Hyûga ? L'étrange fille qu'elle avait croisé plusieurs fois tout au long de sa scolarité ? Etait-elle, elle aussi, liée d'une manière ou d'un autre aux créatures de la nuit ?

-Je me suis battu avec Naruto. Comme toujours, dès que j'allais mal je me défoulais sur lui. Une nouvelle fois, je l'ai blessé avec mes mots. Mais il m'a maîtrisé avec un telle aisance. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Par deux fois, j'ai causé du tord et je dois en payer le prix, Sakura.

Elle sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il prononce son nom. Il tourna brusquement sa tête vers la jeune fille qui n'arrivait pas à discerner les émotions de Sasuke. Son oeil gauche était à présent complètement découvert et elle se sentit comme attirer par sa violente couleur violette qui jurait avec l'âme sombre du vampire.

Il posa soudainement sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme. A l'endroit exact où il l'avait mordu.

 _"En payer le prix."_ Que voulait-il dire ? Parlait-il de son oeil différent des autres ? Parlait-il du fait qu'il marche au soleil ? Parlait-il de cette étrange attirance qu'il y avait entre eux ?

Sakura ne put lui poser toutes ses questions car il reprit rapidement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à s'ouvrir complètement.

-Est-ce que tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas parce que tout ne va pas dans ton sens que tu dois partir au quart de tour. Je ne t'ai pas suivit tout à l'heure car je sais que tu n'es pas comme moi et pourtant...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fissure dans le mur. Que se serait-il passé si elle était en plein capacité de sa force physique ? Il reposa son regard sur Sakura et vairon rencontra vert.

Un violent coup de vent traversa le toit de l'hôpital, transformant une nouvelle fois l'ambiance. Tout semblait au ralentit autour d'eux comme si leur deux mondes essayaient de fissionner entre eux pour qu'ils puissent comparer leur erreurs et ne retenir que le meilleur afin de s'échapper de leur solitude.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sakura cru voir un signe de détresse dans ses yeux mais elle disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Ça plus la confession de Sasuke lui serra le coeur.

Comment s'échapper à la réalité ? Pour un vampire ça serait de se trouver un humain et pour une jeune femme, ça serait de se trouver une créature de la nuit.

Trouver une distraction.

Sans s'en rendre compte, leur corps s'étaient vite rapprocher l'un de l'autre et le souffle froid qui sortait des lèvres entre-ouvertes de Sakura atterrissait sur les joues de Sasuke.

Avant même de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait, leur bouches étaient à nouveau l'une sur l'autre. Plus de surprise, plus d'inattendu, ils l'avaient voulu.

Se dévorant, se cherchant, se découvrant, leur lèvres bougeaient en rythme pendant que les mains parcourraient des cheveux roses ou des épaules musclés. C'était si différent de leur dernier tête à tête dans ce même hôpital, moins douloureux mais toujours aussi enivrant.

Sasuke prit d'ailleurs rapidement le contrôle et plaqua à nouveau Sakura contre le mur tout en la maintenant avec son corps.

A court d'air, elle inspirait dès que le vampire voulait bien lui donner une seconde de répit. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son t-shirt noir alors qu'elle le sentait onduler entre ses jambes qu'elle referma autour de son bassin, l'attirant toujours plus près.

Comment pouvait-elle réparer son coeur brisé ?

Sasuke en avait embrassé des filles mais comme tout à l'heure, les lèvres de Sakura créaient un point douloureux dans sa poitrine. A l'endroit exacte où son coeur aurait du battre. Ses doigts enroulés dans ses doux cheveux roses tiraient sans relâche sur les racines, faisant gémir la jeune femme.

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il compatissait ?

Malgré le froid qui émanait du corps du jeune homme et de l'extérieur, Sakura avait incroyablement chaud. Elle sentit très vite son partenaire demander plus. Sa main libre courait sur sa cuisse maintenant à l'air et ses ongles lui faisaient presque plus mal que la neige.

Elle était tellement perdue dans le plaisir qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il lui avait mordit la lèvre. Maintenant concrescente, la douleur était beaucoup moins forte. Le sang chaud coulait rapidement mais sa langue vient taquiner la plaie, le faisant grogner de bonheur.

Sous le manque d'air, la tête de Sakura tournait à toute vitesse mais elle ne voulait rien arrêter car cela signifierait retourner voir ses parents pour leur parler. Cela signifierait perdre le Sasuke qui venait de se confier au profit du Sasuke froid et distant.

En profiter voilà ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle fit glisser ses mains sur ses bras puissants, frissonnant au contact de ses muscles. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid ou de la main de Sasuke posée sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse mais ses tétons pointaient vers lui, demandant de l'attention. Le feu qui la consumait de l'intérieur n'attendait qu'une chose : être ravitaillé par sa main virile entre ses jambes.

Devenant de plus en plus envieux, Sasuke lécha une dernière fois ses lèvres devenues roses et gonflées à cause de ses baisés et de sa langue. Il migra vers son cou, lieu qui l'attirait le plus. Rien à la pensée de mordre Sakura dans son état actuel, lui procura une vague de plaisir qui glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Sasuke...

Quelle délice. Elle l'appelait. Elle n'était rien qu'à lui.

-Sakura ?!

La réalité le percuta si violemment que Sasuke sauta en arrière complètement en garde. Il avait été tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait pas entendu les talons de l'intruse monter les escaliers vers le toit de l'hôpital.

Libérée de l'emprise du vampire, Sakura reconnue tout de suite la voix de la dernière personne qui aurait du la voir avec Sasuke. Elle tourna la tête priant que ce ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. Hélas, la blonde se tenait bien dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant son amie avec effroi.

-Ino...


	19. Chapitre 19 : Le monstre

**SON** goût demandait à boire son sang ensorcelant, ses yeux demandaient à voir ses cheveux roses comme des pétales de fleurs, son nez demandait à sentir son odeur de fraise, ses oreilles demandaient à entendre ses gémissements lorsqu'il était au-dessus d'elle mais surtout, son touché demandait à serrer ses doigts autour du cou de cette blonde.

La beauté incarnée se trouvait devant Sasuke mais il n'était plus aussi jeune et insouciant qu'avant. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une ennemie ou plutôt une jolie fragile et petite fée qui était perdue entre ce qui lui appartenait et lui-même.

N'avait-elle pas comprit qu'elle gênait ?

Apparemment non puisqu'Ino fixait Sakura avec de grands yeux, l'ignorant complètement. Grave erreur de sous-estimer Sasuke, c'était plutôt lui qu'elle devrait surveiller car tous ses sens étaient en alertes. Il remarqua rapidement le trouble de Sakura avant que ce dernier ne décide enfin à s'envoler lorsqu'elle reconnu sa meilleure amie.

Hélas, l'air énervé d'Ino ne voulait pas disparaître. Rien qu'avec son regard bleu et froid posé sur elle, Sakura sut que sa meilleure amie n'était pas contente. Alors, affichant un sourire timide, elle se leva du sol et essaya d'arranger ses vêtements, ce qui déplut à la blonde lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la veste en cuir noir de Sasuke.

-Ecoutes Ino...

-J'aurai du te trouver dans ton lit d'hôpital ou au moins auprès de tes parents mais certainement pas ici avec lui ! s'écria-t-elle à cause de la scène entre sa meilleure amie et son ennemi dont elle venait d'être témoin.

Le ton qu'elle employa ne plut pas à Sasuke qui sentit la vibration de sa chaussure à talon alors qu'elle se posa avec violence sur le toit de l'hôpital. L'odeur qui se dégageait de cette créature de la nuit n'était en rien amicale alors qu'elle se déplaçait tout droit vers sa convoitise. Le vampire grogna pour l'avertir de s'arrêter mais la seule réaction qu'il reçu fut un petit regard hautain d'Ino du coin de l'oeil.

Préférant garder son calme, Sasuke écarte l'idée de lui exploser la tête. Naruto serait surement très déçu de perdre son amie de pratique, quand à Sakura... Non, elle le remerciera surement quand elle découvrira qui était réellement cette fille. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'Ino pouvait tisser les plus beaux mensonges aussi bien avec ses mots qu'avec ses mains ?

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'est passé par la tête Sakura ? reprit-t-elle une main sur sa hanche l'autre en l'air.

Soudain, Sasuke sentit sa respiration s'arrêter quand il vit Ino tendre ses magnifiques doigts manucurés vers le front de Sakura. Elle allait le faire. Elle allait brouiller les souvenirs de Sakura. En particulier ceux sur lui. Il en était sur et il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça.

Avec sa rapidité surnaturelle, il s'interposa entre Ino et Sakura, repoussant d'une claque la main de la blonde, récoltant un sursaut de la part de l'humaine derrière lui.

-S... Sasuke...

Quand à Ino, elle redressa le menton voulant se donner quelques centimètres en plus.

Avec le visage déformé par la colère, les deux créatures se jugèrent du regard oubliant celle qu'ils cherchaient à protéger de tout et en particulier de l'ennemi juste en face d'eux.

-Je ne cherche pas à me battre, informa froidement Sasuke. Mais fais demi-tour si tu ne veux pas de problèmes.

-De toutes façons nos pouvoirs principaux ne fonctionnent pas entre nous, rappela Ino pour indiquer qu'elle ne changeait pas d'avis sur la tournure des événements.

Le vampire émit un second grognement d'avertissement apeurant Sakura jusqu'aux os tandis que la blonde se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils provocateur. Un frisson de frustration parcouru Sasuke qui serra les dents.

-Écartes-toi insecte ! cracha-t-il enfin les yeux orageux. Ne prétendons pas que sous ce joli minois ne se cache pas la créature la plus vicieuse du monde !

-J'aurai du me douter que tu essayerais de la garder entre des dents, sangsue ! rétorqua-t-elle. Depuis l'autre soir j'avais des doutes mais Naruto les a vite balayés en me disant de lui faire confiance.

Ino ricana faisant frissonner Sakura qui, en plus de ne pas comprendre le sens de leur conversation, n'était pas du tout habitué à voir son amie ainsi. Certes il y avait du vent à cette hauteur mais ses cheveux blonds semblaient bouger grâce à leur propre volonté tandis que sa peau brillait pour se vouloir menaçante.

Elle était si différente, si peu humaine, bien plus monstrueuse.

-Je fais confiance à mes amis mais à toi ? Jamais et j'ai bien fait car j'aurai surement retrouvé ma meilleure amie vidé de son sang sur ce toit !

Toutes ses accusations étaient fausses, Sasuke ne voulait pas la mort de Sakura bien au contraire. La garder en vie était sa priorité, sa propre survit en dépendait pour l'instant.

-C'est faux, grommela-t-il.

Observant son dos, les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent à cette affirmation qui rendit son corps bien étrange. Alors que ses joues rougirent, son coeur se mit à battre rapidement, faisant trembler tout son être, son ventre se serra et sa tête se mit à lui faire mal comme si le marteau de d'habitude était revenu frapper sur son crâne. Mais peu lui importait ces maux, elle était bizarrement contente d'entendre Sasuke dire ça.

-Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire, reprit Ino avec sarcasme. Oh non mais attends une seconde. N'est-ce pas vous Uchiha qui tuaient des gens il y a pas si longtemps que ça ?

Aux mots d'Ino et à la tension qui s'émanait du corps de Sasuke qui baissa la tête, les lèvres pincés, l'euphorie de Sakura retomba d'un coup comme si elle venait de recevoir un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

-C'est toujours pareil avec vous, continua la blonde. Vous êtes pas capable de tenir vos promesses, vous êtes indigne de confiance car vous êtes égoïstes et vous préférez écouter votre instinct qui n'est autre que l'envie de tuer.

-C'est faux ! s'écria-t-il.

Le ton qu'il employa déchira le coeur de Sakura qui tendit une main vers lui, cherchant à le réconforter malgré le poids lourd qui pesait sur son ventre. Elle y était presque sauf qu'au dernier moment, il leva la tête vers Ino, ses yeux, l'un violet et l'autre à présent rouge, luisaient parmi les flocons de neige.

-C'est faux, répéta-t-il d'un voix grave. C'est faux.

Puis en une seconde, il disparu de devant Sakura pour se jeter sur la blonde afin de la pousser loin de Sakura. Ino résista mais quand il l'attaqua par derrière, elle dut reculer de plusieurs mètres.

Tout se passa tellement vite que la jeune humaine n'eut pas le temps de voir les premiers coups qu'ils échangèrent. Ses yeux verts étaient trop lents par rapport à leurs mouvements. Tout ce que son cerveau arrivait à analyser était le bruit des impactes.

-Arrêtez, supplia-t-elle. Arrêtez !

Son esprit était tellement perdu qu'elle ne releva même pas le faite que sa meilleure amie se battait contre un vampire sans avoir trop de difficultés.

En effet, au milieu de cette tornade de coups, Ino tenait la distance. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait provoqué, elle avait su à quoi s'attendre même si au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle risquait de finir blessé face à un vampire aussi fort que Sasuke. Comment faire pour le battre sans dévoiler son identité à elle aux yeux de Sakura ? Et si justement, elle devait lui montrer qui elle était pour que son amie dure de tête puisse enfin comprendre que tout était danger dans cette ville ?

Ce court moment perdue dans ses pensées l'avait ralentit et Sasuke l'avait bien ressentit, sans faire dans la délicatesse, il envoya son poing en plein ventre de son adversaire.

Prise de court, Ino en eut la respiration coupé mais riposta. Repoussant ses questions à plus tard, elle frappa les jambes de Sasuke à une vitesse affolante pour le faire tomber mais ce dernier se rattrapa contre le mur, difficilement malgré tout. Aucun doute qu'elle connaissait ce mouvement grâce à Naruto. Le vampire pesta contre leur ami commun.

Prenant appui sur le béton, il sauta littéralement sur Ino qui vit ses crocs arrivés droit sur elle. Hélas, sur un petit espace comme ce toit plat et sans fleures, elle n'avait pas l'avantage face à Sasuke plus à l'aise pour évoluer sur un terrain humain.

Heureusement, les combats au corps à corps étaient sa spécialité grâce à sa faculté de fée. Les jambes légèrement écartées, elle attendit l'impacte de Sasuke contre elle afin de pouvoir prendre possession de son esprit mais ce dernier disparu sous ses yeux.

Trop rapide pour elle, elle le vit à droite, puis, une seconde plus tard à gauche et une demi-seconde après, elle se retrouva coincée entre son torse dur et froid comme de la pierre et la prise de ses bras qui se referma brusquement sur son cou. Alors que le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles, Ino sentit ses griffes pénétrer sa fine peau. Malgré elle, un frisson d'appréhension et de peur parcouru sa colonne vertébrale quand elle vit les canines étincelantes de son ennemi.

Mais alors qu'elle ne perdait pas espoir et qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui assigner un coup de tête dans le nez, un cri aiguë retenti parmi leurs grognements de combat.

Leurs têtes tournèrent en même temps vers une Sakura tremblante et à genoux à même le sol qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Remplis de larmes, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, dévoilant ses veines qui avaient doublés de volume. Ses cheveux roses étaient dégagés de son front plissé sous l'intense douleur qui pulsait dans son crâne.

Avant même qu'Ino puisse comprendre, Sasuke l'avait déjà relâché et se trouvait à présent auprès de son amie.

-Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Sakura !

Seuls ses sanglots répondirent à sa question. Paniqué, Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire et il n'entendit même pas Ino qui s'approcha de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle plaqua ses mains sur ses cheveux sombres qu'il reprit ses esprits mais il était déjà trop tard, elle s'était déjà introduite dans sa tête.

-Ino ! Ne fait pas ça ! s'exclama une nouvelle voix grave.

Entre deux plaintes, Sakura vit le vampire s'écraser lourdement au sol. Comme si c'était possible, ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus. Elle vit Ino serrer des dents tout en tapant dans ses mains avant de l'enjamber pour venir vers elle.

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de faire à Sasuke ? Aïe. Qui est cette fille ? Impossible que ce soit Ino. C'est un monstre ! Aïe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ? Je dois aider Sasuke. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?"_

Voir les talons de la blonde dans son champ de vision saccada sa respiration, empirant son mal de tête. L'air ne voulait pas s'infiltrer dans ses poumons qui la brûlaient intensément. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de faire partir son mal mais rien ne fonctionnait.

C'était tellement différent des autres fois. Oui, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait comme ça. Il faut dire que c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle voyait deux êtres cher à son coeur se battre entre eux avec cette horrible envie de tuer peinte sur le visage. Cette image donna la nausée à Sakura qui s'effondra au sol.

-Sakura ! Sakura ! Regarde-moi ! Tu dois ouvrir les yeux.

Cette voix si chaleureuse, si amicale, elle la connaissait. Deux grandes mains brûlantes se posèrent de chaque coté de sa tête, dégageant la neige de son visage. Elle papillonna alors des paupières et crût voir entre ses larmes des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

-N... Naruto...

-C'est ça, ouvres les yeux. Regarde-moi.

-Sa... Sasuke... j'ai mal..., soupira-t-elle.

-Je sais mais tu ne dois surtout pas t'évanouir.

Très délicatement, il posa alors une de ses mains sur son front et l'autre derrière sa tête, au niveau de sa nuque. Cela ne soulagea pas la douleur pour autant mais le savoir là la soulageait. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu dois te calmer, Sakura, continua Naruto. Tu dois contrôler tes émotions, sinon ta douleur va amplifier. Surtout respire par la bouche, Sakura.

Ses yeux verts vagabondaient autour d'elle. Derrière Naruto, elle vit Ino dont les yeux étaient fixés au sol alors qu'un homme, que Sakura n'avait jamais vu, lui parlait. La douleur était si forte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur leurs voix mais il semblait bien énervé contre son amie. Il levait les bras en l'air plusieurs fois avant de vouloir passé ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs mais c'était impossible puisqu'ils étaient retenu par un élastique. Juste à coté d'eux, elle reconnu Saï. C'était lui qui se tenait auprès de Sasuke.

Allait-il réussir à faire quelque chose pour lui ?

Malgré le froid de la neige au sol, elle laissa tomber son bras au sol et toucha les doigts froids du jeune homme avec les siens. Aucune réaction. Ses lèvres se mirent alors à trembler alors que son martèlement à la tête se fit plus fort.

-Hé, hé, hé appela Naruto.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui. Souriant, il caressa son front du pouce, voulant faire partir les plis.

-Il va bien. Je te jure que Sasuke va bien, ok ? On va bien s'occuper de lui ne t'inquiète pas. Je laisserai rien de mal lui arriver, promis.

Cela eut l'effet de calmer Sakura et son mal de tête. Elle put enfin respirer correctement alors que son corps arrêta progressivement de trembler.

Devant ce progrès, le sourire de Naruto s'étira un peu plus. Il attendit quelques secondes de plus avant de demander à la jeune femme si elle se sentait de s'asseoir. Une fois sur ses fesses, Sakura vit son monde vaciller légèrement mais tout semblait aller mieux. Même Naruto le dit à l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui étaient venus s'informer de l'état de Sakura.

-Tant mieux, dit-il avant de quand même froncer les sourcils. Mais je pense que le mieux à faire est de l'amener au manoir.

-Et ses parents ? Tu y as pensé, Shikamaru ? rétorqua Ino.

-Sur un autre ton, je te pris. Et oui, je vais m'en charger. D'autres questions ? demanda-t-il en regardant chaque membre de son groupe.

Mais personne ne pipa mot. Ils attendirent encore un peu avant d'aider Sakura à se mettre sur ses pieds. Malgré la petite gêne à sa tête, elle resta debout quelques secondes avant de s'effondre dans les bras de Saï qui avait échangé avec Naruto. Sans lui demander sa permission, il passa son bras sous ses jambes et la souleva du sol avant de suivre son ami blond qui portait Sasuke sur son dos, direction l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

* * *

 **LE** manoir, comme avait dit Shikamaru, était un vrai manoir. Situé au milieu de la ville de Konoha mais si bien caché parmi les bâtiments autour de lui que personne n'y faisait vraiment attention. De toute façon, les curieux de l'extérieur ne pouvait rien voir puisque d'épais rideaux cachait tout ce qui pouvait se passer à l'intérieur.

A le vue de sa façade, Sakura comprit que c'était un très vieux bâtiment mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle se crut dans les magnifiques demeures à la campagne des gens riches. Si sa mère avait été là, elle aurait été folle en voyant toute cette technologie de pointe.

-Bienvenu chez les Kages Sakura, s'était exclamé Naruto.

Comme il semblait être le seul à ne pas faire la tête, il était resté à sa hauteur durant tout le chemin afin de lui poser des questions pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se focaliser sur toutes les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête. Pendant ce temps, Ino était restée derrière, traînant les pieds. Même Shikamaru et Saï n'avaient pas été très bavards, coupant Naruto de temps en temps pour demander à Sakura comment elle se sentait.

D'ailleurs, à part encore à sa tête entourée à présent d'un bandage, elle n'avait plus mal nul part, réalisa-t-elle alors qu'elle était allongée dans un lit, dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu rester seule ici car laisser Sasuke en compagnie d'Ino ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais encore une fois, Naruto la rassura, lui affirmant que la blonde ne sera pas dans la même pièce que le vampire et qu'elle sera certainement puni pour son acte.

-Et... Et pour moi ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-On va attendre que tu reprennes un peu de force ensuite, on te fera surement passer des testes.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais rester ici plusieurs jours ?

-Oui. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton école, ton travail ou même tes parents, Shikamaru s'en occupe. Il est un peu comme le chef ici alors il fera en sorte que tu ailles mieux. Maintenant, dit-il en tirant le drap sur elle. Il faut dormir un peu, ok ?

Il commença à se mettre debout quand une petite main attrapa son poignet.

-Naruto... Est-ce que... Sasuke... Ino... Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? ... Qui était-elle pour avoir ce genre de... de pouvoirs ?

Elle le vit souffler tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Puis, le lit se mit à grincer sous son poids alors qu'il se rasseyait sur le matelas.

-Tu te rappelles notre conversation lorsque je t'ai ramené chez toi après ton entrevue avec Itachi ? Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas envie de savoir qui j'étais réellement ?

Sakura ne put qu'hocher la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de tout ça.

-Tu as dit que toi seule décidait de ce que tu voulais regretter de savoir ou pas. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas que tu saches ma vraie nature mais pour Ino, c'est plus compliqué. Toute sa vie, elle a jonglé entre... entre son autre vie et sa vie d'humaine, sa vie avec toi. En ta présence, elle pouvait oublié ses vrais problème et qui elle était vraiment et je pense qu'elle voulait que ça reste comme ça car mélanger les deux t'aurait surement mise en danger.

Serrant le drap avec ses mains, Sakura baissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait quand on lui disait ça. Pourquoi personne ne l'a croyait assez forte ?

Naruto posa sa main sur la sien pour attirer son attention sur lui.

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle ou avec toi. Chacun essaye de comprendre sa place dans ce monde qui est clairement sans dessus dessous.

Il tapota sa main avant de se lever et de s'étirer, annonçant qu'il devait aller surveiller Sasuke.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'elle était, rappela la jeune fille.

A la porte, Naruto tourna sa tête vers elle et sourit à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, il était beaucoup plus triste que tous les autres qui lui avait adressé aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Tu lui demanderas quand tu la verra.

Sur ce, il ferma la porte, la laissant avec ses pensées.

Avec cette énorme journée riche en révélation et en émotions, Sakura s'était attendue à ne plus pouvoir sentir son corps, hors, elle prenait peu à peu conscience qu'elle n'avait plus de séquelles.

Oeillant son coude, elle le bougea et resta bouche-bée quand elle sentit bien qu'elle n'avait plus mal et qu'il fonctionnait à la perfection comme si elle ne l'avait pas cassé ce matin même. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur ses veines bien visibles sur ses avant-bras. Elles avaient une drôle de couleur froncée, rendant sa peau encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-C'est à cause du sang de démon dans ton système sanguin.

Se pensant seule, Sakura sursauta. Ses yeux tournèrent vers la voix d'Ino qui était présente dans le cadre de la porte. Un sourire timide ornait ses lèvres alors que son apparence était redevenue impeccable.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sakura ramena son regard droit devant elle mais elle entendit quand même les pas d'Ino contre le bois alors qu'elle s'avançait près du lit, un plateau avec son diner dans les mains.

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir le temps que tu manges ?

-Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? claqua Sakura sans la regarder.

-C'est compliqué.

-Tu commences déjà par un mensonge, bravo.

-Écoutes Sakura si j'ai fait tout ça c'était pour...

-Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase ! s'exclama-t-elle tournant la tête vers elle la gorge serrée. Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on est toutes petites. Tu es celle qui me connais le mieux et malgré ça, tu m'as quand même caché pleins de choses alors que tu savais très bien que j'aurai pu comprendre... J'ai... Je t'aurais quand même accepté même si tu m'avais avoué que tu étais différente de moi...

Sans le vouloir, sa voix se brisa et son coeur se serra. Et la revoilà qui pleurait alors qu'elle ne voulait ressentir que de la colère envers Ino. Elle détestait les mensonges, pour elle c'était comme si on ne lui faisait pas confiance, et sa meilleure amie le savait très bien. Malgré ça, elle ne lui avait jamais laisser une chance de partager son secret.

-Et même si je te l'avais dit, hein ?! répondit la blonde. Imagine comment tu aurais réagit. Toi même tu l'as dit, je te connais mieux que personne et je savais ce que tu allais faire, tu allais te mettre à chercher, à creuser, à vouloir faire partie de ce monde qui n'est pas le tiens alors que tu n'était qu'une enfant fragile par rapport à nous. Tu crois que je voulais avoir ta mort sur la conscience ?!

-Parce que tu crois que me faire passer pour une folle devant tout le monde c'était mieux ? C'est bien ce que je me disais, continua-t-elle après le silence de son amie. Tu racontes n'importe quoi juste pour...

-Vraiment ?! Je dis n'importe quoi ?! Pourtant aujourd'hui je t'ai trouvé dans les bras d'un vampire qui n'attend qu'une chose c'est que tu baisses ta garde pour te sucer le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ce monstre...

-Ce n'est pas lui le monstre, Ino ! C'est toi ! s'écria soudain Sakura. Dès que tu m'as vu, tu as tiré des conclusions rapides, tu t'es mise à le provoquer pour qu'il t'attaque, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer que Sasuke est différent ! Lui et moi, on parle ensemble, on...

Le plateau repas rencontra violemment le bois de la table de chevet près du lit de Sakura coupant la phrase de cette dernière.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent du regard, attendant que l'une d'entre elles se mette à rire tout en disant que c'était une blague ou alors qu'elle se mette à pleurer en disant qu'elle n'aimait pas quand elles se disputaient. Malheureusement aucun de ces scénarios ne se produit.

Alors, dans un silence de mort, Ino tourna les talons et claqua la porte de la chambre derrière elle, espérant que Sakura choisisse d'écouter sa raison plutôt que son coeur amoureux.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le réveil

**ALORS** que le soleil de l'après-midi était en train de se coucher pour laisser place à la nuit qui, en cette période glacière, se levait bien plus tôt, un petit sifflement était assez fort pour briser le silence de l'habitation.

Depuis une semaine, c'était tout ce que le manoir entendait de neuf heures du matin jusqu'à cinq heures de l'après-midi.

Malheureusement, pour Sakura, elle était la seule à avoir ce bruit sonore aussi près de ses oreilles depuis le début des tests, sept jours plus tôt. Elle était sûre qu'à un moment ou un autre, sa tête allait exploser. C'était pire que n'importe quelles autres étranges sensations qu'elle avait ressentit depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Puisqu'elle avait l'interdiction de bouger et qu'elle n'avait que ce bruit comme compagnon dans son tube, elle utilisait ce temps pour penser.

Car oui, depuis que Shisui avait attaqué sa maison, elle avait reçu beaucoup d'informations sur tout et n'importe quoi. Au début, elle n'avait pas trop su quoi en faire - ça lui avait quand même donné des sueurs froides - et puis au fur et à mesure des jours, sa curiosité était revenue à la charge. Sakura avait tellement de questions qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Elle avait essayé d'arracher quelques informations à Naruto qui passait pratiquement toutes ses journées au manoir quand il ne sortait pas avec Saï pour aller elle ne savait où mais à chaque fois, Ino lui envoyait un regard glacial pour le faire taire et ainsi continuer sa guerre puérile avec Sakura. Il lui avait donc promis de répondre à ses interrogations une fois les tests finis.

Sakura avait été tellement contente avant de se rendre compte que les tests commençaient à s'éterniser.

Chaque jours, elle revoyait les même têtes. Celle de Naruto, de Shikamaru et de Chôji, un immense homme qu'elle avait rencontré le lendemain de son arrivée ici. Il était apparemment un très bon ami du chef du groupe mais aussi un géant : l'espèce qui avait été attaqué pour que les Otsutsuki puissent avoir leur sang avant de l'injecter dans le ventre de plusieurs jeunes mères, dont celui de Mebuki.

La première fois, le malaise n'avait pas lâché Sakura, pensant que Chôji la tiendrait responsable pour le massacre des géants mais il ne se passa rien de tel.

Au contraire, elle réussit à sympathiser avec lui et il lui apprit plein de choses sur le clan Akimitchi. Bien sûr elle avait juré ne rien raconter mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire tourner les méninges de son cerveau. Au fur et à mesure que les explications arrivaient, des situations inexplicables passées dans la vie de Sakura eurent enfin un sens. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup puisque ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés mais tous les cas où elle avait eu du mal à contrôler sa force semblaient être les plus simples à comprendre.

Elle repensa à ses cours de défense et, en particulier, à la scène sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Elle passa plusieurs jours à méditer avec Shikamaru, à écouter Chôji ou encore à le voir se battre contre Naruto, à le voir utiliser ses pouvoirs - donnant envie à Sakura de pouvoir maîtriser les siens - avant de pénétrer dans une grosse machine en tube pour finaliser les tests de la journée.

Puis, à leur présence s'ajouta celle de Shino.

La surprise de le voir là avait perturbé Sakura pendant un moment. Mais le jeune homme à lunettes lui expliqua que comme elle, il avait connaissance de ce qui se cachait derrière le rideau qui était tombé sur le monde des années auparavant lors d'une guerre. Il était apparemment le technicien humain du groupe et vu que le trio avait brisé son matériel après trois jours d'utilisations, il prétendait être malade pour ne pas aller en cours et ainsi lui faire passer les tests lui-même.

Bizarrement ça présence n'avait pas mieux aidé Sakura à comprendre exactement ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Au contraire, ça l'avait confuse encore plus, accentuant sa colère envers Ino.

Avait-elle mentit sur tout ?

Ses pensées avaient ensuite logiquement dérivé vers ses parents. Elle refusait de leur adresser la parole après les mots durs que sa mère lui avait dit sans cligner des yeux. Sauf qu'elle savait qu'une partie d'elle voulait reprendre la discussion là ou ils l'avait laissé à cause des mots de Sasuke marqué comme au fer blanc dans son esprit.

En voyant l'image du vampire dans son esprit, son coeur accéléra comme à chaque fois. Ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas réveillé mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se glisser dans sa chambre pour le voir malgré l'interdiction de Naruto.

 _-Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de m'occuper de lui comme tu le fais ? demanda Sakura les poings fermés sur ses hanches._

 _-Ecoutes-moi bien, Sakura. Je ne le répéterais pas._

 _Elle leva les yeux comme à chaque fois que Naruto voulait se donner un air sérieux. Elle savait qu'après avoir dit ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il explosera de rire comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la faire marcher._

 _-Je suis sérieux ! s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant le bras._

 _La chaleur de sa paume transperça le fin tissu de sa robe de chambre. Son regard vert se posa sur Naruto qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, des plis d'inquiétude se voyaient sur son front._

 _-Un vampire doit se nourrir de son propre grès au moins une fois par jour. Ce que je donne à Sasuke n'est clairement pas suffisant alors lorsqu'il va se réveiller, et j'ignore quand ça sera, il aura faim, très faim, appuya-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas sentir ses crocs transpercer ta chair._

 _Un frisson secoua Sakura alors qu'elle avalait sa salive sauf que ce n'était pas du tout par peur comme Naruto le pensait._

 _-Cette expérience n'est pas bonne que ce soit pour toi ou pour lui. J'ai déjà vu des vampires au sevrage de sang humain et ce n'est pas du tout beau à voir._

Sans le savoir, Sakura s'en était doutée. Voilà pourquoi elle désobéissait Naruto et allait toujours voir Sasuke après que tout le monde soit couché. Elle savait qu'il avait déjà goûté au sang humain, au sien en tout cas. Alors il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse souffrir après son réveil alors qu'il avait été le seul à toujours lui avoir dit la vérité.

Certes, leur relation n'avait pas bien commencé mais à ce jour, il faisait partit des rares à avoir sa confiance. Confiance qui lui permettait de s'allonger à coté de lui, de lui caresser les cheveux, de lui parler comme si il pouvait lui répondre.

 _-Tu sais qu'est-ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle au silence habituel. Quand je pourrais utiliser mes pouvoirs de géant, je vais pouvoir savoir, rien qu'en touchant quelqu'un, si il me ment ou si il me dit la vérité._

 _Etant assise sur le lit, elle se pencha vers lui pour décaler ses cheveux sombres d'une main légère._

 _-Toi aussi tu trouves ça ironique, rigola-t-elle. J'en étais sure. Mais bon il y a un petit problème quand même, si ils mentent, ils se changent en pierre. Ouais, pas la meilleure façon de mourir. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne meurent pas. Alors là ça serait encore pire._

 _Elle s'arrêta et l'observa. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne respirait pas. Il semblait vraiment mort. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans la chambre, elle repensa à la toute première fois où elle l'avait vu ainsi. La fois où elle l'avait ramené chez elle. La fois où elle lui avait donné de son sang._

 _-Tu crois que si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, rien de tout ça ne se serait arrivé ?_

 _Encore une fois sa question s'évapora dans le silence mais cela ne la gênait pas. Sasuke ne parlait pas beaucoup, sauf peut-être pour lui remonter le moral. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Elle espérait être la seule à connaitre cette facette de lui._

 _-Non. Je pense que peu importe ce que j'aurai fait, on se serait rencontré. Après tout, tu es un vampire et je... Je suis à moitié un géant, haha rien que ça... On... On peut donc dire qu'on appartient au même monde, non ?_

 _Les mains posées contre sa poitrine, elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre un peu plus vite contre ses cotes alors qu'elle souriait timidement. Sans qu'elle ne les arrête, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues._

 _-Je suis tellement contente d'être enfin aux cotés de quelqu'un qui me comprend, sanglota-t-elle._

Soudain, le lit en métal sur lequel elle était allongée se mit à bouger et tout de suite après, le calme s'installa pour de bon. La jeune fille ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. La journée était fini pour elle. Enfin le silence.

Mais un énorme toc retentit au-dessus d'elle, la faisait sursauter.

-C'est bon Sakura on a fini !

Elle fronça les sourcils, poussant un nouveau soupir tout en maudissant la voix de Naruto qui vibrait dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donner pour boire un cachet contre le mal de tête mais pour les tests, elle n'avait pas le droit d'aider ses maux à passer.

Une fois hors de son tube, elle retrouva la lumière naturelle de la pièce et Sakura s'assit, une main sur le front pour essayer de calmer les interminables coup de massue qu'elle avait l'impression de recevoir sur son crâne. Puis, alors qu'elle papillonnait des cils pour chasser les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux, une main hâlée apparu avec un verre d'eau.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant de murmurer des remerciements. Elle prit délicatement le verre entre ses mains, observant si elles tremblaient avant de boire le liquide transparent d'un coup, soulageant sa gorge sèche.

-Comme l'autre jour, tout est stable, annonça Naruto accroupit devant elle.

-Alors pourquoi on continue ces stupides tests. Déjà hier, je n'avais plus rien.

-Et revoilà la Sakura jamais contente ! Toujours aussi capricieuse, ça, ça n'a pas du tout changé.

-Ino ! rétorqua Chôji.

Sakura tourna la tête vers son ancienne meilleure amie et plissa des yeux tout en faisant attention à sa tête.

-Si tu es là, ce n'est pas pour faire de tel commentaire, continua Shikamaru. N'oublie pas que...

-Ouais, coupa-t-elle. Je suis là pour remarquer un changement inhabituelle chez Sakura mais je dois avouer que depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une totale inconnue devant moi.

Naruto se releva pour reprendre une nouvelle fois la blonde qui était devenue le nouveau centre d'intérêts des trois garçons qui la réprimandaient alors que Sakura serrait le bas de sa robe de chambre avec son poing. Pourquoi avait-elle mal au coeur comme ça ?

-Rien te retiens ici...

-Pardon Sakura ? Tu peux parler plus fort ?!

Le verre dans sa main fit un drôle de bruit alors que son poing se faisait de plus en plus serrer autour du plastique. Elle se leva, oubliant carrément que les électrodes se trouvaient encore sous le bandage enroulé parmi ses cheveux roses.

-J'ai dit que tu pouvais foutre le camp parce qu'on peut très bien se passer de toi !

-Ah ouais ?! C'est clairement pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Il y a quelques jours tu semblais complètement à l'ouest !

-La faute à qui ? Hein ?! A oui ! A toi ! Tu m'as piégé dans un tissu de mensonges.

-C'était pour te protéger bon sang ! Mais je n'aurais pas du et tu serais surement morte seule à l'heure qu'il est !

Naruto s'apprêta à intervenir mais Shino l'interpella pour qu'il puisse regarder l'écran où des cercles verts semblaient danser entre eux, se croisant de temps en temps. Dès qu'Ino rétorquait à la pique de Sakura, les mouvements des cercles s'accélèrent mais dès que Sakura parlait, ils ralentissaient.

-La dernière fois qu'on a eu une réaction comme cela là, c'était quand Sakura m'a vu l'autre matin devant la machine de test, informa Shino. C'était super faible mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement.

-Ce sont ses lignes émotionnelles, intervient soudain Chôji.

-Ses quoi maintenant ? demanda Naruto les sourcils en l'air.

-Ok ! Ok ! Maintenant les filles ça suffit ! explosa Shikamaru en se plaçant entre elles. Ino, s'il te plait sors de là et vas faire autre chose. Il me semble que tu as de la pratique à faire au sous-sol.

La blonde serra les poings mais n'ajouta rien en face de son supérieur. Elle tourna les talons alors que Sakura gardait ses yeux orageux sur son dos.

Ses tempes lui faisaient affreusement mal mais elle ne dit rien. Contrairement à ce que son amie voulait faire croire, elle prenait beaucoup sur elle et ne se permettait pas tout avec ces créatures de la nuit. Certes, ne pas connaitre toutes leurs capacités l'effrayait mais elle voulait aussi montrer qu'elle était assez forte, qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Elle voulait le prouver à qui voulait le voir : à Ino en premier, puis à ses parents et enfin à Sasuke.

Surtout Sasuke. Elle avait l'impression que si elle lui montrait qu'elle n'avait pas tout le temps besoin de lui, elle arriverait plus facilement à lui faire comprendre que lui aussi pouvait se confier à elle et ainsi soulager sa peine comme ils l'avaient fait sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant que Shikamaru la débarrassait de tout son attirail sur sa tête mais les mots d'Ino continuaient de vibrer dans se oreilles.

-Je voulais juste savoir... murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais bien que c'est désagréable Sakura mais dis-toi que nous sommes aussi confus que toi. Tu es la première expérience à avoir fonctionné que nous rencontrons. Avant de te déclarer sans danger, il faut que l'on ait pu répondre à toutes nos questions. Seulement après, tu pourras rentrer chez toi et reprendre ta vie d'avant.

-Comment vais-je pouvoir faire comme si de rien ne c'était passé ? C'est impossible !

-Ino m'a dit que tu avais une forte passion pour le monde surnaturel mais je te conseille d'abandonner avant de te blesser ou pire de mourir, dit-il tout en éloignant le casque d'électrodes.

-Mais si j'ai des pouvoirs, je pourrais très bien combattre ces étranges sorciers. J'ai juste besoin d'apprendre.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers Shikamaru.

Il s'apprêta à lui répondre mais une main se posa sur son épaule. A coté d'eux, Naruto affichait un sourire.

-Je vais devoir t'emprunter Sakura, dit-il.

-Moi ? répéta-t-elle.

-Oui. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens mais pour eux seuls. Et avec ça, Naruto n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, il venait de piquer la curiosité de Sakura. Elle l'observa avec de grands yeux, étonnée avant que son regard ne se remplit d'étoiles.

-Je te suis ! s'exclama-t-elle les mains jointes.

* * *

 **ETAIT** -ce une bonne idée finalement ?

Sakura avait été plus qu'heureuse d'enfin pourquoi sortir du manoir des Kages mais alors qu'elle avait été presque intenable pendant tout le trajet, demandant si il allait lui montrer un de ses pouvoirs, elle s'était vite calmée lorsqu'elle avait vu que Naruto l'avait ramené à l'hôpital de Konoha.

Dans le noir de la nuit déjà bien tombée, elle observait le bâtiment comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il disparaisse avant que Naruto ne lui cri que c'était une blague.

-Aller dépêches-toi d'entrée à l'intérieur sinon tu risques d'attraper f...

Il s'arrêta dans les marches à l'entrée et tordit ses lèvres, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

-Que je suis bête. J'avais oublié que tu n'avais jamais froid toi, ricana-t-il.

-Regardez qui dit ça, marmonna Sakura tout en traînant les pieds vers l'intérieur.

Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne dans la froide salle d'attente blanche malgré que ce soit encore l'heure des visites. Dès qu'il n'y avait plus de soleil, tout le monde restait chez eux et maintenant, Sakura comprenant pourquoi. C'était comme si c'était dans les gênes des humains de savoir que la nuit de leur appartenait pas.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'observer la pièce plus longtemps, Sakura continua son chemin vers l'ascenseur, devinant que Naruto voulait l'amener voir ses parents. Ils étaient les seuls patients qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle avait le droit de visiter en dehors de ses heures de travail.

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'engin mais, n'entendant pas son compagnon derrière elle, elle tourna la tête et le vit fixer étrangement deux sièges près de la table basse où reposaient des livres et des magazines.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix le sortit de sa contemplation et il rencontra son regard.

-Rien, haha. Je fais rien, assura-t-il tout en avançant vers elle, une main grattant le derrière de sa tête.

Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre de ce qu'elle était en train de voir. Les joues de Naruto étaient tintés de rouge alors que le reste de son visage traduisait son malaise. Elle avait bien remarqué que depuis qu'ils étaient que tout les deux, il agissait bizarrement.

L'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur détourna son attention de Naruto qui pénétra à l'intérieur de la machine avant que Sakura n'entre à son tour.

Le trajet fut horriblement silencieux. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que son ami soit aussi peu bavard. Elle osa le regarder et le vit bien plonger dans ses pensées. Il semblait tendu.

Elle voulu lui poser la question mais les portes s'ouvrirent au quatrième étage. Comme un top départ, Naruto partit au quart de tour, forçant presque Sakura à courir derrière lui.

Tout était calme dans le couloir et Sakura s'attendit à voir Shizune mais cette partie de l'hôpital semblait comme abandonnée. Instinctivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

-Veux-tu aller les voir ? demanda soudain son guide comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Euh... je... non pas vraiment... pas encore...

Respectant sa décision, Naruto ne fit pas de commentaires, continuant de marcher.

Soudain sans prévenir, il tourna et s'éloigna de la chambre des parents de Sakura. Encore une fois elle voulu le questionner mais ce fût à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua un homme en noir assit sur les chaises devant la chambre 410.

-Hé, Obito ! appela Naruto brisant le silence.

L'homme tourna la tête vers eux et afficha un air surpris avant de se redresser. Son expression changea du tout au tout devient soudain menaçante, glaçant le sang de Sakura qui remarqua rapidement les traits bien typiques des vampires se dessiner au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de cet Obito.

-Naruto, grogna-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit que tes venues ne sont pas assez espacées. Ça va être suspect et quelqu'un pourrait vite...

-S'il te plais, garde le speech pour un autre jour, coupa Naruto. Je dois la voir maintenant et je ne partirait pas tant que ce n'est pas fait.

-Et c'est qui cette humaine ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle est avec moi ! Pas besoin de savoir plus pour l'instant.

Obito soupira avant de grommeler devant le regard grave du blond. Se faisait toute petite derrière lui, Sakura était perdue.

Qui était "elle" ? Et pourquoi Naruto, un inconnu du service de l'hôpital, avait accès à cette chambre ? Avait-il le pouvoir de décider qui avait le droit d'y entrer ? Et pourquoi vouloir la montrer à Sakura ? Et pourquoi un vampire gardait l'entrée ?

Heureusement pour elle, les arguments de Naruto semblaient mettre Obito de leur cotés car il soupira et se décala marmonnant qu'il ne fait que remplir la part du marché fait avec les chasseurs et qu'il n'avait pas à décider pour le blond.

-T'es un vrai pote, Obito ! s'exclama Naruto tout en tournant la poignée.

-Ouais, ouais, répondit-il lassé.

Comme si il ouvrait la porte des milles trésors, Sakura n'osa pas cligner des yeux de perdre de louper le moindre indice qui pourrait répondre à ses questions.

Naruto se décala et pour l'instant, elle ne voyait qu'une chambre normale. Il n'y avait pas de criminel enchaîné ou de fou hurlant à plein poumons. Non. Il y avait juste un bruit de machine régulier et un corps dans un lit en plein milieu de la pièce.

La porte qui se refermait fit sursauter Sakura qui vit Naruto passer à coté d'elle. Il prit deux chaises et les plaça à coté du lit. Il s'assit sur un des sièges et pour la première fois, elle le vit vraiment fatigué. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds puis sur son visage essayant de le détendre.

-Mais viens t'asseoir. Ne restes pas debout comme ça.

Comme un automate, Sakura s'avança, les yeux toujours posés sur ce corps qui semblait respirer vu que le drap montait et descendait.

-Bonsoir, Hinata. C'est Naruto... Encore...

Près de la chaise, Sakura s'arrête une nouvelle fois quand son regard vit ses longs cheveux violets si particulier qui avaient été si souvent le sujet de ses pensées quand elle était encore au lycée.

Partiellement caché par le drap blanc et par tout les tuyaux et bandages sur ses membres, reposait le petit corps d'Hinata Hyûga, une de ses camarades de classes.

Malgré que Naruto ait dit son nom, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Elle semblait comme inconsciente... ou plutôt si loin de la vie.

Sentant ses jambes tremblées, Sakura se pressa de s'asseoir sur la chaise, bouche-bée. Hinata était donc bien liée aux créatures de la nuit mais comment ?

-Q... Quelque chose n'est pas normal... Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ?

-Si seulement je savais, avoua-t-il sur un ton de défaite.

-Mais... Comment tu la connais ? Et surtout pourquoi voudrais-tu me la montrer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire, Naruto ? Si tu essayes de me faire peur et bien...

-Je ne veux surtout pas t'effrayer Sakura. Enfin en un sens oui, avoua-t-il en posant sa main sur celle d'Hinata cacher par le drap. Je veux juste te mettre en garde et te faire comprendre pourquoi tes parents, Ino... Sasuke... tout le monde essaye de te protéger.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui. Son visage était affreusement pale. Avec ce regard posé sur Hinata, il semblait souffrir ce qui était encore une première pour Sakura qui avait toujours cru que Naruto était celui qui réussissait tout dans la vie. Mais apparemment non.

-Sasuke t'as bien expliqué que le sanctuaire des vampires s'est fait attaquer ?

Elle hocha la tête, pendue aux mots qui passaient les lèvres de son ami.

-D'un coté, ils voulaient exterminer les vampires mais de l'autre, ils voulaient récupérer Hinata que j'avais caché parmi les Uchiha. Cette nuit, je la présentais aux chefs des créatures de la nuit. J'avais jamais été aussi nerveux, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Il rigola d'un rire nerveux, gardant les yeux posés sur Hinata.

-Avec Sasuke on voulait leur exposer notre plan pour se débarrasser des Otsutsuki une fois pour toute et je voulais que tout ce passe bien pour elle. D'ailleurs, Ino et moi nous sommes un peu énervés à propos d'Hinata mais tout c'est bien passé dans l'ensemble jusqu'à ce moment. Jusqu'à cette explosion... Comme ça, en un claquement de doigt, Sasuke, Ino... moi... nous avions perdu une amie chère à notre coeur et ça nous ronge tout les jours un peu plus.

Soudain, il tourna la tête vers Sakura la prenant de court. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et un triste sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle fut prise d'une envie de prendre cette créature, cet homme, ce jeune adolescent dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais il reprit rapidement.

-Voilà pourquoi on ne veut pas te laisser faire les choses seule. Tu es forte Sakura, il n'y a pas de doute la dessus mais tu es aussi précieuse pour beaucoup. Le monde des créatures de la nuit n'est pas du tout comme dans les livres ou les films que tu as chez toi. C'est un monde pervers et sombre et je te souhaite de ne pas y rester trop longtemps car il détruit des vies. Ce n'est clairement pas ça que je voulais pour Hinata mais une semaine après l'avoir tenue dans mes bras et elle était déjà partie.

Tout à coup, Sakura compris. Le comportement de Naruto, les mots d'Obito, l'émotion qui peinait son visage, il était amoureux d'Hinata, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ça et quand elle vit leur mains enlacées, son coeur se brisa.

-Je ne peux même pas la toucher, continua-t-il la voix tremblotante. Je ne peux pas lui donner des funérailles digne de ce nom mais je ne peux pas non plus l'avoir dans ma vie. Sakura, imagine l'état de tes parents si tu étais à sa place. Comment Ino se sentirait ? As-tu déjà pensé à tout ça avant d'inviter un vampire chez toi ?

Se rendant compte de sa stupidité, Sakura secoua la tête, déclenchant un torrent de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Enfin elle comprenait ce que ses parents et Ino avaient du faire par amour pour elle et pour personne d'autre.

-Je... Je... répéta-t-elle.

Elle prit soudain la main de Naruto restée sur sa cuisse et la serra entre ses mains.

-Je suis désolée... Pour tout. Pour toi, pour Hinata, pour Ino, pour mes parents, ce n'est pas ça que je veux... Je ne le veux pas...

Elle s'effondra, se laissant tomber vers l'avant puis posa son front bandé contre leurs mains.

* * *

 **CETTE** nuit-là, Sakura ne retourna pas dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait quitté une fois sur que plus personne n'était débout puis, sur la pointe des pieds, elle avait rejoint celle de Sasuke.

Avec tout ce que Naruto lui avait dit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir seule dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien. Elle avait donc rejoint le vampire et s'était blottit contre lui. Frissonnant à cause de la température de son corps, elle s'était donnée une quinzaine de minutes mais avait fermé les yeux se sentant bien.

A lui aussi, elle aimerait lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Désolée de l'avoir suivit, désolée d'avoir été insistante, désolée d'avoir voulu lui parler quand il ne voulait pas, désolée que par sa faute il était actuellement enfermé dans son propre corps mais surtout, elle était désolée d'avoir besoin de lui.

-Finalement, je suis bien une fille capricieuse qui a tout ce qu'elle veut quand elle le demande mais je vais changer. Je jure qu'après tout ça, je vous laisserai tranquille, je te laisserai vivre ta vie Sasuke.

Malgré elle, les larmes coulèrent, mouillant le bras du jeune homme auquel elle s'était accrochée.

-Mais j'ai beau le vouloir de toutes forces, mon coeur n'arrête pas de me faire mal, surtout quand je dis vouloir laisser les Kage, vouloir laisser ce monde, vouloir te laisser toi, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Soudain, elle crut voir ses cils frémir. Arrêtant de respirer, elle essuya rapidement ses joues avant de se redresser. Pour être sure de ce qu'elle avait vu, ses yeux scannèrent son visage impassible, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

-Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Sasuke ? répéta-t-elle, posant sa main sur sa joue.

Et ce fût quand peau chaude rencontra peau froide que ses paupières se soulevèrent, découlant deux pupilles brillantes et affamées dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

* * *

 **Bonjour,**

 **Oui beaucoup sont surement surpris que je laisse un note ici - il faut dire que je ne dis pas grand chose sur cette histoire et j'en suis désolée - mais il n'est jamais trop tard n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être dans ce cas-là, oui.**

 **Merci pour tout vos lectures. J'ai beaucoup écrire cette fiction et voir que vous appréciez la lecture me comble de bonheur.**

 **Enfin bref. Premièrement ne vous inquiétez pas cette note n'a rien de négatif. Je n'arrête pas la fiction ou quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas encore la fin : j'ai encore deux trois idées à mettre en place, plus quelques combats et une grande nouvelle et ensuite ça sera la fin. (impossible de dire en combien de chapitre je vais traiter tout ça)**

 **Mais rebref ! Je peux enfin vous annoncer que le premier lemon sera dans le prochain chapitre. Quoi ? J'ai dit "premier" ? Et bien oui haha il en aura d'autres qui vont arriver (ceux qui ont lu FW - Until the day I die savent pourquoi haha) En faite, je préfère prévenir à l'avance, même si j'ai classé l'histoire en mature car on sait jamais, il y a peut-être des lecteurs ici qui n'aiment pas ça. Pour les autres, ne vous attendez pas non plus à un truc qui va révolutionner l'univers des lemons haha.**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :)**

 **Chloé ^^**


	21. Chapitre 21 : L'avidité

**ACCROUPIT** devant Sakura hurlant de douleur, Sasuke se sentait tellement impuissant, si vulnérable au milieu de cette tempête de neige qui surplombait le toit de l'hôpital de Konoha. En ce bref instant, il aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de prendre la souffrance de la jeune femme pour en faire sienne et la délivrer de son mal.

Malheureusement, il n'était qu'un vampire. Il n'était pas invincible et ne pouvait pas sauver les personnes proches de lui car tout ce qui lui tenait à coeur finissait par être blessé ou par périr. Naruto. Son père. Hinata. Sakura.

En plus d'être le seul vampire à pouvoir marcher à la lumière du soleil, il semblerait qu'il soit aussi condamné à passer sa très longue vie sans personne à ses cotés.

Alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'impact de ses actes, il sentit de fins doigts se glisser entre ses cheveux sombres pour se poser sur ses tempes et en moins de temps pour le dire, il se retrouva plongé et coincé dans son esprit, coupé du monde extérieur.

Maintenant allongé au sol, il papillonna des paupières avant de se mettre sur ses pieds. Une fois sa vue réadaptée, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même pendant que ses yeux scannaient chaque parcelle de ce qui l'entourait. Mais tout ce qu'il y avait c'était de longs couloirs noirs sans queue ni tête.

Il soupira tout en commençant à compter les secondes qui passaient pour ne pas perdre le fil avec le monde extérieur.

 _"1. Bravo Sasuke. 2. Si tu ne t'étais pas jeté sur Sakura comme un désespéré pour te mettre à penser au sens de ta misérable vie, tu ne serais pas dans la merde jusqu'au cou. On est en période de guerre !"_

Il grogna contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il s'était inquiété pour elle. Il avait cru que son mal de tête avait été produit par Ino mais il aurait du se douter qu'elle n'oserait jamais faire de mal à son amie.

Et pourtant, une part de lui c'était dit qu'elle était peut-être prête à tout pour prouver à Sakura qu'elle avait raison sur son compte. Pour lui montrer qu'il n'était qu'un monstre qui faisait passer ses intérêts avant tout.

 _"20. Parce que ce n'est peut-être pas entièrement vrai ? 21."_

Avec force, Sasuke frappa dans le mur à sa gauche. Comme toujours, il était agacé de lui-même.

Brisées, les briques en pierres tombèrent à ses pieds en petits morceaux alors que sa respiration artificielle était bruyante. Se rendant compte après quelques minutes que c'était le seul son qu'il percevait, il l'arrêta.

Pourquoi s'était-il toujours forcé à respirer alors qu'il n'en avait clairement pas besoin ? Il n'avait pas de poumons, son corps n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène et surtout, il n'avait pas de coeur contrairement à Naruto.

Il repensa rapidement à la jeune Hinata endormi dans son lit. C'était elle qui avait aidé à complément changer son ami aux cheveux blonds.

Sous la pression qu'il exerça sur sa mâchoire, ses dents grincèrent entre elles. Car il continuait de jalouser l'homme-démon, Sasuke s'était peu à peu façonné dans un moule qui appartenait soit à Itachi soit à Naruto lui-même. Quoi de mieux que de faire pareil que ses frères mais en mieux pour prouver qu'il était meilleur qu'eux ?

C'était ce qu'il pensait il y a quelques mois de ça mais maintenant que son père était mort par sa faute que pouvait-il faire pour retrouver un semblant d'honneur ?

 _"69. Peut-être épouser Naori comment mes parents ont toujours voulu ? 70. Ou alors aider mon frère à protéger le petit clan des vampires de toute menace ?"_

Reculant, il sortit sa main du trou dans le mur avant de la serrer et de la desserrer. Enfermé dans son esprit, rien ne pouvait lui arriver donc continuer à frapper les murs ne lui apporterait ni les réponses à ses questions ni le réconfort qu'il cherchait secrètement pour calmer sa peine.

Tout de suite après, les briques en pierre reprirent leur place. En quelques secondes, le trou avait disparu et le mur était à nouveau impeccablement noir. Sans pouvoir la contrôler, sa main passa sur la surface redevenue parfaite.

 _"80. J'ai donc vraiment un moyen de recoller les morceaux ? 81. Je peux arranger mes erreurs passées."_

Son bras retomba le long de son corps et, avec le visage impassible, Sasuke continua d'observer le mur avant de tourner les talons et de s'avancer à travers les couloirs.

Sa décision était prise.

En premier, trouver la sortie de son labyrinthe mental dans lequel Ino l'avait enfermé puis revoir Sakura une dernière fois avant d'enfin prendre ses responsabilités auprès de son clan.

Parce qu'il était dos au mur anciennement abîmé, Sasuke ne remarqua pas qu'une des fissures ne s'était pas bien refermée et avec le poids de la bâtisse, elle céda, créant un éboulement.

Malgré la volonté de son esprit, le trou s'était rouvert et était beaucoup plus béant que la première fois.

* * *

 **ET** ce fût quand peau chaude rencontra peau froide que ses paupières se soulevèrent, dévoilant deux pupilles brillantes et affamées dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il tournait en rond dans son esprit et la première sensation qu'il reçu fût la présence du creux béant que la faim lui avait crée. L'appel du sang frais, humain ou non, se fit plus forte quand il entendit des battements de coeur s'accélérer. Sa main bougea alors toute seule et d'un geste vif, il plaqua la gorge de sa proie contre le matelas de son lit.

Mais, à la douceur de cette peau sous ses doigts gelés, il repoussa son instinct et découvrit d'abord deux iris d'un vert éclatant puis la plus belle femme qu'il n'eut jamais vu, celle qu'il devait revoir une toute dernière fois.

-Sakura..., croassa-t-il à cause de sa voix quelque peu éraillée.

La plaisir de la voir fut vite remplacé par la colère envers son meilleur ami. Qu'était-il arrivé à Naruto pour qu'il laisse la jeune femme traîner autour de lui alors qu'il mourrait de faim à son réveille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il les traits neutres mais les pupilles brûlantes et hagardes de ses moindres gestes.

Ses cheveux roses qui caressaient ses phalanges semblaient bien plus doux que d'habitude. Sa respiration était beaucoup plus courte et tout son corps remuait sous son poids, titillant ses envies de chasseur. Sa peau semblait plus clair que d'habitude, laissant apparaître ses veines gorgées du sang onctueux et épais qu'il savait qu'elle possédait. Ses lèvres tentatrices appelaient les siennes à les rejoindre, défiant les dernières forces qui le retenait.

Son ventre se serra à cause d'une étrange sensation mais il mit cela sur l'appétit qui le rongeait.

-Je... Je t'ai vu réagir dans ton sommeil... Alors je t'ai appelé...

-Petite idiote ! s'exclama-t-il dévoilant ses dents et ses gencives en feu. Tu es vraiment inconsciente ma parole !

Pourquoi était-elle toujours sur son chemin alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé ? Ils s'étaient toujours rencontrés par hasard mais Sasuke commençait à croire que rien n'était aléatoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! perdit-il patience.

-Sasuke... appela-t-elle pour qu'il puisse la laisser respirer.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, la peur traversa ses prunelles et il sauta loin d'elle, atterrissant à l'opposé du lit, près de la porte de la petite salle de bain qui accompagnait la chambre.

Passant une main sur sa gorge pour soulager la brûlure laissé par les doigts froids de Sasuke, Sakura prit une grande bouffée d'air qui pénétra dans ses poumons, éloignant les petits points noirs qui étaient apparus devant elle. Elle se redressa sur son coude et toussa sans jamais le lâcher des yeux.

Regardant honteusement au sol, il cachait son visage avec ses cheveux pendant que ses poings restaient fermés et plaqués contre le mur derrière lui, témoignant de la bataille intérieur qui faisait rage au fond de lui.

Finalement les nombreux jours qu'il avait passé dans son esprit ne l'avait pas du tout apaisé. Au contraire, un énorme poids ne voulait pas quitter sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait reconnu Sakura.

-Vas-t-en ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte mais suppliante.

-Non !

Bien sûr il fallait qu'elle fasse sa difficile.

Sasuke glissa son regard dans sa direction et la vit maintenant complètement debout. Elle essuya les quelques larmes que ses yeux avaient lâché lorsqu'elle avait été à bout de souffle par sa faute mais cela ne troublait pas la détermination peinte sur son visage.

 _"Cette fille est vraiment chiante !"_

Il voulu lui faire peur avec un regard noir mais lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur elle, sa fragilité le frappa au visage quand il remarqua le bandage autour de sa tête et sa robe de chambre blanche.

Que s'était-il passé pendant les jours où il l'avait laissé seule ?

-Je ne partirais pas, Sasuke !

Ses mots étaient sans appel malgré qu'elle soit légèrement pencher vers l'avant, les genoux pliés comme si elle était prête à s'enfuir au premier geste brusque que le vampire pouvait faire. Sasuke prit cette position pour de l'hésitation. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance à ce moment précis ? Pour lui la réponse était évidente. Non, bien sûr que non.

La faim continuait de le martyriser, brûlant ses entrailles, piquant ses gencives, alourdissant sa langue, asséchant sa gorge mais il résistait. Il se retenait pour elle. Cependant, même avec toute sa volonté, il ne pouvait pas tenir très longtemps.

Débuta alors un duel de regard entre eux deux, l'un toujours plus têtu que l'autre.

 _"Encore quelques secondes à supporter cette tension puis elle comprendra qu'elle doit partir."_ pensa-t-il.

Mais au lieu de ça, Sakura laissa tomber sa main exposant sa nuque aux yeux écarquillés de Sasuke qui fût déstabilisé. Sans rien dire, elle se baissa sur ses jambes, alluma la petite lampe pour éclairer sa main qui passa sous le lit. Elle fouilla dans quelque chose, attirant la curiosité de Sasuke puis elle ressortit une poche de sang froid mais qui était comestible pour lui vu son état.

Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait rendait son arôme encore plus présente dans la pièce ce qui chatouillait son odorat sur-développé et il avait été tellement absorbé par Sakura qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que du sang était à sa disposition.

Se redressant sous ses yeux avec les paumes vers le ciel, elle lui tendit la poche lui montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas argumenter avec lui. Le petit sourire sur ses lèvres disait à Sasuke de laisser tomber l'idée de la faire partir et ça, il le comprit rapidement.

Soufflant de mécontentement, il reposa son regard sur ce qu'elle lui offrait.

Alors qu'il se mit à marcher vers elle, le poids dans sa poitrine devint chaud et le fit frissonner. Ou alors c'était ses yeux à elle qui l'ensorcelaient plus que tout ce qui l'entourait.

Se retrouvant à nouveau face à face à tout juste quelques centimètres de distance, Sasuke prit violemment la poche et s'assit sur le lit défait tout en arrachant le bouchon avec les dents. Les premières gorgées furent un vrai plaisir mais très vite le froid et le goût de mort prirent place sur sa langue.

C'était dégueulasse. Cependant, l'idée de demander à Sakura de son sang le dégoûta bien plus. Elle était bien plus qu'un garde manger ambulant mais ça, il ne comptait pas l'avouer.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'assit à coté de lui, toujours ce même sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Grognon, Sasuke se tourna de trois quart pour cacher ses joues légèrement rosit mais aussi son horrible façon de se nourrir.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, marmonna-t-il dans son coin.

-Après la semaine complète que tu as passé enfermé dans ton propre esprit contre ton grès, je ne te laisserai pas seul, Sasuke.

-J'ai pas besoin de réconfort.

-Disons alors que... que je te repaye pour la dernière fois à l'hôpital avec mes parents, inventa-t-elle comme excuse en rougissant au souvenir de leur baisé.

-C'est dangereux que tu sois seule ici et maintenant avec moi.

-Je te fais confiance.

Ses mots qui avaient du le convaincre le blessa presque mortellement.

-Tu le regretteras, avertit-il.

Certes, Sakura ne s'était pas attendu à un merci de sa part, elle savait que ce n'était pas son genre surtout dans cet état, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on la rabaisse ainsi, lui en particulier.

Elle serra les poings de colère et ne réfléchit pas à ses mots qui s'échappèrent rapidement de ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tout simplement t'ai... !

Elle s'arrêta tout de suite, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche avant de commettre l'irréparable. Son coeur partit au triple galop se qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille fine de Sasuke qui l'observa du coup de l'oeil.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-T'aider... C'est ce que je voulais dire... murmura-t-elle le visage cacher pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Impossible de se calmer encore moins avec les yeux mordants de Sasuke sur elle. Avait-il comprit ? Mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre de toute façon. Elle ne ressentait pas ce genre de sentiments pour lui. C'était juste de l'admiration. N'est-ce pas ?

-Tu mens, dit-il nonchalant.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'entends, expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant de son visage.

Leur proximité la perturba un peu plus mais ce qui l'acheva fut le séduisant coup de langue de Sasuke sur ses lèvres pour effacer les dernières traces de sang qu'il venait de boire.

 _"Pourquoi je ne trouve pas ça dégoûtant ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas réagir comme quelqu'un de normal ?"_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-il de sa voix grave.

Les joues rougissant encore plus, Sakura eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Son corps entier tremblait pendant que ses mains devinrent étrangement moites. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être autant attirée par ce jeune homme qui était censé représenter l'inexplicable, la terreur, la mort. Alors pourquoi son âme n'arrivait pas à être rassasié de lui ?

 _"Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime ?"_ avoua-t-elle enfin.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? répéta-t-il.

-Rien Sasuke.

Elle se leva mais elle sentit sa large main s'enrouler autour de son poignet et quelques secondes après, elle était coincée entre le matelas et son corps dur comme la pierre. Perdue, Sakura ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Un coup il lui demandait de partir et l'instant d'après, il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui.

La confusion dans son regard vert réjouit Sasuke. Sakura n'était pas du genre à reculer devant la peur mais dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, elle perdait ses moyens.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était qu'il était tout aussi vulnérable qu'elle face à sa présence.

Et à la vu de ses yeux émeraudes emplit de doutes et de peine, son envie de la protéger et la réconforter reprit le dessus.

-Tu me caches des choses maintenant Sakura ?

Elle secoua la tête avec force tout en fermant les yeux pour échapper à son regard si hypnotique la rendant bien trop adorable pour Sasuke.

Sakura se savait protégé de son pouvoir de vampire mais face à son charme, elle était en danger. Elle avait déjà failli lâcher une bombe tout à l'heure. Malgré ça, l'envie de revoir son regard après de longs jours d'absence était plus forte que tout le reste.

Lorsqu'elle souleva ses paupières, elle le trouva souriant d'une façon bien nouvelle la laissant bouche-bée alors qu'une douce chaleur lui brûlait le bassin et que son coeur continuait son rythme effréné. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir différente, Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait d'avoir mal au ventre alors qu'il s'était nourrit.

C'était surement à cause de ce qu'il ressentait dans l'air. Une odeur particulière planait autour d'eux et se mélangeait à celle de Sakura, l'attirant sans arrêts vers elle.

Ce fût alors à ce moment que son corps décida de répondre aux signaux que Sakura lui envoyait sans faire attention. Une nouvelle fois, Sasuke brisa ses propres règles en embrassant les lèvres de la jeune femme qu'il désirait tant regoûter depuis leur dernier baisé.

Sakura sursauta plus au contact de ses doigts froids sur sa joue qu'à la surprise de son action. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces et légères qu'elle aurait pu croire qu'une plume la taquinait, hors le poids au-dessus d'elle augmentait au fur à mesure des secondes, rendant tout cela bien réel et difficile d'y résister.

Cependant avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, leur contact fut brisé lorsque Sasuke recula à nouveau, la laissant dans tous ses états. Il fixa sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser sous cette robe qu'il trouva de trop. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur le coussin et sa lèvre inférieur était coincée entre ses dents, n'aidant pas le vampire qui souhaitait reprendre contenance.

Mais il avait beau la repousser ou la garder près de lui, rien ne semblait donner sens au fait qu'il voulait être avec elle. Le moment était surement venu pour lui de lui parler de ce qu'il avait décidé.

Sauf que Sakura ne semblait pas sur la même longueur d'onde que lui puisqu'elle se redressa et, une fois à sa hauteur, passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour que leurs bouches puissent se rencontrer à nouveau.

Leur dents s'entrechoquèrent ce qui le fit grogner et la fit gémir. Ses mains viriles se perdirent dans ses cheveux pour que ses seins se plaquent contre son torse. La friction de ces derniers accompagna la forte respiration de Sakura qui se sentait rougir dès que Sasuke se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle.

Toutes les questions sans réponses, toute l'incompréhension de leur comportement s'envolèrent pour ne laisser place qu'à leurs sensations et à leur avidité qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Goûts de fraises sauvages et de fer se combattaient sur leur langues pendant que les mains froides de Sasuke électrifiaient les bras de Sakura avant de les poser sur ses cuisses dénudées.

De nouveau allongée sur les draps, Sasuke essaya de faire attention à elle pour ne pas la blesser lorsqu'il vient la surplomber de son corps sans jamais la laisser respirer.

Sakura fit alors glisser ses mains de ses épaules musclées pour tirer sur ses cheveux afin qu'il puisse libérer sa bouche. La douleur et la restriction le fit siffler entre ses dents pour protester mais la vue d'une Sakura en nage par sa faute étira ses lèvres en un sourire fier alors que ses yeux brillèrent de défi.

Soudain, pour répondre à sa provocation silencieuse, elle le fit rouler sur le coté et se retrouva assise au-dessus de lui, le dominant. Et dire qu'il avait essayait d'y aller doucement. Elle continuait de le surprendre.

Ce fût au tour de Sakura de sourire tout en remuant le bassin sur le bas-ventre du vampire. Ses fesses frottaient contre son sexe à présent réveillé alors que sa culotte humide glissait sur le bas de ses abdominaux.

Pendant ce temps, ses mains exploraient son corps encore habillé, les yeux de Sasuke suivaient le mouvement sans jamais cligner des paupières. Arrivées au rebord de sa robe, elles agrippèrent le tissu et le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête rose dévoilant ses deux monts ornés de deux tétons attirant l'attention sur eux.

L'air froid mordit sa peau sensible et tendue mais cela ne fut pas aussi douloureux que la bouche affamé de Sasuke qui s'était attaquée à ses petites collines, posant une de ses mains dans le creux de son dos pour lui reprendre le contrôle.

La sueur salée mélangée aux arômes de la jeune femme était un vrai plaisir jouissif pour ses papilles, réveillant le picotement de ses gencives. S'amusant à l'exciter avec ses dents contre sa poitrine, la situation dérapa quand Sakura renversa la tête en arrière, poussant son corps vers l'avant. Ses canines pénétrèrent sa chair et un râle sourd s'échappa de leur gorges.

Sasuke leva rapidement ses yeux vers elle, prêt à s'excuser mais les lèvres entre-ouvertes de la jeune femme ne laissait pas passer des plaintes. Au contraire, c'était bien des encouragements qui résonnaient mélancoliquement aux oreilles du vampire.

Avide de plus, il enchaîna morsures, coups de langue et baisés, frémissant de joie aux fines gouttes de sang qui venaient s'écraser sur sa langue alors que Sakura enfonçait ses ongles dans le bas de son crâne, mouillant toujours plus sa culotte.

Une fois que le feu qui brûlait ses entrailles devient trop insupportable, Sakura recommença à gigoter.

Après une dernière supplication, il l'allongea et admira son travail avec ses mains qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder pour lui devant le corps de déesse qu'elle lui avait dévoilé.

Profitant du petit espace entre eux, Sakura tira sur son t-shirt et le fit passer par dessus sa tête. Une fois débarrassé, ses petites mains caressèrent cette peau luisante mais elles se retrouvèrent bientôt coincées sur le coussin alors que Sasuke fondit sur cette gorge qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis le début, bien décider à la marquer également.

Sentant le pou de sa belle accélérer sous ses lèvres, il ne put retenir un soupire satisfait. Les gémissement aiguës qui amplifiaient au fur et à mesure que sa torture s'étendait sur cette peau parfaite faisaient dresser ses poils sur sa nuque en plus de sa virilité toujours cachée par son short.

Sombrant dans le délice, Sakura sentit de longs doigts glisser sur ses lèvres intimes. Un coup d'électricité la parcourra quand ces exprès trouvèrent son clitoris. Les vagues de plaisir étaient si intense qu'elle était sure de perdre la tête d'un moment à l'autre.

La douleur de sa gorge, de ses poignets et de sa féminité la fit enfoncer ses talons de le matelas tout en mordant ses lèvres pour éviter de crier le nom de Sasuke. Elle ne devait pas oublier que plusieurs habitants du manoir avaient de très bonnes oreilles.

Heureusement, Sasuke ne pouvait pas trop s'attarder sur son cou puisqu'il était généralement plus découvert que sa poitrine quand elle était habillée. Lui libérant la peau puis les mains, Sasuke se redressa et la laissa reprendre son souffle le temps qu'il la débarrasse de son dernier vêtement d'un geste presque tendre.

Une fois nu lui aussi, elle le tira sur elle pour enfin le toucher. Lui laissant le champ libre, Sasuke ronronnait presque sous les gestes un peu trop affectueux de Sakura.

Tout en le caressant, elle remarqua bien la différence de température entre son corps et son pénis mais ce détail fut jeter au loin dans son esprit quand Sasuke la renversa et releva ses jambes pour lui laisser la place qu'il désirait près de son sexe humide et douleur sous l'anticipation.

Jusque là, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de se regarder droit dans les yeux mais quand vert et vairons s'accrochèrent, les joues de Sakura rougir alors que Sasuke semblait briller à la lumière de la lampe de chevet.

Fronts contre fronts, elle caressa ses lèvres rouges de son sang de ses doigts timides. Leurs mains s'accrochèrent entre eux, espérant qu'ils ne soient pas en train de rêver. Leur lèvres se touchèrent avec tant de passion que Sasuke crut pendant un instant sentir son coeur battre.

Que lui faisait-elle ?

Tout en approfondissant leur nouveau baisé, leur jambes s'emmêlèrent et il la pénétra d'un coup de bassin qui la fit retenir sa respiration. Alors qu'il attendait un signe de sa part, Sasuke l'observait et du s'avouer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle qu'en cet instant.

Les mains de Sakura qui parcoururent son dos griffé fût le signal. Mais, alors qu'elles glissaient vers ses joues, il les retient par le poignet avant de finalement laisser ses doigts se lier aux siens en un geste doux.

Le lit remuait sous Sakura qui fondait littéralement contre le corps de Sasuke pendant qu'il la pilonnait et la savourait en même temps. Elle aurait aimé que cet instant dure pour l'éternité tant sa solitude était en ce moment un lointain souvenir. Mais il l'avait tellement fatigué qu'elle ne tient pas aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait voulu.

Collante de partout à cause de la sueur et de la salive, elle serra un peu plus Sasuke qui jouit avant de faire de même, gémissant près de son oreille, avec le coeur douloureusement amoureux et les yeux fermés se laissant porter dans les délices de l'orgasme et le confort de ses bras puissants.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le symbole

**QUAND** Sakura se réveilla, rien n'était visible vu que le soleil était loin de se lever pour colorer le ciel de Konoha à cette heure si matinale. Une petite mais ciblée douleur à la tête était apparue au milieu de son front et l'avait tiré des songes pour son plus grand malheur, elle qui manquait terriblement d'heures de sommeil.

Alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux pour mieux émerger, elle roula sur le matelas et buta contre le mur. Entrouvrant un oeil, elle grogna et tendit la main dans l'obscurité à la recherche d'une quelconque source de lumière.

Elle trouva son téléphone mais préféra continuer sa recherche pour éviter que ses rétines soient carbonisées par la luminosité de son écran. Enfin, sa quette fut un succès quand elle toucha l'interrupteur de sa table de chevet. Pressant le bouton, la lumière jailli dans la pièce.

Quittant sa position en travers du lit, elle se redressa et découvrit les alentours de sa chambre. Les draps autour d'elle étaient en moullon mais elle en était la seule responsable puisque personne était à ses cotés.

Avait-elle rêvé les événements de la nuit passée ?

Tout à coup bien réveillée, elle sauta sur ses pieds et couru presque jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Éclairant sur son passage, elle s'arrêta devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et leva sa main prête à tirer sur le col de sa robe mais elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement quand des traces rouges apparurent sous ses cheveux roses. Les soulevant, elle découvrit le chef-d'oeuvre de Sasuke qui parsemait son cou.

Piquant un fard, elle mordilla sa lèvre et ferma les yeux pour contenir l'ouragan qui ravageait ses entrailles pendant que son coeur cognait dans ses oreilles. Heureuse était presque un mot trop faible pour décrire son état.

Sauf qu'une pulsion dans son crâne la ramena sur terre. Plaquant la main contre sa tempe, ses doigts rencontrèrent le bandage tenant toujours parmi ses mèches. Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle souffrait de maux la tête. Malgré ça, elle arrivait à sentir que cette douleur là n'était pas pareil que d'habitude. Prise de doute, elle défit le noeud sans autorisation.

Laissant la bande glisser le long de son visage, Sakura se rapprocha de la glace et sentit ses yeux s'écarquillés quand elle remarqua un petit symbole sur son front. Un losange vert ornait sa peau. Tremblante, elle le toucha, le gratta, le pressa mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il restait parfaitement intacte.

Cette fois-ci, son pou accéléra de panique. Reculant tout en tentant de calmer sa respiration, elle essaya de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce phénomène mais que ce soit Naruto ou Chôji, ils ne lui avaient jamais mentionné ce genre de chose.

Quittant la salle de bain, elle s'arrêta devant son armoire, heureuse d'avoir insisté auprès de Naruto pour passer à sa maison vide après leur visite à l'hôpital. Elle attrapa le premier col-roulé épais qui lui tomba sous la main avant de fermer le porte de sa chambre.

Quatre à quatre, elle descendit précipitamment les marches des escaliers pour atterrir au rez-de-chaussé.

Elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci, au moins Shikamaru était levé. Alors pourquoi tout ce bruit ? Elle savait que l'elfe n'était pas du genre à entreprendre de son plein grès tout le travail de paperasse qui l'attendait dans son bureau. Or, la cuisine semblait être habitée par des animaux en furie.

Pour toute réponse à ses interrogations, elle failli accrocher un Naruto en pyjama qui poussa la porte de la pièce au même moment avec son pied puisque ses mains étaient pleines. Elle se dégagea du chemin mais cela n'aida pas plus le jeune homme.

-A... Attention ! s'exclama-t-il en rattrapant de justesse le sirop d'érable qui essayait de se faire la malle.

Il rigola de sa propre maladresse et Sakura se demanda comme il pouvait être une créature tant redoutée alors qu'il affichait un sourire des plus innocents.

-Oh ! Sakura c'est toi ! Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui, salua-t-il d'un air joyeux.

-Et toi de bonne humeur, remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, oui. Je suis excité à l'idée de manger toutes ces bonnes choses.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se mit face à elle et lui montra tous ce qu'il portait. Pains tout chauds, marmelades parfumés, œufs brouillés, bacons poêlés, crêpes et gaufres dorées étaient empilés pour être servit et mangé par au moins une vingtaine de personnes. Sakura ne s'était jamais plaint de ses céréales du matin qu'elle partageait de temps en temps avec Saï depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir mais voir toutes ces merveilles lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

-Est-ce que l'on célèbre quelque chose en particulier ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est plutôt à Sasuke que tu devrais demander. C'est lui qui s'est réveillé avec une soudaine envie de faire à manger. Je le savais compétent mais alors là, il m'épate, lança Naruto avant de se remettre en marche vers la salle à manger.

Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? C'était Sasuke qui était derrière les fourneaux ?

Curieuse de voir un vampire dépourvu de goût mettre la main à la pâte, elle poussa timidement la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce au moment où de la farine s'envola en masse.

-Chaud devant !

-Ça va tomber !

Un énorme bruit d'eau retentit suivit d'un grognement.

-Génial ! Je dois relaver !

-De toute façon avec la farine qui vole et qui se dépose partout à cause de monsieur le suceur-de-sang, tu aurais du refaire une vaisselle.

-Tu es la seule fautive, insecte, répondit une voix grave et posée au milieu du brouhaha. Pousse-toi un peu tu prends toute la place.

-Ne prends pas cet air supérieur avec moi !

-Vas plutôt faire tes salades de noix ailleurs et tu ne me verras plus.

Grâce au nuage blanc qui se dissipait devant elle, Sakura put voir, au milieu du bazar de la cuisine, Chôji qui portait une pile d'assiettes, Saï en train de plonger des poêles dans l'eau de l'évier et Ino, les cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval, qui lui donnait le dos puisqu'elle confortait Sasuke qui continuait de fouetter sa pâte.

Redevenus froids et fermés, ses yeux vairons étaient fixés sur sa tâche mais ses traits étaient complètement détendus alors que sa poigne se fit plus sèche sans jamais desserrer les doigts du manche.

Alors que son coeur fit un looping, la spectatrice de la scène frissonna en se rappelant de cette même main qui avait avidement et sensuellement serré son cou, avait caressé son corps et exploré son jardin secret pour la faire goûter aux plaisirs de l'acte sexuel bien longtemps oubliés.

Soudain, ses pensées s'arrêtèrent dès que deux yeux de braises se tournèrent vers elle, capturant son regard vert à travers les mèches de ses cheveux noirs corbeaux parsemés de flocons de farine.

Clouée au sol, Sakura bougea que lorsque Ino se tourna pour voir ce que Sasuke regardait. Apeurée que son amie puisse comprendre quelque chose, elle poussa un peu plus la porte et regarda Chôji.

-Après toi, sourit-elle.

Le roux la remercia avant d'évacuer le plus vite possible la pièce pour amener sa charge à la salle à manger.

A la vue de Sakura, Ino fronça les sourcils et tourna sur ses talons. Après avoir secoué ses vêtements pour faire partir la farine, elle empoigna ses sacs de nourriture bio et un bol pour sortir à son tour. Elle entendit une vague "salut" de la part de son amie aux cheveux roses mais, énervée comme elle était déjà, elle n'hocha que la tête.

Sakura put ensuite lâcher la porte alors qu'un claquement de moule retentit la faisant sursauter.

-Tiens ce que tu m'as demandé, fit Saï avant de retirer ses gants jaunes en plastique.

"Merci" fut le seul mot qui passa les lèvres de Sasuke alors qu'il pris le plat des mains du jeune homme tatoué. Le voyant prêt à partir, Sakura intervint.

-Tu ne vas pas faire le reste de la vaisselle ?

-C'est normalement aux filles de le faire cette semaine. J'ai bien voulu dépanner Sasuke mais j'en ai marre de faire les tâches des autres, expliqua Saï tout en quittant la cuisine. En plus, j'ai faim.

Voilà comment elle se retrouva seule avec Sasuke alors qu'elle aurait aimé attendre un peu avant de lui parler en tête à tête. Sauf que contrairement à elle, il semblait tout à fait détendu, agissant différemment de d'habitude. Il faut dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir un jour verser minutieusement le contenu de son bol dans un plat à four.

-Je... Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais, commença-t-elle en raclant sa gorge pour paraître plus naturelle.

Elle avait beau cligner des yeux pour chasser ses pensées, les moindres mouvements du jeune homme la ramenait à la nuit dernière.

-Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, laissa-t-il traîner.

-Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

C'était le moment. Sasuke avait déjà reculé et il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Ce n'était pas son genre. De plus, ce n'était que Sakura. Pourquoi la quitter le dérangerait ? Encore une fois, une guerre était lancé et tout le monde le lui rappelait.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Prise de court, son coeur battait dans ses oreilles et ses grands yeux verts l'observaient alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas se faire de films. Comme par exemple, s'attendre à ce qu'il lui confesse des sentiments surement inexistants.

-Est-ce que... Tu as fait ça pour moi ?

-Et pour Naruto. C'est un genre de remerciement pour la semaine passé.

C'était aussi le meilleur moyen pour brosser la jeune femme et le démon dans le sens du poil puisqu'il avait des choses importantes à dire qui risquait fortement de leur déplaire.

Il posa son bol sur la table de travail et se tourna vers le four sans oublier de lancer un coup d'oeil à Sakura qui sentit ses poils se dresser sur sa peau. Depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard, elle était prise de vagues de chaleurs horriblement agréables.

-P... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? lança-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches et en ignorant l'envie d'être dans ses bras.

Il s'arrêta dans sa course, voulu ouvrir la bouche pour tout lui annoncer d'une traite et finir avec cette histoire mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le rythme régulier et mélodieux du coeur de Sakura l'ensorcela à nouveau. Peu importe la situation, il était toujours agréable à écouter et Sasuke adorait ça chez elle.

Mais même si il pensait ça, il n'arrivait plus à être froid, brusque avec elle. Sa vie avait déjà tellement changé en si peu de temps qu'il trouvait ça inutile d'aborder un problème qui n'en serra peut-être même pas un. Ils ne devaient pas mélanger leurs responsabilités.

Voilà pourquoi il recula à nouveau.

-Mmh, j'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi tu as mis un pull alors que le chauffage marche toute la journée. Tu n'as pas chaud ?

Le claquement que fit la porte du four résonna avec le saut que fit son coeur dans sa poitrine. Elle avait horriblement chaud mais pouvait-elle faire autrement ? Bien sûr que non, Sasuke était devant elle.

-La faute à qui si je suis comme ça ? demanda-t-elle sois-disant en colère.

A la référence de ses morsures, un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui détacha son tablier et le mis soigneusement sur une chaise. Le jeu de ses muscles se mit en mouvement sous son t-shirt noir taché de farine lorsqu'il s'approcha de Sakura qui n'arrivait plus à détourner les yeux.

-Puisque tu poses la question, je dirais que c'est la tienne.

Malgré sa proximité, il se pencha vers l'avant pour migrer vers son oreille rougit par ses mots. Son souffle glacé sur son lobe n'aida pas plus Sakura qui était clouée au sol et complètement en apnée.

-Il me semble que tu ne m'as pas arrêté hier soir, continua-t-il tout en calant son visage fin au creux de sa large paume. Tu aimes quand je te mange comme une sucrerie, n'est-ce pas Sakura ?

Son nom roula sur sa langue. Le frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne fut comme un coup de fouet qui la ramena à la réalité. Ils étaient dans la cuisine du manoir. Quelqu'un pourrait arriver à n'importe quel moment et les surprendre.

Même si ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher, elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre l'évier ce qui n'était clairement pas assez loin de Sasuke qui avait remplacé son masque d'indifférence par celui de l'amusement.

Alors que ses yeux évitaient de le regarder, Sakura bafouilla une réponse à sa question plus que sous-entendu ce qui le fit lever les sourcils. Se retenant le plus possible, ses lèvres frémir. Malgré tout ses efforts, la voir ainsi le rendait fou.

-Tu es bien trop mignonne.

Pendant un moment, Sakura crut qu'elle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque puisque son corps ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner. Elle voulu cligner des yeux mais ils étaient capturés par ses pupilles vairons. Elle voulu répondre mais ses lèvres étaient comme sellées, effrayée de dire les mots qu'il ne fallait pas.

Tout ce qu'elle fit - et c'était surement inconsciemment - ce fût de se gratter la tête.

 _"Sérieusement Sakura !"_ cria-t-elle après elle-même.

Soudain ses doigts froids s'enroulèrent autour de son menton pour relever sa tête. L'appréhension noua le ventre de Sakura qui vit ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire serrée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il tout en dégageant sa franche rose.

Une nouvelle fois Sakura se figea. Venait-elle vraiment de casser la bonne humeur de Sasuke ? Elle ferma les yeux, se traitant de tous les noms. Elle avait complètement oublié le pourquoi de son arrivée au rez-de-chaussé.

-Sakura !

-Je... Je sais pas. Je me suis réveillé avec ce symbole sur le front et j'arrive pas à l'enlever.

Oubliant le gâteau dans le four, Sasuke le tira derrière lui et marcha à grandes enjambées vers la salle à manger où les éclats de voix et de rires se faisaient entendre.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, attirant tout les regards de la pièce sur eux, en particulier deux paires de yeux bleus sur leurs mains jointes.

-Shikamaru ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? grogna Sasuke qui se dirigeait vers l'elfe assit en bout de table.

Dans un silence complet, deux yeux noirs apparurent de derrière les pages du journal et se posèrent sur le front de Sakura que Sasuke exposait en repoussant ses cheveux de sa main froide. Les attablés découvrirent le losange vert mais aucun réaction de surprise n'apparu sur les différents visages.

Cependant, cela ne détendit pas Sakura dont le malaise augmentait à chaque secondes.

-Réponds-lui, Shikamaru. La pauvre fille semble sur le point de s'évanouir.

Cette voix autoritaire attira l'attention de Sakura qui vit pour la première fois une blonde aux yeux verts assise près de l'elfe. Mais ce qui l'étonna encore plus fût la présence de Kiba entre cette même blonde et Ino.

-Intéressant, marmonna le brun à la queue de cheval.

-Intéressant ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?!

-Il n'y a pas de quoi faire un drame. Il semblerait que ce soit ses lignes émotionnelles qui se sont rejoint en un seul et unique point. Comme si elle n'était pas moitié humaine, moitié géant.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda enfin Sakura.

-Que tu peux utiliser tes pouvoirs, intervient Chôji en pointant ses joues elles-même ornés de spirales rouges.

-Mes pouvoirs ? répéta-t-elle alors que l'excitation coulait dans ses veines.

-Et si tu mangeais un peu avant d'aller faire le test en extérieur ?

* * *

 **MARCHANT** derrière tout le monde, Sasuke ne lâchait pas Sakura des yeux. Elle était assez long devant lui, séparée par toute la ribambelle de curieux qui voulait voir ce qu'une humaine avec des pouvoirs de géant depuis la naissance était capable de faire.

Serrant les dents, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas du tout imaginer un seul instant que sa journée se transforme en randonné entre amis.

-Hé Sasuke ! s'exclama Naruto le frappant sur l'épaule. Il faut te détendre un peu, je sens plein de mauvaises ondes émaner de toi.

Il repoussa la main de son ami et accéléra mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas s'échapper aussi facilement.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Naruto ?

-Ben je sais pas. Par exemple pourquoi tu viens avec nous alors que tu as toujours dit ne pas vouloir être mêlé de loin ou de près avec les affaires des Kages. Ou encore pourquoi tu ne m'as pas posé une seule question sur Hinata, ou encore sur les vampires ou bien les sorciers. Tu viens de sortir de ton esprit mais tu semble un peu tête en l'air.

Sasuke s'arrêta soudainement sur le chemin. Naruto avait raison. Quel genre d'image d'hériter montrait-il en ce moment ?

Il était tellement focalisé sur Sakura depuis son retour qu'un rien venant d'elle lui faisait perdre la tête. D'abord cette histoire de symbole d'émotions ou quelque chose comme ça. Puis le fait qu'elle ait mangé ses plats près de Kiba soit disant pour expliquer la raison de sa présence alors qu'en faite, il n'avait pas arrêté de se vanter. Et maintenant, le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas se préoccuper de lui puisqu'elle était trop occupée à discuter avec Chôji et qu'il ne pouvait pas écouter puisque Naruto lui bassinait les oreilles.

-Sasuke ?! appela-t-il à nouveau.

-Quoi ?! demanda-t-il froidement.

-Ben je sais pas c'est à toi de me dire, tu t'es arrêté sans raison.

Ce moment aurait été parfait pour expliquer la situation qui l'attendait chez lui à Naruto mais ses yeux se plissèrent sur Sakura, rigolant de bon coeur avec les quelques Kages qui l'entouraient.

Grognant, Sasuke reprit sa marche et ne fit plus du tout attention à son ami qui parlait comme un bruit de fond dans ses oreilles.

Malgré que ce soit le milieu de matinée, les nuages gris de neige ne laissaient aucun place aux rayons du soleil qui peinait à éclairer la forêt, la rendant bien sombre aux yeux de Sakura.

Elle ne savait pas trop où ils comptaient l'amener mais lorsqu'elle avait proposé de faire le test dans le jardin du manoir, les autres avaient rigolé. Puis, la blonde aux yeux verts qui se nommait Temari lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention des humains sur leur quartier-général. Suite à ça, elle en avait appris un peu plus sur elle et sur Kiba.

Bien entendu, Ino s'était gardée de lui dire que Kiba, leur ami d'enfance à toutes les deux, était en faite un loup-garou vivant avec toute sa meute à la lisière de la forêt et que parmi leur groupe se trouvait la fille du dieu du vent, Temari une demi-déesse.

Comment c'était possible ? Sakura n'en avait pas la moindre idée ce qui rendait la femme de Shikamaru encore plus intimidante.

Machinalement, elle essuya ses mains moites sur le tissu de son manteau. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient lui demander de faire mais rien qu'à l'idée de le faire devant des dizaines de paires de yeux la rendait nerveuse.

Alors que Kiba continuait de rire à gorge déployée pendant que Shino fixait sa tablette et que Chôji chantonnait avec ses mains dans les poches, Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil rapide par dessus son épaule.

Ino marchait seule derrière eux alors qu'après elle, Saï et Naruto tenaient compagnie à Sasuke tout en discutant avec entrain. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs subir la présence de ses deux amis.

A peine eut-elle regarder dans leur direction que les de Sasuke se levèrent vers elle. Prise en flagrant délit, Sakura rougit tout en se retournant rapidement.

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre ses moyens puisque les deux leaders s'étaient arrêtés à l'endroit exact où les arbres laissaient place à un paysage rocheux des montagnes.

-Ici on sera bien, annonça Shikamaru.

Ils attendirent les retardataires puis Sakura se sentit tout à coup être tirer vers l'avant par Naruto qui devança Chôji. Leurs pas écrasèrent le peu d'herbe pas encore recouvert de neige avant de s'arrêter sans raison.

Ils étaient ni trop loin ni trop proches des autres qui s'étaient assis par terre comme si ils étaient au spectacle.

-Comment tu te sens Sakura ? demanda calment son ami aux cheveux roux.

-J'ai encore mal, dit-elle honnêtement tout en frôlant son front.

-La douleur est tout à fait naturelle. Au plus tu vas t'entraîner au plus elle va diminuer pour complètement disparaître.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Et bien, je t'explique comment ça se passe pour un géant normal en espérant que tu réagisses comme ça toi aussi, avoua Chôji.

-Voilà pourquoi tu as fait tout ces tests et analyses, Sakura, intervint Naruto.

-Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir tout recommencé vu que tout ça est nouveau pour tout le monde ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-On verra plus tard, coupa Chôji. Maintenant, tu dois te demander pourquoi on t'a amené ici.

Sakura hocha la tête puis les deux garçons sourirent. Naruto revient à coté d'elle et Chôji s'éloigna. Observant chaque des gestes de son ami, elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux même lorsqu'il fléchit les jambes devant une des nombreuses roches qui peuplaient cet endroit si hostile avant de son poing droit dans son autre main.

Sous ses yeux verts ébahit, les lignes de ses spirales rouges s'étendirent alors de sa joue à son poing en passant par son cou et son bras. Puis le coup partit, explosant la pierre comme de rien n'était.

A son tour, Naruto fit exactement la même chose sur une autre pierre, sauf qu'aucune ligne apparu sur son corps. Vu leurs résultats, Sakura resta bouche-bée pendant qu'ils se félicitaient et qu'ils comparaient leur coups.

-Je... Je vais pouvoir faire ça ? bégaya-t-elle.

-C'est la première étape pour les jeunes géants éveilles leurs pouvoirs donc normalement tu peux le faire mais encore une fois, rien n'est vraiment certain.

Sakura mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Le poids des regards des spectateurs redevient bien présent dans son dos alors que Chôji et Naruto lui expliquaient comme se positionner ou encore comment frapper sans se faire mal.

-Surtout n'oublie pas que tu dois faire le vide en toi pour laisser une seule émotion émerger.

-Trop d'émotions peut être destructeur pour ton corps.

-Mais si celle que tu as choisi n'est pas assez forte et profonde, tu peux aussi te faire mal.

-Je vois c'est à double tranchant, résuma-t-elle tout en essayant de paraître naturelle.

-C'est ta première fois, dit Naruto. Donc pas la peine de te mettre la pression. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal au début. Je me suis casser plusieurs fois le bras mais...

-Naruto, tu ne m'aides pas là.

Réduit au silence, Chôji l'éloignait de Sakura pour lui laisser la place qu'elle avait besoin. Malheureusement, l'inconnu de l'environnement, l'audience qui la fixait et la pression de vouloir réussir mélangeaient ses émotions.

Sakura avait beau respirer pour essayer de se calmer, elle continuait d'avoir ses pensées qui tournaient dans tous les sens. Serrant les dents face à cette marque de faiblesse, elle continua de forcer ce qui augmenta son mal de tête.

 _"Je peux y arriver. Je peux y arriver."_

Mais rien ne se produisit.

-Tout ça c'est ridicule, s'éleva la voix d'Ino. Elle n'y arrivera jamais du premier coup...

Des "chut" couvèrent le reste de sa phrase mais Sakura avait déjà baissé les bras. Le coeur lourd, sa gorge se serra. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Sakura leva la tête espérant le voir mais ce ne fut que Naruto.

-Tu peux réessayer si tu veux.

-Non, dit Sakura après avoir bien inspiré. Ino a raison.

L'aveu fut moins douloureux que ce que Sakura avait cru mais il étonna quand même Ino.

-Chez les géants, c'est inné mais moi, malgré mes pouvoirs, je ne dois pas oublier que je suis humaine. Je vais donc devoir revoir les bases afin de vous prouver que je ne suis ni un danger ni une faible !

Sans raison apparente pour lui, un sentiment de fierté réchauffa Sasuke qui sourit discrètement, presque admiratif.


	23. Chapitre 23 : La réconciliation

**MARCHANT** les mains dans les poches, Sasuke soupira, l'esprit apaisé. Il avait comme l'impression de revivre. La faim et la fatigue étaient depuis longtemps oubliées et le silence enfin retrouvé. Qu'est-ce que les Kage pouvaient être bruyants. Pauvre Sakura qui était restée là-bas.

Glissant ses pupilles vers sa droite, il ne ressentait plus l'agréable présence qui ne l'avait pas lâché lors de son voyage dans son inconscient. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il l'avait légèrement ressenti bien avant cette semaine-là. Comme par exemple à l'hôpital, lorsqu'elle s'était soumis à lui avant qu'à son tour, il se soumette à elle.

Etait-ce possible que ce soit la présence de Sakura qu'il ressentait ? Etait-ce possible que, d'une certaine façon, sa malédiction l'avait lié à elle ou est-ce que cela marcherai sur n'importe quelle fille ?

Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine alors qu'il repensa à sa nuit aux cotés de sa belle avant de fuir dans sa chambre et ainsi préserver leur secret aux yeux et oreilles des autres. Impossible, Sakura était la seule à l'avoir fait déraper.

Il se mordit la joue comme sanction. Il sortait à peine du caveau des Uchiha pour confesser ses pêchés à son père - puisqu'il n'avait pas encore la force d'en parler à sa mère ou à son frère - et voilà qu'il pensait déjà à celle qui lui avait fait briser le serment mis en place par ses ancêtres. Ses canines se remirent alors à le chatouiller mais il enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

La nuit surplombait déjà bien Konoha quand la neige se mit à tomber et quelques flocons atterrirent sur sa chevelure d'ébène quand il arriva au pied de chez lui.

Levant la tête vers le ciel grisâtre, il vit son aigle se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre après avoir volé sans bronché du cimetière jusqu'à l'immeuble des vampires. Cet oiseau collant lui avait presque manqué après son séjour enfermé dans son esprit et malgré leur début houleux, Sasuke était sûr que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu trouvé la sortie de son inconscient car d'étranges souvenirs de Sakura, rigolant avec les autres et souffrant lors de ses premiers tests, lui étaient apparu lors de la nuit dernière. Or, il n'aurait pas du les avoir puisqu'il n'était pas présent.

 _-Et si je te disais que tu partageais une connexion avec cet oiseau..._

-Tu as toujours veillé sur elle, murmura-t-il en faisant la moue. Ce vieux sorcier avait encore raison. Tout ce que je déteste.

-Sasuke !

Ce dernier surpris, posa ses yeux vairons sur Izuna qui tenait la porte d'entrée ouvert, le regard brillant.

-J'étais sur que c'était toi malgré ton odeur, s'exclama-t-il un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mon odeur ? répéta l'héritier.

-Oui elle est bien plus forte que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke monta les escaliers pour pénétrer dans la grande salle vide de l'accueil de l'immeuble, son subordonné sur ses talons.

-Je dois parler à Itachi. Shisui a attaqué l'humaine de la dernière fois mais je l'ai tué avant même qu'il puisse s'échapper. Voilà pourquoi je ne reviens que maintenant, mes blessures ont pris plus de temps à guérir en plus de toute la merde qui a suivit.

-Je savais que tu protégerai les humains et les Uchiha. Tu es bien le digne fils de ton père ! s'exclama le frère de Madara.

Ces mots avaient pour but de le féliciter en plus de lui témoigner à nouveau son admiration mais ils furent presque trop lourd à porter pour Sasuke qui n'était pas du tout méritant de toutes ses éloges vu tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Sakura.

Il n'ajouta alors rien, ne pouvant même pas arrêter Izuna qui demandait plus de détails sur le combat alors qu'ils montaient aux étages du dessus, vers le bureau du chef.

-Je préfère tout raconter à mon frère avant de t'en toucher un mot.

Le vampire perdit alors tout son entrain, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Tu as raison. Après tout, je suis le frère d'un des plus grands traître de notre histoire.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça, Izuna et tu le sais, continua Sasuke marchant toujours devant lui. Et n'oublie pas que tu n'as pas que Madara comme frère. Obito fait aussi de son mieux pour aider la communauté.

-C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, malgré ton absence, je n'ai pas baissé ma vigilance une seule fois lorsque j'étais avec Hinata.

Sasuke s'arrêta devant la porte d'Itachi et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sourit naturellement devant un vampire.

-Je suis fière de toi. Je suis sure que cela fera très plaisir à Naruto et Hinata de l'entendre.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il va trouver un moyen de la réveiller ?

Sasuke repensa à sa propre expérience qui semblait quand même très similaire à celle d'Hinata. Malheureusement, les Kage avaient déjà demandé à Ino d'essayer de sortir la jeune femme du coma grâce à ses pouvoirs mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

-Connaissant Naruto, je sais qu'il y arrivera et pour racheter nos fautes auprès d'eux, nous devons les soutenir.

Ce fut ses derniers mots pour Izuna avant de frapper et d'ouvrir la porte.

Tel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit sa mère, toujours habillée de rouge suite à la mort de son père, assise en face de son frère.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, leur deux paires de yeux noirs se tournèrent vers lui et une vague de soulagement les submergea.

-S... Sasuke..., murmura Mikoto en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle s'arrêta devant son jeune fils, n'osant pas le toucher, puis le détaillant sous toutes les coutures.

-Tout va bien, maman, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez inquiétés pour moi.

-Finalement, tu as l'air en forme, se contenta de dire Itachi.

-Mais bien sur. Comme d'habitude, j'ai tout géré.

Il lâcha sa mère avant de prendre place à côté d'elle, en face de leur chef. Bouche-bée par le câlin de son fils si souvent distant, la femme de l'ancien chef ne pu dire mot, laissant son aîné expliquer la situation.

-Naruto nous a tenu au courant de ta situation, commença-t-il.

A ses mots, Sasuke comprit pourquoi ils étaient si inquiets. Le blond était nul pour rapporter les événements passés. C'était toujours lui qui faisait les comptes rendus de mission pendant que le démon vaquait à autre chose.

Rapidement mais précisément, il leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus. Itachi hocha plusieurs fois la tête quand Sasuke mentionna Shisui et Sakura pendant que Mikoto l'observait, ayant comme l'impression d'avoir un autre Sasuke devant elle.

-Tout ceci explique enfin pourquoi Sakura est insensible à notre pouvoir.

-Parce que vous l'avez déjà rencontré ? s'étonna leur mère.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête avant de la mettre au courant de leur première rencontre puis de comment ils l'avaient revu lorsque Sasuke l'avait amené inconsciente ici. Bien entendu, ce dernier évita de mentionner sa relation secrète dans son récit.

-Maintenant que tu es revenu, Sasuke, il va falloir faire quelque chose concernant nos anciens prisonniers. C'est beaucoup trop calme depuis quelque temps et je n'aime pas ça. Je suis sur que les sorciers préparent un mauvais coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda le plus jeune.

-Il va nous falloir Sakura.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, lâcha-t-il.

Attendant les explications, les deux autres le regardèrent mais il n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Connaissant son frère, le nouveau chef, il était contre cette idée. Le problème était comme le leur dire.

-Sasuke, la survie du clan et des créatures de la nuit en dépend. La guerre arrive.

-Je sais mais...

-Tu t'apprêtes à me contre dire ? demanda Itachi les sourcils froncés.

Les deux frères se défièrent du regard et Mikoto ne pouvait rien faire ou dire. Cependant, elle sentit bien que la situation était différente de d'habitude. Sasuke n'avait jamais été un enfant très docile, sauf peut-être envers son père et encore, mais aujourd'hui, si il le voulait, il pourrait défier le chef et gagner le duel haut la main.

Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il plus que d'habitude ? Avait-il enfin accepté son nouvel oeil ? Possible mais c'était quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose lié à son odeur si prononcée.

-Non, siffla-t-il entre ses dents baissant la tête.

Maintenant que son statut n'était plus contesté, Itachi ressentit de la culpabilité envers son frère comme à chaque fois qu'il le reprenait.

-Ecoutes. Ses parents eux-même ont dit qu'elle était liée aux sorciers. Il va falloir exploiter cet avantage et j'espère que je peux te confier cette mission.

Bien sur qu'il était l'élu pour cette tâche. Il était le seul à pouvoir marcher au soleil. Il était le seul à pouvoir suivre Sakura partout grâce à son oiseau. Malgré ça, il restait contre.

-Je dois déjà gérer Hinata. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le baby-sitter de cette fille sans intérêt.

-Je m'arrangerai auprès de Kakashi pour qu'il envoie plus d'hommes afin de te remplacer. Toi, tu t'occuperas de Sakura. Ce sujet est clos, grogna le plus âgé.

-Comme tu voudras.

* * *

 **MALGRÉ** l'absence de Sasuke au manoir, le week-end était passé à une vitesse fulgurante pour Sakura qui, avec le comportement protecteur de ses parents, n'avait jamais imaginé vivre un jour dans une colocation aussi nombreuse et animée.

Elle avait vite remarqué certaines tensions au sein du groupe car il y en avait toujours entre amis mais Sakura, surtout elle, n'était pas dupe et savait que certaines créatures de la nuit abritaient en elles une haine pour l'autre depuis des générations et des générations.

Comme par exemple la rengaine entre les vampires et les loup-garous toujours utilisée dans les histoires de surnaturel.

D'après ce que Naruto lui avait dit, la présence de Sasuke mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise. Le vampire, ou la créature la plus détesté de toutes, n'était pas souhaité au manoir et cela se fit ressentir dès leur retour de leur promenade de forêt. Il était donc parti pour éviter une énième bagarre au sein du groupe aux liens encore fragiles dut à leur récente formation.

-Les chefs de clans ne s'entendent que très peu alors ça détint sur leur peuple, expliqua Naruto quand Sakura lui avait posé la question. Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'était pas la grande joie non plus quand je suis arrivé ici en même temps que Saï.

Au retour de sa visite à l'hôpital, elle avait profité d'abordé le sujet avec lui - après lui avoir demandé des nouvelles d'Hinata - puisque la plus grande majorité du groupe vaquait à ses occupations hors du manoir en ce lundi après-midi, les lançant seul dans le salon.

Assise dans le canapé, Sakura entourait ses jambes des bras tout en regardant l'écran noir de la télévision. Elle revenait tout juste de la douche après une autre séance d'entrainement sans succès et discuter l'empêcher de penser au trou que le manque de Sasuke créait dans sa poitrine ou encore à la déception de n'arriver à rien avec ses pouvoirs qui lui nouait le ventre.

Presque affalé sur elle, Naruto faisait défiler quelque chose sur l'écran de son téléphone. Depuis qu'il était revenu, elle se demandait pourquoi il était aussi près d'elle. Pas que ça la dérangeait, Sakura adorait Naruto. Puis après réflexion, elle se dit que la condition d'Hinata devait être pire que le "elle va bien" qu'il avait répondu à sa question. Inconsciemment, il devait chercher du réconfort et cela rendait la situation difficile car elle n'en pouvait plus de sentir sur sa peau la chaleur du corps du jeune homme irradier.

En plus de ça, le chauffage et son pull-roulé qui cachait toujours son cou étouffait la jeune femme mais sa curiosité, une nouvelle fois, l'emporta sur tout le reste.

-Et toi ? Quel est la position de ton clan ?

Naruto arrêta son activité avant de tourner légèrement la tête comme si il voulait se cacher des ses yeux verts.

-Peu importe puisque je suis le seul hybride. J'appartiens à tous les clans et en même temps, aucun clan ne veut de moi à part pour user de ma force.

A son ton neutre, Sakura fut perdue. Il lui avait dit ça comme si c'était normal de ne pas pouvoir décider de sa propre vie. Elle, qui avait toujours eu ce qu'elle désirait facilement dans la vie, fronça les sourcils. Que ressentait-il vraiment ? Surement de la solitude.

Finalement, le monde des créatures de la nuit ne séduisait plus la jeune femme comme avant. Que l'on soit un humain ou un être magique, l'inégalité était toujours présente.

-C'est pour ça que le mieux c'est de ce faire des amis, rajouta Naruto vers elle en souriant. Ça, c'est Sasuke et Hinata qui me l'ont appris. Tu savais qu'Hinata est super intelligente. Tellement intelligente qu'elle m'a même appris à lire l'écriture humaine.

Le regardant et l'écoutant blablater comme un enfant avec les yeux brillants sur le fait qu'Hinata était incroyable, belle, amusante et gentille, Sakura inclina la tête d'incompréhension. Ce n'était surement pas un discours qu'elle tiendrait sur Ino, sa meilleure amie.

-Dis-moi Naruto. Hinata est juste ton amie c'est ça ?

-Ben oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle soit d'autre, idiote, rigola-t-il.

 _"C'est toi l'idiot ici."_ pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Mais comment lui en vouloir ? C'était si compliqué l'amour. Même pour Sakura qui ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec Sasuke en ce moment. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il essaye de lui parler devant tout le monde vue que sa position était déjà assez bancale mais entre leur moment dans la cuisine et le silence radio de maintenant, il y avait un si grand gouffre.

D'après Naruto, il était très occupé avec les affaires des vampires mais Sakura avait peur que son silence soit dut à elle et ses pouvoirs.

Elle pensa tout de suite à Ino qui saurait surement comme la conseiller mais leur froid lui revient en mémoire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sakura avait pensé à l'aide de la blonde durant les derniers jours. En effet, dans son lit, elle s'était dit que son amie pouvait peut-être apporter les réponses à ses questions sur elle-même grâce à son pouvoir.

Sakura soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était dure de devoir faire la tête à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle habitait sous le même toit qu'elle.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua, faisant sursauté Sakura, et un Saï aux joues rouges fut rapidement vu dans le couloir principale avant de grimper les escaliers.

Les sourcils lever de surprise, le blond regarda la jeune femme. Voire un Saï en colère n'était pas courant à moins qu'il n'ait rencontré...

Et comme par magie, dès qu'elle pensait à Ino, cette dernière apparaissait.

Après avoir laissé ses chaussures à l'entrée du manoir, la blonde fonça à travers le salon, passant devant les deux paires d'yeux verts et bleus, jusqu'à la cuisine. Le bruit de ses pas surpris les deux amis assit l'un à coté de l'autre qui se regardèrent à nouveau.

Est-ce que Saï et Ino s'étaient encore disputés sans raisons ? Sakura n'avait jamais demandé à son amie pourquoi elle le détestait tant depuis le lycée.

Elle voulu aller voir mais se rappela encore une fois qu'elle était censée être en colère contre Ino. Sauf que lorsque son interlocuteur se mit debout, prêt à aller voir ce qui se passait, Sakura se redressa à son tour, l'attrapant par le bras.

-Je vais aller la voir, dit-elle. Occupe toi de Saï.

Puis elle disparu sans attendre la réponse de Naruto.

Poussant prudemment la porte, elle découvrit Ino qui se servait un verre d'eau avant de l'engloutir d'une traite. Elle recommença son geste plusieurs fois avant de poser le verre une bonne fois pour toute sur la table en bois à laquelle elle était assise puis elle ferma les yeux.

Tout de suite après, des larmes s'en échappèrent alors que le verre explosa en mille morceau dans sa main laissant les fragments coupés sa peau.

Par réflexe, Sakura sursauta bruyamment avant de courir vers Ino qui rouvrit les yeux comme si rien d'anormal venait de se produire. Cependant dès qu'elle vit les doigts de son amie s'activer autour de sa main blessée, elle réagit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sakura ?! s'énerva-t-elle en la repoussant.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais ! s'exclama-t-elle en revenant à la charge. Tu... Tu viens vraiment de briser ce verre avec ton esprit ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

-Continue de crier, je ne t'entends pas.

-Je t'ai rien demandé ! Arrêtes d'être aussi capricieuse, Sakura !

-Laisse-moi dégager les éclats !

-Tu vas te bles... !

Trop tard. Dans sa précipitation, elle s'entailla le doigt et le regard d'Ino changea du tout au tout.

-C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle en attrapant la main de son amie pour serrer la plaie.

La voix pleine d'inquiétude de son amie l'étonna et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sakura se laissa faire. Elle s'était plutôt attendue à de nouveaux cris mais rien.

Tout en la regardant faire, les mots de Naruto résonnèrent dans sa tête.

 _-Voilà pourquoi on ne veut pas te laisser faire les choses seule. Tu es forte Sakura, il n'y a pas de doute la dessus mais tu es aussi précieuse pour beaucoup [...] Comment Ino se sentirait ?_

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rassura Sakura. J'aurai du t'écouter, pardonne-moi. Je suis qu'une idiote.

D'un mouvement de tête rapide, Ino la regarda avec les sourcils levés de surprise. L'ancienne Sakura aurait été plus têtue et aurait eu besoin de plus de temps pour s'excuser : tout le contraire de celle qui se tenait là.

-Non, c'est moi l'idiote, recommença à sangloter Ino. Je... Je...

-Ça va aller Ino, murmura Sakura. Respire et dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

La blonde prit une grande respiration mais cela ne calma pas ses lèvres qui tremblaient ou ses larmes qui faisaient briller ses yeux lorsqu'elle les releva vers son amie.

-R... Rien... Je... Je crois que ma meilleure amie me manque... beaucoup trop..., dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

-Toi aussi tu me manques, souffla Sakura tout en secouant la tête.

-Je suis tellement désolée, continua Ino tout se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Pardon, pardon.

-Bien sur que tu es pardonné, soupira-t-elle retenant aussi ses larmes.

Sentir son amie contre elle était comme si quelqu'un s'était assit sur sa poitrine et qu'il venait enfin de se lever pour la laisser respirer. Les larmes aux yeux et un sourire aux lèvres, elle resserra son étreinte autour d'Ino qui continuait de mouiller son pull.

* * *

 **ENCORE** une fois, la joie débordait de Sakura.

Après avoir calmé Ino, les deux amies s'étaient fait chauffer du chocolat chaud et avaient discuté de tout et de rien, rigolant la plus part du temps collée l'une contre l'autre.

Puis, lors du dîner, Shikamaru lui annonça qu'elle en avait fini avec les tests et les entraînements puisque rien ne portait ses fruits et que leur but n'était pas de la tuer mais bien de l'aider à reprendre une vie normale après l'avoir déclarée inoffensive. Avec son approbation, elle allait pouvoir sortir du manoir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sakura fut très heureuse à l'idée de retourner chez elle, de reprendre les cours et son stage même si au fond d'elle-même, elle avait appris et vu trop de choses pour pouvoir un jour recommencer à vivre sans penser à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aux cotés de ses créatures de la nuit si effrayantes et en même temps si attachantes.

Tout le monde l'avait félicité comme si elle avait gagné quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Le droit de vivre sans soucis ? Le droit de ne pas participer au recherche pour trouver le remède afin de réveiller Hinata ? Le droit de ne pas être envoyée en première ligne lorsque la guerre aura éclaté ? Elle, elle voyait ça comme un manque de confiance ou encore une fois comme une marque de faiblesse.

 _"Finalement t'as pas du tout changé."_

Elle avait continué de se torturer l'esprit en sortant de la douche lorsque son téléphone avait vibré, attirant son attention. Au début, elle avait pensé à ses parents dont le silence radio n'avait jamais été aussi long mais quand elle vit un numéro inconnu, son coeur paniqua jusqu'à ce qu'elle lise le message et comprit de qui il venait.

Sasuke lui annonçait qu'il passerait la voir ce soir-même.

Cette fois-ci, l'euphorie fit exploser son coeur alors qu'elle se coiffait, s'habillait et préparait ses affaires pour le lendemain matin. Elle se sentait légère alors que son ventre était attaqué par une nuée de papillon peu tendre.

Soudain, un bruit retentit à sa fenêtre. Se retournant d'un coup, elle posa sa main sur son coeur toujours autant sollicité depuis quelques jours. Surtout après avoir écouté la discussion des Kage sur l'inactivité inhabituelle des sorciers. Elle ne voulait pas devenir folle et voir le mal partout mais ce bruit n'avait clairement pas lieu d'être vu la hauteur de la fenêtre.

Sans perdre son sang-froid, elle s'approcha du carreau et l'ouvrir avant de voir un oiseau lui sauter presque à la figure.

Elle lâcha un cri mais lorsque l'animal fut en l'air, elle passa la tête par la fenêtre pour être sure de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle doutait. Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà vu quelque part ? Malheureusement, il était déjà trop loin pour en être certaine.

Reculant pour refermer sa fenêtre à double tour, elle marcha sur des aiguilles de pin qui avaient du se décrocher des plumes de l'oiseau. Une fois en mains, Sakura les lança par la fenêtre puis la ferma pour de bon. Sauf que dès qu'elle se retourna, une crise cardiaque failli la tuer sur place.

-Sasuke !

Le vampire, assit sur la chaise de la chambre, se balançait nonchalamment, les jambes croisées et un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir Sakura.

-Mais comment tu es arrivé là ? Je n'ai pas entendu la porte. Tu aurais pu t'annoncer.

-Je t'ai prévenu. Tu m'as d'ailleurs ouvert la fenêtre.

Il garda son air joueur. Il aimait la voir réfléchir pour comprendre le monde de la nuit, son monde à lui. Ses yeux verts devenaient si brillant qu'il se sentait attirer comme un insecte serait attiré par la lumière d'une lampe.

-Les aiguilles venaient de toi car tu es passé par les arbres, comprit-elle.

-En effet, j'ai préféré éviter la porte d'entrée vu l'heure tardive.

Logique pensa Sakura, se rappelant qu'elle venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec Ino.

Avec la grâce d'un félin, il se leva et s'avança vers elle, se délectant du son irrégulier de son coeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda-t-il. Tu es tout sauf calme ce soir.

Tout en rougissant pour son plaisir visuel, elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'elle enroula autour de son doigt.

-J'ai eu un week-end et une journée de dingue, avoua-t-elle. Et puis...

Elle voulu lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué et que le voir devant elle après avoir décidé lui-même de venir la comblait de bonheur mais sa proximité lui noua la gorge.

-Et puis ? répéta-t-il.

-Ça peut attendre, chuchota-t-elle.

Maintenant que tout juste quelques millimètres les séparaient, il fit glisser sa main glacée sur son bras, la brûlant sur son passage. Sans se lâcher des yeux, leur doigt s'entremêlèrent sans hésitation.

-Je t'ai manqué, Sakura ? demanda-t-il une seconde fois.

-Oui, affreusement... souffla-t-elle la même réponse.

* * *

 **Comme mon rythme de publication a été perturbé par les vacances, je publie un mercredi ^^**


	24. Chapitre 24 : L'homme

**DRESSÉ** sur son coude pour observer son visage, Sasuke continuait de se dire qu'il devait partir parce qu'elle avait besoin de dormir mais qu'étaient-ce la nuit et le jour pour un vampire comme lui ?

Rassasié, il débordait d'énergie puisque à part avoir écouté Sakura parler, il n'avait rien fait. Non, c'était faux. Étonnement, il avait discuté avec elle. Chacun assit aux extrémités du lit avec les jambes tendues devant eux, ils avaient même rigolé lors de ce moment de détente. Il était maintenant au courant de la réconciliation entre les deux filles, de l'annonce de Shikamaru et de la décision de Sakura.

 _-Je vais enfin commencer la vie que mes parents ont toujours voulu que j'ai. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour ne plus causer du tord à mes proches, tu ne penses pas ?_ lui avait-elle demandé.

Non avait-il eu envie de dire mais il avait pincé les lèvres pour ravaler ce mot, se rappelant qu'il ne devait pas influencer Sakura alors que bientôt il faudra couper les liens qui commençaient à se tirer entre eux. Sasuke n'était pas comme Naruto, il avait bien compris la nature des sentiments qui devenaient de plus en plus fort au fond de lui. Cependant, en plus d'être interdits, ils étaient stupides. Comment une humaine pouvait éprouver la même chose que lui ? Il savait que Sakura n'acceptait sa présence que parce qu'il était un vampire.

 _"Peux-tu voir l'homme qu'il y a derrière le monstre ?"_

Puis, alors qu'il était prêt à répondre à sa question après de longues minutes de réflexion, il avait entendu les battements de son coeur s'apaiser et son corps se détendre, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'était endormie. Attendrit, il l'avait couché dans le bon sens avec l'intention de quitter la chambre sous peu. Malheureusement cette idée fut vite balayée quand ses yeux vairons tombèrent sur son petit corps caché par le drap. C'était si fascinant de regarder un humain voyager à travers le pays des rêves que Sasuke s'était figé dans le lit, perdant la notion du temps.

Dès lors, il n'avait bougé que lorsqu'elle remuait dans son sommeil mais l'envie de l'enlacer était tellement forte qu'au petit matin, sa main devenue baladeuse s'approcha d'elle pour la toucher. Tout ce qu'il voyait et sentait était donc bien réel. Il avait vraiment passé la nuit avec Sakura sans que son envie de sang se manifeste.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses cheveux roses, le faisant réaliser qu'ils étaient bien poussés depuis leur rencontre au temple. Contrairement à sa perception habituelle, il avait l'impression que le temps avait volé à une vitesse fulgurante entre ce moment et aujourd'hui. Etait-ce à cause de cette femme ? Il faut dire qu'avec elle, il avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer voir. Ça rendait son existence tellement excitante.

Les mèches retombèrent légèrement contre ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes qui laissaient passer son souffle régulier et profond. _"Maintenant, je pars maintenant."_

Mais la main continua d'effleurer sa peau s'arrêtant sur ce symbole vert, sur le bout de son nez, sur ses pommettes hautes, sur son menton, sur son cou. Sasuke frissonna en apercevant les bleus encore visibles. _"Quelle idée de mettre un débardeur. Elle a beaucoup trop confiance en moi."_ Sa nuque, délaissée de tout tissu, l'appelait au péché.

Heureusement, sa main caressa ses épaules puis descendit le long de ses bras, chatouillant Sakura qui gigota. Secouée, la voyageuse étrangère atterrit sur son ventre. _"Maintenant est un bon moment pour partir."_ Mais elle continuait de lui désobéir.

Avec agilité, elle passa sous son t-shirt de pyjama. Glissant sur sa peau douce et chaude, elle atteint sa poitrine qui se soulevait à intervalles régulières et profondes. Alors qu'elle migrait vers son sein, un battement se fit plus fort sous ses doigts le faisant sursauté. L'impression que son organe éteint s'était manifesté saisit Sasuke aux tripes. Piquant un léger fart, sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule.

Prétendant ne pas savoir pourquoi, il serra Sakura contre lui, cachant son visage dans son cou. Il en voulait plus de ces sensations qui le rendaient presque humain pendant de courtes secondes. Il n'y avait plus de doute : elle était bien la seule à le rendre aussi vulnérable.

-T'es chiante, grogna-t-il.

Se sentant ainsi serrer, Sakura papillonna des paupières. Jamais elle n'aurait un jour pensé se réveiller près de Sasuke et encore moins dans ses bras mais son corps dur et froid contre le sien ne la trompait pas, la rendant consciente de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, sur elle et en elle.

-Sasuke ? marmonna-t-elle le coeur battant à tout rompre. Quelle heure il est ?

Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il continuait de la retenir, l'écrasant un peu plus contre le matelas, embrassant sa mâchoire, caressant ses hanches.

-S'il te plait... laisse-moi t'...

Un soupire de sa part le coupa dans son élan. Quel fou. Qu'avait-il failli dire ? Des mots qui n'étaient clairement pas acceptable dans une relation comme celle qu'il entretenait avec Sakura. Rien n'était sain dans ce qu'il était en train de faire. Alors pourquoi dès qu'elle gémissait son ventre se nouait ? Pourquoi dès qu'elle remuait son bassin contre le sien, il pensait que rien de mieux pouvait arriver ? Pourquoi l'amour était si bon et si dévastateur ?

 _"Va-t-en."_

-J'ai envie de toi, se reprit-il.

C'était vrai. Il la désirait comme jamais car, à cet instant, l'homme ressentait quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Une source bien plus précieuse que le sang et l'égoïste qu'il était allait l'assécher.

 _"Pars."_ Mais c'était impossible de la lâcher alors qu'elle haletait déjà dans ses bras. Leurs corps et leurs lèvres ne voulaient s'éloigner. Elle ne l'arrêta pas non plus au contraire, sa fine main coincée dans ses cheveux sombres le gardait pour elle.

Écartant un peu plus les cuisses, Sakura referma ses doigts autour du coussin alors que la peau froide de Sasuke brûlait ses jambes pendant qu'il la déshabillait. Son coeur battait dans ses oreilles comme un fou. Tous ses nerfs étaient à fleure de peau dès qu'il lécha son bouton de plaisir, la tendant comme un arc. Serrant les dents pour ne pas être entendue, des larmes crées par ses coups de langue si exquis coulaient le long de ses joues.

Mais avide comme il était, une de ses main remonta le long de son ventre pour prendre en coupe son sein désormais nu et vulnérable. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait sentir ses monts tenir parfaitement dans ses paumes, ses tétons dressés rien que pour lui.

La bouche mouillée, Sasuke soupira. Son corps entier désir tant le corps de Sakura qu'il lui faisait mal. Il lui hurlait de partir comme il lui criait de la prendre sans lendemain. Petit à petit, il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes et les dévora, frottant sa peau nu contre la sienne déjà suante.

La faisant roulé sur le ventre, il caressa le creux de son dos, la courbe de ses fesses parfaites qu'il pourrait croquer. Mais son nom répété encore et encore avec sa voix si angélique ramena l'homme à la raison.

Alors, au lieu de percer la peau de son épaule de ses dents, il la recouvrit de baisers, les traînant tout deux vers l'ivresse. Remontant son bassin vers sa verge tendue et fière, elle semblait le supplier d'abréger ses souffrances et tel le sauveur qu'il voulait être pour elle, il s'enfonça en elle pour la délivrer.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils sombraient, leur râles se firent de plus en plus silencieux jusqu'à ce que Sakura resta bouche ouverte, la tête jetée en arrière. Puis le début de la fin commença lorsque Sasuke bougea, une main sur sa nuque l'autre sur sa hanche pour l'empêcher de s'échapper de son emprise.

Complètement plongée dans son ombre, Sakura prenait ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner ce soir-là. Si la dernière fois, ses gestes avaient toujours été accompagnés de coups de dents, cette fois-ci tout était moins douloureux, plus puissant. La friction contre ses muscles vaginaux lui fit rouler des yeux, sentant le feu du plaisir se répandre dans tout les membres de son corps.

Elle essaya de regarder derrière elle mais fût arrêtée par la main de Sasuke qui se posa sur sa mâchoire pour coincer son visage contre le matelas afin de rester cacher de ses yeux si verts qu'ils pourraient créer au monstre une âme.

L'heure n'était pas aux aveux de ses sentiments pour elle mais bien au plaisir charnel qui les rendait tout les deux ivres de l'autre.

-Ne bouges pas.

Le coeur de Sakura sauta dans sa poitrine alors que la voix roque de son partenaire la fit mouiller un peu plus. Son corps entier tremblait à cause des vagues qui émergeaient au plus profond d'elle. Ses mains, serrées aux barreaux du lit, se refermèrent un peu plus, menaçant de plier le fer. Plus, elle voulait plus.

Faisant sa requête oralement, Sasuke ne put que vouloir la satisfaire, lui aussi au bord du gouffre. Il libéra alors Sakura et la fit rouler sur le dos avant de la pénétrer au même moment où ses canines s'allongèrent pour s'aventurer dans la jubilaire de sa belle.

Cette petite sensation de douleur et d'apaisement fit comprendre à l'amante que peut importe ce qui se passera par la suite, peut importe qui il sera, elle sera encore et toujours amoureuse de cet être si complexe et si fascinant.

Les larmes aux yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et les bras autour de ses épaules, Sakura croisa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, le condamnant à basculer dans la jouissance la plus totale.

* * *

 **RESSERRANT** la capuche de son manteau dut au vent violent autour d'elle, Sakura s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital avec la boule au ventre. Comment réagir après avoir passé une telle nuit avec celui qui faisait battre son coeur à tout va ? Un seul moyen de le savoir c'était de foncer.

Les mains dans les poches, elle observait chaque recoin, espérant et redoutant que Sasuke apparaisse. Dès qu'elle clignait des yeux ou que ses cuisses se frôlaient, ses entrailles se nouaient. Tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ce matin était encore frais mais ce qu'elle n'oubliera surement jamais fut le regard qu'il lui offrit après avoir assouvit cet élan de désir.

Ses yeux d'ordinaire si terrifiant avaient été si doux et lumineux qu'elle avait commencé à douter sur ce qu'elle voulait à travers eux. Malheureusement, il coupa sa contemplation en lui donnant un baiser qui lui avait retourné le cerveau. Puis, front contre front, ce fut sur un _On se voit plus tard, promis._ qu'il l'avait quitté. Ses oreilles avaient encore du mal à croire qu'elle l'avait vraiment entendu prononcer ces mots alors que son cerveau essayait de comprendre quand allait être "plus tard."

Avec ça en tête, elle avait déjeuné en compagnie des Kages, avait fait ses valises et leur avait dit au revoir à tous avant de rentrer chez elle accompagnée d'Ino. Lors de son passage éclair avec Naruto, Sakura avait estimé que deux paires de mains étaient mieux qu'une seule afin de remettre de l'ordre dans la maison des Haruno. Les deux meilleures amies avaient donc passé la matinée à faire le ménage tout en blague sur tout et n'importe quoi.

 _-Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner à l'hôpital quand tu iras chercher tes parents._

 _Perdue dans ses pensées, Sakura sursauta, laissant tomber les restes de Katsuyu dans la bassine devant elle. Se retournant vers son amie, elle secoua les mains._

 _-Merci Ino mais ça ira. En plus de signer leur papiers de sortie, je dois aussi voir Shizune pour que l'on parle de la suite de mon stage alors je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec toute ça. Mais, reprit Sakura en voyant son amie sur le point d'argumenter. Si jamais j'ai un problème je sais que tu n'es pas loin._

 _Battant en retraite, Ino soupira et lui pinça la joue._

 _-Aïe ! Ça fait mal !_

 _-Idiote. Même quand je suis loin, je viendrai à ta rescousse._

 _Tout en se frottant la peau, Sakura lui tira la langue puis lâchant torchons et produits, elle prit la blonde dans ses bras avant de se remettre au travail._

Comme prévu, dès que Sakura pénétra le bâtiment de santé, sa responsable l'attendait, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'elles se virent, elles échangèrent quelques banalités puis montèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage pour s'asseoir dans le bureau de Shizune, isolé des oreilles indiscrètes.

Puis, prenant Sakura par surprise, la brune lui fit des excuses. Elle lui avoua avoir choisi son dossier car le stage lui permettrait d'avoir un oeil sur elle et sur ses capacités encore inconnues à l'époque. Sasuke lui avait parlé d'une fille aux yeux si verts qu'il lui était impossible de pénétrer son esprit pour modifier ses souvenirs. Elle lui expliqua alors son travail qui était étroitement lié avec celui des Kage. En plus d'être médecin, elle était aussi chercheuse sur les créatures de la nuit et sur les humains dotés de capacité surnaturel comme Suigestu Hôzuki. Elle étudiait aussi le cas d'Hinata qui restait encore un des nombreux mystères qui entouraient ce monde de la nuit.

-Avec tout ce qui t'est arrivé et ce que je viens de te dire, je comprends tout à fait que tu souhaites abandonner ton stage ici pour le continuer dans un autre service...

-Vous rigolez ? s'exclama Sakura. Vous êtes en train de me proposer une solution qui me permet de lier ma vie d'humaine mais aussi ma passion pour ce monde. Moi aussi j'ai toujours voulu comprendre l'impossible.

-Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse.

-Moi je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous voulez me garder. Je pensais que vous alliez me demander de quitter mon stage justement à cause de ce qui s'est passé.

-Bien sûr que non Sakura, tu es un très bon élément et je suis sure que tu peux vraiment réussir quelque chose dans le domaine de la médecine mais ce que moi je fais, ce n'est pas simple. Tout les jours tu seras frustrée car tes efforts ne payeront peut-être jamais. Beaucoup d'échecs et de déceptions suivent les recherches que je fais sur mes patients.

-Vous voulez les aider, qu'ils soient humains, créatures de la nuit ou un peu des deux et moi je trouve ça magnifique. Je veux rester avec vous peut importe la difficulté.

Se souriant l'une l'autre, Shizune tendit donc les papiers que Sakura devait signer afin de justifier son absence de plusieurs jours auprès de l'hôpital mais aussi auprès de ses professeurs de l'école de médecine. Une fois fait, sa responsable lui tendit un formulaire à remplir afin de pouvoir accéder aux services secrets de recherche du quatrième étage.

-Cela peut attendre demain lorsque tu reviendras, dit-elle. Je pense que là le plus important, c'est de ramener tes parents chez vous.

Hochant la tête, Sakura signa l'autorisation de sortie et après des derniers remerciements, elle ferma le bureau derrière elle. Adossée à la porte, la jeune femme avait encore du mal à croire ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Se voyant déjà passer sa vie ici à travailler avec passion en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis, elle sentit ses lèvres s'étendre en un immense sourire.

Serrant le formulaire contre sa poitrine, elle se décolla de la porte encore sur son petit nuage de bonheur. Sauf qu'elle retomba sur terre bien rapidement quand ses pupilles émeraudes croisèrent les pupilles vairons qui l'observaient depuis un moment.

Assit sur une chaise devant la chambre 410 et habillé de noir, la vue de Sasuke lui coupa le souffle. Derrière ses mèches sombres, son visage d'habitude si grave et figé était peint d'émotions joyeuses. Ajoutés à ça, ses yeux vibraient d'intensité, capturant Sakura pour clamer ne plus jamais la relâcher.

Le coeur battant, elle s'approcha de lui sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Un sourire apparu alors sur ses lèvres, chamboulant la jeune femme qui sentit ses jambes faiblir à chaque pas vers lui.

-Tu es là, fut tout ce qu'elle eut la force de dire.

-Je te l'avais promis, non ? répondit-il un sourcil levé.

Soudain, un décharge d'électricité parcouru Sakura qui baissa les yeux vers la source. Cachés de la vue des autres, leurs doigts s'étaient retrouvés pour se croiser et supplier leur propriétaire de ne plus jamais les séparer. Déjà affolé, son coeur menaça de s'arrêter quand Sasuke resserra sa prise pour la rapprocher de lui.

Rien dans leur position ne pouvait laisser penser que ce vampire et cette humaine avaient déjà partager quelque de plus que romantique ensemble pourtant Sakura ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de devenir moites, sa peau de rougir et sa gorge de s'assécher.

Malheureusement, leur bulle éclata quand ils reconnurent les deux voix qui se distinguaient des autres derrière eux.

-Je vais aller voir la responsable car je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous papiers de sortie ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Comme brûlée par leur contact, Sakura lâcha la main de Sasuke et recula avant de se retourner vers sa mère. Toute habillée et prête à rentrée chez elle, Mebuki Haruno tenait la porte de sa chambre le temps que son mari sorte leurs sacs d'affaires portées lors de leur séjour ici.

Ce fut lorsque des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux que Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle s'était fait du soucis pour eux malgré sa colère. Sans prévenir, elle s'avança vers eux et lorsqu'ils la remarquèrent, elle les prit dans ses bras.

-Sakura ? s'étonna son père.

-Tu nous serres trop fort, informa sa mère.

-Je suis tellement contente de vous voir, sanglota-t-elle.

Malgré que sa mère resta réticente au câlin, elle ne bougea pas pour que son père eut le temps de lui rendre son embrassade. Au loin, Sasuke ne rata pas de voir les lèvres pincées de Mebuki trembler avant de s'écarter, prétendant ne pas être touchée par le geste de sa fille.

-Ma toute belle, dit Kizashi en caressant les joues de Sakura des pouces. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je ne veux plus jamais être fâché avec toi, ça fait bien trop mal.

Elle secoua la tête, affirmant qu'il lui avait aussi manqué alors que sa mère levait les yeux au ciel tout en demandant ce que Sakura faisait ici.

-Je suis venue vous chercher, expliqua-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres tout en agitant le papier de sortie devant elle. Prêt à rentrer à la maison ?

Empoignant les sacs et sa fille par le bras, Kizashi recommença à blablater pendant que Mebuki se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, déterminée à ne plus rester une minute de plus loin de son atelier. Discrètement, Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et vit que Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, l'observant avec tendresse.

* * *

 **DES** que Sakura eut posé le dernier plat sur la table, Kizashi et Ino souhaitèrent un bon appétit et plantèrent leur fourchettes dans leurs assiettes. Après avoir complimenté le dîner, ils se mirent à converser sans arrêts pendant que Sakura les écouter, hochant de temps en temps la tête.

Pour l'espace d'un moment, l'atmosphère lui rappelait celle de son enfance. L'époque où Ino passait la nuit avec elle et que Katsuyu préparait le dîner pour les habitants et l'invité du jour. La bonne humeur était toujours présente quand son amie et son père se trouvaient dans la même pièce mais ce soir-là, cela ne suffit pas à la distraire du comportement de sa mère.

Elle savait Mekubi par très ouverte ou expressive mais depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle était muette comme une tombe, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrés. Peut importe le moment où Sakura la regardait, elle était toujours crispée.

Supportant cette étrange ambiance jusqu'à la fin du repas, Sakura se leva pour raccompagner Ino jusqu'à la porte. Elles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant qu'elle retourne à la cuisine pour commencer la vaisselle. Passés au salon pour le café, elle entendit ses parents discuter calmement.

Profitant de cette opportunité, Sakura essuya ses mains moites d'eau mais aussi de sueur. Puis, après avoir respiré un bon coup, elle pénétra dans la pièce pour s'asseoir en face de ses géniteurs.

-Je voulais vous dire, commença-t-elle pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon comportement à l'hôpital mais pour aussi tous les moments où j'ai voulu vous tenir tête. Entant que parents, vous vouliez mon bien et je ne pourrais jamais vous blâmer pour ça.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers Mekubi mais comme toujours son regard était fermé.

-Allons, Sakura. Ta mère et moi ne t'en voulions pas. C'est nous qui sommes désolés, notre méthode n'était pas la bonne pour...

-Ce n'est pas des mots que nous voulons mais des actes, n'est-ce pas Kizashi ? interrompit la maîtresse de maison.

-Tout ce que vous voulez ! s'exclama Sakura qui ne supportait plus la distance qui s'était installée entre elles.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, tu commenceras par ne plus retourner à cet hôpital. Tes cours tu les prendras en ligne. Tu sortiras accompagnée soit de ton père, soit de moi-même ou alors de Katsuyu quand elle sera opérationnelle. Tu...

Le visage de Sakura pâlissait au fur et à mesure que sa mère énumérait toutes ses conditions. Au début silencieuse, elle serra les poings prête à l'interrompre.

-Mekubi !

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce soit Kazashi qui s'exclame le premier, les deux femmes sursautèrent sur leur fauteuil sauf que Mebuki reprit plus rapidement contenance par rapport à sa fille.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire chéri ?

-Sakura ne fera rien de ces choses là. Elle n'est pas ta prisonnière mais ta seule et unique fille.

-Tu remets donc en doute mon autorité ?

-La question n'est pas là ! Pourquoi nous avons été attaqué par des vampires dans notre propre maison, hein ? Parce que nous avons eu des secrets au lieu de lui expliquer notre vision de la vie. De plus, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines et tu peux voir comme moi que Sakura est encore plus belle qu'avant et en pleine forme.

-Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que ce truc sur son front et cette soudaine force sur-humaine ?! Tout ce que je comprends, c'est qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à une géante et qu'on aurait pas du croire cet elfe de pacotille. Il était censé la réparer pas la faire évoluer en cible pour Otsutsuki.

-Putain mais tu t'entends parler ?!

Sakura sursauta à nouveau. Cela devait bien être la première fois qu'elle voyait son père - un homme d'habitude silencieux et passif - aussi énervé contre sa mère.

-Ce n'est pas une machine, Mebuki ! C'est notre enfant, celui qui est vivant ! Moi aussi j'avais peur de la perdre mais qu'est-ce qui le mieux ? L'avoir morte ou la savoir vivante sans pouvoir la côtoyer car nous sommes fâchés ?! Dis-moi !

-Dans le deuxième cas, elle sera protégée... !

-Ok j'ai compris, les arrêta Sakura en se levant. Tu veux des actes maman ? Dans ce cas regarde-moi te prouver que je peux être en sécurité et avoir des amis, un bon travail et un petit-ami sans que tu aie à t'inquiéter pour moi.

* * *

 **Petite note pour vous dire qu'il ne reste plus que 2/3 chapitres avant la fin. Bonne journée ^^**


	25. Chapitre 25 : L'égarée

**UN** mauvais temps s'était abattu sur Konoha depuis déjà quelques jours. Le vent était violent, prêt à emporter tout et n'importe quoi avec lui. La neige tombait à gros flocons, bouchant toutes les routes pendant que le gèle figeait toute forme de vie. Les nuages étaient épais, empêchant les rayons du soleil de caresser la terre.

Si ces conditions météorologiques étaient un quotidien pour les habitants de Konoha, dès qu'elles duraient trop longtemps, le moral baissait rapidement. Tout le monde préférait rester au chaud sous la couette et en général, cela n'était pas bon pour les commerces ou pour les écoles qui fermaient. Ce cercle vicieux inquiétait les dirigeants de la ville surtout si il durait trop longtemps car beaucoup de services risquaient d'être handicapés.

Comme l'hôpital de Konoha qui recevait normalement des dons de sang ou autre pour les patients qui restaient cloîtrés à l'intérieur. Heureusement, depuis quelques semaines déjà, ils semblaient avoir leur propre source d'énergie qui remplaçait le soleil et qui illuminait leur journées monotones.

Avec ses yeux verts, ses cheveux roses et son immense sourire, leur source de bonne humeur arpentait chaque étage dès qu'elle entrait et qu'elle finissait son service.

Contrairement à beaucoup de monde, Sakura n'avait jamais été gênée par le temps extérieur. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de croquer la vie à pleines dents. Alors, lorsqu'elle avait vu la bonne humeur des patients diminuée, elle s'était chargée de la mission d'être à leur écoute.

En plus des psychologues déjà nombreux, elle faisait la conversation avec chaque patient pendant qu'elle distribuait le repas ou les médicaments. Parler faisait du bien, les malades commençaient à attendre ses visites avec impatience et elle, elle ne pensait pas au froid encore plus glacial que celui de l'extérieur qui planait chez elle.

Sa relation avec son père était redevenue comme avant. Elle était même mieux, plus naturelle, mais avec sa mère, elle était pire. Mekubi passait chaque heure de son temps libre enfermée dans son bureau avec la ferme intention de réparer Katsuyu. C'était l'excuse qu'elle utilisait pour éviter sa fille qui ne voulait plus suivre ses ordres. Elle n'avait même pas réagit quand Sakura avait parlé de prendre un appartement pour elle toute seule lors du dîner.

Resserrant son cahier de note, la jeune stagiaire secoua la tête. Là n'était pas le moment pour penser à ses problèmes familiaux. Se dirigeant vers la salle de stockage, elle se répétait ce que Shizune lui avait demandé de récupérer.

Une fois devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit grâce à son badge électronique et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, vers l'immense frigo rempli de sang. Comme sa responsable avait dit, plusieurs portes se trouvèrent sur son passage afin de camoufler le plus possible l'odeur de sang qui pouvait attirer des créatures indésirées.

Après s'être assurée qu'elle était au bon endroit, Sakura ouvrit le couvercle, laissant un souffle glacial s'échapper. Frissonnant de froid, elle plongea la main entre les pack de sang noir. Du sang de démon. Ce sang aux propriétés si inconnues et si indispensables. Impressionnée, elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux lors de son retour jusqu'à la porte principale.

Elle avait assisté à un des dons de Naruto et Shion lui avait expliqué la théorie qui semblait la plus probable après plusieurs testes sur ces globules particuliers : parce que le démon est un hybride de plusieurs créatures de la nuit, son système isolerait les meilleures propriétés de chaque espèce afin d'en crée un remède capable de soigner tout et n'importe quoi.

Encore dans ses pensées, Sakura percuta quelque chose qui, elle en était sure, n'était pas censé être sur son passage. Levant la tête, elle croisa deux yeux bicolores.

-Sasuke ! Tu ne devrais pas être là, chuchota-t-elle tout en jetant plusieurs coups d'oeil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien fermé les différentes portes.

-Je ne viens pas pour ça, répondit-il avec un air de dégoût sur le visage à la vue de la poche. Ce sang est bien trop fort et épais à boire.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de me parler de tes goûts en matière de sang. On pourrait te voir et tirer de fausses conclusions sur la raison de ta venue. Tu devrais attendre l'heure de...

Usant de sa vitesse, il captura ses lèvres avec les siennes tout en la coinçant contre une étagère de boites de bandages. Chaque baisers devinrent de plus en plus brûlants, rendant le coeur de Sakura fou dans sa poitrine. Si sa bouche fondait sous la chaleur de la sienne, son corps se recouvrait de chair de poule dès que ses mains froides glissait contre sa peau.

-Je suis venu pour toi Sakura.

Un soupir fut entendu puis ce fut les bouteilles derrières eux qui s'entrechoquaient qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Avec sa vitesse et sa précision, Sasuke la déplaça une nouvelle fois et elle se retrouva assise sur une commode, les jambes écartes et sa jupe relevée pour qu'il puisse facilité son passage entre ses cuisses couvertes de collants.

La poche de sang maintenant posée à coté d'elle et leur lèvres à nouveaux scellées, Sakura entreprit de dégager sa blouse et son pull des mains pour exposer sa nuque mais des doigts l'arrêtèrent. Malgré sa courte respiration, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux et à plonger dans ceux de Sasuke.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas venu pour ça Sakura.

Il la rhabilla comme si ils avaient fini ce qu'ils n'avait pas commencé mais ses mains prirent son visage en coupe pour s'enivrer une nouvelle fois de son parfum de fraises sauvages et de la sensation de ses lèvres.

-A moins que toi tu en ai besoin, reprit-il entre deux baisers.

Trop chamboulée pour parler, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant d'être à nouveau soumis à la pression de sa bouche et de sa langue, suivant le mouvement de la dance.

Cela faisait, en effet, un moment que Sakura n'avait plus eu besoin du venin de Sasuke pour calmer ses maux de tête qui semblaient avoir complètement disparus depuis que ce symbole vert ornait son front. Mais cela était une information qu'elle avait gardé pour elle afin de revoir le jeune homme le plus souvent possible.

Voilà pourquoi, elle essayait de ne pas se faire des idées sur la raison de sa présence en ce moment même. Si il n'était pas là pour boire son sang, pourquoi était-il venu la voir maintenant alors qu'il avait déjà prévenu de se retrouver en milieu de nuit ?

Peu lui importait. Finalement, cela l'arrangeait. Elle allait pouvoir lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui un peu plus tôt que prévu. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller de travers ?

-Ça te dit de venir dîner chez moi demain soir ?

Sasuke se figea avant de croiser son regard avec le sien.

-Quoi ?

Se traitant de tous les noms, Sakura avala sa salive. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire et elle se retrouvait maintenant au pied du mur.

-Comme... Comme les Kages repartent bientôt, je voulais les invités à dîner chez moi pour... pour revoir Ino et Naruto mais aussi pour les remercier de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi... Je sais que tu ne fais pas partie de ce groupe mais je me suis dit que ça serait plus simple si tu venais... Mes parents seront surement là mais comme je veux leur prouver que vous n'êtes pas une menace donc...

-Me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans la même pièce que Mebuki Haruno ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ta mère ne t'a peut-être rien dit Sakura mais je suis sure qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

-Par rapport à quoi ?

-A nous.

Prise de court, elle resta muette. Etait-ce possible que sa mère ait des doutes sur l'étrange relation qu'elle entretenait avec ce vampire ?

-Je... Je ne leur en ai jamais parlé...

-Hé, pas de stresse. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toi. Ta mère est intelligente et avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle se méfie de moi. Je suis un Uchiha.

-Mais tu es différent ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi il faut toujours mettre tous les vampires dans le même sac.

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas digne de confiance.

Ne voulant pas lui donner raison, elle secoua la tête. Comment oublier la manière dont il s'était toujours occupé d'elle, à sa manière certes et le début n'avait pas été tout rose, mais malgré ça, il s'était jamais comporté comme le monstre qu'Ino - ou même les autres membres des Kage - l'avait décrit. Pour elle s'était sûre, même si le monde entier se retournait contre Sasuke, elle serait son seul et unique défendeur.

Devant ses joues rouges et son nez froncé, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était bien trop mignon ainsi.

-Si tu veux que je sois là, je serai là, chuchota-t-il tout en traçant la ligne de sa mâchoire avec son pouce.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, vert émeraude et vairons brûlants se rencontrèrent. Même si ils étaient déjà seuls dans la pièce, ils se retrouvèrent comme enveloppés dans une bulle silencieuse et paisible. Sakura était tellement en confiance que sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa la main du jeune homme sur son coeur. Les battements qui résonnaient déjà à ses oreilles apparurent au bout de ses doigts et Sasuke ne sut comment réagir. Piquant un léger fart, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il paniqua comme un enfant, comprenant ce qui allait suivre.

Sans le libérer du regard, elle entre-ouvrit les lèvres, prête à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait quand un bruit de poignée de porte se fit entendre.

Le sursaut crée par ce grincement les fit revenir sur terre et en une rapidité impressionnante, Sasuke mit Sakura sur ses pieds, lui rendit sa poche et avant de disparaître lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Sakura ?

Abasourdit, elle regardait encore l'espace qu'occupait Sasuke quelques secondes plus tôt avant de lever les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette voix grave.

Elle s'était attendue à voir Shizune, fatiguée d'attendre qu'elle revienne dans la chambre d'Hinata avec le sang, mais à la place se tenait Lee, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Se rendant compte de la lourde atmosphère qui régnait, elle se mit à bafouiller des explications pendant que Lee faisait le plein d'huile de massage et de rouleaux de papiers.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas là pour elle, Sakura se détendit quelque peu tout en cachant le sang derrière son dos. Elle l'observa le temps qu'il récupère tout ce dont il avait besoin et quand il atteint la porte, il ne lui avait toujours rien dit de plus, ce qui n'était pas du tout le genre de son ami. Il lui avait semblé qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés l'autre soir au restaurant.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Tout va très bien, répondit-il d'une voix neutre ce qui l'étonna.

Mais avant même qu'elle puisse lui demander plus, il referma la porte, la laissant dans le silence le plus complet.

* * *

 **AJUSTANT** sa veste noir sur ses épaules, Sasuke sortit de sa chambre, prêt à rejoindre Sakura. Avant de quitter l'hôpital ce matin, il lui avait demandé de l'attendre avant qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Il avait eu toute l'après-midi pour réfléchir et il s'était préparé à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire vu la période de tensions qu'ils étaient en train de vivre mais il ne pouvait plus rester comme ça. Ses sentiments le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Cela le rendait fou et en même temps si normal. Un peu plus tôt, il s'était demandé ce qu'Hinata aurait pu penser de la situation. L'aurait-elle conseillé d'attendre ou au contraire, l'aurait-elle poussé sur le chemin de cette décision ?

Les mains moites, il ferma sa porte à clé au moment ou les talons de sa mère se firent entendre. Il se retourna et découvrit Izuna et Naori tenant fermement un vampire entre leurs griffes. Fortement amoché, Inabi Uchiha fixa un moment Sasuke avant d'éclater de rire face à son visage neutre.

-Amenez-le sur le toit et attachez-le. Le soleil se chargera de le faire disparaître pour nous.

Le rire ne fut pas remplacé par des cris d'hystéries suite à la l'annonce de sa mort, comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

-On l'a trouvé en train de roder autour de la maison des Haruno, commença Mikoto.

Cette information fit dévié la tête de Sasuke vers elle. Il voulu exploser mais cela aurait montré à quel point cette situation l'affectait. Serrant les poings, il fit tout son possible pour paraître détaché. A quel moment cette facette de lui-même était devenue si dure à tenir ?

-Quoi ?

-Il cherchait Sakura. Enfin, ils sortent de leur trou. Itachi va l'interroger sur la localisation du reste des rebelles. Suite à ça, nous irons les confronter une fois pour toute. Tu seras des notre Sasuke ?

-Bien sûr, mère. La survie du clan avant tout.

Un sourire de fierté se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle regarda sur son fils. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra légèrement.

-Ton père serait vraiment fier de toi, Sasuke. Tu as remplit ta mission avec brio et grâce à toi, la souffrance et surement la mort vont être évités pour cette pauvre fille. Maintenant tu devrais aller la retrouver.

Malgré lui, il se tendit sous les doigts de Mikoto.

-Q... Quoi ?

-Tu devrais aller voir Sakura pour lui dire que tu n'auras plus à t'occuper d'elle.

Les yeux de Sasuke se mirent alors à briller de bonheur. Si Sakura n'était plus sous sa protection, il pourra alors la courtiser, l'aimer et peut-être même qu'elle pourra, un jour, partager ses sentiments amoureux. Etait-ce le début d'un futur possible à deux ?

* * *

 **RESSERRANT** son manteau autour d'elle, Sakura avançait courageusement dans la tempête de neige qui s'était levée. Le vent était si violent qu'elle n'entendait que lui dans ses oreilles et ne sentait que lui sur sa peau malgré ses quelques couches de vêtements.

Son idée de rejoindre Sasuke n'était peut-être pas si bonne que ça. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû attendre à l'accueil de l'hôpital comme il lui avait demandé mais elle n'en pouvait plus t'attendre.

A cause du temps, Shizune lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer plus tôt chez elle. Contente, elle s'était hâtée pour se préparer et après avoir quitté la salle de pause du personnel, elle s'était installée sur les chaises d'attente, feuilletant un magazine de voitures de course. Mais s'ennuyant à mourir, elle avait décidé de faire une surprise à Sasuke en le rejoignant jusqu'à son immeuble. Sachant qu'il était remplit de vampires, elle s'était dit qu'elle attendrait dans un coin assez éloigné pour ne pas être sentie tout en observant l'entrée afin de voir celui qu'elle aimait sortir. Puis, dès qu'ils seraient face à face, elle lui avouerait tout en une seule fois. Elle s'était même laissée imaginer qu'il la prendrait dans ses bras, la faisant voler avant de l'embrasser et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi.

Juste penser à ses mots prononcés par sa voix grave fit partir son coeur au grand galop contre ses cotes. Elle réprima un petit cri d'excitation et cacha son nez froid dans son écharpe.

Plus rapidement que prévu, elle arriva à l'adresse de résidence de Sasuke. Pas mal de jours étaient passés depuis la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. De plus, elle avait fait le chemin inverse lorsque Naruto l'avait raccompagné chez elle malgré ça, sans GPS à cause du froid, elle avait réussi à ne pas se perdre.

Elle était encore en train de se féliciter quand la porte du rez-de-chaussé s'ouvrir sur la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir en ce moment. Sortant de sa cachette, Sakura expira puis inspira pour se donner du courage avant de courir vers lui.

-Sasuke !

Il se tourna vers elle et s'arrêta au milieu de la route gelée pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre. Elle faillit glisser mais réussit à retrouver l'équilibre sans son aide. Enfin droite devant lui, elle fit tomber sa capuche et baissa son écharpe pour lui dévoiler un sourire éclatant. Malgré ça, il ne perdit pas son visage neutre et son regard fermé.

Face à sa froideur, elle regarda autour d'eux et ne vit personne, lui confirmant qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Alors pourquoi était-il crispé ainsi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sakura ?

Il était juste inquiet pour elle. Soulagée, Sakura serra ses mains entre elles.

-Je sais que tu as dit que l'on devait se voir à l'hôpital mais j'ai fini plus tôt alors je me suis dit que je pourrais te faire une surprise en venant te chercher ! Ça te dit de marcher un peu ?

Même si elle ne remettait pas en doute sa décision, elle sentait ses membres trembler d'inquiétude alors, peut-être que bouger pendant qu'elle lui parlait allait l'aider à se calmer et à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait pour ne pas lui raconter n'importe quoi.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, avoua-t-il.

Le souffle court, Sakura ramena son regard sur lui mais son stresse augmenta un peu plus quand elle vit ses yeux sans vie. Finalement, peut-être que venir ici était une mauvaise idée. L'avait-elle mit en colère ? Après tout, elle ne savait pas comment appeler leur relation mais ce qu'elle venait de faire était peut-être trop officiel.

Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour essayer de calmer l'angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

-Écoutes Sakura...

Sasuke soupira et pendant cette courte seconde, elle vit la faible flamme dans ses yeux vaciller. Sans savoir les événements qui s'étaient passés entre ce matin et maintenant, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme si il cherchait à repousser celui qu'il était quand il était avec elle. Comme si il cherchait à redevenir le vampire froid et sans attache du début.

Alors, pour raviver le feu, Sakura souffla.

-Je t'aime.

Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait respirer, une rafale de vent souleva des flocons tout autour d'eux. Malgré les joues rouges de vulnérabilité, elle ne lâcha pas ses yeux vairons du regard, voulant voir l'humanité qui les habitaient ce matin revenir.

-Tu m'aimes ? répéta-t-il sans plus d'émotions.

Avec elle ne savait quelle force, elle secoua la tête. Ce fût alors à ce moment là que ses yeux s'illuminèrent et qu'il sourit. Soudain soulagée, l'air pénétra à nouveau dans ses poumons et Sakura se permit de prendre ses mains nues entre ses gants quand un rire glacial la figea sur place.

-Non mais tu entends ce que tu dis ? s'exclama-t-il.

Devant une Sakura perdue, il se plia en deux, les mains sur le ventre pendant que son rire continuait de refroidir son coeur battant. Lorsqu'il se releva, son regard était éteint et presque sadique.

-Vous les humains vous êtres vraiment adorables. Dès qu'on vous accorde ne serait-ce qu'une minute d'attention vous pensez devenir la chose la plus importante alors que c'est faux depuis le début.

-Q... Quoi ? croassa-t-elle.

-En plus vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre quand on vous le dit. Je me suis servit de toi Sakura.

Si son rire de tout à l'heure avait gelé son coeur, ses mots venaient de l'exploser en des millions de petites pièces qui résonnaient dès qu'elles touchaient le fond de son âme. La gorge serrée, Sakura essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle ourit la bouche.

-Tu étais l'appât pour attirer les vampires rebelles qui travaillent avec les sorciers mais maintenant que nous avons capturé l'un des leurs qui nous conduira jusqu'aux autres, je peux maintenant arrêté de jouer mon rôle de gentil petit vampire.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Sakura ne pouvait rater aucune des sombres expressions qui passaient sur son visage. Pour la première fois, elle était terrifiée à la vision de mort qui dansait dans ses yeux vairons.

-Je... Je ne comprends pas... Tu m'as remercié,... tu m'as protégé...

-Tout cela faisait partit de mon plan. Je me suis intéressé à toi seulement parce que tu m'as résisté le soir où l'on s'est revu. Vu que je ne pouvais pas contrôler ton esprit, il fallait que je te fasse plier d'une autre façon et sans que je n'ai rien eu à faire, tu m'as offert ton cou, ton sang. Je suis devenu plus fort, plus rapide et toi, tu te soumettais à moi, devenant mon garde manger personnel.

Faisant un pas en arrière, Sakura posa une main sur sa bouche comme si elle était sur le point de rendre tout ce qu'elle avait mangé. Sa respiration saccadée se fit plus forte alors que Sasuke lui offrit un sourire narquois.

-Tu as toujours tout fait pour devenir forte, mais tes soi-disant sentiments que tu as pour moi t'ont rendus encore plus faible que tu l'étais avant car grâce à eux, j'ai pu te manipuler à ma guise, Sakura.

Ne pouvait plus supporter ses mots venimeux et le poids de son regard sur elle, Sakura tourna les talons et couru le plus possible de Sasuke, laissant son coeur en miette sur place.

Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, elle tomba plusieurs fois dans la neige, l'air froid coupait ses poumons mais elle s'en fichait. Elle courait encore et encore, cherchant à s'échapper de cette réalité destructrice. Elle hurla, voulant libérer son ventre de ce noeud de douleur mais rien à faire, elle sentait encore les mains de Sasuke sur elle.

Ses genoux percutèrent le sol une énième fois mais au lieu de se relever, elle laissa ses mains tomber sur la glace. Toute volonté quitta son corps qui souffrait. Posant le front au sol, elle essaya de calmer la brûlure qui prenait source sur son symbole mais encore une fois rien ne fonctionna. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté sa mère ? Pourquoi avait-elle été si aveugle ? Pourquoi ?

Soudain, la neige craqua derrière elle et, pensant que c'était Sasuke qui l'avait retrouvé pour la tuer, elle se retourna, les yeux emplis de désespoir.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne devant elle à présent mais bien un groupe entier d'hommes avec des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et des yeux rouges qui brillaient dans la nuit.

-Hé bien, hé bien, regardez qui vient de s'égarer.

* * *

 **Vous avez des théories ?**


	26. Chapitre 26 : La disparue

**AU** milieu de cette tempête, quelques oiseaux courageux se hâtaient pour retourner à leur nid afin de nourrir et protéger leurs petits. Certains y arrivaient facilement alors que d'autres devaient faire plusieurs poses dont un petit corbeau plus faible que les autres qui se posa sur le toit d'un bâtiment abandonné. Il pensa pouvoir reprendre ses force mais un plus gros et majestueux oiseau le chassa de son lieu d'observation.

Une fois débarrassé de cet intrus, l'aigle reporta son regard persan sur la scène qui se déroulait en bas, espérant que plus rien ne vienne le déranger.

Les yeux emplis de désespoir, Sakura tremblait. Malheureusement, en ces circonstances, ce n'était pas des tremblements de froid mais bien de peur. Elle était littéralement terrifiée et cela ne le lui était jamais arrivé. Clouée au sol, elle était complètement impuissante face à la horde de vampires qui l'entourait.

Maintenant affolée, elle voyait chaque sourire dévoiler des dents pointues alors que leurs regards vides traduisaient leur absence d'âme. Les traits bestiaux de leurs visages leurs donnaient une apparence de fou-furieux et leurs frémissements représentaient leur excitation qui continuait d'augmenter après chaque mot que leur chef prononçait.

-Camarades. Il semblerait que le plan est fonctionné. Zetsu a fait du bon travail et Inabi ne sera pas mort en vain.

Des ricanements de hyènes lui répondirent et glacèrent le sang de la pauvre jeune fille qui, toujours à genoux au milieu de la neige, combattait les pulsions douloureuses de son crâne et de son coeur.

-L'oiseau est enfin tombé de son nid protecteur.

La position de ce grand et large vampire aux longs cheveux noirs fit tout de suite comprendre à Sakura que c'était lui qui dirigeait. Il était d'ailleurs le seul au centre du cercle et semblait posséder encore un peu d'humanité, comme si la folie qui touchait les autres ne s'étendait pas à lui.

Son premier pas vers elle la fit sursauter et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées alors qu'elle reculait. Comment son corps arrivait encore à fonctionner malgré la terreur qui la paralysait ? Elle ne le savait pas et peut-être qu'elle aurait dû en profiter pour s'enfuir mais ce que le vampire venait de dire avait piqué sa curiosité.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?!

Par miracle, sa voix ne l'avait pas trahi et résonna assez fort pour empêcher le vent d'emporter ses paroles. Mais, dès que ses mots eurent quittés ses lèvres, les créatures rigolèrent. Elle aussi les trouvait stupides. Elle savait exactement qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils voulaient.

Les vampires rebelles, à la botte des sorciers, venaient récupérer ce qui leur revenait de droit suite au pacte passé entre _Byakugan_ et les Haruno.

La situation était similaire à celle de l'autre jour. Ce jour où Shisui et deux autres vampires avaient essayé de la capturer. Ce jour où Sasuke l'avait secouru. Depuis cet instant, tout avait changer entre eux. Cette pensée lui brisa à nouveau le coeur. Cette fois-ci, personne n'allait venir l'aider.

Soudain, sans prévenir, le porte-parole se retrouva accroupit devant elle, les canines à tout juste quelques centimètres de son poignet qu'il avait prit entre ses doigts. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la respiration de Sakura se bloqua dans sa gorge mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux, préférant croiser le fer avec le regard rouge et meurtrier de son adversaire.

Face à la détermination de la jeune femme, un sourire taquin étira les lèvres du monstre qui renforça la pression de sa poigne sur sa peau découverte entre son gant et ses vêtements. Même si il admirait son cran, il devait et savait comment la briser pour pouvoir la capturer sans dégâts et respecter les ordres de ses supérieurs.

-Si je peux me permettre, tu sens bien bon maintenant que tu es éloignée de ce mâle à l'odeur de sang humain.

Comprenant qu'il parlait de Sasuke, Sakura se raidit. La gorge nouée, elle lutta contre les larmes de peur et d'incompréhension.

-A cause de lui, il était impossible de te traquer depuis la mort de Shisui. Son odeur sur toi criait qu'il allait te protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Que c'est romantique !

Accompagnés des autres vampires, il rigola. Son rire était si pointu qu'il transperça le coeur de Sakura qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'écouter parler.

-Bref, notre plan était assez simple. Il fallait vous séparer. Nous avons donc capturé la seule personne qui est capable d'influencer le jeune Sasuke sans qu'il ne dise jamais rien pour la contredire : Mikoto, sa chère et tendre mère. En plus, sur une note plus personnelle, cette garce devait payer ce qu'elle et son salop de mari m'ont fait subir pendant des centaines d'années.

Les spectateurs grognèrent alors que les larmes de Sakura coulaient de plus en plus, accentuant le rouge de ses yeux et de son nez.

-Oh, pas la peine de pleurer, la reine des vampires est encore bien vivante. Mal en point, mais vivante puisque notre Zetsu avait besoin d'elle en vie pour prendre son apparence et ainsi convaincre le jeune Sasuke de t'abandonner.

Alors qu'elle pensait que plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner, le visage de Sakura se décomposa. Il existait une créature capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui ? Impossible ! Et pourtant, il lui semblait bien avoir entendu les Kages parler de ça. Aucun des cinq sens pouvaient dissocier la vraie personne de sa copie.

-En plus de ça, un des notre, Inabi, s'est laissé capturer pour donner de fausses informations à cet imbécile d'Itachi qui conduira le reste de son clan minable à sa perte.

Une nouvelle vague de rire s'éleva et certains vampires se tapèrent dans le dos comme pour se féliciter de leur travail.

-Nous avons en effet fait un bon travail puisqu'au lieu de ramener le numéro 230300 sans son pouvoir de géant activé, elle a réussit à le réveiller avant notre arrivée ! s'exclama le vampire.

Cela provoque des cris de joie et d'impatience parmi le groupe. Toujours avec son sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il se tourna vers la jeune fille complètement accablée.

-V... Vous mentez...

-Oh, numéro 230300. Tu sais que je te dis la vérité puisque ton esprit ne peut pas être contrôlé et, que malgré ton touché, je ne me suis pas changé en pierre.

Elle voulut lui dire qu'il faisait fausse route, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir mais, d'un geste violent, il fit tomber son gant au sol. Il arracha les manches de son manteau et pull afin de mettre à nu son avant-bras pour que le vent puisse marqué sa peau. Sakura crut que son premier reflex fut d'essayer de se dégager pour ne pas qu'il puisse planter ses dents dans sa chaire mais une ligne verte attira son attention.

C'était ses lignes émotionnelles et maintenant qu'elle en avait conscience, elle pouvait les sentir qui partaient de son front pour recourir chaque membre de son corps. C'était donc ça qui lui causait ce mal de tête si différent de d'habitude ?

Mais la question la plus importante était comment avait-elle bien pu l'activé alors qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi avant.

-Ton arrivée auprès des sorciers signera la fin de tous nos engagements envers eux et la fin du règne de Fugaku et de ses héritiers nous rendra libre de tout mouvements ! Bientôt, moi, Madara Uchiha, je régnerai sur le monde des humains et sur celui des créatures de la nuit !

Des exclamations de joie et d'excitation s'élevèrent parmi les autres vampires qui semblaient plus que prêt à faire régner la terreur sur Konoha. Sakura devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait prévenir Naruto, les Kage, Itachi, les vampires... Sasuke...

Tirant son bras, elle chercha à s'échapper de cette emprise inconfortable mais Madara ne se laissa pas faire. Son sourire se transforma alors en une grimace, sachant qu'elle pouvait très bien se libérer à tout moment. Il ne devait pas sous-estimer sa force surtout dans l'état actuel dans lequel elle se trouvait.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! s'exclama-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

Mais ces paroles ne firent que renforcer les rires de Madara et des autres.

-Nous t'emmenons avec nous que ça te plaise ou non. Cela fait depuis bien longtemps que tu aurais dû être en notre possession mais après les entourloupes de Mekubi, tu t'es retrouvée sous la protection d'une créature très puissante et on a dû prendre notre mal en patience et maintenant, tu es seule avec un pouvoir que tu n'arrives même pas à contrôler. Tu es aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé.

-Si vous m'enlevez, il vous retrouvera ! continua-t-elle en se débattant. Naruto est mon ami et il ne vous laissera pas me blesser !

-Je ne parlais pas du démon mais de Sasuke Uchiha, le seul vampire qui ait vaincu le soleil. Il sera surement le premier que je tuerai de mes propres mains. Il est devenu bien trop dangereux.

 _"Pendant tout ce temps, il me protégeait alors qu'à cause de moi, sa mère a été capturée, torturée et utilisée pour tromper ses fils et les pousser à aider les vampires rebelles et maintenant, il veut... tuer... Sasuke... ?"_

A ce moment, le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour. Elle eut comme l'impression de tomber dans le vide et en même temps de flotter alors que le reste des paroles du vampire lui paru soudain comme un bruit de fond. Ses lignes émotionnelles s'étendirent sur le reste de sa peau et la taille de son poignet qui avait largement doublé rendit la prise de Madara moins ferme.

Surpris par la croissance soudaine de la jeune femme, le vampire ne put se protéger du coup de pied qu'elle lui envoya dans le ventre avant de se lever en un réflexe rapide et précis et de courir dans une ruelle sombre.

-Attrapez-la sans la blesser !

Malheureusement, elle avait beau courir, les vampires finissaient toujours pas la rattraper. Mais à l'étonnement général, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à l'arrêter. Plongée dans une grande colère et aveuglée par l'envie d'avertir quelqu'un du plan des rebelles, Sakura frappait ses adversaires avec une force hors du commun qu'elle avait acquis grâce à sa grande taille. A travers le labyrinthe des rues, ces poursuivants tombaient les uns après les autres et malgré le sang sur ses doigts, elle continuait de frapper.

Toutefois le nombre était leur force et Sakura eut presque peur de ne jamais réussir à se débarrasser d'eux. Quelques uns eurent la bonne idée de l'attaquer à plusieurs ce qui la ralentissait mais grâce à ses prises de défenses qu'elle avait appris petite, elle réussit à rester debout. A chaque coup rendu aux vampires, elle remerciait l'entraînement qu'elle avait suivi auprès des Kages.

Hélas, elle trouvait son corps de plus en plus lourd et difficile à bouger. En plus des quelques morsures qui la faisaient saigner, la couleur verte de ses lignes émotionnelles devenait de moins en moins visible dans le noir, signe qu'elle atteignait ses limites. Entourée de vapeur qui s'échappait de ses pores, elle se sentait déjà reprendre sa taille normale. _"Accroches-toi !"_

 _"Ne lâches rien !"_ Heureusement, elle finit par voir la grande avenue du centre-ville et elle se crut sauvée jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se place devant elle. Prête à frapper à nouveau, Sakura prit son élan mais quand elle se rendit compte de qui se tenait devant elle, toutes ses émotions disparurent pour être remplacée par le choc.

-L... Lee ?

-Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont déjà Sakura, lui dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Je...

Malgré le contre coup de sa croissance, elle resta éveillée pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là mais un énorme coup sur la tête la fit tomber au sol et avant de sombrer dans les vapes, elle vit le sourire de Madara aux côtés de son ami.

* * *

 _ **-TU**_ _devrais aller voir Sakura pour lui dire que tu n'auras plus à t'occuper d'elle._

 _Les yeux de Sasuke se mirent alors à briller de bonheur. Si Sakura n'était plus sous sa protection, il pourra alors la courtiser, l'aimer et peut-être même qu'elle pourra, un jour, partager ses sentiments amoureux. Etait-ce le début d'un futur possible à deux ?_

 _-Je vous accompagne d'abord combattre les vampires et une fois cette histoire terminée, j'irai lui avouer mon amour, décida-t-il._

 _Il leva les yeux vers sa mère pour voir comme elle réagissait à cela et contre toute t'attente, elle lui offrait un sourire._

 _-Je ne crois pas que tu ai compris ce que je voulais que tu fasses, chéri._

 _Surpris qu'elle ne relève pas son aveu, il fronça les sourcils._

 _-C... Comment ça ?_

 _-Tu ne peux plus voir Sakura. Tu dois mettre fin à la relation que tu entretiens avec elle..._

 _-Mais non !_

 _-Sasuke !_

 _Il se tut devant les yeux rouges de Mikoto. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était très sérieuse, il sentit ses jambes trembler._ "Ne plus voir Sakura ? Je ne pourrais jamais m'y résoudre."

 _-Le clan a besoin de toi. Hinata a besoin de toi. Tu le sais ça. Où est passé le garçon qui voulait racheter ses fautes ? Itachi t'a confié la mission de surveiller cette humaine mais ce n'était que temporaire. Maintenant, tu dois retourner à ton poste auprès d'Hinata. En plus d'être importante pour Naruto, elle est la clé. N'oublie pas que tu as promis de l'aider. Et comme peux-tu me dire que tu aime cette fille ? Te rends-tu compte que c'est elle qui t'éloigne de nous ? As-tu pensé à Naori ? As-tu pensé à ce que ton père pourrait en penser ? Son dernier voeu c'était que ce soit toi qui mette fin à la guerre. Es-tu prêt à tout transgresser pour Sakura ?_

 _Au fur et à mesure que ça mère citait ses responsabilités, les épaules de Sasuke s'affaissaient sous le poids de plus en plus lourd de la réalité. Comme toujours sa mère avait raison. Il devait d'abord penser à se faire pardonner toutes ses erreurs passées. Celles qui avaient coûté la vie de son père, celles qui allaient peut-être coûté la vie d'Hinata, celles qui avaient blessé Naruto, celles qui lui avaient coûté un oeil et qui l'empêchaient d'être un vampire entouré de sa famille. Celles qui l'avaient condamné à vivre seul._

 _Il ne pouvait pas faire l'erreur qui lui coûterait Sakura. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre._

 _-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? se tourna-t-il vers sa mère._

 _Avec un sourire triste, elle le prit dans ses bras._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke. J'ai pensé à tout._

Les lèvres serrées, il se mit sur le dos puis tira le drap par-dessus sa tête.

 _-Je dois te dire quelque chose._

Finalement, il repoussa le drap et roula sur le côté.

 _-Je t'aime._

Il ouvrit les yeux. Dès qu'il les avait fermé, il revoyait son sourire rayonnant, ses joues légèrement roses et ses yeux si vivants. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles mais il pouvait encore entendre le battement de son coeur qui rendaient sa déclaration bien plus pure. Il avait beau respirer l'odeur de la lessive, il sentait toujours son parfum de fraises sauvage.

 _-... Je me suis servit de toi Sakura._

Une boule se créa dans sa gorge alors que son ventre se noua.

 _-... j'ai pu te manipuler à ma guise, Sakura._

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il avait mal à un point inimaginable alors qu'il la voyait encore et encore tourner les talons pour courir loin de lui et disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

 _-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Sasuke._ lui avait dit sa mère.

 _"Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression de mourir ?"_ Comment pouvait-il ressentir toute cette peine alors qu'il n'avait pas de coeur ? Où était passé le Sasuke qui suivait toujours les règles ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ainsi ? Cela lui aurait évité de souffrir le martyr. Cela lui aurait peut-être évité de faire souffrir Sakura.

Savoir qu'il lui avait fait peur, qu'il lui avait brisé le coeur accentua encore plus la sensation de brûlure qu'il avait dans la poitrine. Il serra les poings, ferma les yeux pour arrêter ses larmes et se roula en boule pour calmer la douleur. Mais rien a faire, rien ne passait.

Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, il se leva et prit sa veste. Sans avertir personne, il quitta sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la rue au pied de son immeuble. Aucun vampire n'allait remarquer son absence puisqu'ils étaient tous concentrés sur les préparatifs de l'opération à venir.

Sasuke avait été fortement encouragé à participer à l'assaut par sa mère et pour lui faire plaisir il avait accepté mais il espérait vraiment pouvoir soulager sa douleur lors du prochain combat qui allait opposer les derniers vampires aux rebelles. Sauf que l'attente le tuait à petit feu. Il avait voulu se reposer pour ne voir personne mais il se rendit compte que ce qu'il voulait c'était voir son ami de toujours.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant le manoir des Kage. A sa grande surprise, il vit à travers les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussé que les lampes étaient encore allumées. Peut-êtes qu'il aurait dû appeler avant de passer. Peut-être qu'ils étaient en pleine réunion de départ et qu'il allait les retarder dans leur programme.

Malgré ça, il grimpa les escaliers. Il devait voir Naruto sinon, il risquait de faire une bêtise. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était insensible aux rayons du soleil qu'il n'avait plus d'option pour mettre fin à ses jours. Il était sûr que Kiba serait ravit de lui offrir du venin de loup-garou.

Alors que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus noires et dépressives, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui sans qu'il n'eût à s'annoncer. Naruto avait dû sentir qu'il était là.

Avec son masque d'indifférence en place, Sasuke leva un regard neutre sur Saï pieds nus et en pyjama. A voir sa coupe de cheveux, le chasseur semblait être tombé du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

Malgré l'étroite relation que Saï entretenait avec Naruto, Sasuke n'avait jamais réussi à bien s'entendre avec lui. Le chasseur était bien trop taquin et se moquer du vampire était une de ses activités préférés.

Cependant, son ton n'était pas à la rigolade. Au contraire. Sasuke entendit même des pleures venant du salon. Etait-ce Sakura ? Non, son parfum était légèrement différent. Sans attendre que l'humain l'invite à entrer, le vampire laissa ses chaussures à l'entrée et pénétra le manoir.

Au plus il se rapprochait, au plus il sentit que tout le monde était debout. Il en eut la confirmation quand il arriva dans la pièce. Devant lui, sur le tableau inhabituel que présentait le groupe les Kage en pyjama, il vit le regard triste de Mekubi et Kizashi Haruno.

Avant même que la surprise de sa présence fut passé, la mère de Sakura s'était déjà levée vers le visiteur pour lui coller un claque monumentale qui brisa le silence.

-Mebuki ! s'affola son mari.

Se laissant faire, Sasuke garda les yeux sols, impuissant.

-Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi si Sakura est perdue ! Je ne voulais pas croire ce que Shisui m'avait dit mais quand je vous ai vu dans ma chambre d'hôpital, j'ai su ! s'écriait-elle en frappant son torse des poings. C'est toi qui tournais autour de ma fille ! Tu te servais de mon bébé ! La chair de mon sang ! La prunelle de mes yeux !

 _"Sakura a disparu ? Comment est-ce... Oh non !"_ Toujours figé sur place, Sasuke redouta le pire.

-C'est à cause de toi si elle s'est mise en tête de se débrouiller seule ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû te rencontrer ! Tout est de ta faute !

Recommençant à pleurer, Mekubi se laisse tomber par terre mais Kiba et Shino étaient déjà près d'elle pour l'aider à se rasseoir. Une nouvelle boites de mouchoirs fut tendue vers elle et armée de plusieurs papiers, elle se moucha encore une fois alors que des larmes silencieuses mouillaient les joues de Kizashi.

Osant jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui, Sasuke remarqua Ino assise dans un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide. Temari lui frottait gentiment le dos tout en fusillant le vampire des yeux. Malgré ça, il ne dit rien, ne niant pas tout ce dont il venait d'être accusé puisque tout était vrai.

-J'aimerai comprendre ce que tu es venu faire ici Sasuke, s'éleva enfin la voix du maître des lieux.

Vairons rencontrèrent les yeux noirs de Shikamaru qui affichait un air sévère. Bien sur qu'il n'était pas content et il n'était pas le seul ainsi. Les autres hommes présents dévisageaient le vampire avec mépris. La relation de Sasuke et de Sakura les mettaient dans l'embarras puisqu'ils avaient promis à la mère de cette dernière que rien de grave ne lui arriverait à présent qu'elle était retournée à sa vie d'humaine.

Hors, les parents Haruno avaient débarqué en plein milieu de la nuit, paniqués et en pleures, pour annoncer que leur fille n'était toujours pas revenue de sa journée à l'hôpital. Après un coup de téléphone, Shizune leur avait confirmé que la jeune stagiaire avait bien quitté l'établissement. Ils avaient alors essayé de réfléchir calment à où et avec qui elle pouvait être mais jamais, il n'aurait cru que la réponse serait venue de Sasuke.

-Shikamaru... ! commença son éternel ami.

-Pas maintenant Naruto.

-Sasuke n'a rien avoir avec tout ça, j'en suis sûr... !

-J'ai dit pas maintenant !

-Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Sakura. Il a toujours tout fait pour la protéger... !

-Naruto.

La voix de Sasuke était brisée, chargée de sanglots. Cela faisait une éternité que le blond ne l'avait plus vu ainsi.

-Je suis le seul et l'unique responsable de cette situation. J'ai menti, j'ai trahi, j'ai désobéi et ça depuis le début mais je ne regrets rien de ce que j'ai fait et..., continua-t-il en soutenant le regard noir de Mebuki. Sachez que si je devais le refaire, je ne changerai rien.

-Espèce de petit...

-J'aime votre fille, l'arrêta-t-il. Elle est peut-être la prunelle de vos yeux mais elle est l'essence de mon âme perdue, celle qui me fait vivre. Malheureusement, ce soir je l'ai blessé...

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le regard surpris puis déçu de Naruto qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Encore et toujours les même erreurs.

-... Je pense savoir où elle est et si j'ai raison, alors, elle est en danger.

De nouveaux sanglots de la part de ses parents et d'Ino s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Des coups d'oeil furent échangés et Sasuke fut invité à continuer.

-En début de soirée, nous avons arrêté un vampire qui rodait autour de chez vous, monsieur et madame Haruno. Il se peut que les rebelles aient réussi à mettre la main sur Sakura qui était seule dans les rues. Si c'est le cas, mon frère me le dira puisqu'il a prévu d'attaquer leur repère.

-Sans l'accord des autres chefs de clan ? remarqua Shikamaru.

-Ma mère nous a conseillé de ne pas attendre la nuit, expliqua Sasuke.

-Je m'en fou de l'accord de je ne sais pas qui, claqua Mekubi. Je veux vois Sakura ce soir ! Il est hors de question que les sorciers l'utilisent pour leurs expériences tordues !

-On va faire notre possible madame Haruno, rassura Temari.

-Ce n'est pas assez ! Je viens avec vous !

C'est comme ça que le débat fut lancé. Tout le monde essayait de dissuader Mekubi pendant que cette dernière refusait de rester ici alors que Sakura avait besoin d'elle. Après plusieurs minutes de cris, de pleures et de calme, Shino fut désigné pour rester au manoir afin d'assurer la communication entre les Kages et les parents de la jeune disparue. Avoir un visuel sur la situation calma la mère de Sakura qui ne voulait plus lâcher la tablette reliée aux caméras des mains.

Malgré la haine qu'il pouvait sentir dans la pièce, Sasuke ne put rester à l'écart. La peur qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose de grave à Sakura le rendait anxieux. Quelque chose ne semblait pas coller à la situation. Pourquoi Inabi et les vampires auraient si facilement donné leur localisation alors que l'objet convoité par les sorciers si trouvait ?

Alors que le groupe de créatures de préparait à rejoindre l'assaut des vampires, le jeune Uchiha attrapa son ami par le bras.

-Viens avec moi.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Fais-moi confiance Naruto.

-Vraiment ? Après ce que tu viens d'avouer, tu veux que je te suivre sans rien demander ?

Conscient qu'il avait raison, Sasuke pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer.

-Écoutes, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

-Toi aussi ?

Il hocha la tête avant de regarder autour d'eux. Une fois sur que personne faisait attention à eux, il croisa les yeux bleus de Naruto.

-Je vais te montrer un truc mais tu dois me promettre de le raconter à personne, ok ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son oeil gauche.

L'hésitation de son ami ne le blessa pas. La méfiance de tout le monde était maintenant bien justifiée. Il attendit alors qu'il se décide mais comme d'habitude, Naruto restait fidèle à lui-même.

-Je te suis.

* * *

 **Et bien qui s'attendait à ça ? Madara ? Sakura ? Lee ?! Mikoto ? Sasuke ? Mekubi ?! Naruto ? Il se passe presque trop de chose dans ce chapitre haha. J'espère avoir réussi à vous surprendre ^^**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Le repère

**ENCORE** et toujours cette douleur sur-aiguë qui l'accompagnait lorsqu'elle se réveillait sauf que cette fois, elle partait de derrière son crâne. Tout en y passant la main, Sakura papillota des paupières.

Le sol était froid sous ses fesses, tout était sombre autour d'elle mais elle comprit qu'elle saignait car ses doigts étaient tous collant et, ce qui l'inquiéta le plus fût qu'elle était pas seule. Plusieurs respirations résonnaient dans la pièce. Une bien trop régulière pour être naturelle et l'autre bien plus faible.

-Qui est là ? déglutit-elle difficilement.

Encore une question débile mais elle avait trop mal au corps et aux mains pour réfléchir à autre chose. Un mouvement et un bruit de chaînes à sa droite attira son attention. Là dans la pénombre, deux yeux rouges sang la regardait. Paniquée, Sakura retint sa respiration et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos percuta le mur.

-N'ai pas peur. Je te veux aucun mal, murmura une voix féminine. Tu es Sakura, n'est-ce pas ? Pardon. Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke.

-C... Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

-Tu as son odeur. Cette chaleur si contrôlée, c'est la sienne, aucun doute la dessus. Mais...

Un immense soupir de sa part l'arrêta mais la jeune fille avait déjà compris ce qu'elle voulait lui demander.

-Il va bien... Enfin depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu...

-Quelle soulagement... J'ai cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose puisque Madara t'a récupéré... alors que Sasuke devait te protéger quoi qu'il arrive...

Sa voix et son souffle était de plus en plus faible. Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait semblait lui demander un effort surhumain mais ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer à Sakura flottait encore dans la pièce.

-Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre, souleva-t-elle.

-Je suis ici depuis bien longtemps, Sakura... Les vampires ont dû me remplacer auprès de mes fils... Il doit avoir une taupe dans les rangs de mon clan... qui se fait passer pour moi...

Malgré son envie d'en savoir plus, la jeune stagiaire lui demanda de garder ses forces. Il était impossible pour elles de se rejoindre puisqu'elles étaient chacune à l'extrémité de la salle sinon, Sakura lui aurait déjà proposé de son sang pour pouvoir s'échapper d'ici.

Perdue dans le temps, elles restèrent bien longtemps silencieuses avec seulement leurs trois respirations qui retentissaient dans la cellule. _"Trois ?"_ Mais avant même que Sakura puisse élucider ce mystère, des rires gras et des pas lourds s'arrêtèrent devant la porte qui s'ouvrit. Suite à ça, la lumière repoussa l'ombre qui permit aux captifs de voir qui approchaient. Un premier garde s'écarta du chemin pour laisser passer Madara, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il pointa Mikoto du doigt qui fût récupérée et presque traînée par deux autres vampires.

-Doucement ! s'écria Sakura lorsque la mère lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

-Je vois que le numéro 230300 à récupérer ses forces mais ton tour vient après ne t'inquiète pas. Tout cela ne te concerne pas tant que les sorciers ne sont pas encore arrivés. En attendant, tu devrais blaguer un moment avec ton ami humain, ricana Madara.

Suivant son regard vers la gauche, Sakura découvrit avec horreur Lee, mains et pieds liés, assit sur une chaise en fer. Tête baissée, son regard d'habitude si plein de vie était vague alors que d'énormes poches sous ses yeux mangeaient la moitié de son visage d'ordinaire si rieur. Torse-nu malgré la froideur de la pièce, sa peau était recouverte de son cou à ses bras de bandages qui commençaient à rougir à cause de ses nouveaux saignements. Il semblait à la limite entre la vie et la mort.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !?

Le rire des autres vampires reprit alors que leur chef souriait.

-Il nous fallait quelqu'un pour nous amener jusqu'à toi. Quelqu'un qui te connaissait bien, même très bien. Vu qu'il est sous genjustu, quelques uns de mes hommes de mains ont dû s'amuser tout en sirotant son sang. Rien de bien méchant.

Sakura se leva, prête à tout pour leur rendre en double la douleur de Lee mais les chaînes à ses poignets la retinrent. Le regard noir de colère, elle ne lâcha pas les vampires des yeux alors qu'ils fermaient la porte.

-Accroches-toi, Lee. Je vais nous sortir de là. Je te jure que je vais tout faire pour que tu sois en vie à la fin de la nuit.

* * *

 **TOUT** lui avait été clairement expliqué, malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sasuke ne lui avait rien dit, gardant des secrets entre eux. Que ce soit son oeil et son pouvoir, Sakura ou même son infraction au code des créatures de la nuit, Naruto n'en avait vent que maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

C'était cette question-là qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis qu'ils étaient parti du manoir. Il savait que son ami n'était pas quelqu'un de très ouvert et à l'aise avec ses sentiments. Combien de fois l'avait-il mis hors de lui afin de pouvoir avoir une conversation franche avec lui ? Dans ce cas, peut-être que c'était de sa faute si Sasuke en était arrivé là. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui tendre la main. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû partir de Konoha avec les Kage.

-Au moins de gens étaient au courant au mieux c'était, se justifia le vampire tout en courant.

-C'est ridicule ! Sasuke, je suis ton ami et...

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Naruto fit de même. Immobiles, yeux bleus et yeux vairons se dévisagèrent au milieu de la forêt, alourdissant encore plus l'agacement qu'il y avait entre les deux amis. Le vent d'hiver soufflait entre le feuillage des arbres mais aucun d'eux ne frissonna. L'un avait toujours le sang qui bouillonnait alors que l'autre était redevenu imperturbable seulement d'apparence : tout son être lui hurlait de se dépêcher, de retrouver Sakura.

La situation était compliquée. Il priait pour qu'elle soit bien présente dans le repère des vampires. Il espérait que son mauvais pressentiment - et celui de Naruto - soit faux et que les Kage les rappellent rapidement pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient bien trouvé Sakura et qu'ils avaient aidé Itachi et les autres à se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de tous ces rebelles. Mais d'un autre coté, il savait que ses anciens confrères n'étaient pas bêtes.

En plus de tout ça, son ami avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher avec cette histoire de secrets tant que Sasuke ne se serait pas expliqué, comme si ils avaient du temps à perdre.

-Ecoute Naruto. Toute ta vie, malgré qu'elle ait été saccagée par mon père, tu m'as aidé. A moi te de rendre la pareil.

-C'est n'importe quoi !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ils seraient venus après toi. Tu te rends pas compte, si jamais les rebelles découvrent que ma résistance au soleil est dû à cet oeil que j'ai eu grâce à toi, toute l'affaire d'Hinata aurait été en danger. Tu aurais été en danger ! J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste pour la mission ! Maintenant est-ce que l'on peut reparler de ça plus tard, on a plus urgent à faire !

Posant sa main sur son oeil gauche, Sasuke vérifia que l'aigle survolait toujours l'autre partie de la forêt opposée à leur position actuelle à la recherche d'un indice, n'importe quoi, qui les aiderait à comprendre ce qui ne collait pas dans le puzzle de ce soir. Il y avait surement quelque chose qu'ils avaient raté mais quoi ? Il avait cette horrible impression que ce qu'ils cherchaient était sous le nez mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

Tout à coup, une douleur interrompit ses pensées et brisa son lien avec l'animal. Une demi-seconde après, Naruto fut à ses cotés pour le rattraper tout en lui demandant si il allait bien. Décalant sa main, ils virent du sang taché sa paume tremblante.

-C'est ton oeil. Hé, ne t'évanouis pas, dit le blond qui le blêmir. A quand remonte ta dernière ration de sang ?

-Je sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Sasuke...

-Je ne veux plus de son sang... A elle... Je me suis sevré pour un temps...

-Là n'est pas le moment pour utiliser ton pouvoir en étant affamé. Tiens.

-Je ne veux plus boire le sang de ceux que j'aime.

Face au bras que lui tendit son ami, Sasuke le repoussa et s'appuya contre un arbre le temps de reprendre son souffle. Pâle et transpirant, il essuya le sang qui continuait de couler sur sa joue. Finalement, après que la surprise des mots du vampire fut passée, Naruto se mit à réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie.

-Dans ce cas, il faut te ménager sinon tu ne tiendras jamais jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lèv...

-On a pas le temps d'attendre ! coupa-t-il. La forêt est trop grande, je dois faire plus pour aller plus vite. Je vais essayer de contrôler un autre animal.

-Tu es complètement fou. Tu as déjà du mal avec un seul oiseau alors avoir plusieurs animaux en même temps peut te tuer si tu ne fais pas attention.

-Dans ce cas, séparons-nous.

-Et si jamais tu t'évanouis quand je suis pas là ? Non, il vaut mieux que je reste avec toi.

-La vie de Sakura est en jeu Naruto !

Soudain, les arrêtant dans leur nouveau désaccord, une explosion parvient à leurs ouilles sur-développées. Tournant la tête dans la même direction, ils virent de la fumée qui s'échappait de Konoha et une horrible odeur de brûler asphyxia leurs narines.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un incendie ?

-J'en sais rien mais ça peut pas être une coïncidence.

Alors que l'épuisé s'asseyait par terre, Naruto s'éloigna, les doigts sur les tempes, pour contacter Ino et le reste des Kage. Parce qu'ils étaient restés en ville pour retracer l'odeur de Sakura, ils étaient surement au courant de ce qui se passait.

Le laissant en pleine conversation avec l'équipe, Sasuke se concentra à nouveau sur son lien avec l'aigle. L'oiseau était toujours au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé. Sentant que son maître était avec lui, il s'envola en direction d'un lieu bien trop connu pour le vampire qui se laissa guider. Pourquoi aller vers le sanctuaire des Uchiha qui avait explosé ? Il ne restait que des ruines, plus personne n'allait là.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa l'erreur que tout le monde avait fait. Les informations erronées d'Inabi étaient un piège pour les vampires mais la similitude de la situation à celle déjà passée était un indice pour les deux amis restés à l'écart. Sans douter une seconde de ce qu'il devait faire, Sasuke se releva.

-Naruto ! Je sais où est Sakura !

* * *

 **ALORS** que Sakura tirait sur ses chaînes qui l'empêchaient d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle entendit à nouveau un groupe arriver vers eux. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Lee, elle se rassit contre le mur et resta immobile lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Les même vampires que tout à l'heure étaient revenus et ils laissèrent tomber Mikoto par terre. Sa tête percuta le sol, aggravant déjà l'état dans laquelle ils l'avaient mis. Serrant les dents, la prisonnière resta silencieuse pendant qu'ils la rattachèrent.

-Regardez-là cette garce, on ne l'entend plus depuis qu'on a explosé son pauvre petit mari.

Ils éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois devant les larmes de la vampire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? demanda un vers Sakura qui souhaitait les tuer du regard.

-Laisses-là, Kagen.

Mais il s'approcha d'elle pour la narguer un peu plus près. Parce que Sakura savait que les vampires ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'exposer leur supériorité, elle en fit son avantage. Une fois qu'il fut agenouillé devant elle, elle lui envoya un coup de tête qui lui brisa le nez.

-Putain !

Sur les fesses, le vampire jura alors que les autres se tenaient le ventre. Dès qu'ils furent calmés, ils le tirèrent pour qu'il soit hors de porter des mains meurtrières de la jeune femme qui se seraient serrés autour de son cou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on t'avais dit ? ricanèrent les autres.

Les mains sur son nez qui saignait, les vampires le traînèrent hors de la pièce alors qu'il criait toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait. Lorsque le silence revient enfin, Sakura se tourna vers Mikoto pour lui demander comment elle allait.

-Ce n'est rien. Dis-moi plutôt comment va ton front.

-Ce n'est pas mon sang, rassura-t-elle en l'essuyant. Tout comme ce n'est pas à moi ça non plus.

Toute sourire, elle exposa à la vue de la vampire le trousseau de clés qu'elle avait volé à Kagen lorsqu'il se plaignait et que les autres étaient pliés en deux de rire. Sans attendre, elle libéra ses poignets meurtries et se leva. Un dilemme se posa alors à elle : qui allait voir en premier ?

-Occupes-toi de ton ami, j'ai encore quelques forces...

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Dès qu'elle eut libérée la vampire, elle lui tendit son bras. Elle y avait réfléchi pendant un long moment et elle était venue à la conclusion que, même si elle aurait voulu ne rien demander à la mère de Sasuke qui semblait avoir des jours et des jours de torture derrière elle, Sakura avait besoin de son aide pour s'orienter grâce à son odorat et ouille sur-développés dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Surprise par son geste, Mikoto ne bougea pas, résistant à l'appel du sang frais.

-Dépêchez-vous, ils peuvent revenir à tout moment.

-Je... Je ne devrais pas...

-Allez-y. J'ai l'habitude. De plus, je crois que j'ai trouvé comment me soigner juste après pour éviter de perdre trop de sang.

Hésitante, la mère fit tout son possible pour blesser le moins possible la jeune fille qui, comme elle l'avait dit, semblait ne pas être déranger par la morsure. Une fois sûre qu'elle ait repris des force, elles s'occupèrent de Lee. Pendant que Mikoto le libérait, Sakura examina ses plaies infectés qui semblaient vraiment plus grave que prévues.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto pourra le soigner. Veux-tu que je le libère du genjustu ?

-C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, songea-t-elle. Il risque de paniquer et de nous gêner lorsqu'il prendra conscience de son état et de sa douleur.

Elle s'apprêta à le prendre dans ses bras mais elle fût arrêtée par la fine main de la brune posée sur son bras.

-Je me charge de lui. Toi tu dois rester valide pour nous défendre.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, avoua-t-elle soudainement avec une voix tremblante.

-Sakura. Je ne te connais que parce que mes fils m'ont parlé de toi. J'ai vu comment Sasuke était lorsqu'il te mentionnait. Tu dois être vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire pour avoir rempli mon petit dernier de vie alors qu'il était en proie aux remords et aux regrets de ses actions passés.

-Je...

-Je te fais confiance, termina-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

A nouveau pleine d'espoir, Sakura serra les poings et l'aida à mettre Lee sur son dos. Dès qu'elles furent prêtes, elles ouvrirent la porte et après que Mikoto eut vérifié les alentours, elles s'échappèrent de leur cellule. Courant à pas feutrés, les trois prisonniers avançaient lentement mais surement.

S'arrêtant à chaque coin et intersections, Sakura était subjuguée par les lieux. D'épais murs de pierre les entouraient, des bougies derrière des vitres étaient les seules sources de lumières, l'air était froid comme si ils étaient sous terre.

-Ce sont les souterrains de l'ancien sanctuaire des Uchiha, répondit Mikoto à la question de sa sauveuse. Le repère idéal pour eux. Protégés du soleil, ils peuvent facilement agir dans l'ombre puisqu'ils ne sont pas trop loin de Konoha. Attention !

Son bras la tira vers une impasse. Cachées, elles virent Kagen, l'air furieux, passé devant elle. D'un regard, elles comprirent qu'il retournait à la cellule ce qui leur donnait seulement quelques minutes de répit avant que le vampire sonne l'alerte.

-Tu devrais soigner ton bras Sakura, conseilla la mère dans un murmure.

Baissant les yeux sur la plaie, la jeune humaine se concentra pour refermer sa peau en la durcissant grâce à ses lignes émotionnelles. Puis, pressées, elles reprirent leur chemin mais furent vite à nouveau arrêter par un rire sombre.

-Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir sortir d'ici alors que des centaines de vampires peuvent reconnaître l'odeur de leur ennemi juré et d'un mâle possessif.

Jetant un coup d'oeil derrières elles, elles virent Kagen qui avait fait semblant de l'éloigner pour les coincer.

-Franchement, le hasard fait bien les choses. Je vais pouvoir t'annoncer, reine usurpatrice, que ton peuple vient d'exploser suite à une bombe que nous avons envoyé sur la fausse localisation qu'on leur avait donné.

Choquée par son aveu, Sakura se mit à trembler. Où était passé toute sa hargne de tout à l'heure ? Heureusement Mikoto ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-Vous avez donc donné de fausses informations à mes fils ?

-Pas que. Nous avons aussi bien manipulé le pauvre petit Sasuke qui est perdu dès que maman n'est plus prêt de lui. Il a fallu donc être convainquant puisqu'il n'arrêtait de rabâcher la même chose : "Protéger Sakura." dit-il en se tournant vers elle. De toute façon, là où tu vas, tu n'as pas besoin de coeur. C'est même conseillé de vivre un traumatisme avant de rencontrer les sorciers pour ne pas perdre la tête.

Si tout à l'heure elle agissait que par instinct, là, Sakura comprit rapidement ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Ils avaient vraiment poussé Sasuke à lui faire du mal pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Ainsi, ils n'avaient eu qu'à ramasser les morceaux de leur oeuvre. Peut importe si l'homme de sa vie n'avait pas pu dissocier le vrai du faux, sa véritable intention avait été de la protéger coûte que coûte.

Cette réalisation lui donna tout le courage et la détermination dont elle avait besoin pour sortir d'ici vivante et ainsi le retrouver. Retourner auprès de Sasuke pour mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute était sa priorité.

-Je ne te crois pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Sasuke et Itachi sont bien trop intelligents pour se faire tuer sans réagir.

-Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, plaisanta-t-il.

Tout à coup, Mikoto fit tourner Sakura qui en un réflexe presque inattendu en levant le bras afin parer le coup d'un autre vampire qui avait profité de la diversion Kagen pour les attaquer par derrière. Énervée de ne pas être prise au sérieux, la jeune fille riposta en pivotant sur son pied pour envoyer son genou entre ses jambes.

Hurlant de douleur, il baissa sa garde et elle en profita pour l'assommer en un coup de poing. Malheureusement, elle échoua tout en se blessant au passage. Ce n'était pas des humains, mais bien des vampires avec une soif de vengeance élevée. Alors que Mikoto se mit à courir pour lui faire gagner du temps, Sakura activa son pouvoir. Vu le peu d'expérience qu'elle avait, sans lui elle ne réussira à rien.

Parce que Kagen avait eu le temps de prévenir les autres vampires, les jeunes femmes commençaient à plier sous l'afflux de leurs ennemis. Avec le souffle posé et contrôlé, Sakura fit tout son possible pour protéger Mikoto qui portait Lee. Elle enchaînait les prises de défenses et les attaques pour briser quelques nuques sous la force de ses coups. Sa peau maintenant dure comme la pierre était un avantage contre les coups de dents qui cédèrent dès que le contact était fait. Certains étaient poussés dans les escaliers et restaient sonnés un moment avant de revenir à la charge.

Soudain, alors qu'elles avaient bien avancé, une main lui attrapa la cheville pour la faire trébucher. Sakura tomba les mains en avant et se redressa dans la foulé pour se retrouver face à Kagen qui n'attendit pas pour lui sauter dessus. Le laissant la mordre, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et le fit tomber sous son poids.

Un bruit d'os brisés retentit quand le torse du vampire entra en collision avec le sol. A califourchon sur lui, elle serra les cuisses autour de son abdomen pour l'immobilisé. A la limite de sentir ses cotes percer ses poumons, Kagen éclata de rire. D'un signe de main, Sakura demanda à Mikoto de rester derrière elle alors que les vampires les entouraient.

-N'approcher pas ! s'écria-t-elle pour cacher sa voix tremblotante. Ne faites pas un pas de plus sinon je le tue !

Malgré ses précautions, elle était quand même blessée, transpirante, au pied du mur et n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en sortir à part foncer dans le tas avec un otage entre les bras.

-Me garder en otage est une très mauvaise idée. Tout le monde est prêt à se sacrifier pour atteindre notre but collectif ! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir !

Les mains de Sakura se serrèrent autour de son cou. Pensant qu'il l'avait déstabilisée, il rigola bien plus fort avant d'entendre la jeune fille pouffer. Du bout de ses doigts, de la pierre se mit à se former sur la peau du vampire, signe d'un début de transformation en statue.

-Tu mens, dit-t-elle d'une voix sombre. Tu es terrifiée à l'idée de perdre la vie.

Levant son poing fermé, elle s'apprêta à l'abattre sur sa tête pour en finir avec lui mais une main froide et dure attrapa son poignet. Sakura tourna les yeux et se figea lorsqu'elle le vit, lui, la dernière personne à qui elle s'attendait.

-Sasuke.


	28. Chapitre 28 : L'aveu

**IL** était là. Petit à petit, sa présence lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Son envie de protéger qui s'était transformé en désir meurtrier redescendit quand il lui sourit. Elle retrouva son sang-froid et son esprit se calma. Il était là.

-Ça suffit, Sakura. Tu as vraiment assuré.

Son ton était si doux, si apaisant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse parler ainsi à quelqu'un. Encore moins à elle après leur dernier tête à tête. Les images lui revinrent à l'esprit, rendant ses lèvres tremblantes et ses yeux humides.

-Tu... Tu es vraiment là ?

-Peu importe où tu iras, je serai là.

Face à ce regard rempli de doutes, Sasuke la tira avec délicatesse vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Dieux merci elle allait bien, ils étaient arrivés à temps, elle ne le repoussait pas et sa chaleur se rependait à nouveau en lui pour le faire vivre. Ses inquiétudes se calmèrent, ses démons s'éloignèrent, tout allait bien.

-Je... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Je sais et c'était parfait, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Regarde, Lee et ma mère vont bien. Tu vas bien.

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour enfin prendre conscience de la situation. A leur pieds, Inabi était statufié à cause de son mensonge. A leur côté, Mikoto pressait un seringue de sang noir de démon dans le bras de Lee qui avait les yeux fermés, se reposant pour reprendre des forces. Derrière eux, le renard roux qu'était Naruto occupait les vampires pour leur laisser le temps de se retrouver, de décider des choses à faire maintenant.

Les mains ensanglantées et accrochées autour de sa veste, elle leva les yeux vers lui qui l'observait déjà. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tâchés de sang qui venait de sa lèvre et de son arcade. Des bleus commençaient déjà à apparaître sur son beau visage. Des traces de dents parsemaient sa peau qui s'était déjà refermée pour empêcher une hémorragie. Avait-elle réussi ça grâce à ses lignes émotionnelles ? _"Ses lignes émotionnelles ?"_

-Depuis quand tu as ça ? demanda-t-il en caressant ses bras parcourus de lignes vertes.

-Je... Je ne sais pas trop...

-C'est pas grave. Ça peut attendre le moment où on parlera.

-On... On doit parler ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire Sakura mais pour l'instant va rejoindre ma mère et sortez d'ici pendant que...

-Non !

Pris de cours, Sasuke resta sans voix avant de sourire. La revoilà la Sakura qu'il connaissait trop bien : celle qui n'écoutait jamais quand lui demandait de faire quelque chose.

Tout à coup, ses yeux remarquèrent un ennemi qui avait passé Naruto et s'apprêtait à tirer Sakura vers lui. Comment osait-il vouloir toucher sa bien-aimée ? D'un geste rapide et simple, il lui arracha la tête avant de l'envoyer vers les crocs du renard qui finirent le travail. Se retournant pour s'assurer que Sakura allait bien, il la vit envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire d'un adversaire qui avait essayé d'attaquer Sasuke par derrière.

Ils s'étaient protégés mutuellement.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Malgré la fatigue et la maîtrise laborieuse de son pouvoir, elle s'était mise en travers du chemin du vampire qui avait voulu mettre Sasuke hors d'état de nuire. Elle avait vu le visage de l'héritier taché de sang sec et tiré de fatigue malgré ça, il continuait de se donner à fond pour les faire sortir d'ici en vie. Voilà pourquoi elle devait le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. De plus, les mots de Madara résonnaient dans sa tête et même si elle savait que le fils de Mikoto était accompagné de Naruto, elle voulait rester avec lui pour s'assurer que tout irai bien.

-Changement de plan, dit-elle tout en essuyant la sueur de son front. On reste groupé et on s'entraide.

Que pouvait-il dire à ça ? Il venait à nouveau de la voir lui sauver la vie. Souriant pour acquiescer, Sasuke fit signe à Naruto de se replier.

Alors que Mikoto les menaient à travers les étages avec Lee sur son dos, les deux jeunes derrière elle continuaient de repousser les attaques. Sakura était impressionnée par leur efficacité. Même si le plus gros était fait par Naruto qui se déchaînait, le rôle de Sasuke était important. Malgré son désavantage dut à toute l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé dans la forêt pour les retrouver, il restait tout de même menaçant et beaucoup de traîtres reculaient face à ses yeux si mystérieux.

Malheureusement, le nombre de vampires semblait ne jamais finir. Tous ceux que Sakura avait arrêté plus tôt s'étaient régénérés et apparaissaient de partout, griffant Sasuke, mordant Naruto, les rendant moins rapides. Elle s'engagea alors à son tour dans la bataille tout en courant.

-Le soleil est en train de se lever. Dès qu'on sera dehors, vous serez en sécurité, l'encouragea Sasuke.

Juste à temps, il lui rattrapa le bras pour éviter qu'elle chute dans les escaliers. La condition de son corps la fatiguait mais elle ne ratait aucun de ses coups et elle était d'une aide incroyable à la formation vampire-démon. Comme si ils l'avaient fait toute leur vie, ils se battaient en synchronisation. Certes, elle s'était toujours entraînée avec Naruto mais certains gestes de la part de ce dernier n'était destiné qu'à Sasuke. Or, elle faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas les gêner au bon moment. Elle réagissait des fois plus vite qu'eux grâce à ses mouvements appris depuis son plus jeune âge. A trois, ils faisaient des merveilles.

Mais alors qu'ils voyaient enfin le dernier escalier qui menait à la surface, Sakura n'eut pas le temps de voir Madara foncer sur elle. Sasuke se mit en travers et fut emporté dans la course du vampire qui récolta une vilaine égratignure de la part de Naruto qui avait essayé de le retenir.

-Sasuke ! s'écria sa mère.

S'arrêtant dans leur course, le groupe se retourna vers l'ennemi qui tenait une aiguille dans le creux de la nuque de son nouvel otage. Était-ce du sang de Naruto ? Non. Redonner des forces à Sasuke n'avantagerai pas leurs adversaires. Cela voulait dire que c'était forcement du venin de loup-garou et il en avait juste assez pour tuer un vampire sur le coup, comprit Sakura qui fit un premier pas vers eux.

-N'approchez-pas. En particulier toi renard, je ne veux pas de tes crocs près de mes troupes.

Le poil roux hérissé et les babines pleines de sang, Naruto grogna, laissant ses queues fouettés l'air d'agacement. Cela, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Lui et Sasuke devaient remettre les trois prisonniers aux Kages avant de revenir ici et de finir le travail. Seulement, le bruit de leur intrusion était arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles de Madara qui contre tout attente était intervenu.

-Bien sûr que je suis pas resté caché, répondit-il comme si il pouvait lire les pensées de Naruto. Numéro 230300 est trop précieuse pour que je la laisse m'échapper. Donc voilà le marché, renard. L'hybride contre le fils de ta reine. Qui vas-tu choisir ?

-Allez-vous en Naruto ! Sakura est plus importante que tout le reste !

Puisqu'il avait les yeux fixés sur la seringue au liquide mortelle et qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de sa peau, Sasuke arrêta de remuer. Cela étira un sourire sur les lèvres de Madara.

-Alors ? Vas-tu choisir la fille alors qu'elle ne fait parti qu'à moitié des humains que tu dois protéger ou vas-tu choisir ton ami, que dis-je ? Ton frère ! Qui ne t'a pas aidé lorsque tu avais le plus besoin ?

Le coeur de Sakura s'arrêta avant qu'elle jette un coup d'oeil au démon à coté d'elle. Son visage pâlit lorsqu'elle vit le trouble dans les yeux rouges de l'animal. Aucun doute qu'il repensait à ce que son ami lui avait fait ou plus tôt ne lui avait pas fait : il ne lui avait pas tendu la main lorsque Naruto avait eu Hinata blessée entre ses bras car Sasuke avait toujours fait passé le clan des Uchiha avant son bien-être.

Avant même que Naruto puisse décider, Sakura s'élança vers l'avant. Toujours défendre Sasuke même si le monde entier était contre lui était ce qu'elle s'était promise de faire. Rien de ce qui était en train de se passer était de sa faute. C'était plutôt elle qui avait tout fait de travers. Depuis le début, depuis qu'elle était née, elle enchaînait les boulettes et la plus grosse fut de croire ce que tout le monde lui disait alors que les actes avaient parlé : Sasuke l'aimait. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ne pouvait pas être contredit par les mots. Peut-être qu'elle était folle de penser ainsi mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait croire de toutes ses forces.

Soudain, elle se sentit être tirée par le col de son pull et un souffle chaud frôla sa nuque. Sans que ses pieds soient fautifs, elle reculait, s'éloignant de son objectif.

-Naruto ! Lâche-moi !

Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle savait qu'il prendrai cette décision. Celle d'abandonner son ami qui... souriait.

-Sakura ! appela Sasuke. Ne fais rien de stupide s'il te plait !

Les yeux écarquillés, elle le vit remuer des lèvres alors que la voix de Madara se fit plus forte par-dessus la tienne.

-Oh j'ai oublié de te dire, renard ! Aucun choix n'était le bon !

Avec Lee et les mains de Mikoto serrer autour des poils de son dos et les coups de poings de Sakura sur sa gueule, il fit demi-tour et s'élança vers la sortie. Malgré sa décision, des vampires étaient quand même à leurs trousses mais d'un coup de poing -qui était destiné à Naruto - dans le mur, Sakura boucha le passage, leur permettant de sortir des souterrains.

S'écroulant de fatigue, Naruto fit tomber tout le monde mais Mikoto eut le réflexe de se relever et de pousser une des pierres des ruines par-dessus la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Il faut retourner le chercher ! s'écria Sakura en la poussant.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur la roche mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnées. Les larmes se firent plus nombreuses alors que tout son corps lui hurlait de s'arrêter. La douleur paralysait ses membres bien trop sollicités pour une première utilisation de son pouvoir complet mais, malgré ça, elle continua de pousser.

-Sakura.

Une main chaude attrapa son épaule et la fit se tourner vers Naruto qui avait reprit forme humaine.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! hurla-t-elle.

Sans rien dire, il se prit quelques coups sur son torse nu avant de lui coincer les poignets.

-Ecoute-moi maintenant. Si tout c'est bien passé, l'aigle de Sasuke est parti chercher les Kages. Ils vont arrivés ici pour le sauver, ok ? Mais je ne peux pas rester. Je dois mettre Mikoto à l'abri du soleil qui se lève alors si je ne reviens pas avant les renforts, tu devras expliquer à Shikamaru la situation. Il saura quoi faire.

-Pourquoi... ? sanglota-t-elle. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé ?

-Parce que ma priorité est Lee, toi et Mikoto mais aussi parce que j'ai confiance en lui.

Surprise par sa réponse, Sakura leva la tête alors qu'il reprenait déjà sa forme de renard malgré la fatigue visible sur son visage.

-Rappelle-toi qu'on a le droit de demander de l'aide même quand on est puissant.

Il lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement avant de laisser pousser son nez noir. Alors qu'elle les regardait partir, Sakura essuya ses joues mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Trop énervée contre Naruto, énervée contre elle-même, énervée contre Sasuke. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il arrêté de se débattre ? Pourquoi avait-elle vu du soulagement dans ses yeux ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir une nouvelle fois ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours se sacrifier pour elle ? Pourquoi croyait-il qu'il devait faire toute ces choses pour se repentir ?

-Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en frappant le sol du poing.

Soudain, la terre se mit à craqueler. Prise au dépourvu, Sakura regarda la toute petite fissure qui s'étendait jusqu'à la porte avec de grands yeux. Puis un rayon de soleil caressa son poing. L'obscurité laissait place à la lumière.

 _-Le repère idéal pour eux. Protégés du soleil, ils peuvent facilement agir dans l'ombre..._

Agenouillée entre les pierres de l'ancien sanctuaire des vampires, Sakura serra les poings jusqu'à planter ses ongles dans ses paumes. Elle avait trouvé la solution mais allait-elle réussir seule ?

 _-Je... Je vais pouvoir faire ça ? bégaya-t-elle._

 _-C'est la première étape pour les jeunes géants qui éveilles leurs pouvoirs donc normalement tu peux le faire..._

-Je peux y arriver. Je peux y arriver. Je peux y arriver, répéta-t-elle tout en dégageant la neige du point qu'elle s'était fixée.

Tant pis pour les autres. Si elle attendait, il serai peut-être trop tard.

Se concentrant sur sa colère, Sakura respira profondément mais avant d'abattre son poing, elle sentit toute la chaleur de son corps la quitter. Son pouvoir ne voulait rien entendre, elle était trop fatiguée. Alors qu'est-ce qui la tenait encore éveillée ?

 _-Sakura ! appela Sasuke. Ne fais rien de stupide s'il te plait ! Et... Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir et... Sache que malgré tout ce qui nous est arrivé, je suis tombé amoureux de toi._

Ses mots, les avoir lu sur ses lèvres ne lui suffisant pas. Elle voulait les entendre, être sûre qu'il était sincère. Son mal de tête réapparu alors et la chaleur de ses lignes émotionnelles reprirent place sur son corps juste au moment où les Kages, accompagnés des parents Haruno, arrivaient.

Seulement, elle avait déjà abattu son poing. A la force du coup de Sakura, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ino vers Shikamaru qui était aussi perdu qu'eux.

-Sakura ! s'exclama sa mère.

Au milieu des rayons du soleil avec les doigts brisés, sa fille tourna la tête vers elle. Un petit sourire désolé s'afficha sur son visage alors que des cris venant de la terre se firent entendre. Sous leurs yeux, ils virent de la fumée noire s'échapper autour de Sakura qui disparu soudain, emportée par le sol qui cédait sous elle.

 _"Et dire que Sasuke m'avait demandé de ne rien faire de stupide."_ se rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle entourait ses bras autour d'elle pour se protéger. L'impact contre le fond des souterrains lui coupa le souffle mais elle se releva vite pour voir la lumière du soleil s'emparer des corps des vampires. Les bougies normalement accrochées aux murs étaient tombées et leurs flammes couraient maintenant librement, brûlant tout sur leur passage.

Essayant de se créer un chemin entre les chutes de pierres et le feu, Sakura appela Sasuke, espérant que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé. De temps en temps, des vampires lui criaient à l'aide ou tendaient la main vers elle pour l'attraper mais elle n'y faisait attention jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux se glissa derrière elle.

-Je n'ai pas encore abandonné mes rêves de revanches et de gloires, chuchota Madara à son oreille.

Faisant volte face, Sakura vit qu'il était seul. Riant comme un fou alors que son corps partait en cendres, sa main le maintenait difficilement au mur. Avec un coup dans ses genoux, elle le fit tomber au sol tout en cachant sa main hors d'usage derrière son dos.

-Quelle ironie. J'ai tué mes pires ennemis avec le feu, c'est en partie pour ça que je me suis toujours méfié de Sasuke Uchiha, mais... voilà que c'est une faible expérience des Otsutsuki qui fini Madara Uchiha.

A nouveau, il rigola alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec haine.

-Tu as raison de ne pas crier victoire, rigola-t-il. La guerre ne fait que commencer. Les sorciers viendront chercher leur princesse et toi avec au vu de tes incroyables capacités. Souviens-toi bien de mes mots.

-Et toi, des miennes : mes amis et moi on les attend de pieds fermes.

Tout ce qu'il resta de Madara Uchiha ne fut que son rire glacial qui résonna aux oreilles de Sakura avant qu'une roche menace de tomber sur elle. Partant en courant, elle continua de chercher Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua un oiseau posé au dessus d'un tas de pierres. Cet animal était trop familier pour qu'elle l'ignore et lorsqu'elle vit que c'était un aigle, son ventre se noua.

-Sasuke ! appela-t-elle tout en dégageant les pierres. Réponds-moi !

Une main apparu, puis une jambe et enfin son visage. Grièvement blessé, elle le tira sur elle pour le libérer de sa prison. Posant sa tête contre son bras, elle le toucha de partout pour être sûre que tout allait bien.

-Ouvres les yeux, ouvres les yeux.

L'aigle laissa alors tomber à coté d'elle une pierre assez pointue et, cette fois sans hésiter, elle s'entailla l'avant-bras tout en fermant les yeux pour refouler la douleur et les larmes. Priant pour que la seringue n'est pas été plantée dans sa peau plus tôt, elle porta le sang frais à la bouche du vampire.

Les gouttes tombèrent sur ses lèvres mais elle ne récolta aucune réaction.

-Aller Sasuke. On est déjà passé par là. C'est plus drôle maintenant alors ouvres les yeux.

Les rayons du soleil et le silence tombèrent brutalement au fond du trou dans lequel, il semblait, qu'elle soit la seule survivante. Larmes et sang se mélangèrent sur le visage de Sasuke alors que Sakura était prise de soubresauts.

-Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de me protéger constamment ? demanda-t-elle dans le vide.

Soudain, une main froide se posa sur sa joue et elle s'arrêta de respirer, levant les paupières pour découvrir deux yeux vairons.

-Le jour où tu écouteras enfin ce qu'on te dit de faire, répondit-il en un souffle.

Plus que soulagée, Sakura le serra dans ses bras, mouillant son épaule de pleure. Lui, il se contenta de caresser ses cheveux tout en essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres. Puis, il remarqua que, en plus de sa main détruite et de son bras saignant, elle était recouverte de terre et de poussière.

-Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis, releva-t-il.

Cependant, ses yeux verts n'avaient jamais été aussi vibrants. Puis, il remarqua enfin l'énorme trou au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

La surprise dans sa voix fit rougir Sakura qui hocha la tête comme une enfant. Admiratif de sa force, Sasuke sourit tout en se relevant mais grimaça lorsqu'une douleur aux cotes le prit.

-Tu devrais rester allongé et en attendant que les autres arrivent, tu devrais prends un peu de mon sang qui...

-Non ! Hors de question. Je vais attendre les poches...

-Mais ! Il est frais et disponible...

-Arrêtes de vouloir me sauver tout le temps !

-Dans ce cas, arrêtes de te mettre en danger !

-Sakura ! J'ai dit non !

-Qu'est-ce que ça change de d'habitude ?!

Elle voulut continuer à débattre mais ses lèvres claquèrent sur les siennes, la réduisant au silence. Sa main dans ses cheveux roses la rapprocha un peu plus de lui alors qu'elle sentait son coeur s'emballer.

-N'as-tu pas remarqué que cela faisait un moment que je ne buvais plus de ton sang ?

Entendant sa question, elle battit des paupières mais son cerveau était trop retourné par ce baiser pour réussir à réfléchir et à aligner deux mots. Mais c'était vrai. Elle l'avait remarqué et cela l'inquiétait. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour lui ? Pour elle ? Pour eux ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me nourris plus grâce à toi que cela veut dire que je ne t'aime plus.

Pour garder l'équilibre, elle posa sa main au sol. Etait-ce ses oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours ? Il faut dire que la course que son coeur avait commencé faisait beaucoup de bruit. Ouvrant et fermant la bouche pour vouloir dire quelque chose, elle vit le sourire de Sasuke s'élargir.

-Oui. Je t'aime.

-Tu... Tu le pensais vraiment... ?

Il prit ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes tout en faisant attention à celle qui était blessée avant de les embrasser et de la regarder tristement.

-Je suis tellement désolé de te faire douter, Sakura. Mais là, tu peux me croire, personne ne me dit quoi faire. Personne ne m'a influencé à te le dire et si tu ne me crois pas, je suis prêt à te le répéter autant de fois qu'il le sauf jusqu'à ce que, à nouveau, tu me laisses t'aimer.

Elle n'était donc pas folle. Elle avait bien comprit son message tout à l'heure. Encore secouée de tout ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, elle enfouit son visage contre son cou. Sasuke le comprit tout de suite et n'insista pas pour avoir sa réponse maintenant. Il était d'ailleurs très fatigue, ses paupières étaient lourdes et la force de ses bras faiblit ce que Sakura remarqua.

Heureusement, des bruits de pas et d'appel résonnèrent alors dans leurs directions.

-Ils sont par ici !

Dans un nuage de poussière dut à son dérapage, Naruto apparut devant eux, vêtu d'une longue cape. Ses yeux bleus d'abord inquiets puis soulagés tombèrent sur Sasuke et Sakura qui ne s'étaient toujours pas encore lâchés.

-Vous deux alors ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant. Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs. Ok on avait pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir mais c'est la dernière fois qu'on fait un plan improvisé.

Après avoir envoyé une poche de sang à son ami qui n'attendit pas pour l'ouvrir et la boire, il s'arrêta à leurs pieds et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un air sérieux sur le visage. Cependant, il fut surpris quand il vit Sakura rougir puis tourner la tête vers Sasuke. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air en colère.

-Et ben quoi ?

-Idiot ! Tu as déjà oublié que tu es nu sous ta toile ! rugit son ami.

Rougissant à son tour, Naruto fit tomber ses mains et ferma les deux pans de son vêtement tout en bafouillant des excuses comme quoi il avait tellement l'habitude que ça lui sortait en effet de la tête. Et puis, Sakura l'avait déjà vu comme ça tout à l'heure.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois mal sinon je t'aurai déjà baffé, grommela Sasuke.

Ce qui était à moitié faux car leur petite scène avait ramené le sourire sur les lèvres de Sakura qu'il trouvait plus belle que jamais.


	29. Chapitre 29 : La rédemption

**LE** silence était si gênant qu'il but une gorgée d'eau alors qu'il n'en avait clairement pas besoin. Sous les yeux des parents Haruno, il tira un sourire gêné sur ses lèvres mais aucun d'eux ne lui répondit. Il commença alors à tapoter la glace du verre avec son ongle au rythme de la trotteuse de l'horloge.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke regrettait que les Kages ne soient pas présents. Leurs bruits de troupeau d'animaux auraient été très pratiques maintenant. Peut-être même que Shino aurait servit de distraction à Mebuki en lui parlant dans leur langue d'informaticiens pendant que Saï aurait parlé peinture avec Kizashi.

Malheureusement, ils avaient tous quitté Konoha quelques mois après la bataille contre les vampires-traîtres. L'urgence de trouver une solution pour réveiller Hinata n'avait jamais été aussi pressente après que Sakura ait rapporté les mots de Madara aux Kages. D'ailleurs après sa remise en état, Sasuke n'avait plus quitté la jeune endormie des yeux, reprenant son rôle de garde très au sérieux. Lui qui avait pris l'habitude d'aller voir Sakura vagabonder dans l'hôpital, il se concentra uniquement sur sa tâche de protecteur afin de laisser à la jeune femme du temps et de l'espace comme elle lui avait demandé même si ils s'étaient plusieurs fois retrouvés dans la chambre 210.

Après tout, même si il ne les avait jamais pensé une seule fois, ses mots haineux qu'il regrettait jours et nuits planaient encore entre eux. Leur confiance avait été fragilisé mais il ne perdait pas espoir puisqu'ils s'étaient mutuellement soutenus tout au long des jours qui suivirent le retour de Sakura.

Sans hésitation, elle avait été auprès de lui lorsqu'il était retourné voir son clan. Leur nombre avait encore diminué à cause de la bombe qu'ils s'étaient pris par surprise, revivant le même cauchemar une nouvelle fois, mais Sasuke avait pu retrouvé son frère et sa femme, sa mère, Naori et Izuna et quelques autres familles proches de l'ancien chef. Lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé que la bande de Madara avait été mise hors d'état de nuire, il fut acclamé comme un héro mais ce fût à ce moment-là qu'il poussa Sakura face à eux, leur expliquant que tout était grâce à elle.

Depuis ce jour, les enfants demandaient toujours des nouvelles de leurs "princesse rose" au seconde héritier lorsqu'il revenait chez lui. En plus de Kizashi qui n'arrêtait plus avec les "ma fille est magnifique. L'avez-vous vu crée ce trou dans le sol ? Impressionnant !", Mikoto avait développé une vénération pour Sakura et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taquiner son fils sur le sujet.

Tout les vampires semblaient avoir accepté la jeune femme sans effort mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas pour Sasuke qui sentait encore l'aura meurtrière et méfiante des parents Haruno.

Vu son état après le combat, Sakura fût transférée à l'hôpital, le temps que le sang de Naruto fasse effet et lui répare ses os brisés, ses égratignures et les bleus sur son visage. Elle partageait la chambre avec Lee qui était lui aussi très gravement blessé mais hors de danger de mort grâce aux premiers soins qu'elle lui avait fait. C'est ainsi que Sasuke revit Mekubi et Kizashi puisqu'elle lui avait de modifié la mémoire de son ami pour qu'il ne se rappelle de rien.

Cependant, une fois sa mission finie, il avait espéré avoir une réponse claire. Maintenant qu'elle était directement ciblée par les sorciers, il devait savoir ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. C'est donc lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés qu'il comprit qu'elle souhaitait du temps avant de se décider. Un petit sourire fût échangé avant que la porte se referme entre eux et malgré l'horrible goût qu'il avait dans la bouche, Sasuke avait respecté sa décision tout en se disant que tout ne pouvait que s'améliorer.

Et il eut raison de s'accrocher. Ils s'étaient revus quelques fois chez les Kages puisque Sakura, devenue membre officiel du groupe à force d'être appelé par Ino pour les aider, s'était proposée pour garder le quartier général en leur absence. Sa mère eut beaucoup de mal à digérer la nouvelle mais l'installation d'une version plus avancée de Katsuyu fût votée et installée comme système de protection renforcé.

Les travaux avaient tout de suite commencé avec l'aide de Mekubi malheureusement, les Kages durent partir plutôt que prévu puisque Temari avait ressenti une étrange perturbation du coté de Suna.

En manque de main d'oeuvre, Sasuke fut désigné comme aide à la disposition de la mère de Sakura qui n'hésita pas à lui donner des tâches impossible à faire pour un vampire qui comprenait tout juste comme fonctionnait un téléphone portable. Cependant, il serra les dents puisque ces petites séances de torture lui permit de se rapprocher de Sakura. De temps en temps, elle venait le voir, s'asseyait par terre et lui faisait la conversation pendant qu'elle caressait l'aigle du jeune homme alors que ce dernier se tuait à la tache.

Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua qu'il était redevenu pâle et fin puisqu'il se tenait à son régime de sang animal mais son regard vairon n'avait pas changé et restait doux en sa présence. Cela la poussa à lui proposer, enfin, un rendez-vous lors d'un après-midi où ils seront tous deux libres de leurs responsabilités.

Voilà pourquoi, Sasuke attendait la fille pour qui son coeur mort semblait battre sur le canapé du salon du manoir en compagnie de ses parents qui le dévisageaient sans lui facilité la tâche.

Mais que faisait Sakura ? Il s'apprêta à reprendre une gorgée d'eau pour avoir quelque chose à faire mais une porte à l'étage se referma. Comme des ressors, ils se levèrent tous les trois de leurs places et ils se dirigèrent vers les premières marches de l'escalier.

-Désolée de l'attente, dit-elle en arrivant à eux.

Elle semblait détendue mais les battements frénétiques de son coeur disaient tout le contraire aux oreilles de Sasuke qui était tout secoué par l'apparition de Sakura. Ses parents commencèrent leurs recommandations mais elle ne les écoutait que d'un oreille lorsqu'elle fit un discret clin d'oeil au jeune homme qui ne pouvait détourner les yeux. D'un coup de main, elle cala derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle avait recoupé et qui lui arrivaient maintenant au-dessus des épaules, dévoilant sa nuque où elle avait dû mettre deux gouttes de parfum qui envahissait ses narines. Son chemisier blanc au col-V s'arrêtait à la ceinture de son jean noir taille haute mais, dès qu'elle levait les bras, la peau de son ventre se retrouvait dénudée ce à quoi il déglutit pour garder contenance.

L'attente de la réponse de la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus difficile pour le vampire qui n'était pas de nature très patient.

Tous agglutinés à l'entrée, ils passèrent manteaux, écharpes, bonnets et gants avant d'activer le système de protection encore en période de test. Puis, dès que Sakura eut fermé la porte avec ses clés, elle passa son bras sous celui de Sasuke et se tourna vers ses parents.

-Vous faites attention en rentrant. Le verglas n'a encore pas dû fondre aujourd'hui vu le vent qu'il y a eu.

Kizashi lui fit la bise avant de se diriger vers leur voiture pour démarrer le moteur et ainsi chauffer l'habitacle. Pendant ce temps, Mebuki ne lâchait pas les deux jeunes gens devant elle des yeux, mettant Sasuke encore plus mal à l'aise. Lui, le vampire célèbre pour sa capacité à vivre au soleil était complètement paralysé devant la présence de cette humaine. Aucun doute sur pourquoi elle fascinait tant les sorciers.

-Ai-je le droit de te demander de venir dîner chez nous ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en glissant son regard vers sa fille.

Sasuke se retint de dire qu'il comptait déjà emmener Sakura au restaurant même si cela n'avait pas été prévu dans leur sortie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime maman, sourit-elle en déclinant l'invitation. A demain.

Sans laisser le choix à sa mère de protester, elle lui claqua un baiser sur la joue avant de traîner un Sasuke soulagé derrière elle. Ce dernier tenta un salue de la main mais, comme prévu, il fut ignoré en beauté. Il souffla par le nez, comprenant qu'il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts alors qu'il avait horreur lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun progrès de visible.

-Ton familier m'a apporté deux rats mort aujourd'hui dans la chambre. Dois-je comprendre que tu es content que l'on sort que tous les deux ?

Devant le ton taquin de Sakura, Sasuke arrangea sa veste et essaya de faire l'innocent mais une très légère nuance de rouge pouvait être visible sur ses joues.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

-Je te les monterai dans la poubelle en rentrant pour que tu puisses bien voir.

Alors qu'elle rigolait contre lui, il essaya de ne pas se faire d'idée sur ce qu'elle entendait pas cette phrase. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle prévoyait autre chose au manoir après leurs sortie ?

-Je lui parlerai, marmonna-t-il.

-Lui as-tu trouvé un nom depuis ?

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant d'enfoncer les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Pourquoi la conversation tournait autour de son aigle déjà ? N'avait-elle pas autre chose à lui dire ? Comme par exemple ce garçon à qui elle avait parlé l'autre jour devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Pas qu'il était jaloux, non, il n'avait aucun droit de l'être puisqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais quand même, il aimerait savoir.

-Sasuke ? le tira-t-elle de ses pensées. Que penses-tu de Aoda ?

-J'en sais rien. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant.

Restée en arrière, Sakura fût surprise pendant un instant avant de courir dans la neige pour le rattraper. Lui tirant le bras, elle le tourna vers elle et, avec les mains sur ses joues, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes.

D'abord étonné, il ne réagit pas tout de suite mais elle le sentit ensuite glisser ses bras autour du bas de son dos. La froideur de son emprise la fit frissonner mais elle se rapprocha de lui, approfondissant leur baiser. La dureté de son corps, la sécurité de ses bras, la douceur de ses lèvres, la sensation de ses dents sur sa peau, tout lui avait manqué et après avoir eu le temps qu'elle avait voulu pour réfléchir, elle était prête à le retrouver, prête à faire évoluer leur relation.

Heureusement qu'il se décala pour lui rappeler de respirer sinon Sakura aurait continué la danse avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. Gardant encore les yeux clos, elle sentit ses doigts glacés s'aventurer sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres, dans ses cheveux, sur son visage avec délicatesse comme si il était effrayé de la voir se briser sous son toucher.

Ce ne fût que lorsque sur leurs fronts se rencontrèrent qu'elle battit des paupières.

-Tu n'as pas à être jaloux.

-Je ne le suis pas, souffla-t-il.

-Menteur. Deux rats c'est toujours quand tu as peur que je te dise qu'il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu analyses mon aigle pour savoir ce que je pense ?

-Tu as raison. Cette conversation n'a aucun sens.

Il baissa le regard vers elle alors qu'elle dégageait ses cheveux de jais de son visage pour mieux le voir. Elle nota qu'elle aimait ses mèches à cette longueur, elles faisaient tant ressortir ses yeux ou alors c'était parce qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus vivantes que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré.

-As-tu décidé ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main contre le dos de la sienne. Vas-tu me laisser t'aimer ?

-En effet, je pense que ma mère t'a fait assez souffrir comme ça, rigola-t-elle.

-Je suis sérieux Sakura. Je t'aime.

Rougissant, Sakura regarda ailleurs avant de mordiller sa lèvre. Grognant, son pouce la libéra pour replacer ses dents par les siennes. Sur ses jambes tremblantes, son coeur fit un saut pédieux dans sa poitrine, confirmant qu'il était bien le seul à la faire se sentir ainsi. Tant c'était passé, tant avait changé entre eux mais à cet instant, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi sûr d'eux.

-Je t'aime, répéta-il.

Regards scellés, elle sourit.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

Un petit cri s'échappa alors de ses lèvres quand il la prit dans ses bras pour la faire tourner dans le vide. Là, seuls, au milieu de la rue et entourés de flocons de neige, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent juste le temps de comprendre que tout était réel, que leur relation à deux était sur le point de commencer.

* * *

 **ASSIT** sur sa chaise, face au lit et avec la fenêtre à sa droite, Sasuke regardait Sakura sur le balcon de la chambre 210. Le menton posé dans le creux de sa main, il se permettait de la détailler, la trouvant magnifique aujourd'hui. Caressant la tête de l'oiseau, elle lui parlait d'une voix joyeuse avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans la pièce fermée.

-Je crois quoi Aoda lui plait vraiment.

-Mmh.

Il ne fit que la suivre des yeux.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que sa blessure ne se referme jamais ?

A nouveau auprès d'Hinata, la jeune médecin était en train de refaire le pansement de la patiente.

-C'est un des grands mystères qui entourent Hinata Hyûga.

-Comment elle la eut déjà ?

-Urashiki lui a planté son hameçon dans le flanc. Ce qui est incompréhensible c'est que le sang de Naruto l'avait guéri avant qu'elle se rouvre.

En parlant de ça, Sasuke se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de la part de son ami blond. Apparemment, les Kages avaient trouvé un important attroupement de Zetsu à Suna mais Sasuke ne savait pas si ils avaient une piste solide ou si c'étaient encore un cul de sac. Allaient-ils encore revenir bredouille de ne pas avoir trouvé de sorciers ?

Le silence radio des Otsutsuki mettaient tout le monde sur les nerf, Sasuke et Naruto les premiers.

Une fois sa visite de routine finit, Sakura décréta et nota que tout était en ordre avant de ranger ses notes dans le dossier d'Hinata.

-Je vais apporter ça à Shizune, dit-elle à Sasuke.

A l'ouverture de la porte de sortie, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il aurait voulu mordiller ses lèvres bien roses à cause du froid qu'elle avait pris plus tôt mais cela n'aurait pas été convenable de faire ça sur leur lieu de travail.

Plus que deux heures et les chasseurs prendront leur tour de garde. Soupirant, il posa son regard sur le lit en face de lui. De nouveau seul, il avait pour seuls compagnons Aoda et le bruit des machines qui étaient reliées à Hinata allongée sous une couverture verte claire. Heureusement, son ouille lui permettait de suivre Sakura partout où elle allait.

Il pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur, le ton de sa voix et même le bruit de ses cils lorsqu'ils se rencontraient quand elle clignait des yeux.

Soudain, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il entendait, Aoda poussa un cri et Sasuke se leva de sa chaise. Aucun doute, ce son était nouveau. Il tourna la tête vers le lit qui s'était mis à remuer. Par réflexe, il ouvrit la porte.

-Sakura ! Elle est réveillée ! Hinata vient de se réveillée ! s'écria-t-il de soulagement.

Sa copine apparut dans le couloir suivit de près par Shizune qui accourut vers lui. A ce même moment, un cri strident envahit la chambre. Préférant les laisser la place, Sasuke s'éclipsa au fond de la pièce.

Sous la douleur, Hinata avait les yeux exorbités et était secouée de spams. Plusieurs infirmières la retenaient pendant que les médecins essayaient de comprendre l'origine du mal.

-Docteur Shizune, on vient de lui refermer sa blessure. Si elle bouge trop, les points vont se déchirer.

-Vite ! Sakura ! Plus de morphine.

La jeune femme fit ce qu'on lui ordonna et par miracle, cela calma Hinata qui papillonna des paupières pendant longtemps avant de finalement s'évanouir. Le groupe de médecins et d'infirmières autour d'elle se regardèrent sans comprendre.

Tout de suite après, Shizune demanda à tout le monde de noter ce qu'il avait vu alors qu'elle vérifia une nouvelle fois les machines et les perfusions. Seulement, tout allait bien. C'était incompréhensible et en même temps fascinant.

-Il semblerait qu'Hinata soit de retour parmi nous.

A cette annonce, Sasuke sentit ses jambes devenir si faibles qu'il dut reprendre place sur sa chaise. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il essaya de se calmer. Enfin, après deux ans, il était soulagé d'apprendre que son amie n'allait pas rester un légume pour le restant de sa vie. L'angoisse d'avoir tué la femme que Naruto aimait s'envola de sa poitrine et, l'étonnant, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il sentit alors la petite main de Sakura pencher sa tête pour qu'il puisse la poser contre son ventre.

Etait-ce une coïncidence ? C'était presque trop beau pour ne pas le croire. Etait-ce un signe des dieux ? Etait-ce Fugaku ? Essayaient-ils de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait assez enduré et qu'il avait réussi à racheter toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises auprès de Naruto, son frère, sa mère, son père, Sakura ?

-Est-ce que ça va Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle.

Levant la tête, elle vit ses yeux vairons humides mais un sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Je crois que oui. Je crois que tout va aller mieux maintenant. Je crois que l'on va bientôt voir le bout de toute cette histoire. On va pouvoir mettre un terme à cette guerre et enfin pouvoir vivre notre vie comme on l'entend. Crois-moi Sakura. Je suis heureux en ce moment.

* * *

 **Sakura a plus confiance en elle. Sasuke a réparé ses erreurs. Naruto retrouvera celle pour qui son coeur bat. Hinata s'est réveillée.**

 **Il est donc temps de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre est l'épilogue. J'essayerai de ne pas trop spoiler pour ceux qui veulent lire le tome 1 et je ferai en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'incompréhensions pour ceux qui ne le liront pas.**

 **P.S : attendez-vous à un grand saut dans le temps ;)**


	30. Chapitre 30 : La preuve

Immeuble des Uchiha  
Samedi 27 novembre 2021  
03h20

 **POUR** la énième fois de la nuit, Sasuke se tourna dans son lit. D'un geste doux, il caressa le symbole de son clan visible sur le t-shirt de pyjama de Sakura, couchée dos à lui. Sa respiration profonde et régulière lui indiquait qu'elle était toujours endormie malgré ses mouvements à lui répétés. Sans bruit, il se glissa jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et poser son visage contre son épaule. Il patienta quelques instants mais sa tentative de trouver le sommeil échoua.

Tout en s'éloignant d'elle, il poussa le drap pour qu'il reste sur le lit et, pieds nus, il sortit de sa chambre à coucher. Plongé dans le noir de l'immeuble déserté par les vampires pour la nuit, il vagabonda sans but, la tête pleine d'angoisses.

Arrivé à la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et piocha une poche de sang de cerf qu'il versa dans une tasse avant de la porter à ses lèvres. La bouche pincée, son regard se perdit de l'autre coté de la fenêtre, remarquant que le temps était de plus en plus clément depuis la disparition de Naruto.

A la suite de la défaite des sorciers, il avait été impossible pour les Kage de remettre la main sur l'ami blond de Sasuke partit en forêt après la frayeur qu'Hinata leur avait fait. Heureusement, ils l'avait retrouvé. Malheureusement, il ne bougeait plus. C'était comme si son âme s'était perdue. Pendant longtemps, ils pensèrent à un nouveau stratagème de leurs ennemis qui souhaitaient leurs faire comprendre qu'ils n'auraient Naruto que si ils leurs donnaient Hinata. Cependant, Karin avait été formelle : cela n'avait rien à voir avec les Otsutsuki, bel et bien éradiqués.

Cela avait soulagé tout le monde sauf Hinata. _"Pauvre Hinata."_ La jeune femme s'en voulait terriblement. Elle ne dormait plus, ne mangeait presque plus et passait ses journées assise devant le corps inerte de Naruto, attendant que sa réincarnation le ramène à elle. Avec la participation d'Ino et de Tenten, Sasuke faisait en sorte de lui parler, de la faire sortir et, surtout, de la faire participer au monde des vivants.

Le sort n'était vraiment pas tendre avec eux, les gardant loin l'un de l'autre dès qu'ils se retrouvaient. Cela mettait les nerfs de Sasuke à rude épreuve. Entre eux et Sakura, il se donnait à fond tous les jours pour les aider et les garder près de lui. Chaque jour, dès qu'il avait fini avec Hinata, il se posait les même questions : Que pouvait-il bien faire pour accélérer le processus de réincarnation de Naruto ? Et après ça ? Comment allaient-ils gérer l'enfant qu'il sera redevenu ? Qui prendra les responsabilités de l'élever ? Hinata ? La femme qui l'aimait ? Lui et Sakura ? Est-ce que sa copine était prête à accueillir un Naruto bébé alors qu'elle faisait des horaires de fou à l'hôpital ? Voulait-elle déjà un enfant à son age ? Voulait-elle un enfant tout court ?

-Sasuke ?

Les deux mains sur le passe-plat et le regard dans le vide, ce dernier sursauta quand la lumière artificielle explosa dans la pièce. Ayant repris ses esprits, il se tourna vers sa copine. Ses petites mains étaient serrées autour du bas de son t-shirt qui s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses, ses sourcils étaient froncés, barrant son front orné de son symbole vert d'une ligne d'inquiétude, et ses pas étaient petits et pressés lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

-Tout va bien ? Tu es tout blanc.

-Je suis fatigué, avoua-t-il.

Cette histoire le travaillait nuits et jours, surtout lorsqu'il voyait l'état d'Hinata se dégrader de plus en plus rapidement. Elle gardait espoir mais pour combien de temps encore. Contrairement à lui qui exorcisait sa rage, elle, elle gardait tout au fond d'elle pour ne pas gêner les autres avec ses problèmes.

-Tu penses à Naruto et Hinata, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il posa sa main sur celle de Sakura qui caressait sa joue légèrement moite. Dessinant des cercles avec son pouce sur sa peau, il lui sourit.

-Allons nous recoucher.

Comme les vampires étaient tous parti pour leur sortie en forêt hebdomadaire, l'immeuble était vide et silencieux. Sasuke en avait donc profité pour passer du temps avec Sakura qui restait de temps en temps avec lui pendant la nuit lorsqu'elle n'avait rien à faire d'urgent le lendemain. Cela le calmait de l'avoir à ses côtés mais ce soir, rien n'avait d'effet. Ses soucis ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

Se rallongeant dans le lit, elle le maintint auprès d'elle tout en caressant ses mèches de jais. Rien ne valait une bonne confession sur l'oreiller pour le détendre mais ce qu'elle avait à dire ne pouvait pas lui être annoncé alors que son esprit était occupé ainsi. Elle tourna alors longtemps autour de pot, racontant les quelques péripéties de ses parents avant qu'un silence de non-dit tombe entre eux.

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, Sakura s'apprêta à renoncer et à reporter à nouveau le sujet lorsqu'il se mit à caresser son avant-bras du pouce.

-Je sens que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

Prise sur le faite, elle ouvrit puis ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans laisser sortir aucun son. Sa gorge était sèche et son ventre noué.

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, rassura-t-elle. On a tous les deux beaucoup de choses à penser en ce moment donc...

-Sakura, l'arrêta-t-il en levant ses yeux vairons vers elle. Peut importe ce qui nous arrive, tu restes ma priorité.

La fraîcheur de son corps dur contre elle la fit frissonner. Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude et aimer être contre lui, son corps restait celui d'une humaine et le sien celui d'un vampire. Tout les opposait mais malgré leurs différences, n'étaient-ils pas la preuve que leur amour triomphait ?

Elle gigota légèrement pour se libérer de son emprise et, une fois assise, elle vit Sasuke se mettre sur les coudes pour mieux la voir. Ses joues se mirent à rougir alors qu'elle cala une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle retomba tout de suite mais elle ne refit pas le geste, sentant qu'elle avait piqué la curiosité de son copain qui n'était pas un grand patient.

-Tu te rappelles que j'ai fait une prise de sang il y a quelques jours pour comparer mon sang à celui d'une orpheline qu'on avait retrouvé seule dans la rue ? Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien mais ce n'est pas exactement vrai.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à la petite ? demanda tout de suis Sasuke qui pensait déjà aux enfants un peu plus tôt.

-Oh ! Tout va bien. Elle est une humaine à cent pour cent mais... C'est moi qui ai quelque chose... En faite, j'ai... J'ai produit des hormones chorionique gonadotrope humaine. L'hCG est une hormone glycoprotéique fabriquée par l'embryon...

-Sakura, coupa-t-il à nouveau. Je comprends que ce que tu es en train de me dire est important mais tu recommences à me parler comme si j'étais moi aussi un médecin. Tu n'as pas à stresser de me parler.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans ses oreilles et cela faisait longtemps que Sasuke ne l'avait plus senti aussi agitée. Devant son sourire et sa tête légèrement penchée d'incompréhension, la jeune femme comprit sa faute et se moqua gentiment d'elle-même ce qui la détendit. D'un geste doux, elle prit les joues de son copain entre ses mains et l'embrassa, le laissant surpris.

-J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Recevant un nouveau baiser, Sasuke regarda la femme qu'il aimait avec de grands yeux.

-Enceinte de toi, précisa-t-elle devant son silence qui la mettait à nouveau mal à l'aise.

Là, il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mais savoir que l'union d'un vampire et d'une humaine était possible de donner un enfant le laissa sans voix. D'un coup, tous ses problèmes disparurent et il ne voyait que les yeux verts et brillants de Sakura qui attendait une réaction de sa part.

-On va avoir un enfant ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui. Je sais que ce n'est clairement pas le moment avec tous ce que tu as en tête mais...

-Tu veux le garder, n'est-ce pas ?

A son ton neutre, la boule dans sa gorge devenait de plus en plus grosse, rendant l'action d'avaler sa salive difficile. Doucement, elle hocha la tête avant de caresser son visage.

Cependant, pris d'une immense joie, il l'entoura de ses bras et avec sa vitesse d'exécution, elle se retrouva complètement englouti entre le matelas et son copain. Quelques secondes après, il l'embrassa avec fougue, lui coupant la respiration.

-Par tous les dieux ! Qu'ai-je fait pour te mériter ? C'est la plus belle surprise que l'on m'ait fait jusqu'à présent !

Submergée par le soulagement, Sakura ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes. Au plus ses grandes mains froides s'accrochait à elle, au plus son coeur devenait fou pour son plus grand plaisir auditif.

-Ne pleure pas, chuchota-t-il en embrassant ses joues.

-Malgré tout ce qu'on est en train de traverser, cette nouvelle m'a rendu heureuse et savoir que tu l'acceptes... me comble encore plus de bonheur...

Roulant sur le matelas, Sasuke l'attira vers elle. Il continua de poser des baiser un peu partout sur son front, son nez, ses lèvres le temps qu'elle se calme.

-Je... j'ai aussi tellement peur. Je sais que tout c'est bien passé pour Shikamaru et Temari mais il y a tellement d'incertitude sur cette grossesse et sur l'enfant à venir...

-Pour cette nuit, oublions les autres, proposa-t-il. Ne pensons qu'à nous et à ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Quoi qu'il arrive Sakura je t'aime et tout ce que tu apportes dans ma vie me rend meilleur, vivant alors ne doute plus jamais de venir me parler quand tu as besoin, s'il te plait.

A nouveau, elle aqueisça et se laissa câliner jusqu'à être complètement apaisée.

* * *

Hôpital de Konoha  
Vendredi 15 juillet 2022  
11h22

 **COURANT** à toute vitesse, il dérapa à l'entrée du bâtiment de santé. Comment pouvait-il être en retard alors qu'il était une des créatures de la nuit la plus rapide se demanda-t-il avant d'arriver devant l'employée à l'accueil.

-Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, s'il vous plait ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis le père !

-Chambre 220 monsieur, lui répondit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

Elle avait dû voir sur son écran les complications que la futur maman subissait alors qu'elle était en plein travail car elle lui offrit un petit sourire d'encouragement. La remerciant rapidement, Sasuke préféra prendre les escaliers qu'il jugea plus rapide pour accéder au dernier étage de l'hôpital. Le ventre noué, il montait les marches quatre à quatre tout en se maudissant d'avoir laissé Sakura à leur maison aujourd'hui.

Si il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son bébé et à la femme de sa vie, Itachi allait l'entendre ! Son grand frère avait eu la stupide idée de tenir une réunion en plein milieu d'une journée du mois de juillet alors qu'il devait faire plus de trente-cinq degrés dehors.

Cela faisant déjà un moment que le beau temps était revenu à Konoha mais il avait encore dû mal à se faire à ses températures. Lui comme tout les vampires d'ailleurs. Et si c'était à cause de ça que l'accouchement avait mal commencé ? Peut-être que le bébé devrait arriver dans une chambre froide. Peut-être qu'il devrait en toucher deux mots à Shizune. Mais, et si c'était pas pas bon pour Sakura. Que faire ?

Comme depuis le cinquième mois de grossesse de sa copine, Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à l'horrible expérience des parents de Sakura. Sans qu'elle soit au courant, il en avait parlé plusieurs fois à Kazashi qui l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'il pouvait mais inconsciemment, il n'arrivait pas à repousser toutes ses inquiétudes. Voilà pourquoi, il aurait dû rester avec elle.

Enfin arrivé à destination, Sasuke s'arrêta devant la chambre et il trouva ses anges gardiens, Naruto et Hinata, plus inquiets que jamais. Dès qu'ils le virent, ils essayèrent de prendre un faux air décontracté qu'il remarqua tout de suite au son des battements de leurs coeurs. Une fois près d'eux, il prit les mains de la jeune mariée dans les siennes et lui embrassa la tempe.

-Heureusement que vous étiez avec elle. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va s'en sortir, Sasuke. Sakura est assez forte pour que le bébé et elle soient en bonne santé, rassura son amie.

Pour le soutenir, Naruto posa une main sur son épaule et le motiva du mieux qu'il put avant que le futur père s'engouffre dans la pièce.

Verts et varions se rencontrèrent et des lueurs de soulagement éclairèrent leurs visage avant que celui de Sakura se torde légèrement de douleur. Enfin, main dans la main, elle se sentait mieux, apaisée alors que Shizune lui demandait de se concentrer. Tout en essuyant la sueur de son front, Sasuke l'encourageait sans jamais perdre espoir car il savait qu'ils ne supporteraient pas cet échec alors qu'ils avaient aveuglement tâtonné pendant neuf mois sur comment accueillir et s'occuper d'un enfant aux capacités mystérieuses.

Finalement après des heures d'attentes, de préparations, de doutes et d'efforts, la petite fille tant attendue du couple naquit en bonne santé. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés mais aux anges lorsque leur petit bébé atterrit dans les bras de sa mère avec les yeux et les poings fermés. Ils s'embrassèrent, se félicitèrent d'avoir tenu le coup et ne se lâchèrent plus même lorsque Sakura s'endormit.

Assit sur une chaise à coté d'elles, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de ce petit être si particulier. Est-ce que son père à lui c'était senti aussi euphorique que lui en ce moment ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que l'ancien chef des Uchiha aurait pensé de sa petite-fille ? Elle qui sentait comme un vampire mais le rythme de son coeur et les mouvements de son ventre rendaient les yeux de son père humides. Elle respirait, souffrait et saignait comme une humaine. Ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux sombre, traits typiques des Uchiha, contrastaient avec le grain de peau qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère.

Pour conclure, elle était magnifique et personne ne se retint de le dire sauf peut-être Naruto qui resta quand même le plus fasciné des visiteurs puisse qu'il avait raté la naissance de Shikadaï l'année dernière.

-C'est normal qu'elle soit si petite ? Avec une mère comme toi Sakura, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle...

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire Naruto. C'est pas parce que je suis dans un lit d'hôpital et que je viens de donner naissance à ma fille que je suis pas capable de te botter les fesses, menaça la jeune mère.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais Hinata posa sa main sur son avant-bras tout en lui demandant de s'asseoir afin de laisser la pauvre enfant respirer pendant qu'elle tétait. A la surprise générale, elle n'avait pas refusé le sein et pour l'émerveillement le plus total de Shizune, qui venait la voir toutes les heures pour l'examiner et prendre des notes, elle avait même fait le rot.

-C'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence qu'elle soit née aujourd'hui, c'est comme si elle avait attendu qu'on rentre de notre lune de miel, remarqua Hinata avec un sourire attendit.

Du coin de l'oeil, Sasuke avait bien vu que son amie observait attentivement tous les gestes que faisait Sakura comme pour les mémoriser. Secrètement, il espérait que Naruto les ait aussi noté. Cela évitera au jeune Uchiha de devoir aborder le sujet de l'envie d'avoir un bébé avec son ami fraîchement marié.

-En tout cas, c'est vous que nous devons remercier si notre Sakura et notre petite-fille sont ici et en bonne santé.

 _"Aïe"_ pensa Sasuke en se raidissant. Tout doucement, il se tourna sur sa chaise et vit ses beaux-parents pénétrer la pièce avec des fleures dans les mains. Le regard assassin que voulut lui envoyer Mebuki fût arrêté par Kizashi qui accourut auprès de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de la féliciter.

Préférant laisser la place, Naruto et Hinata annoncèrent leur départ, et Sasuke se poussa dans le fond de la pièce. De nouveau sans le soutient de ses amis, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il ne sentait toujours pas la tension de ses épaules s'envoler, comme si il était en train de passer une inspection. Inconsciemment, il attendait encore et toujours une quelconque approbation de sa belle-mère. D'ailleurs, son ventre se noua quand cette dernière se pencha au-dessus du berceau.

Remarquant le malaise de son copain, Sakura lui fit signe de venir près d'elle. Un sourire fût échangé et leurs mains se retrouvèrent. C'était eux contre le monde entier.

-Maman, papa, je vous présente Sarada.

-Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Kazashi pour ne pas changer. N'est-ce pas ma douce ?

Le regard de tout les occupants de la chambre se détournèrent de Sarada pour se poser sur Mebuki. Cette dernière affichait un air neutre et imperturbable avant de finalement cligner des yeux. D'ailleurs respirait-elle ? se demanda Sasuke. Comme si elle sentait la tension dans la pièce, le nouveau-né ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, attendrissant son grand-père qui demanda à la prendre dans ses bras.

-Elle est très joli, avoua enfin la mère de Sakura alors que cette dernière souriait à son père. Elle a les même yeux sombres et vivants que toi. Mikoto sera contente.

Croisant son regard vert d'ordinaire hostile, Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que sa belle-mère venait de lui faire un compliment ou il avait imaginé toute la scène ?

-Je suis aussi fière de toi, Sakura, continua-t-elle sans attendre. Je vois que tu as réussi à te créer ta propre vie sans mon aide et cette enfant en est la preuve. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour toi à présent.

Cet aveu laisse un silence dans la pièce. Même son mari et sa fille ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'elle dise tout ça. Souriant rapidement devant leur yeux ébahis, Mebuki ramena son attention sur sa petite-fille pendant que Sasuke et Sakura se regardaient. A leur tour, leurs lèvres s'étirèrent.

Elle avait raison. Non seulement Sarada était le symbole de leur amour mais aussi celui d'une paix possible entre vampires et humains, entre toutes les créatures de la nuit et les différents mondes qui leurs restaient à découvrir. Pour eux et leurs amis qui n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer dans la chambre d'hôpital, une aventure de sang et de larmes s'était terminée et une autre, qu'ils espéraient bien plus joyeuse, allait maintenant commencé.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Et voilà**. **Cela fait un an que cette fiction a commencé et voici le dernier chapitre tant attendu. Êtes-vous satisfait de l'histoire ? De comment elle se finit ? J'avoue** **être** **contente et triste que ce soit la fin.**

 **N'hésitez pas à** **laisser votre** **avis et moi je vous dis à** **bientôt.**


End file.
